


A Hopeful Romance - Danganronpa x Reader Oneshots

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Series: Reader-Insert Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Dates, Bisexuality, Blind Character, Blind Date, Cheating, Chubby Reader, Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Character, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Female Reader, First Dates, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Gender-Neutral Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderbending, Ghosts, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hope's Peak Academy, Horny Teenagers, Ice Cream, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Drug Use, Imported Work, Lesbian Character of Color, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mastermind Akamatsu Kaede, Mastermind Hinata Hajime, Mastermind Komaeda Nagito, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Mastermind Oma Kokichi, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Mastermind Togami Byakuya, Meet-Cute, Multi, Muteness, OFC and OFM are tagged but I mean Male/Female Readers are used, One Shot Collection, Oracles, Pregnancy, Pumpkins, Shameless CoD References, Shameless Smut, Some of them are cringe so they won't be here, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, The Author Regrets Nothing, The noncon rating is for one specific chapter, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, Tsundere characters, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, make that a tag you cowards, male reader - Freeform, requests welcome, rickrolling, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 183
Words: 162,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: Finally got around to importing a good majority of my DGR/Reader oneshots from Wattpad. As always, please no character bashing, be respectful, and requests are welcome!
Relationships: Everyone/You, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Reader-Insert Oneshot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006758
Comments: 45
Kudos: 240





	1. Before We Begin... (Rules and General Information)

Hello and good day!

You're reading right, I'm actually importing some of my work from Wattpad to AO3. It's been giving me some trouble lately, so I figured better safe than sorry.

I plan to get around to importing the majority of my books there (mostly the Reader ones) so that I can keep a fairly good archive of my work. That being said, some of my oneshots won't make it for various reasons: either I deem them not good enough to make it here or they deal with suicide/suicide attempts. Or maybe I just said 'yeet' and decided not to post.

This is a Danganronpa-themed book, which means you'll be reading about just about every character from DR and SDR2. I've only hesitantly started taking requests for characters from DRV3, though that's more of a gray area since I haven't fully explored that game and the characters yet. Please be patient if I refuse a request for a certain character! Some characters haven't been done yet; either they haven't been requested or I haven't done anything for them yet. That doesn't mean I don't plan to do them eventually! Writing these (and keeping up with requests as of late) has been a large undertaking, especially with other projects to be done.

I'm hesitant to put an actual chapter limit on this, since theoretically the book could go on forever (or until I hit some sort of chapter limit on AO3). So for now, the book will remain incomplete. Perhaps someday in the future I'll post the final chapter, but who knows?

**Just some general facts you should know:** Every chapter, unless otherwise marked, is a Fem!Reader. If you want to request a Male!Reader or GN!Reader, that's totally fine, I don't mind. Same goes for requesting genderbent versions of a character. All you have to do is ask :)

And speaking of asking, **please don't ask "Can/May I request something?"** I know it's a bit of a nitpick, but as a general rule for myself, **requests are open all the time.** **You don't have to ask if you can, just put your request down.** I'll be reading every comment I get (F in the chat for my inbox, lol), so don't worry about your ask not being seen.

When it comes to lemons, yes I do write for them. Every chapter with smut in it will be marked with a lemon emoji (like this: 🍋Character x Reader - blah blah🍋). Every lime will be marked with a peach (like this: 🍑Character x Reader - blah blah🍑). For those unaware, lemons mean full-on sex, and limes mean limited sexual activity (if there's no explicitly vaginal/anal penetration (or scissoring/tribbing, for some of the gals), I'm counting it as a lime).

There are few things that I won't write for, and it should be said so that some of you aren't disappointed. **I do not write adult-on-minor relationships, suicidal/depressed readers, self-harm, actual suicide attempts/suicide, or kinks involving torture/guro, sexual ageplay (think caretaker/baby), DDLG, incest (including step-siblings/parents), bestiality (monsterfuckers are on thin ice, but still okay), and/or bodily fluids that aren't semen/saliva/menstrual blood. No watersports, scat, or vomit.** This list will be updated in case I think of anything else, but that's all I can name off the top of my head.

Anyways! To the rules!:

  * **1)** Please be respectful in the comment section, both to me and to others. No shipping wars/character wars/kinkshaming in the comments.
  * **2)** Please don't bash any character that I happen to be writing for. I know, the franchise has its fair share of right bastards, but that's not an invitation to hate on them.
  * **3)** Please be patient. Writing these takes time, and I'm already trying to move things over here (as well as work on other things on the side). If you request something and I agree to it, you have my word that it will be finished as quickly as I can make it.
  * **4) Please DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE ELSE**. If you copy and post this _anywhere else_ save for my AO3 and my Wattpad (HetaGarden1), I'm taking the book down. No ifs, ands, or buts. **If you catch wind of someone else reposting my work anywhere other than my AO3 and Wattpad, please let me know immediately. I do not give consent for anyone to translate or post this anywhere else.**



Next Chapter: Nagito/Reader


	2. Nagito Komaeda x Reader - Falling Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito Komaeda and busty Reader.

Being the Ultimate Volleyball Star had its perks.

You made friends with everyone in the team you were placed on, and they all looked to you for game-winning plays. You adored the sport and were always anxious for the time came for people to start playing.

But it also had its drawbacks, such as...you.

You hated your size. You hated catching people staring at your chest, and you hated especially how you could never find a shirt that fit you in the right ways.

You couldn't hug people without smothering them with your breasts, you couldn't find cute bras in your size, and jumping hurt (not helped by your talent at all).

"Why, oh why, was I cursed with both large breasts and this talent?" You'd often groan to yourself.

And then came the first day of school.

You were late for your first class, running down the hallway with a bagel in your mouth.

"Crap, I'm late!" You chewed off a piece and stuffed the rest in your mouth, when all of a sudden, you tripped.

Your books went flying down the hallway, one smacking a girl in the back of the head, causing her to fall. You braced yourself for the inevitable pain.

When you hit the ground, you found it...softer than you remembered.

"Huh...?" You opened your eyes and looked down to see messy white hair and arms wrapped around your torso.

" _Eeeek_! I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed, pushing yourself off of him.

You noticed he looked a little dazed, but he managed to give you a smile.

"I guess it must be my lucky day, bumping into such a pretty girl." He said, and your cheeks heated up.

"A-are you really okay...?" You asked, helping him up.

"I'm perfectly fine, miss." He dusted himself off and handed you the books needed for your class. "(y/n) (l/n), the Ultimate Volleyball Star, right?"

"Y-yes. How did you know...?"

"One of my classmates always watches your games." He explained with a patient smile.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't catch your name." You accepted the book.

"You'd want to know the name of trash?" He smiled at you. "I can't refuse such a pretty girl's request. I'm Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student."

"Oh, stop that. You aren't trash, Komaeda." You shook his hand and gave him a bright smile. "Thank you for helping me get my books. I'll see you later?"

"Sure, if you'd like."

You gave him a hug, mindful of your chest, and sprinted away once more, shouting a 'goodbye' to him from down the hall.

"STOP! RUNNING IN THE HALLS IS NOT ALLOWED IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!" The new Ultimate Hall Monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, shouted after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Yasuhiro Hagakure/Reader


	3. Yasuhiro Hagakure x Reader - History Makers

_Can you hear_

_My heart beat_

_Tired of feeling never enough_   
  
  


You made a final spin, posing dramatically for the audience. As the music faded, there was a moment of silence before wild screaming cheers echoed through the building.

You panted quietly, wiping the sweat from your brow as a bright smile made its way to your face. You adored the feeling.

Your bright eyes scanned the audience, and, upon seeing wild brown dreadlocks you stood and bowed to the crowd, making their cheers amplify.  
  
  


_I close my eyes_

_And tell myself_

_That my dreams will come true_   
  
  


"You were totally awesome, (y/n)!" Your boyfriend of two years, Yasuhiro Hagakure, yelled as you walked up to him after changing.

"Thank you, Yasu!" You smiled widely and embraced him tightly, the cold metal of the gold medal felt through your shirt.

"I can't believe you won another gold!" He said, marveling at the shiny golden surface.

"Well, I'm not the Ultimate Ice Skater for nothing!" You laughed with him as you two went to go outside.

"(y/n) (l/n)! (y/n) (l/n)!" Someone shouted, and as you turned around you were momentarily blinded by a flashing camera.

As you blinked rapidly to try and get your vision back, people shoved microphones into your face.

"(y/n)! How does it feel to win your ninth competition in a row?" One woman shouted from the growing crowd around you.

"(y/n)! Will you be returning to Japan or staying in America for this next season?" Another asked loudly, the microphone gently bumping your chin.

"(y/n)!" Someone else yelled. "Are the rumors true that you will be retiring after winning the world finals?"

"Dammit. The press." You muttered under your breath. You tried your best to give them a radiant smile. "Some of these questions I'm afraid only my manager can answer. As for staying or leaving, I will definitely be going back to Japan, and as for winning, I feel ecstatic."

The questions kept coming rapid-fire towards you, and you leaned into your boyfriend to whisper, "Let's get out of here."

Someone noticed and suddenly piped up, "(y/n), who is this man to you?"

"This is my boyfriend, Hagakure." You stated proudly, laughing when he groaned in embarrassment and hid his face in your hair.

"How long have you been together?"

"Are you ever planning on leaving him behind in America so you can advance to the finals?"

"Are you ever going to tie the knot, or just leave it as a relationship?"

"I am not comfortable answering these questions." You snapped suddenly, frowning at the paparazzi. "This impromptu conference is over."  
  
  


_There will be no more darkness_

_When you believe in_

_Yourself, you are unstoppable_   
  
  


"I'm so sorry about that, Yasu." You apologized to him as you got in the car.

"No, it's okay, (n/n)." He sighed, looking troubled.

"Don't let them get to you." You brushed your thumb over his knuckles and he blushed a light pink. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in for a kiss.  
  
  


_Where your destiny lies,_

_Dancing on the blades_

_You set my heart on fire!_   
  
  


He gazed at you lovingly as you skated around the rink, looking as graceful as a swan.

You looked so at peace when you danced on the ice, and it only served to make him fall deeper in love with you.

Everyone said it wouldn't work. Everyone said that he'd never have a chance.

With every stride he was further convinced.

They were dead wrong. And he would make them all see.  
  
  


_Don't stop us now_

_The moment of truth_

_We were born to make history_   
  
  


Everyone told you that you were a fool for saying yes.

How could you have said no?

With his hopeful gaze, his kind demeanor, you couldn't help falling in love with the clairvoyant.

And now, two months later, they were both third-years and only several months away from graduation.

She glanced over to him and saw him watching her with dreamy eyes, and she laughed, extending a hand to him.

"B-but (n/n), you know I'm not good at skating-" He began to protest, but she pulled him out onto the ice anyways.

"No buts about it!" You smiled at him, gently spinning him around on his skates. "See? You're doing it!"

He dared look down and laughed, locking eyes with you once more.

"I am doing it!" He cheered once you let go. He took a tentative stride and, to his joy, he didn't fall.

You clapped when you saw that he was slowly making his way around the rink.

_We'll make it happen_

_We'll turn it around_

_Yes, we were born to make history_

"(y/n), I don't see what you see in him." One of your friends, the Ultimate Lawyer, groaned, picking at her bento.

"I see that he's a wonderful guy who is nothing but sweet to me, Ohaya." You replied, taking another bite of rice.

"I don't believe you. Two years and you haven't broken up with him?" Another girl friend asked incredulously. "Hagakure's so...weird! I don't know how you can stand him."

"He's never said one ill word to me, and he always makes me laugh!" You frowned at her, now done with your bento. You stood. "If you have nothing nice to say about my relationship, then kindly stop talking."

You turned to walk off, steaming with anger, leaving your three friends shocked.  
  
  


_Can you hear my heart beat?_

_I've got a feeling_

_It's never too late_   
  
  


"And another win for (y/n) (l/n)!" The announcer exclaimed, and the arena filled with cheers.

You let out a breathy laugh and bowed, all smiles at the crowd. You noticed a few friends there, including the ones from a few days ago that had badmouthed Hagakure.

Your smile faltered, but it picked up again when someone threw you a rose.

You turned to see your boyfriend, arms raised in joy, yelling with the rest.

You blew him a kiss and skated to the exit.  
  
  


_I close my eyes and see myself_

_How my dreams will come true_   
  
  


"I-I'm sorry, (y/n)." The nervous noirette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding your eyes. "I really shouldn't have said such mean things."

"Hagakure really is a great guy for you." The other friend added, and your smile widened.

"Aww, you guys." You squealed, opening your arms so they could hug you.

As you three embraced, one of them made a gagging noise.

"No offense, (y/n)," one giggled. "But you're really sweaty!"  
  
  


_There'll be no more darkness_

_When you believe in_

_Yourself you are unstoppable_   
  
  


"(y/n)," Hagakure cooed as you pushed yourself into his arms, sobbing quietly.

"The press..." You hiccupped, looking up at him with red, puffy eyes. "They completely trashed me in the magazine! They said I'm just a one-time skater who will only stay on top until the season ends!"

"Shhh..." He shushed you, rocking you in his arms slowly. He kissed the top of your head, muttering comforting words to you.

"Don't let them get to you." He murmured into your ear. "You're the best skater I've ever seen."  
  
  


_Where your destiny lies,_

_Dancing on the blades_

_You set my heart on fire!_   
  
  


You looked absolutely gorgeous. With your hair in a beautiful braid and your outfit a sparkling (f/c), Hagakure couldn't feel any prouder of you as he watched you preform.

It was the last competition of the season, and you were sure to go all-out on this one.

You'd told him about a brand-new anime that had come out only a month before, and you'd showed him your absolute favorite song, the opening.

As the familiar song began playing on the speakers, he let a smile cross his face as you began to dance.

Your eyes were closed in bliss, a grin on your face as you gracefully swerved on the ice, arms raised.  
  
  


_Don't stop us now_

_The moment of truth_

_We were born to make history_   
  
  


"Yasuhiro!" You cheerfully yelled as you raced over to him, trophy in hand. You shook it a little, showing him.

"You won again!" Hagakure laughed with you as he picked you up, mindful of the trophy, and swiveled you around.

"And I couldn't have done it without my favorite fortune-teller." You tapped his nose, making his cheeks flush pink.

"Aw, shucks, (y/n)." He ruffled your hair, careful with the braid. "You know I love you."

"And I love you just as much, Yasu." You beamed as he gently guided you with his hand on your back.  
  
  


_We'll make it happen_

_We'll turn it around_

_Yes, we were born to make history_   
  
  


"Congratulations, Class 78!" The principal announced, and all at once the class yelled in triumph, their caps flying through the air.

You were lifted in Hagakure's arms as you screamed in joy with the rest, fist-pumping the air. Your eyes were bright with happiness and you grabbed his face and pulled him close in a kiss.  
  
  


_Don't stop us now_

_The moment of truth_

_We were born to make history_   
  
  


"What do I do now?" You asked him, sighing as you put your ice skates up on a shelf in your room, right above your trophy case. "The next competition isn't until a few months from now...I'm worried I'll get rusty."

"And with school coming up again..." Hagakure trailed off as you sighed.

"Yeah, I know." You gave him a half-smile. "At least I'll be with you."  
  
  


_We'll make it happen_

_We'll turn it around_

_Yes, we were born to make history_   
  
  


"Can I say something crazy?" He asked you, getting out of his chair.

You eyed him in confusion. "Yasu, what are you doing?"

"Ever since I met you, I knew you were the one I wanted to brighten up my life." He began, getting on one knee.

You already knew where this was going, and tears quickly began to fill your eyes as the entire table was instantly quiet.

"And every time I see you preform, I fall deeper in love with you. Every time I see you doing what you love, it gives me hope." He sounded like even he was getting a little choked up as he pulled out a velvet box and flipped it open, revealing a beautiful, expensive-looking (y/birthstone) ring. "(y/n) (l/n), will you marry me?"

The entire table cheered as you nodded, crying in happiness as you embraced him.  
  
  


_We were born to make history_

_We were born to make history_

_Yes, we were born to make history!_   
  
  


All of your classmates sat in a row, watching you dance with bated breath.

Hagakure was smiling at you, watching you glide with dreamy eyes, his chin held in his hand. He noted that your ring sparkled in the lights above.

Finally, as your routine had finished and the music faded away, the entire arena stood up in applause, cheers echoing.

You felt tears cloud your vision and you felt a lump in your throat, but you wiped the tears away and stood, opening your arms to recieve the applause.

As you caught sight of Hagakure, you waved to him, blowing him kisses as you gently skated to the exit.

As he caught you up in his arms, twirling you around, your lips met in a kiss.

Your eyes shut and at that moment, you forgot all the trials and hardships that had come up in the past two years of your relationship.

All you could think of was this man, the man you gave your heart to. A fleeting thought raced across your brain...

You both were born to make history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Izuru Kamukura/Reader


	4. Izuru Kamukura x Reader - Silent Protector

He was always there.

He was there in the shadows, everywhere you went.

He was there when you were laughing with your friends.

He was there when you cried yourself to sleep, not wanting to believe the murders were happening.

He was there in your highs and lows.

And he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why.

What about this girl intrigued him so? What about this girl cured his unfathomable boredom?

He knew just about everything about you, like the fact that you could just die for (f/f), or the fact that you could speak fluent pig latin, or even that you had a full library of songs of (f/vocaloid) on your iPod and would sing them frequently to the younger ones to pass the time.

Something about you drew him close. Something made him want to protect you from the horrors of the outside world.

And he couldn't understand it at all.

* * *

You couldn't remember the last time you hadn't felt watched.

The memories blurred together from when the Monokuma Massacres (as your friends had dubbed them) first began to when you'd been placed in the underground shelter that had been constructed by the Future Foundation.

All you knew was that it never ceased.

And at this point, you didn't care anymore.

You'd stopped worrying that some crazed killer was stalking you from the shadows, you'd stopped pondering whether the being in the shadows would just kill you already. You had, dare you say it, grown attached to your watcher.

Even though another girl friend of yours had commented on it, calling it 'creepy', you merely shrugged it off and smiled brightly.

"It's become so normal to me that it doesn't bother me. Besides, if it was a murderer, wouldn't they have killed me by now?"

* * *

He was there when you'd nearly gotten yourself killed.

You had wandered out on a mission to get more food from a nearby branch of the Future Foundation when a member of Despair cornered you.

Your back was against the wall, your terrified expression burning into his mind as the man raised his weapon, ready to kill.

* * *

The last thing you knew, an unknown man with gleaming Monokuma eyes held an axe in his hand, ready to cut you open.

Your eyes clenched shut as you braced yourself for the blow.

...A few seconds passed and you heard a thud. When your eyes opened, you caught sight of an unknown man with long, flowing black hair and glowing red eyes standing over you, his foot firmly on the attacker's head.

Your fear turned into shock as he extended a hand to you. His skin was pale; it looked like he hadn't seen the light of day in years. He looked pretty well fed, and somehow, you knew you could trust him.

"Are you...my knight in shining armor?" You asked, your voice soft.

He simply looked at you, his serious expression melting a bit.

"I'm no knight." His voice was deep, and as you took his hand he hoisted you into his arms. "But I am your protector."

* * *

His heart was beating faster than normal as he carried you back to the underground bunker.

You talked with him, not seeming the least creeped out that the man who was all but stalking you had saved you. Of course, he did reason that you were about to die, so you were probably feeling gratitude towards him.

He knew you were only a girl of nineteen, and he a man of twenty-one, but even so, you seemed so childlike when you began reminiscing of the days before the Incident. That twinkle in your eyes, the wistful smile...

He knew you would find it creepy that he was in love with you, especially since he'd been stalking you for a year or so now. Somehow, though, he felt you wouldn't mind so much.

He brought you back safely, and as your friends received you tearfully, he slipped back into the shadows before you had a chance to properly thank him.

* * *

"Oh, (y/n), we were so worried!" One of your girl friends blubbered through her tears as she hugged you tight.

You laughed awkwardly as you patted her head. "I'm all right, (f/n)."

"Who was that guy who brought you back?" Another girl asked.

"Why, he was-" Upon looking around, you realized he wasn't there anymore.

The words died on your lips and you sighed, a small smile across your lips. "He was...he was my hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Male!Sonia Nevermind/Reader


	5. Male!Sonia Nevermind x Reader - Ragamuffin Cinderella

You beamed as he swayed you around the ballroom floor, leading you into the dance without a care in the world.

You two were the center of attention that night: the foreign prince and the unknown girl. Your friend from the main course, Chiaki, gave you a small thumbs up and smiled at you over Hajime Hinata's shoulder.

You gazed up into the shining bluebell eyes of the man you had crushed on ever since your first meeting.

"Soni..." You managed to whisper. He leaned in, probably to kiss you, until you heard it.

The grand clock hanging above the stage began to gong, and you gasped. He paused.

"What's wrong, (y/n)?" He asked in concern.

"I have to go, my prince. I'm sorry." You said urgently.

"You do? So soon? It's only midnight." He glanced up at the clock, and as much as you regretted leaving his warm embrace, you abruptly kissed him to surprise him before wiggling yourself free, before turning and running off.

"Come on, Hinata! Let's go!" You yelled at the boy, who was too stunned from the noise to move for a few moments.

When Chiaki sighed, letting his hands go, he muttered an apology to her and ran after you, grabbing your hand.

You both, along with many of the other reserve-course students who had, unfortunately, forgotten the time, ran for the gates before security decided to chase after you.

"Yeah, get out of here, you reserve-course scum!" One guard shouted as a group of them began to chase you.

"Shut up! We're going!" A random girl yelled at him as she reached the edge of the main-course campus.

As the crowd dissipated and only the Ultimates were left, Sonic stood there, determined to find out who you were.

"I will find you again, my princess." He muttered to himself, placing a hand over his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hinata Hajime/Reader


	6. Hajime Hinata x Reader - Hello

"Hello? It's me..."

The words died on his lips, his next sentence forgotten.

Six years since they'd graduated from high school. One year since he'd graduated from college with a major in law.

And he had yet to see you.

Five years since...since he broke your heart.

 _"I'm sorry, but I like someone else."_ His own words echoed endlessly in his head like a broken record.

He remembered clearly your heartbroken expression, your half-witted smile and your _"It's okay, I understand."_

He didn't remember much after graduation. He never saw you anywhere on campus after the festivities were over, and he'd only found out later from one of your friends that you'd left immediately after getting that diploma. You hadn't even packed anything from your dorm room.

He brushed it aside as you getting eager to begin summer, since you could finally go home to your parents on the outskirts of Tokyo.

He got accepted to a prestigious college that year, because of his exceptional GPA, and after five long years of work, he graduated as the valedictorian.

For the first time, he felt...important. He felt excited to begin his life, since businesses and corporations generally hired more from high-rank colleges such as this.

And for that first year after college, everything was perfect. He got a good starting job, and was trying to work his way up to being a lawyer full-time.

But every time he looked at that photo and saw your smiling face, he remembered.

He tried countless times to get ahold of you, sending you emails, calling you, leaving voicemails...He tried to track down your address, but your family had apparently moved to somewhere else in the country not long after that first year of college.

Then one day, he ran into an old friend.

* * *

"Ah, Hinata! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Nagito chirped cheerfully as he sipped his tea.

"Indeed, it has. How has the rest of the class been?" Hajime nodded. "Have you kept in touch?"

"Mm, a little here and there." Nagito waved it off. "Nekomaru and Owari are getting married in a few months, and Nanami asked me to ask you to come if I ever ran into you."

"Is that so?" Hajime hummed in thought. "I'll have to check the calendar if I have any free days."

"And Fuyuhiko finally became the boss of his yakuza branch," Nagito continued. "Of course, Pekoyama is his right-hand-woman."

"Figures. They always were close, as I remember."

"Hmmmm...what else... Oh, Hanamura became head chef at his own restaurant." He snapped his fingers. "If you ever come across a restaurant called 'The Dancing Dragon', give it a try for me. I promise, it's worth it."

"Looks like you've kept pretty good tabs on your old classmates." Hajime finished his own tea and leaned forward. "But...have you heard anything of (y/n)? I've been trying to get ahold of her for months."

Nagito grew very quiet.

Silence permeated the air between them for a minute or two, before the man finally put down his teacup.

He stared at Hajime with a sad expression.

"Didn't anyone tell you...? (y/n) died five years ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kazuichi Souda/Reader


	7. Kazuichi Souda x Reader - Stupid Fads

"Souda!" Your voice hollered from the upper floor. "Where are the laundry pods?"

"I don't know," He called back, adjusting another screw in his newest invention. "I'm not the Ultimate Laundry Guy!"

"Alright, _wise guy_ ," your voice was bitingly sarcastic as you stomped down the stairs, "but I clearly remember buying a full box just yesterday!"

"I'm telling you, I have no idea what happened to them." He insisted, wiping the grease from his face with a paper towel. "I've been down here the entire time, I swear."

"I know," you sighed, resting your head on his shoulder. "I believe you, babe."

"Still, that's pretty strange." The pinket murmured, carefully wrapping his arms around you. "Who could've stolen-"

"And now, for breaking news." The TV boomed from upstairs. The confused couple went upstairs and stared at the screen.

"Oh no," you groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose. "The fucking Tide Pods?"

"Maybe that's what happened to them," he sighed. "Sounds like something Akane would do."

At that moment, your phone rang. Fishing it out of your pocket, you read the caller ID and chuckled to yourself.

"What is it?" Souda asked, right as you answered.

"Alright, what is it now, Hinata?" You asked, a grin on your face. "Yeah, I'm seeing the news right now."

There was a bit of a pause for a few moments before your smile slid off your face. You narrowed your eyes, putting a hand on your hip.

"Komaeda did _what_?" She yelled, making the pinket wince. "And with Akane?"

You groaned. "Fine, we'll be over."

When you hung up, Souda piped up from the couch, "Did they?"

"They did." You grabbed your purse, shoving your phone back into your pocket. "They're in the hospital right now."

"They got into my freaking laundry pods..." you muttered angrily, and Souda shivered. "Freaks eating my freaking detergent..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Male!Chiaki Nanami/Reader


	8. Male!Chiaki Nanami x Reader - Get Noscoped

"Lol, get rekt scrub."

You laughed to yourself as you played a multiplayer shooting game, sniping this one guy over and over. His screen name was gam3rb0i77, and he seemed to be getting frustrated at your skills.

_gam3rb0i77: Y U keep sniping me?_

You decided not to reply and just sniped him again.

_TheLegend11307: get rekt haha ;3_

You giggled when he replied with a frowny face. This was too much fun!

You weren't the Ultimate Game Developer for nothing. You had created this game yourself, and you knew all the tricks to put yourself on top of the leaderboards.

After a few more matches, you finally decided to message him.

_TheLegend11307: Hey so I think you're a pretty good gamer._

_gam3rb0i77: thanks, so are you._

_TheLegend11307: What school do u go to? With that talent you could go to Hope's Peak._

_gam3rb0i77: I do go to HPA._

You gaped at that, but then slapped your forehead. "Of course, dummy. Why wouldn't they scout this dude out with gaming talent like that?"

_TheLegend11307: Cool! Can I meet you sometime?_

_gam3rb0i77: dunno. I'll have to see._

_TheLegend11307: Well, if I ever see you I'll give you a shoutout (\\*7*/)_

_gam3rb0i77: :) That would be nice._

* * *

The next day, Chiaki was sitting in class as usual, but this time he was having a hard time concentrating on his gaming system.

Sonia noticed and walked over. "Nanami-kun, are you okay? You seem a bit more distracted than usual."

He looked up with a bored gaze, and gave her a tiny smile. "I am distracted. I met the best gamer I've ever seen last night."

"Oh, really? What's their name?" Sonia looked intrigued as she sat in the desk next to him, as the owner wasn't in the room.

"Their screen name was..." Chiaki thought for a moment. "Um...TheLegend11307."

"Huh...strange name, I guess." The princess giggled, patting his back. "But I really hope you get to meet them. What're they like?"

"They're determined." Chiaki mused, setting the GameGirl down on his desk. "They kept sniping me."

"Oh, this is one of those overrated multiplayer shooting games." Sonia nodded. "Which one? Was it Wall of Gucci again?"

"Yeah. I guess...I've never met anyone who loves games just as much as I do...besides Hinata." Chiaki let out a drawn-out sigh. "I really want to meet the person behind that username."

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap, crap! I'm late!"

A girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair raced down the hallway, her bookbag slung over her shoulder and under her arm so it rested against her hip. It bounced along with her strides as she ran down the hallway, only barely making it to the door before she fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"There's a...pretty damn good reason...I'm not an Ultimate Athlete!" She gasped, finally standing up and opening the door, revealing her class.

"I'm terribly sorry I'm late, Sensei!" She bowed at the waist to her teacher, who looked in her direction, startled.

"It's okay, (y/n)." Her teacher smiled, gesturing to a desk. "Please, take a seat. You're lucky you caught class before I was going to go over the homework I assigned."

She nodded and collapsed into her chair with a sigh of relief, taking off the bookbag.

* * *

"Hinata-kun!" The shout from across the courtyard startled the student as he turned to stare at the girl racing towards them.

"Hinata-kun, who's that?" Chiaki paused his game and looked up, eyebrow raised in question.

"That's (l/n) (y/n), the Ultimate Game Developer." Hinata explained, sitting on the bench next to the fountain. "She's pretty nice."

"Ah, I see." Chiaki went back to gaming as she skidded to a stop in front of them, quickly losing her balance. She fell to the ground, letting out a yelp.

Hinata tried to stifle his laughter as he held out a hand. "You okay, (y/n)?"

"I'm fine, Hinata-kun." She smiled brightly up at him and took his hand to hoist herself up. "Who's this?"

"This is Nanami Chiaki." He gestured to the boy. "He's the Ultimate Gamer."

"Whoa, cool!" (y/n) gushed. "It's so cool to meet you! I've heard a lot of great things about you."

"Really?" Chiaki looked up, still mashing buttons furiously. He gave her a smile. "I've heard great things about you, too."

"R-really?" (y/n) blushed, fiddling with the hem of her uniform jacket. "I-I'm just a game developer...I'm not that special, really."

"Hinata-kun talks a lot about you." Chiaki replied, ignoring the fact that said boy was literally right next to them.

"H-hey-" Hinata began to blush red, stuttering as the two talked. "I don't-"

"Oh, hush, Hinata-kun." The girl giggled, giving him a mischievous wink. "I'm dying to hear _this_."

"He says you're really smart." Chiaki let an amused smile grace his face at the ahoge boy's embarrassment. "I hear you love games too?"

"Yeah! Well, kinda." The girl scratched her head, giving a chuckle. "I'm the Ultimate Game Developer, so that means I get to design and create any type of game I desire. Of course, that also means I know every cheat imaginable for said game."

"Do you play Wall of Gucci often?" Chiaki was getting interested. She sounded an awful lot like the gamer that had challenged him...

"Yeah, I do! I actually helped create that game!" She exclaimed, a joyful look coming to her eye. "Do you like it?"

"It's one of my favorite multiplayer shooting games, actually." Chiaki gave her a smile. "We'll have to play together sometime."

"Yeah, we should!" (y/n) beamed, and the gamer felt his cheeks flushing pink.

-line-

"Okay, we're back online, boys." The gamer girl began instructing her teammates and quickly picked up a few rounds of ammo. "Stickii, go ahead and sneak around the back entrance, and FastAsFBoi and I will block 'em from the sides. Let's move!"

Halfway into the match, gam3rb0i77 joined the match, and her team.

"Welcome back, 77!" She said into the mic, setting down a gun for him. "You're just in time! We were about to breach their base."

"I'm glad I made it, then," his voice sounded familiar to her, but she shrugged it off and continued fighting.

The two worked together quickly, winning the match for the team.

"Yes! We did it!" (y/n) cheered, jumping from her beanbag chair to do a happy dance. "You guys were amazing!"

"You weren't so bad yourself," gam3rb0i's voice came through the speakers. "Say, wanna play one-on-one for a while?"

"Sure, I'm down." The boy chose the stage and began the match.

"So, I've been thinking..." His voice distracted her for a split-second, and she nearly got shot. "You sound pretty familiar."

"I know." (y/n) agreed, her eyes glued to the screen. "I feel like I've met you before."

"You live in Tokyo, right?" He asked. "How about we meet in person?"

It took her a few seconds, during which he finally managed to shoot her.

"Hello? Legend, you there?" His voice took on a worried tone, and she quickly snapped out of her shock.

"Oh, yeah, I'm still here! Sorry, I was processing what you said." She apologized, starting the match again. "I'd love to meet up with you! Where and when?"

"Does A La Mode at one work for you?"

"You bet!" She smiled to herself, killing his character. "I guess it's a date, then."

She could hear him chuckle through the mic.

* * *

(y/n) sat nervously outside of the ice cream parlor, tapping her foot. It was five minutes to one o'clock, and he hadn't shown up... at least, she didn't _think_ he had.

It had taken her time to find what to wear, but she'd finally settled on a casual (f/c) dress with matching sandals. She had on a bit of makeup to cover the acne marks on her face, and had even thrown in a bit of lip gloss.

Even though she didn't know him, she was nervous. What if he wasn't who he said he was? What if he wasn't actually a good gamer, and he only cheated?

 _No,_ she scoffed to herself, shaking off that silly thought. She would be able to tell if he cheated. After all, she did design the game.

A few minutes passed, and when her phone vibrated, signaling one o'clock, she frowned.

She was about to stand up and go when all of a sudden, she saw a familiar boy running towards the parlor.

Her eyes widened. What in the world was Chiaki doing here?

"Chiaki?" She asked in disbelief as he bent over, panting. "What are you doing here?"

"(y-y/n)?" He asked, staring up at her in confusion. "I'm... I'm supposed to be meeting someone. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm waiting for someone as well," she replied slowly. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Someone called..." He scrunched up his nose (quite cutely, she thought). "Um, TheLegend11037?"

Finally, it clicked. And when it did, she felt so freaking stupid for not noticing earlier.

"Chiaki," she said, and when he straightened himself, she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"E-Eh?" He stammered, a pink blush coming over his cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"So _you're_ gam3rb0i77!" She cheered, giving him a big grin. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were gonna be someone else!"

"Wait, what?" He gaped at her, then smiled. "I guess it worked out for both of us."

"Wanna get some ice cream?" She asked, tugging at his sleeves. "I swear, they make the _best_ apple pie ice cream this side of Tokyo!"

"I'm down," he let her lead him in with a dreamy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Gundham Tanaka/Dead!Reader


	9. Gundham Tanaka x Dead!Reader - What Once Was Mine

_"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine."_ Her voice echoed in an eerily beautiful was across the courtyard. She was singing again.

The noiret glanced over towards the fountain, seeing the faded outline of a young woman.

 _"Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine."_ She sang softly, letting her fingers gently trail along the petals of a rose. At times, her finger would dip inside, making her frown.

 _"Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design."_ He listened for a few more moments before coming to sit beside her. She kept the tune, not looking at him.

 _"Save has been lost. Bring back what once was mine...what once was mine."_ Her voice trailed off as she looked up at him. She smiled sadly. _"Hey, Tanaka-kun."_

"Hello again, Lady (y/n)." He greeted, tugging on his scarf so you could see his face. "Beautiful song."

 _"Ah, thank you."_ She looked away. _"I always used to sing it...back when I was...well, alive, I guess."_

"How long has it been now?" He asked.

 _"About three years,"_ she replied, looking up at the sky. _"I still remember it as if it were yesterday."_

 _"It's funny,"_ she continued, stretching out her hand as if to touch something. _"It's been only three years since I died, and I still cannot figure out what's keeping my spirit here."_

"I could try to find out for you, you know." He pointed out.

 _"That's okay, Tanaka-kun."_ She sighed. _"If anything, I want it to be me that figures it out. Call it a weight off my shoulders, if you will."_

"If you insist, my lady." He leaned back, gazing into the sky with her. Tentatively, he reached out and put his hand on the spot where hers was resting.

She broke her stare and looked over at him, smiling sweetly.

He met her gaze and smiled back. "I wish I could have met you sooner."

 _"And I too."_ She agreed.

"What was it like to be a part of the 74th class?" He asked in curiosity, turning his body to face her.

 _"Well,"_ she began as she tried to remember, _"I remember we were a...a great team. We were always smiling, and laughing..."_

 _"I remember that I... I got along very well with Sakakura-kun."_ She sighed, a light flush dusting her cheeks. _"He told me that once we graduated, he hoped to pursue Munakata-kun. Well, I guess that didn't happen."_

"Munakata-sama?" He questioned quietly. "Our class has speculated he's in a relationship with Yukizome-sensei..."

 _"Ah, is that what happened?"_ She chuckled sadly. _"Sometimes I hate being dead. It's boring. Nobody usually sees me... unless they can sense the deceased, of course."_

"Wasn't there an Ultimate Medium in your class?" He asked.

 _"No, I think that was the class after me."_ She shook her head, gazing up at the sky again. _"In any event, I don't think we ever spoke to each other, so I highly doubt they know of me."_

The two sat there silently for a few minutes.

"Ah, it's going to rain." Gundham noticed, standing up. "Rain doesn't affect you, does it?"

She shook her head again, smiling at him sadly. _"No, but it does affect you. It's okay if you have to leave. You know I'll be here."_

"I hesitate to leave you, my lady, but I must if I don't want a cold." He gazed at her. "I will visit you again after the rain stops."

 _"Please do, I enjoy your company."_ At her words, a bright red blush creeped up his neck, and she giggled.

After a brief goodbye between the two, (y/n) watched him leave. No sooner had he disappeared from her sight, raindrops began to fall, making the rosebed look rejuvenated.

She frowned, yet no tears dotted her eyes. _"Oh, I would give anything to be alive again... maybe then I could have prevented them from taking him..."_

_"... at least, that should've been the idea, eh, Munakata-kun?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Teruteru Hanamura/Chubby!Reader


	10. Teruteru Hanamura x Chubby!Reader - Your Favorite!

"Hey-a, (l/n)-chan!" The Ultimate Chef called out from the kitchen as you stepped in.

"Hi, Teru!" She smiled, "I got your message. Got anything new for me?"

"Oh, you bet I do!" He poked his head out so he could see you and set something on the counter. "I made you (f/f)!"

"You did?" You gasped, all starry-eyed, and raced over to the counter as fast as you could go. "Oh, you shouldn't have! Teru!"

"I wanted to." He stood there as he watched you eat, a satisfied expression on his face. "I know how much you love my cooking, and I wanted to make you something special."

"Thanks for the meal," you sighed, turning away. "Although I don't know if I should have eaten that."

"Why not?" Teruteru noticed your arms trying to hide your stomach and he sighed. "(y/n), you know I don't care if you've got a bit of weight."

"I know you know I know, but I need to lose." You looked over at him sadly. "I don't feel comfortable in this body."

"Was it the Ultimate Bully again?" He asked. When you bit your lip, he had his answer. "I honestly don't have a clue as to why they allowed her here."

"Because she's an ultimate, duh," you replied. "She's the best in her field."

"It doesn't matter if she's an Ultimate or not; you shouldn't let her push you around." He stated firmly.

"She always knows the right buttons to push," you snapped back, tears dotting your eyes. "Everyone knows I'm sensitive about my weight."

"C'mon, (y/n), don't you believe you're beautiful?" He pleaded.

"I'll believe it when I lose weight." You gripped your stomach tighter. "I don't want her pushing me around anymore."

"Look, it doesn't matter what she says, okay?" Teruteru grabbed your cheeks and pulled you close. "I love you, chubby or not."

"You- you love me?" You whispered in surprise.

"Of course." The chef nodded. "Why else would I have cooked you (f/f) today?"

"Um," your cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I thought you didn't- I thought you wanted to be... best friends...?"

He chuckled softly, giving you a kiss on the cheek. "I thought you wouldn't feel the same way, with my reputation and all."

"You're too sweet to me for me not to fall in love with you." You wrapped your hands around his neck, giving him a sweet smile. "If anything, at least you'll get my dirty jokes."

"Hey now, that should be my line."

"I know."

The two of them laughed once more, and you leaned in to kiss him.

"Do you feel a little better about yourself?" He asked, letting you go.

"Your pep talk gave me a little confidence, but it doesn't change the fact that I wanna lose." You picked at some loose skin. "At least I know I've got you on my side."

When you looked back up at him, you saw him contemplating. "Teru?"

"I was just wondering," he slowly got an evil smile on his face, "how about we give the Ultimate Bully some treats?"

You got the message, and you grinned back. "Cupcakes?"

"With extra laxatives in them." He nodded.

"Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mukuro Ikusaba/Reader


	11. Mukuro Ikusaba x Reader - You Shot Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is overweight for her height (I'm thinking 5'5"). No fatshaming here!

She grit her teeth, a bead of sweat rolling down her hot, reddened cheeks.

The noirette glanced over at her, a concerned look in her eye.

"A... Are you okay...?" She muttered, tightening her grip on the girl's waist.

"How... do you _think_... I feel...?" Her hissed answer made the soldier flinch a little.

"I have apologized several times already, (l/n)-chan." Mukuro pointed out, her passive face infuriating the injured girl further.

"I _know_ you've apologized! Ah- _dammit_ -!" She groaned again, nearly bending over.

"Be careful." She advised, keeping the (h/c)-haired girl steady. "You're still injured."

"No shit!"

"Please, (l/n)-chan, I've said I'm sorry."

"I don't _care_ about apologies! _You shot me_!" Her shriek made Junko, who was a few paces ahead, chuckle.

"Stop laughing at me, ganguro!" The girl glared at the buxom blonde, rolling her eyes when she heard her gasp.

"(y/nnnnnnnnn)!" She whined, turning around to pout, "I am a _model_! Not some trend-follower!"

"You do realize that you kinda _have_ to be trendy to be a model, right?"

There was a pause. Mukuro was trying her hardest not to break her façade and start laughing.

"...Mukuro, just carry her back to the dorms." Junko huffed and turned back around, walking a little faster.

"Not my fault girly can't swallow the truth." (y/n) hmphed and crossed her arms as Mukuro lifted her. "Hey, hey, whoa! You sure you wanna do this?"

"Junko told me to carry you, and frankly, this will be faster."

"B-But I'm over 160 pounds!" She protested. 'They don't call me the Ultimate Gourmet for nothing!"

"I've carried 90 kilogram equipment before. That's over 200 pounds. Compared to that, you're a package of water bottles." She shrugged, giving the girl a tiny smile.

"Excuse me, that's a huge difference!" She glared at the taller one. "And aren't you about 100 pounds yourself?"

She didn't answer and kept walking.

(y/n) poked her cheek. "You're... getting thin again."

"Please do not worry about me." She answered briskly.

"Dammit, Mukuro, you're underweight and I don't like it." The (h/c)-haired teenager let out a deep sigh. "Please, at least let me feed you! I know the best foods that would both fill you up and keep you full while still being delicious!"

"(l/n)-chan, I said not to worry about me."

"I don't care! I'm gonna worry anyways." The short girl puffed up her cheeks angrily. "You can't seriously tell me that all of this is muscle."

"Then how am I carrying you right now?" She rose an eyebrow, her sky-blue eyes boring right into her (e/c) ones.

She opened her mouth to retort, then closed it in defeat. "Fine... I'm just... worried about you."

Mukuro didn't comment, yet she listened as she walked.

"It's just..." (y/n) sighed deeply once more. "You're my best friend, you know? I don't like seeing you skip meals in favor of protein supplements, I don't like seeing you train all the time, and I don't like how you stay up late and then wake up early to train some more!'

A soft blush came over her full cheeks, and she looked away in embarrassment. "I didn't actually want to tell you yet, but... I really do like you. A- A lot."

Mukuro's cheeks slowly turned red, her freckles all but disappearing in her blush as she looked down at her cargo. "You... like me?"

"Of course! Why the heck else wouldn't I nag you constantly about eating?" She snapped, hiding her red hot face in her hands.

"Um... a concerned classmate?"

"Oh my word, Mukuro, you are so dense sometimes." She groaned, grabbing the soldier's cheeks and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

Stunned, the noirette stopped for several seconds to process what the gourmet had just done.

"I- I- I-" Words stumbled out of her mouth. "This is not- I- I mean- I don't usually-"

"Calm down." The (h/c) haired girl wrapped her arms around her shoulders again, afraid she would be dropped accidentally. "You're gonna drop me!"

Snapping to attention, her grip tightened again on the chubby girl and she cleared her throat, her cheeks burning.

"This has not been a part of protocol for me," she still seemed surprised, even as she kept walking. "Forgive me if I don't know how to react."

"You mean... nobody's ever... had a crush on you before?" The gourmet was shocked. "You've never liked anyone before?"

"Well... once," she admitted, looking away. "But that was a long time ago."

The awkward atmosphere quickly grew between them, and the (h/c)-haired girl became occupied with looking down at her injured leg.

A few tense minutes passed before Mukuro held her closer.

"E-Eh- Mukuro...?" (y/n) looked up.

"I- er-" The soldier's lip twitched, but then she gave the smaller girl a genuine smile. "I like... you too."

(y/n)'s eyes widened a fraction, but she beamed back and snuggled into her chest.

The two shared a tender moment before (y/n) broke the silence. "But I'm still salty that you shot me in the leg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kiyotaka Ishimaru/Reader


	12. Kiyotaka Ishimaru x Reader - Writers' Block

"I-shi-ma-ruuuuuuuuuuu..." You groaned as said boy entered the doorway of the computer lab.

"(l/n)-chan?" He rose an eyebrow when you looked him in the eye, your own eyes droopy and your hair a mess. "What on earth are you doing up so late?"

"I have a deadline," you whimpered, slamming your forehead against the desk, "and I can't finish my essay-!"

"Whoa, d-don't slam your face against the desk like that!" The hall monitor panicked, rushing over to you and grabbing your shoulders. "Calm down. When is the essay due?"

"You know when it's due!" You rose your head to glare at him. "That essay in Goru-sensei's class! It's due in two days, and I can't think of an ending!"

"That's two days away from now, (l/n)-chan," he coaxed, wrapping an arm around your shoulders to try and lift you out of the chair. "Head to bed and you can work on it tomorrow morning before class!"

"Oh _no_ I don't!" You retorted loudly, folding your arms. You ignored his frantic shushing and continued, "If I go to bed now, there's a ninety-nine-point-nine-percent chance that I'm gonna sleep through my alarm and rush to get to class."

"(l/n)-chan, it's three in the morning," he groaned as you turned to stare at the screen again. "Aren't your eyes tired? You need to get to bed."

"Can't, Ishi." You tried to wave him off, but halfway through the motion you covered your mouth while you yawned. "I have to finish."

He stood there for a few moments, trying to think up a way to get you to go to bed. Your slow typing was about the only noise in the empty computer lab.

_Wait..._

His eyes lit up. _That's it!_

He waited for you to pause in your typing before carefully turning the chair around. You were so tired, your arms stayed in position until you glanced up at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you doing?" You asked irritably. "I have to-"

He grabbed your wrists and kissed you hard.

Your eyes went from droopy to as wide as they could be. Ho-ly crap, this wasn't happening!

Slowly, your eyes closed and you tugged him closer by pulling your arms towards your torso.

Until this point, you weren't sure that he'd even noticed your slight attraction to him. Heck, even now you weren't sure if he noticed. In your sleep-deprived brain, you thought it over as he pulled away, leaving you both panting and red-faced from the adreneline.

"(l/n)-chan, you might not believe me, but..." he bit his lip. "I'm attracted to you. It hurts to see you damage your health by staying up late and waking up early. Please go to bed? For me?"

Your jaw dropped. "Wait- you-"

"Oh-" he pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Dammit_ , Kiyotaka... I-I'm sorry, (l/n)-chan, forgive my slip-up... a-and my obcene language. I just thought you-"

"Calm down, Ishi, I like you too." You rolled your eyes and pulled him to you. "I just didn't think you noticed."

" _I_ didn't." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mondo-kun was the one who pointed it out."

"Really?" You laughed, shaking your head. "I knew he was up to something."

"So will you _please_ head to bed?" he pleaded.

"I don't know, I have to get this paper done." You sighed heavily, rubbing your exhausted eyes.

He got such a kicked-puppy look on his face, you caved.

"O-Okay, here's the deal." You looked him square in the eye. "If I go to bed right now, will you- ugh, um, will you go out with me?"

His face turned bright red and he couldn't meet your gaze for a long while, stuttering.

"I- uh- u-um- well..." he looked back at you and timidly nodded. "Y-Yes, I will... bu-but only if you go to bed!"

"Done." You saved your meager progress and turned the computer off, smiling at him and kissing him on the nose. "I'll see you in class, Ishi-kun."

He seemed stunned by your sudden change of heart, choking out a "Wa-W-Wait!" and speedwalking to catch up with you as you headed to the dormitory.

"Oh, and by the way..." you trailed off and giggled mischievously in his face. "Public displays of affection are not allowed in the hallways!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mastermind!Makoto Naegi/Reader


	13. Mastermind!Makoto Naegi x Reader - You Love Me

"Mako-chan," you called out from your position lying on the couch, not even looking up from your DS, "could you grab me a (f/soda)?"

There was silence for a few moments before you heard your doorbell ring, and before you could get up a Monokuma opened your door and made his way inside, holding a cold, fresh (f/soda).

"Thanks!" You accepted it with a smile, patting the bear's head.

"Yeah, sure, (y/n)," the Monokuma waved you off, but you could see a simulated blush on its cheeks. "You know, you really shouldn't take advantage of my status, right?"

"I know," you hummed, taking a sip through the straw before setting it on the end table and continuing your game.

"You do realize that I could kill you at any point, yeah?" Monokuma continued, his eye flashing bright red as a threatening undertone.

"But you won't," you replied with a sing-song voice, turning to grin at the bear after pausing the game. "You know you love me."

The Monokuma sniffed, folding its stubby arms.

You turned back to your game.

Silence between you two permeated the room for a few moments.

You suddenly glanced over, concern knitting your brow.

"You... you gonna respond?" You asked, leaning forward and gently poking the bear right between the eyes.

Your door opened and you looked up to see Makoto walking into the room.

He wrapped his arms around you, burying his nose in your neck.

You sighed in content, petting his head. "Yeah, you love me."

"You got me," his voice was slightly muffled, but you could feel him smiling into your skin. "I could never hurt you."

"Mmhmm," you teased as soon as he pulled away. You grinned, booping his nose. "I know you, _Ma_ - _ko_ - _chan_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Gundham Tanaka and Child!Reader (non-romance)


	14. Gundham Tanaka and Child!Reader - Mortal Injuries?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute kiddo and a handsome man. :>

_"Now remember, I'm entrusting my cousin into your care," Sonia had explained with a bright smile, hugging the six-year-old to her chest before carefully handing her to Gundham. "Make sure you take good care of (y/n), and make sure she stays away from Panta!"_

* * *

" _GUNDHAM_!" Souda's screech from two rooms over made the teenager jump two feet in the air, also effectively scaring his hamsters so bad they jumped from his shoulders and bailed.

He leapt off the stool, racing as fast as he could to where he'd left the bumbling mechanic and the child they were babysitting for Sonia.

"Ugh, I leave that fool alone with the child for _five damn minutes_...!" He muttered angrily, clenching his fists. "It'd better not be another false alarm again, or I swear I will dump my tea on him!"

"What?" He bellowed, screeching to a halt in the doorway, panting hard. "Why must you scream like a banshee? You'll hurt the child's ears!"

Then he saw it.

"(y/n)'s bleeding out!" The pinkette was panicking terribly, running around the room, throwing cupboard doors open, trying to find anything to stop the blood. "We have to get her to a hospital! Oh, Miss Sonia's gonna kill us-!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." The animal tamer held up a hand. "The lovely Sonia will kill you. I was entrusting the child into your care, and I've already done my share of watching her."

Meanwhile, the little girl was sitting on the floor, calmly playing with her colorful toy animals in her dollhouse, effected appendage lying straight out on the floor away from herself. She didn't even pay attention to the freaked-out high-school student rushing around.

"Just- let's just stay calm, all right?" Gundham ordered. "I have stored what you mortals call 'Band-Aids' in my lavatory cabinet. Watch her, and make sure she does not bleed out any further."

"Well what am I supposed to stop the bleeding with?!" Souda was practically pulling his hair out in distress. "She needs to go to a hospital!"

"I'm fine, Souda-kun," she replied, momentarily looking up from placing a cat figurine in a doll bed. "I only cut my leg on the table."

"Hush, hush, you're fine." Souda grabbed her tiny shoulders and lifted her off the ground, carrying her to the couch. He lifted her leg to inspect the cut, which was still bleeding.

"That looks deep." He grimaced, pulling a clean-looking handkerchief out of his pocket. He tried to gently press it on the wound, but he could see her wincing out of the corner of his eye. "Ah, sorry."

"It's- It's okay, Souda-kun," she wiped a tear away from her eye when it sprung up. "I told you, I'm fine. Tis... tis only a scratch."

"A _scratch_?" He repeated, dumbfounded. "You've been bleeding out for ten minutes!"

"Only cause you kept wiping the blood away," she muttered, sighing daintily. She perked up when she saw Gundham coming back. "Gundham-kun!"

Souda scooted over on the couch and Gundham sat down between him and the girl. Holding the paper-encased band-aid, he gently took his leg in her hand and produced a warm, clean, wet cloth.

"Hold still, young mistress (y/n)," he murmured to her as he very carefully leaned the cut.

A tiny blush began to spread across her cheeks, and she clasped her hands together on her chest as he worked. Unlike with Souda, she felt little to no pain. Every time she did make a movement of discomfort, he looked up and apologized before starting again.

Finally, when the cut wasn't bloody anymore - save for tiny droplets forming on the surface - he tore the paper and took out the band-aid, placing its center directly onto the cut with the paper flaps spread.

(y/n) watched with amazement as he pulled his fingers apart, leaving the band-aid stuck to her injury.

"Whoa, you're amazing!" She gasped, leaning forward to hug him. "Thank you ever so much, Gundham-kun!"

A tiny blush creeped along his cheeks, and he awkwardly patted her back. "You are most welcome, young mistress."

Souda sighed, leaning back against the dark fabric of the couch. "Thankfully, Miss Sonia should be back in at least fifteen minutes. Crisis averted."

Gundham resisted the urge to roll his eyes - Dark Lords did _not_ roll their eyes, thank you. He turned to the girl who was still tightly clutching him.

She didn't really seem to be paying attention to the show that was playing, instead staring at her abandoned toys on the floor.

"What were you playing with earlier, young mistress (y/n)?" He asked her.

"Hm? Oh!" She smiled and hopped off the couch, gently tugging at Gundham's coat to pull him to her dollhouse. "I was playing house."

"May I join you for this activity?" He asked.

"Of course you can!" She exclaimed happily, eagerly shoving a hamster toy into his hands. "Here- you can be Apples!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Nagito Komaeda/Reader🍋


	15. 🍋Nagito Komaeda x Reader - Dead Girl Walking🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains two 18-year-olds (one sober, one tipsy) having sex, making it slightly dubious consent (even if it's eager consent on her side, she's tipsy).
> 
> Implied underage drinking.

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EyDyxGZn_Y)

* * *

_Well, shit._

No more words were necessary, and your situation could not be more eloquently phrased.

You had stared her hard in the face, vomit dripping from her shiny black stiletto boots, her narrowed, icy blue eyes glaring straight through to your soul.

"You're _through_ , (l/n)," she had snarled, jabbing a perfectly-manicured index finger into your chest. You could feel its sharp point even through your wrinkled clothing. " _I_ know who I'm sitting with at lunch. Do _you_?"

The entire crowd of students, all drunken and dazed, simply stared at you four, their mouths open in shock.

Junko tried her best to shake off some of the vomit from her shoes before turning to the crowd with a frown.

"Hey, party people! Where's the damn party?" She shouted in irritation. Almost immediately, someone started blasting a pop song and the crowd began cheering wildly, rushing past Enoshima's cronies and you.

Her sister and the weird girl who always hung out with them (seriously, _what_ was her name? Tsukiki? Tsu- Tsumako?) were at her side, trying to wipe the rest of the vomit from her shoes. As they finished, they threw the tissues, which landed at your feet. You glanced down at the pink-stained tissues before slowly looking back up at Enoshima, who simply sneered at you before walking away.

You continued to gaze, almost pleadingly, at the raucous party in the music club, before slowly turning and hobbling down the road, the three shots of tequila you'd downed quickly catching up with you. Although you prided yourself on being able to hold your alcohol, you cursed yourself for being so careless as to get drunk on a Sunday night.

"Oh man," you groaned, holding your head. "What am I gonna do? I'm so screwed... almost literally."

 _If only I hadn't been so selfish,_ you chided yourself, pausing momentarily to stand at the side of the road, looking up at the stars. _If only I hadn't been so eager to accept their offer of 'friendship'._

"Well, the demon queen of Hope's Peak has decreed it," you sighed despondently, stuffing your hands into your pockets. "She says that on Monday, 8 AM, I'll be deleted."

"They'll hunt me down in study hall!" You shivered, thinking of the spitballs that you'd have to start enduring again. "Oh, they'll stuff and mount me on the wall!" Like one of those animal trophies the Ultimate Hunter displays, you cringed.

"Thirty hours to live..." you exhaled, chuckling mirthlessly. "...how shall I spend them?"

You continued to mutter to yourself as you walked up and down the campus, trying not to focus on the screaming and laughter that echoed in your footsteps.

"I won't just be content to die like cattle..." you hummed. "Or no, wait, maybe I could change my name and hitch a ride to Kyoto."

Suddenly, you noticed where you were. You realized that you were standing right in front of the boys' dormitories, and only a few lights were on, one of them being...

"Wait. Here's an option that I like." You grinned to yourself, grabbing ahold of the vines that crept up the walls. _Komaeda's room..._

"I'll spend these thirty hours getting fr-ea-ky!" You giggled maniacally, although you tried your best to be quiet, since you'd heard from Souda that the Ultimate Prefect, Ishimaru, lived right below Komaeda.

"I need it hard! I'm practically a dead girl walking!" You whispered, your grin - and your libido - growing with every inch you came further to his window. "Before they can punch my clock, I'll just snap off your window lock! Got no time to knock-"

When you slid the window open, you saw the outline of Komaeda's head shifting in the darkness. "-cause I'm a dead girl walking!"

When your unsteady feet hit his bedroom floor, he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What- (y/n)-chan?" He questioned, staring at you in surprise. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Shhhh!" You shushed before you realized that the rooms were soundproof. You slid the window shut and sat down on his bed, right on his legs.

"Sorry, but I really had to wake you." You pressed a finger to his lips. "I've decided that I have to ride you until I break you. Junko says I've got to go, and you're my last meal on death row!"

"Wait- why are you rhyming-?"

"Shut your mouth, and lose those tighty-whities!" You giggled drunkenly and began to unbutton your shirt.

He flushed red, gaping at your body as you flung your shirt to the floor. You sat there in all your glory, clad in a (f/c) lacy bra. You began sliding your skirt down, much to his shock.

"Tonight I'm yours! I'm your dead girl walking!" You pushed his chest down and traced patterns. "Get on all fours! Kiss your dead girl walking!"

He was about to protest but you kissed him hard, tangling your fingers in his hair.

Once you broke away, you announced, "C'mon, let's go! You know the drill! I'm hot, I'm pissed, _and_ -" you leaned in, grinning deviously, "-I'm on the pill."

"Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!"

He nodded frantically, still dazed from the kiss. His hands went to your supple hips, gazing down at the matching (f/c) panties you wore in wonder.

Your eyes softened when you saw his excitement. He was practically a kid on Christmas.

"And you know," you continued, cupping his face with your hands and bringing his eyes up to meet yours, "it's cause you're beautiful. You say you feel numb inside, but I really can't agree."

He frowned, almost looking away, but you kept your grip and leaned in with a tender smile.

"So the world's unfair." You pointed carelessly at the window. "Let's just keep it locked outside. In here, it will be beautiful. C'mon, let's make this beautiful!"

"That works for me," he sighed in dazed pleasure before your lips met his again in a passionate, frustrated kiss.

You two worked quickly, ridding him of his boxers and you of your undergarments, and both were left gazing at each other's naked bodies.

Slowly, you sank down, and both of you groaned in ecstasy. You began moving, gyrating your hips, determined to make him scream.

 _It's your lucky night, Ultimate Luck,_ you thought with a breathy laugh.

" _Yeeeeaaaaaaaah_!" You shrieked enthusiastically as he hit a deep spot, and fireworks momentarily flew across your vision. "Full steam ahead! Take this dead girl walking!" You shouted in dizzy euphoria, raising an arm in the air like you were riding a bull.

"How'd you even find my dorm room?" He asked, mostly to himself, in confusion before shrugging off the question and grabbing your bare behind, guiding you up and down.

"Let's break the bed, friggin' _rock_ this dead girl walking!" You felt like you were on top of the world right now, and the fact that you were having drunken sex with the boy you'd been crushing on for months totally slipped past your thoughts.

"I think we're messing up the bedframe!" He squeaked, struggling to his feet from his sitting position.

"No sleep tonight for you!" You sang, grabbing the bottle of water off his bedside table. "You'd better drink that water down!"

"Okay, okay." He nodded, locking your lips feverishly for a moment as he almost lost his footing, pressing your back into the wall.

"Get your fine ass in gear! Make this damn world disappear!" You exclaimed, slapping his ass, earning a slight yelp.

"Okay, okay!"

"Slap me! Pull my hair!" Your inhibitions melted away, and you weren't proud to admit that underneath, you were a closet masochist.

He began to yank roughly at your (h/c) locks, earning a drawn-out moan from your throat.

"Touch me there!" He grabbed your (c/s) breasts, "And there!" He pressed kisses to your collarbone as he groped your ass some more, "And there!" Puzzled, but compliant, he began lifting your leg by your thigh, able to hit deeper spots inside you that made you see stars.

"No more talking!" You threw your head back, barely missing the wall, as he cried out loudly with you. "Love this dead girl walking!"

He tried to move you two back toward the forgotten bed, and you two tumbled messily onto it. He lay you on your back, spreading your legs almost obscenely open.

"Yeah! Yeah!" You were practically weeping, almost raking your nails up and down his back you gripped so hard. "Yeah!"

"Ow!" He hissed as you did scratch him a little. "A-Ah-! (y/n), I'm-!"

" _Yeah_!" You screamed, hugging him tight as he finally orgasmed, shooting deep inside. He moaned loudly into your shoulder, a few tears hitting your skin as you began to kiss his hair in exhaustion, your drunkenness finally tiring you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍑Hajime Hinata/Reader🍑


	16. 🍑Hajime Hinata x Reader - Dirty Mind🍑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexual acts, but nothing is really seen.

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvcjClF9nx4)

* * *

"Ne, _Hajime_ - _kun_ ~" The sound of her voice, low and erotic, sent shivers up and down his spine as she traced patterns lightly across his biceps with the tips of her fingers. "Can we do it again? Please?"

As much as he was tired from a long day of work, the sight of her seductive bedroom eyes and pouty lips sent him sky-high.

He grinned at her and cupped her face with his hands, pulling her in for an passionate kiss.

* * *

"A--ah--~!" She gasped quietly, gripping tightly onto his shoulders. He ignored the way her fingernails dug into the exposed skin and concentrated on watching her face contort into pleasure. "Ha-ji-me-!"

She hugged him close, making him stagger a little, steadying himself against the bathroom wall.

The pulsing of the music from downstairs seeped through the door, but the two were preoccupied, the reunion the farthest thing from their minds as they held each other close, fluids dribbling down (y/n)'s leg.

* * *

(y/n) whistled at the pair of jeans on the mannequin, tugging at Hajime's sleeve. "Hey, hey, Hajime, wouldn't those look nice on you?"

He choked a little on his iced coffee, but he turned to look. They looked to be a new style of those skinny jeans that everyone seemed to be wearing lately.

"I-- I guess," he stammered, not sure what else to say.

"They'd be _so_ hot," she whimpered into his ear, rubbing her legs together.

 _"She's lucky she's wearing a skirt today,"_ he thought to himself when she looked up at him. _"Otherwise this'd be hard to explain..."_

"Try them on? For me?" She asked with puppy eyes.

He nodded, grabbing his size off the rack and heading for the dressing room with her in tow.

* * *

"Hajime," she moaned wantonly as he pulled down her panties. She leaned against the wall of the bathroom stall, arching her back when his fingers dipped below the elastic.

He gently shushed her with a kiss, holding her against him with one arm as he worked.

"I want you so bad," she whispered when he pulled away. "Please, make it quick--!"

"I can do that," he agreed, pushing away from the wall to fumble with his belt.

* * *

_She wants me at the party_

_She wants me at the mall_

_She wants me in a bathroom stall!_

* * *

He let out a startled gasp when she slapped his butt, whirling around to see her giggle mischievously.

"Did you just butt-dial me?" She asked, winking at him flirtatiously. "'Cause dat ass is calling me!"

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, chuckling a little at her joke.

She leaned against him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Ne, Ha-ji-me, how about you do something else but paperwork?"

"Oh?" He knew what she meant just by the way she massaged his shoulders. Yet he played coy, indulged her a little. "And what else do you have in mind for me to do?"

She leaned in, and he could feel her grin on his neck. "Me," she whispered, followed by a kiss to his earlobe.

 _"Oh, what the hell,"_ he thought to himself as he turned around, cupping her backside with both hands as she pressed herself flush against him, tugging on his tie to bring him in for a kiss. _"I haven't been paying enough attention to her, what with the work that Naegi's been giving me..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Human!Monokuma/Reader


	17. Human!Monokuma x Reader - Trump Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any and all Trump jokes will be met with dry laughter. (Just kidding... unless)

(y/n) trembled on her bed, fidgeting with one of the tassels hanging off of the front of her shirt as she cried. As the Ultimate Hypnotist, unfortunately, it seemed like all anyone wanted was for her to exercise her talent for the wrong reasons. Even before Hope's Peak, she remembered multiple instances, when she was just a fledgling hypnotist, when clients would come in and selfishly demand that she use her expertise for love, or for riches, or even to get back at someone.

However, she'd never been called upon to use your talents for anything such as this. As much as she hated to work with self-proclaimed Ultimate Despairs, if she didn't comply to their desires, they would kill her loved ones and force her to watch.

It seemed like hope was extinct nowadays, but the first time she laid eyes on a certain underclassman with an unfortunate penchant for getting into sticky situations, she decided that maybe life was worth fighting for after all.

So it was decided that (y/n) would hide out with Junko in the shadows, watching as Mukuro went about the school acting like her sister would. Their 'ally', as (y/n) hated to call him, a psychotic man who called himself Monokuma (based on the bear walking around the halls at the moment), would act as headmaster. She had, unfortunately, known about Junko's personality. As smooth as she could be, she could switch from being energetic in one moment to being completely psycho in another. (y/n) had surmised that, no doubt, she would inevitably kill someone off. And Monokuma would be all-too-eager to comply.

And kill someone off, she did. (y/n) had watched with horror as 'Junko Enoshima' was impaled with spears. A single tear trickled down her cheek when she saw the betrayal in Mukuro's eyes, the horror that crept upon her as she realized that she was going to die. That night, (y/n) had dismissed herself back to her personal quarters and wept bitterly for the senseless loss of Mukuro's life.

Meanwhile, Monokuma found himself taking a liking to her. The doe-eyed (h/c)-haired young woman was rather charming when she wanted to be, especially before the Incident had occurred a year prior. When with others, she shone like a star, somewhat bringing her talent to the forefront as she convinced others to like her so effortlessly. She knew the human mind almost as well as their Ultimate Psychologist, but unfortunately for them, the psychologist in question had killed himself before they ever met her. Oh well, so much for talent.

Monokuma was as intrigued by her mysteries as he was stoked to manipulate; he, too, was a complete mystery, even to the people he had aligned himself with. Junko didn't know his real name, and that was fine with him. Nobody had to know who he really was. Honestly, at this point, he'd all but forgotten his old identity, so what better way to live than give yourself a new one?

He focused on the camera that had been set up in her room on one of the top floors. It was a little hidden area in the principal's old office, hidden by a bookshelf. He frowned as he watched her sob, curled up into a ball on her bed. Ever since the Incident, he'd prided himself on not feeling human emotions such as sadness. But this woman... this young woman made old feelings well up inside his heart that made him nauseated enough to puke. But was it in the good way? He couldn't quite tell.

He turned away from the camera with a sigh. She was their ultimate weapon, just in case the students proved to be more unruly than necessary. She alone had the power to push them back into line, just as she had helped Mitarai do just a year before. But... would she really want to do it? Would she give in to Despair and help them out?

No, he thought to himself with a chuckle as he left the office. She was too strong-willed to buckle now. Even if the students were panicking and turning on each other faster than you could say 'Hope is dead', she would inevitably find some way to hold onto that wretched concept of hope.

He knocked quietly on her door, and the wails he heard from within quieted.

"Who is it?" Her voice, wavering and high-pitched, rang from within.

"It's me," he replied, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. "Would'ya let me in?"

There was a pause.

Finally, he heard soft footsteps towards the door and it cracked open a bit, allowing him to see one half of her face, frowning, her eyes puffy and red.

"What do you want _now_?" She asked, her bottom lip beginning to tremble again.

He sighed. "Can I just-- will you just let me in so we can talk?"

She scoffed. "Since when do you wanna talk?"

"I'm actually trying to be kind here. Please let me in." He deadpanned, his face hardening.

She flinched away, but managed a small sigh and opened the door wider. "Fine. come in."

The room was a little messier than usual and the bedspread was flipped back, as if she'd been lying down for a while. One of her stuffed animals was on the ground next to the wall, as if she'd thrown it. To his chagrin, it was a stuffed animal he'd jokingly gotten her for her birthday a month before. (If you pressed the paw, you heard, in his bear avatar's voice, laughter and "I'm half Hope and half Des- _bear_!")

She flopped onto the bed, staring at him with thinly-veiled hatred.

"That despair you've got in your eyes..." he grinned at her, showing off his pearly white teeth. "It's breathtaking. Have you decided yet?"

"About what? Joining you?" She asked, her body shaking. Whether it was fear, anger, or that she was about to cry again, he didn't know. "You already know what I'm gonna say."

"That not even if Hell itself ripped the earth open, that you'd join us?" He let out an over-dramatic sigh. "(y/n), (y/n), (y/n), don't you see? Holding onto your hope is a foolish venture. In the end, all you will ever be rewarded with is despair."

"That's your life motto, not mine." She shot back, folding her arms. "Besides, you can't get rid of me yet. As long as there are still living students in this school, you need me."

"You do have a point," he admitted. "But I can't say that Junko would keep you alive for long after everyone is dead... and not you nor I have any idea when that could be. For all you know, we could have a trial tomorrow and everyone could choose wrong."

"Like that would happen," she laughed mockingly. "Every game needs a tutorial level, right? This will be a piece of cake."

He gave her a crooked smile. Well, she wasn't wrong, at least.

"You never know what could happen... it could happen that, coincidentally, I just so happened to..." he leaned in closer, his smile growing unnervingly wide, as he tapped her on the nose. "... stack the deck?"

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed. "Your fanbase wouldn't allow it."

"Right, right, you got me there." Chuckling, he pulled back.

The two of them stayed quiet for a little bit, the silence only broken by (y/n) sniffling once or twice.

Finally, she spoke. "... Mono?"

"Hm?" He looked over at her, only to find her staring hard at the wall.

"... I don't want to die," she admitted quietly, tears dotting her eyes. "I'm scared."

He said nothing, merely wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her in.

She didn't fight him, curling into his chest and letting her tears dribble down her face, staining his shirt.

The two sat like that for a while, just being in each other's company. They weren't partners in crime, nor were they enemies. Monokuma was content with her being in his arms, and (y/n), for once, felt safe.

Eventually, she fell asleep. He slowly slid off the bed, tucking her in and flipping off the light. He stole another glance at her chest rising and falling when he stood in the doorway.

"I'm... sorry, (y/n)," he whispered to her as he turned away again. "... but I have a game to play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Class 77/Reader (Part 1)


	18. Class 77 x Reader (Part 1) - Dying Dawn

_Hic... sob...  
  
_

"(y/n)!" Souda's panicked voice broke through the haze of pain, and his clumsy hands pressed to the wound. He tried to be gentle, but her breath caught sharply and she buckled again. "D-- don't worry, we're gonna get you help!"

"Don't bother..." She tried to grin, the magenta blood staining her teeth giving it a more grotesque look. When her classmates grimaced, she realized and shut her mouth. "You have to get out of here. Leave me."

"What are you saying?!" Sonia cried out, holding her closer. "We can't leave you to die like this!"

"I agree," Gundham chimed in, wrapping your other arm around his shoulder. "Stand up. I'll help you."

"No!" She weakly protested, trying to shove him away. "Guys, c'mon! The Reserve Course students will be here any minute. I... I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

"You won't," Akane promised, cracking her knuckles. "I'll beat any one of 'em to a bloody pulp before they even think of laying a hand on you!"

"D-- don't talk like that..." Fuyuhiko was more pale than usual, trying not to stare at the blood still trickling down her side, staining her uniform. "We'll get out of here together... yeah? Don't go spouting crap about dying!"

"We know it's inevitable..." She shook her head, gritting her teeth in pain as one of the wounds was jostled and a piece of fabric was ripped from the hole it'd been stuck to. "Promise me. Promise me that you'll leave me behind if we run into any of them."

"I can't do that." Sonia's blue eyes were dark, determined, as she clasped her hands around (y/n)'s. "As a princess, it's my duty to make sure my people-- and my friends-- are safe."

"Yeah, and I'm with Miss Sonia!" Souda declared with a grin.

She looked around the room, her eyes still blurry with tears. Their faces, trying to look strong for her, yet with worried eyes... it broke her heart.

_"I may not be of your class... but... but I'm still your senpai...!"_

She clenched her eyes shut as the raucous screaming grew closer, and as the sound of pounding feet came nearer to where they were hiding in the classroom, she began to chuckle quietly.

"It's my time," she whispered, opening her eyes to stare at the ground.

"Don't! We'll survive this together!" Fuyuhiko pleaded, sounding desperate now. He fell to his knees beside the wounded girl, hands slapping on the wooden floor.

"My wounds are too severe, I'm afraid." (y/n) glanced towards the doors. "At any rate, they'll be here soon. Please, escape, all of you."

She gripped the hole in her stomach, the blood seeping through the fabric of her shirt nauseating, yet she tried to ignore it. She settled herself behind the teacher's podium, resting comfortably against it.

"(y/n)-senpai..." Sonia whispered brokenly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kouhai..." (y/n) glanced across the faces in front of her, a determined look coming to her eyes. "Please, promise me something."

"Anything!" Akane insisted.

"Please... please never give up hope." (y/n) gazed up into each of their eyes, pleading.

The sound of running was closer now. Any moment, they'd open the doors.

"Stay determined. Your hope is all you have now... besides each other, of course." She reached up with a shaking hand to grip Gundham's.

She tried to smile at Souda, who at this point was trying to hide his dripping face in his sleeves.

"Don't allow yourselves to be divided. Promise me this, not as your senpai, but as your frie--"

The door to the classroom burst open, shrieking Reserve Course students flooding in, bats and pipes and sticks in hand, ready to kill.

Sonia gasped in fear, cowering beside Gundham.

Souda grit his teeth, getting in front of them both. He pulled out a wrench from his pocket.

"Go! I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" He called to them over his shoulder.

"Souda-san, you can't--"

" _NOW_!" He roared, stealing a glance at the frightened princess.

Akane nodded, gave (y/n) a quick hug, and herded the others out the door.

Sonia lingered, giving Souda a distressed stare before being whisked away by Gundham.

Souda laughed mirthlessly as they advanced. "Looks like this is the end, eh, Senpai?"

"Run, you idiot." (y/n) groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "How can you have a chance with the princess if you die in the process?"

"To be a hero... to help Miss Sonia escape... that alone gives me a sense of joy." He shrugged, putting the wrench back in his pocket. "You really want me to run, don't you?"

"Obviously!" She snapped, no real heat behind her words. "I thought I told you to escape!"

"Then I'll run." He nodded, giving her one last kiss on the forehead. "And (y/n)?"

"... yeah?"

"..." He headed for the door, looking at her over his shoulder. "I swear to you that I'll help the others get outta here. Promise me that you'll at least try to hold out until Yukizome-sensei or someone else gets here."

She grinned weakly at him, giving him a thumbs-up.

He nodded, making a break for it. He slammed the door shut, his footsteps growing fainter.

She closed her eyes as the students advanced, ready for it to be over.  
  


_"Please... everyone... stay safe, I beg of you..."_

_"... I... love... you..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Onesided!Byakuya Togami/Reader


	19. Onesided!Byakuya Togami x Reader - Only Human

The Ultimate Seamstress was used to people complimenting her looks. Ever since she was young, everyone had gushed about how much she looked like a porcelain doll in the pretty embroidered fabrics and ribbons her mother had dressed her in.

Things weren't different when she came to Hope's Peak. When she was accepted, she'd asked if she could play with the uniform a bit, and not a couple of days later, she was walking around campus elegantly dressed in a white dress shirt with ruffles at the sleeves, a cropped beige blazer, and a frilled, layered skirt. Of course, she matched it with white stockings and the school-issued shoes.

The students gawked, older and younger alike, much to her indifference. She was used to all of it now; being more shy than most, she often immersed herself in work to distract the absence of real friends and to hide away from the empty compliments.

But when she first saw _him_...

Her entire world collapsed in on itself when an upperclassman, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Togami Byakuya, walked right past her on the way to class. He emanated pure poise just walking down the hallway, his narrowed eyes focused straight ahead.

She had merely gawked at him as he passed her, the faint whiff of his expensive cologne shocking her senses more than a bath of ice water. She was smitten in approximately five seconds, and soon she found a new reason to reach out.

She started slowly, trying to reach for his inner circle. Thankfully, the people whose company he sought were friendly enough, and she soon sat timidly amidst their numbers in the academy's off-time, trying to find out as much as she could about him.

One of them, one Naegi Makoto, reassured her on the first day she sat with them. "Don't worry about Togami... he's always pretty crabby, heh."

She smiled nervously, and that was it. She observed how he interacted with others, his favorite types of books to read, his favorite teas to drink and when to drink them, and most of all, how he reacted to... her. The Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Fukawa Toko, who always seemed to shadow Togami like some kind of... smelly parasite.

Not that the seamstress had any hatred in her heart for the girl. In fact, she understood her plight. Just from watching the two, it was obvious that Fukawa crushed hard on the heir, but every time she tried to do something for him, he rejected her harshly.

She almost considered themselves sisters in arms, but she'd seen enough from Fukawa to know that if she ever came forward with her sympathy, she'd be shrugged off and actively pushed away from the man of her secret affection.

And thus, she waited. She went to class, sat with them every day, tried to open herself up a little more, engrossed herself in her work at night, and continued the cycle the very next morning. As much of a kick-in-the-pants it was, she realized that she probably would never have a chance with him.

Her fears were further solidified in the one time she shyly approached him with a novel she just knew he'd like -- one that ticked off all his boxes. He merely looked at it and waved her away with a cross "I've already read that one, _sorry_." She'd sat in her room crying over her sewing machine that night, imprinting her feelings into a navy-blue kimono.

It wasn't like she was just going to give up on him, though -- oh, no she wasn't. There were some times where she'd catch something that almost seemed friendly from him - pulling out a book for her to look at if they were in the library with the others, handing her a cup of tea in the lunchroom, even asking her about if she'd consider ever creating something for any wealthy families. To her, those were strong reasons to keep pursuing - even if she hadn't actually come forward with her feelings yet. Somehow, she got the increasingly intrusive thought that if she told him, he would mock her for it, and then she'd lose her group of friends.

Desperate for approval, desperate to be liked. She poured her heart and soul into her pieces to fill in the gaps, vent her frustrations, weep over her hardships, and just plain pass the time when she had nothing else to do. As she pined for Togami, she worked harder and harder.

He'd mentioned once in passing conversation that he wouldn't mind getting a custom-made suit tailored to his exact requirements for the year's Christmas ball, and that made the wheels in her head start to turn.

She first asked the PE teacher for copies of every student in Class 78's measurements, then got to work. She carefully noted which ones paired with which piece of the clothing that she was designing, and finally, after two nights of agonizing over which fabric to use and where, she got to work.

She poured her heart and soul into that suit whenever she had time, often taking all-nighters just to make sure it was done by Christmas.

Finally, only two days before the ball, she leaned back in her chair, exhaling loudly. The suit was finished, and it was just as beautiful as she'd imagined.

She hurriedly folded it in a gift box, put a pretty bow on top, and neatly wrote his name on the lid along with 'from a secret admirer'. She prayed it wasn't too obvious and rushed over to Naegi, asking him to deliver it to Togami under anonymity. Graciously, he agreed with a smile -- and all that was left was to wait.

On the night of the Christmas ball, she took her own carefully-designed dress and headed to the auditorium, scanning the dimly-lit hall for the heir.

Finally, after ten minutes of waiting in the corner awkwardly with a cup of punch in hand and enduring people coming up to her, gushing about her dress, she straightened her posture when he walked in... but... he wasn't wearing the suit?

She stared at him, jaw agape in despair. What was wrong with it?! Did she get the wrong measurements? Was the fabric not good enough quality? Was he just kidding about the suit request?

She managed to pull Naegi aside and frantically asked him what was going on.

"Oh..." Naegi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Um... apparently, Togami kind of... already had a suit planned, so... he decided to give it to someone else."

That meant that all her hard work, her blood, sweat, and many, many tears, the culmination of her love for him... it was being worn by some other guy?! The suit with the crest of the Togami family so lovingly stitched on the inside of the breast pocket was being callously misused by some _nobody_?!

Heartbroken, she thanked him for telling her and bid him good luck with his date, Kirigiri.

He seemed a little worried, but he patted her on the shoulder and walked off with the lavender-haired girl, beginning to ease into conversation with her.

The seamstress could hardly bear to watch as Fukawa laughed as she mocked the suit she'd made, deeming it a 'gross waste of Master Togami's time' and 'only fit for trash'. Of course, whether or not she knew who made it was relative, but it didn't make the words sting any less.

The knife was driven in further when he coldly remarked that he wasn't even interested in anyone, and that the only thing he cared about at the moment was taking on the Togami name and being the pride of the family.

She tried her hardest not to crush the glass in her hand as she began to tremble, tears pooling in her eyes. She quickly downed her punch, suddenly feeling too sick to stay any longer.

She rushed out of the auditorium, ignoring the warm tears trailing down her blazing cheeks. She wanted to pretend that his offhanded rebuke didn't hurt, but she wasn't some kind of emotion-masking champion like Celestia was. She was _human_.

From then on, she resigned herself to only being an orbiter, faking her smiles and laughter when she hung out with his friend group. As much as it hurt to be so close to the man who carelessly threw away her symbol of her affection so badly she could die, she told herself that she must keep up all appearances. If he'd given it away that fast, then perhaps it was better that he didn't know the suit was from her.

As far as he was concerned, she was only fit to circle him in awe. Perhaps that was for the best for both parties...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Kazuichi Souda/Reader🍋


	20. 🍋Kazuichi Souda x Reader - Toxic🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains (implied) drunken sex.

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eseWXiRIA-s)

* * *

_Gasp... gasp... pant..._

A swell of breathy laughter, accompanied by a high-pitched moan.

The music from the room next door pulsed through the walls in time with the two huddled in the corner of the room, scrunched between the table and the wall.

A glass, half-full of see-through bubbly red liquid, sat on the desk, the only visible sign that they were in there from the door.

Skin slapped together, lewd squelching noises only making the air heavier with lust.

The girl threw one arm in the air as if she were riding a bull, gazing down at her companion with a goofy smile high on adrenaline.

He shifted his hips, and a shock of pure ecstasy shot right through her. She shivered, briefly sticking out her tongue.

The thrill of the scandal, the high of the knowledge that what they were doing was against so many rules... it was absolutely intoxicating, and she needed more. She craved more.

She leaned down to capture his lips with hers, and that giggly, drunken feeling was back full-force. She laughed again as she pulled away, carelessly wrapping her arms around his neck.

The boy under her was staring up at her with adoring, half-lidded eyes. Her tousled (h/c) hair sticking to her sweaty skin, her face flushed red in the heat of their love, every ragged breath escaping her parted, rosy lips... _She's an angel._

She kissed him hard, bouncing harder against his lap. The fabric of his slacks was a strange feeling on her bare thighs and his belt stung her every time she landed, but she barely felt it anymore.  
  


 ** _With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride..._** the crooning voice of some American pop star echoed from the party, the sultry tones hypnotic even in the heavy air around them. **_You're toxic, I'm slipping under...  
  
_**

His touch was like some kind of aphrodisiac, his kiss a drug unlike any other. Every buck upwards was a thrill ride that numbed her brain. She couldn't think straight; the fog of lust between them seemed only more erotic, like something right out of a racy novel.

The girl of his dreams... it felt like he'd been sucked into a wonderful dream, but deep down he knew this was real. Every hitched breath, every bounce, every wanton groan. He was feeling it all, and yet he couldn't think clearly. His brain was fried, having already come a little bit before, but the slightest brush of her fingers sent electricity down his spine and into his cock.

"(y/n)," he whispered tenderly as her fingers brushed against his cheek.  
  


**_With the taste of a poison paradise...  
  
_ **

She giggled again, the sound sweet to his ears. The smile she gave him was undeniably sexy; the slightest curve of her lip over her pearly white teeth made him shudder. Her eyes were darkened, almost as if possessed.

She leaned over him, her breasts dangling in his face with her lips at his ear. Her hot breath made his skin tingle, even as she breathed his name. "Kazuichi..."

She bit into his shoulder only hard enough to break the skin, making him cry out. She swirled her tongue around the wound, the salty, metallic taste of blood making her moan.

The pain was ecstasy, even as the air stung the bleeding wound. He tried his best to focus on her, but the need to taste it for himself was almost too much.

She pulled away, licking the blood off of the corner of her lips. She glanced down at the spot where they were joined together and smiled, grinding herself against him. He shuddered again, both from the feeling and from the sight of her drinking in his blood.

He cupped her cheek and pulled her in for another passionate kiss, probing her lips with his tongue.  
  


**_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Chihiro Fujisaki/Reader


	21. Chihiro Fujisaki x Reader - Burnout

"(y/n), please, you have to stop."

She shook her head again, the dizziness of sleep nearly causing her to close her eyes longer than it took to blink.

"(y/n), it's nearly three in the morning."

"I just have to try and finish this, and then I'll go to bed," she slurred, blinking rapidly as she tried to focus on the screen. "Go back to bed, Hiro. I'm fine, I promise."

A soft sigh.

Slender arms wrapped around her from behind and a face buried itself in her neck. "I'm worried about you," he admitted quietly. "You've been pulling all-nighters for weeks. Can't the book wait a while?"

"No, it absolutely can not." she snapped back, squinting. Trembling fingers typed a couple of words more before she angrily jabbed the backspace button, deleting them. "If I keep waiting like this, then they'll be mad! I can't just leave my readers hanging like this!"

Chihiro yawned for a moment before continuing. "But wouldn't you be able to think better if you had more than a few hours of sleep? I mean, it is a work night."

"I have inspiration, so I need to write it down before I forget it," she stubbornly insisted. The clacking of the laptop keys was the only noise in the room for a minute or two as she tried to capture her thoughts. Finally, with a frustrated sigh, she deleted a whole line of text and hid her face in her hands.

"Why is writing so hard, Chi?" She mumbled into her palms. "Why can't I write anymore?"

"We're not as young as we used to be, y'know." He pointed out with a heavy sigh. "(y/n), please just come to bed. I'll just keep worrying about you if you stay."

She finally whirled around, staring at him with baggy, despair-ridden eyes.

"Chihiro, I can't just leave this here." She begged. "I have a job to do, and I need to make sure it gets done. I honestly don't have a clue as to why I suddenly can't think of the words, but I still have to do something!"

"Everyone's worrying about you, and I think that's more important than your next book," he retorted. He yawned again into his hand and grabbed hers. "Come to bed. I promise you that everything will be much clearer in the morning, after more than two hours of sleep."

"I can't." She shook her head. "My fans need this. My fans need _me_. I can sacrifice a little sleep if it means making them happy."

He covered his face in his hands for a moment to think. Then he looked at her with a little sigh, his frown deepened in the light of the monitor.

"Listen, I was the Ultimate Programmer. I get it." A little bit of his irritation leaked into his voice, but he still kept his cajoling tone. "I've had my fair share of late nights and no sleep. But you wanna know why I stopped?"

She didn't answer, so he kept going. "My friends. Naegi. Asahina. _You_. Once I realized how selfish I was being by stubbornly trying to keep working even when my mind was empty, once I realized how it was affecting my relationships and my grades, I knew I had to stop. Doing this--" he gestured vaguely towards the laptop, "-- isn't going to help anyone in the long run. It's only going to destroy you until you're a shell of what you used to be. Sure, you call it 'a little sleep', but it always starts that way and builds up. You're becoming addicted to working, even at the cost of your creative mind, and I refuse to let you kill your brain just for this."

"Please, if you won't do it for anyone else, do it for _me_ ," he begged her. "I love you. I can't stand to see you do this to yourself."

He was about to go on when a light snore suddenly came from her agape lips, and he immediately realized that she'd fallen asleep... with her eyes open.

He sighed heavily. "Well, at least you're finally _sleeping_. Geez... we'll have a lengthy talk tomorrow morning."

He glanced at the time on the monitor and shook his head. "I'll have to call Fukawa-san tomorrow about giving her a much-needed day off."

He hooked his arms under her knees and picked her up, making her lean into his chest. With an exasperated smile towards her, he carried her off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Izuru Kamukura/Reader


	22. Izuru Kamukura x Reader - Melting the Ice

_"I-I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way anymore!"_

_You watched, dumbly, as the boy of your dreams ran away from you, taking your love with him as your heart fell to the ground and shattered._

_A new scar formed somewhere on your body, the familiar mild burning sensation lost on you as you stared at him desperately, wanting so badly to call out...but you couldn't force yourself to move a muscle._

* * *

That was five years ago.

Now you were seventeen-year-old (y/n) (l/n), a second-year student at Hope's Peak Academy. You weren't generally the happiest person you could be; you walked around school with a perpetual frown on your face and only answered with short sentences to anyone who talked to you.

Most people had caught on to the unspoken demand to leave you be, and so you were mostly avoided.

Being the SHSL Prosecutor only strengthened that want to avoid you. You were even more ruthless in any trial you participated in, having never lost a trial before. Your extensive - harboring on near obsessive - knowledge of the laws of both Japan and, surprisingly, America baffled almost every lawyer you'd gone up against, especially for how young you were.

If anyone ever caught glimpse of the skin you kept hidden underneath your suit and tie, such as in gym class, they would see you covered in scars, from neck to ankles. One particular one on your body, spanning from your hip to your collarbone, however, was always the one that sparked interest.

Whenever anyone asked, you simply said, "I had my heart broken five years ago" and left it at that. If they persisted, you'd give the meanest glare you could muster, saying only "A boy broke my heart." People had since learned to stop asking.

But one in particular wasn't about to give up.

Curious eyes followed your back as you passed, noting your stern strides and the way you clenched your fists while you walked.

A hum escaped the "Ultimate Hope's" throat as he gazed at you, usually-bored viridian eyes now slightly intrigued. He hadn't ever seen someone such as you before, and he wanted to observe you to find out how you worked.

* * *

To his luck, he got the seat directly beside you in class. Every morning he'd have the luxury of watching your face in the corner of his eye, noting your perpetual frown, the way your eye twitched when you were unusually perplexed with something, the way your face was set in determination whenever you were called on by the teacher.

What intrigued him was that you rarely ever smiled. You always had a glare on your face, much like the underclassman Oogami, and yet you did not even smile for the cheerful students that daily tried to talk to you still, even knowing what your answers would be.

By the second week of watching you he was beginning to doubt you had the capacity to smile anymore.

He did his usual routine of sitting near you during lunch hour in the classroom, when one of the more timid students walked up to you, looking anxious, almost as if she was about to greet Hades himself.

When you looked up, your eyes softened somewhat and your glare somewhat dissipated as the student thrust a chocolate into your hand. From either care for the student or curiosity, nobody really knew.

You blinked, stared at the chocolate, and lifted it to your lips. The female stood there, trembling, as you chewed. Finally, after you swallowed, you stood, towering over her shaking figure. With one hand, you patted her gently on the head and stood to put the bento box back in your locker.

As you left the room, the girl's trembling ceased for a bit, and she gazed after you in wonder. Izuru, too, looked after your retreating back with a bit of surprise.

 _"Interesting,"_ he thought. _"So (y/n)-san has a soft spot for sweets..."_

* * *

Not too long after that day, He found you sitting on the roof, studying.

"Can I help you?" Your rough voice nearly caught him for a moment, but when you glanced back, he noted that your eyes weren't as icy as they usually were. Curiosity, most definitely.

He said nothing, just walking up to sit next to you.

You rose an eyebrow at him but nevertheless went back to studying.

He watched you for a while, noting how neat your handwriting was. _"Of course,"_ he admonished himself, _"she_ _is_ _the Ultimate Prosecutor. She's had to write her fair share of important documents, at least."_

Finally, once you were done, you packed away the book, put your notes into a folder, and packed that too.

He glanced over. Slowly, he reached into his bag and pulled out a box wrapped with a ribbon, handing it to you.

"What's this?" You wrinkled your nose.

"They're chocolates from that new shop," he explained once you took it. "Excellent quality."

You blinked at him for a moment before your face settled into its trademark frown. "If this is some kinda love confession, then I'm gonna have to turn you down."

He nearly rolled his eyes, but merely sighed, standing up. "I don't feel such trivial emotions. I can't feel things like 'love'. A rather boring waste of time."

You smirked for a moment. "Then I assume we're on the same page. Hmph."

You set the chocolate box on the ground and stood, dusting off your skirt before extending a hand. "I assume you already know my name, but (l/n) (y/n), Prosecutor."

"Kamukura Izuru, Hope." He grasped your hand and shook firmly.

"Oho, so you're the famous Izuru I've been hearing about." You chuckled. "I presume we'll get along famously."

* * *

And get along, they did.

Nearly every day, after classes were over, Izuru joined her on the rooftop to study. No small talk was necessary; he watched her work, and she calmly went about her business. When she wouldn't be there, she would inform him beforehand, and he prepared his afternoon accordingly.

When she had mock trial, he came to watch, unbeknownst to her. When she found out a couple of trials in, she was irritated at first, but she begrudgingly told him that she wouldn't mind him coming to see.

Oftentimes, she would let little bits of information about her past slip - her family situation, how she became a prosecutor, her strange affliction - and Izuru listened, as he always did. Even though the boy didn't feel much in terms of emotions, and even though he'd already guessed a lot of her history correctly, based both on what she mentioned and what he was able to glean by looking up her name, he had to admit he didn't mind having a companion to sit with when the Nanami girl wasn't around in the afternoon.

One day, though, she seemed in a worse mood than usual.

* * *

"I just... I need to tell you something, okay?" She began one afternoon on the roof.

Raising an eyebrow, he sat down next to her. "All right."

She took a deep breath before looking at him. "You know that whenever someone makes me too upset I get scars, right? Wait, trick question, of course you do. I've already told you that.

"Well, anyway, I've showed you nearly all of them but one." She tugged her uniform shirt open a little to show him the beginning of a rather large one starting with its tip on the edge of her collarbone.

"I assume I don't need to show you much more than that," she said once he nodded. "It goes all the way down to about the bottom of my ribcage, right across where my heart is.

"The reason--" she hesitated for a moment, seemingly trying to find the right words. "-- the reason I don't... talk about it, is because I've been self-conscious about it ever since I got it."

He nodded. "Naturally."

She sighed. "Today marks exactly five years since the boy of my dreams broke my heart. His name was Ryuuichi. Naruhodou Ryuuichi. We were twelve and I was... I was stupid enough to believe that we'd be together forever."

Izuru nodded again, already knowing where she was going. _"The classic 'I don't love you anymore' defense for breaking off a relationship,"_ he mused to himself. _"How utterly boring."_

"Today was the day that he told me that he had to break up with me because he... just... lost feelings for me," her eyes glazed over for a moment before she shook her head vigorously, rubbing her eye. "A-- anyway, ever since then I've had this gigantic scar right over the left side of my torso. Whenever I feel despair, it burns... like-- like an itching burn that can't be sated by scratching."

Izuru glanced at the scar once more, only to notice that it was red. "It burns now, does it not?"

"Yes." She rebuttoned the top two buttons and sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead. "I just... I don't know anymore. Whenever I think about him, my heart just aches. The burning is worse when I think about that day, unsurprisingly."

He sighed quietly, gazing up at the sky. It was a shade of slate blue today, hinting at rain.

She stayed quiet for a while, staring off into the distance while absentmindedly tracing around her left collarbone.

Finally, she admitted, "Thank you for listening. I feel... a little better now."

He glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "If you need to speak, I will listen," was all he said in reply.

The two sat together under the darkening sky, in total silence under an umbrella that (y/n) had pulled out from her bag. Even as the rain began to fall, the two stayed, comfortable in each other's company.

Who would have guessed that stone cold iceberg of a woman (y/n) would ever find a strange sort of happiness in the company of a man who couldn't feel much of anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Byakuya Togami/Reader (for real this time I swear)


	23. Byakuya Togami x Reader - Begrudging Public Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple oneshot featuring engaged Byakuya and Reader.

You twirled the ring around your finger nervously, eyes darting from person to person in the library.

When you'd gotten the news that you would be attending Hope's Peak Academy as their Ultimate Matchmaker, you hadn't realized at first that he would be here.

Very briefly did your (e/c) eyes wander toward narrowed ice-blue ones, but you looked quickly away when he caught you staring.

Byakuya Togami, your fiancé, was a strange man on a good day.

When the two of you were in public, he acted as if he'd never met you once in his life. But when the two of you were in private, you alone knew he could be the most loving man you'd ever met.

As the 'Ultimate Matchmaker', his behavior was enough to stump _you_ when it came to the question on how you came to be engaged.

If it hadn't been you, you would have been hard-pressed to find him a suitable match. Hell, even though it _is_ you, you would still be tempted to declare it a match made in the deepest bowels of Hades itself. The two of you weren't compatible in any way. Oh sure, they _say_ opposites attract, but if you didn't know him at all, you'd be convinced you could never have a loving marriage with someone like him. You were still puzzled on just how exactly he'd managed to _romance_ you while still being a human iceberg.

But you still liked to be within proximity, and thus you found yourself sitting in a comfy armchair in the reading area of the school's library, with Byakuya within seeing distance. Just to be less conspicuous, you'd picked out a couple of romance novels to read -- both for fun and to sharpen your skills a bit -- while you waited.

Your ears then picked up the sound of someone walking towards you. You glanced up and saw one of the underclassmen, a first-year, coming towards you with a smile and a pink face.

"Hey, uh, (l/n)-senpai of class 2-A, right? Ultimate Matchmaker?" He asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Yes, that's me," you clarified with a small smile. You shut the book and sat up straighter, crossing your ankles. "What can I do for you?"

"I, well, I've been admiring you for a while, and I was wondering if," he stumbled over his words, hesitating and biting his lower lip before continuing, "if you'd like to go for ice cream sometime? I know a great place in Tokyo."

"O-- oh, um," your face promptly got redder, both flattered and very, very embarrassed for this poor boy. "Well, you see, uh--"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He suddenly seemed to remember something, smacking himself on the forehead briefly before holding out his hand. "I'm Yamaguchi of class 1-A, Ultimate Figure Skater. Sorry for interrupting, go on."

"It's very nice to meet you, Yamaguchi-san, but, well," you sighed lightly, trying to word it as carefully as possible. "The thing is, I'm actually--"

"She's already spoken for, so I'm afraid you'll have to take your pathetic attempts of romance elsewhere," the condescending voice of Byakuya suddenly interrupted you two.

Yamaguchi turned and his face burned scarlet at the sight. "O-- oh! Togami-sama, forgive me, I-- I-- I didn't know--"

"I'm certain you've at the very least seen the ring before," your hotheaded fiancé snapped back, holding up your left hand. Your silver engagement ring sparkled in the light. "Now if you wish to avoid _repercussions_ , I'd suggest you find another woman more within your league."

You heaved a mental sigh. _Aaaaand there it is._ As much as you loved him, you had to admit he could be rather brash when he wanted to be.

Still stuttering apologies, the poor first-year backed away before quickly speedwalking out of the library.

Byakuya was still next to you, holding your hand in his.

"You know your stalker is going to have a field day now that she's seen us together like this," you murmured, still heavily embarrassed. If you looked, you could only just barely see one of her messy braids peeking out from behind a nearby bookcase.

"Let her throw tantrums, I don't care." He scoffed. "I won't allow other men to feel entitled to whomever is mine."

The faintest of smiles graced your face when Byakuya's thumb absentmindedly caressed your knuckles. "Technically speaking, I'm not totally yours yet," you teased.

He almost looked affronted, but at the very last second, he chuckled, and damn if it didn't make your heart skip a beat. "True, true, but you were the one who said yes to the proposal. As long as you have my family crest, you are mine."

To a lesser person, it would've seemed hella creepy out of context. But while you were in public, you had to admit it was probably going to be the most romantic thing he'd treat you to besides outright threatening to duel a rivalling boy.

"Awww, _babe_ ," you crooned, resting your head against his arm. "You really do care about me."

"Yes, well, I suppose I must," he hummed, though the twinkle in his eye clued you into his joke. "Would you care for some... much more refined company? For now, at least, I have to review my notes for next class, and your incessant staring has grown tiresome."

"I'd love to sit with you, 'Kuya," you replied, beaming as he led you over to the couch he'd been sitting on. He didn't even seem to notice, or else he didn't care, about the fact that he was still gently holding your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sonia and Mother!Reader


	24. Sonia and Mother!Reader - Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine who Sonia is marrying :)

It had seemed like an eternity would pass before this event, but here you were, standing in your daughter's bedroom, gazing at her enveloped in a pleasing array of white and lavender.

Flashbacks ran through your mind, bringing a lump to your throat as she smiled, awaiting your words.

"You-" the words you tried to speak felt like glue in your throat, and you had to clear your throat and rearrange the beautiful lilies in her hair before you could try again. "You look so... so beautiful, my darling."

She, too, seemed near to tears, and she grabbed a tissue from the dressing table to daintily blot at her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup.

"I can't believe this day is finally here," you continued, blinking back your own tears as you smiled gently at the blonde young woman before you. You couldn't resist the urge to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, and she giggled with so much emotion, reaching up to cup your hand in hers.

"Your father and I are so, so proud of you, Sonia." You looked her over one last time. "Although I admit I wasn't fond of him at first, you chose a good husband."

"Thank you, Mother," she closed her eyes in content as you began to rub her back.

You both heard knocking, and when you looked up, you saw your husband walking in. His soft blond hair framed his face, and he looked so much like Sonia when his eyes crinkled as he smiled at the both of you.

"My girls," he said, wrapping his broad arms around you both. His back was shuddering slightly, and you could tell he was trying not to burst into tears. "It's almost time for the ceremony. Sonia, sweetheart, are you about ready?"

"Yes, Father," she replied, smiling up at him in adoration. The tears shone in her eyes even after he pulled away, and you handed her another tissue to carefully dab them away.

When both of them had composed themselves, you and your husband led her out of her room, with her between you, her arms looped into both of yours.

You got a sudden flashback to when she was a little girl swinging between you, her blonde pigtails swishing with her. Her laughter was full of so much joy and innocence.

You both made your way to the little chapel decorated on the first floor of the castle, and right before the doors, she let go of you, still clinging to her father's arm.

You gently brushed away a stray hair, beaming proudly at her once more.

"Once again, we are so proud of you, Sonia." You pressed your lips carefully to her forehead. "Now go; your husband-to-be awaits."

"Thank you, Mother," she replied. She faced forward with her father to await the organ.

You entered the chapel before them, making your way to your throne. Once you were settled, the doors opened again, and the duo made their way down the aisle.

Once her groom set eyes on her, he could hardly keep them off. He struggled not to gape at her, in all of her royal beauty, and she smiled shyly back at him.

This was real. This was happening. You chanted it to yourself over and over again, even when your husband joined your side and the priest began the wedding ceremony.

Your beloved daughter, your beautiful little Sonia, would become someone's wife. She was only twenty, and you could hardly believe the time had gone so fast. Her big blue eyes sparkled as she said her vows to her groom, and she struggled to keep her emotions in check when he gave his in reply.

Your little girl is all grown up, you realize. You shed a covert tear when your daughter kisses her new husband, and you have to turn away when your husband blesses the royal couple and crowns him the prince of Novoselic.

 _Things are looking up for us,_ you think to yourself as she nearly drags him down the aisle, her giddy laughter following. _I can't wait to see what her future holds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Class 77/Reader (Part 2)


	25. Class 77 x Reader (Part 2) - Blue Skies Forever

Eyelids fluttered open, the warm breeze making her hair tickle her skin.

The faint shouts of some of the boys, along with the bellowing voice of Nekomaru, echoed through the sunny field. Nearby, she could hear Akane cheering them on for... whatever they were doing, and if she looked to her right, she could see Peko and Fuyuhiko engaged in an intense conversation.

"It's lovely today, isn't it?" A feminine voice asked, and the girl looked up to see the princess above her, gazing down at her with a gentle smile.

"It is," she agreed, closing her eyes again. "It is."

The blonde giggled, brushing (h/c) hair out of her face. "And, as usual, the boys are being..."

"Stupid?"

Another laugh. "Well, I wasn't exactly going to say that, but I suppose that does apply."

At the feeling of something soft being placed behind her ear, she opened her eyes to look again.

She caught a glimpse of soft-looking purple petals, and when she looked up at Sonia again, she noticed a flower crown of the same flowers (although in varying colors, such as white and pink) nestled around her hair.

"The sky is so blue today," she commented next. "Can't believe that you'll be second-years soon."

The princess's grin became forced for a moment, before it turned into a frown. Sonia sighed quietly. "It won't be the same without you, (y/n)-senpai."

"Believe me, it won't be the same without you all, either." (y/n) replied, reaching up to touch her.

Sonia took her hand in hers, and her slim, pale fingers traced patterns across the upperclassman's palm.

"Hey, (y/n)," Chiaki greeted with a soft smile as she lay next to her, her GameGirl in her hands. She snuggled up to her, not once looking away from the screen.

(y/n) sighed in content as the sun broke through the clouds and gently warmed her face. "I wish this day would last forever," she murmured.

"I have an idea," Sonia replied. "Why don't we all take a group picture and print out copies for all of us? That way, even though we'll be physically apart, we'll all be together in spirit!"

"That's a great idea!" Nearby, Mahiru must've been listening, because she jumped up, grabbing her camera. "Guys, come over here! Let's all take a group picture!"

One by one, the others came to the center of the field, and Sonia helped up both Chiaki and (y/n).

The girl dusted off the grass from her back, just as both Kazuichi and Akane wrapped their arms around her shoulders, staring at the camera with identical beaming grins.

"Say cheese, everyone!" Mahiru called out.

* * *

Hanatsuki gazed, blankly, at the faces on the photo. Everyone was smiling, a couple throwing up peace signs. The one in the center, the girl with the familiar (e/c) eyes...

Her head began to throb once more, and she had to put the photo down to massage her aching forehead.

Her doorbell rang, and, confused, she got up from her bed and crossed the room to open it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Makoto asked gently, holding a tray of food. "I brought you some dinner."

"I'm..." her voice was rough, scratchy. She paused, cleared her throat feebly, and tried again. "I think I'm fine... my head hurts."

"Sorry. Do you need to go to the infirmary again?" He asked, leading her inside her room after closing the door behind himself. He set the tray down on her bedside table as she sat down on the bed.

"... I don't know," she admitted. "I... I still don't remember anything... every time I try, my head hurts."

He sighed, sitting down with her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she was quick to reply, glancing over at him through her hair. She ran her fingers through it, frowning when they caught on a couple of knots. "It's not your fault I don't remember. I just-- I just wish I knew."

"I'm sure you'll remember in time, Hana," he soothed, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "It's only been a couple of weeks, after all."

She nodded, but she didn't agree. Her throat began to feel numb, and she began to sniffle. She was feeling - for once - something akin to a deep sorrow, but for what, she couldn't place.

"What happened to me, Makoto?" She whispered brokenly, tears seeping through for the first time since she'd awoken. "How did I get here? Why can't I remember my friends? My family?"

He held her tighter, his own eyes burning with sadness. "There, there," he shushed, as she began to weep quietly. "Everything will be all right. The nightmare is over. You have us."

"I'm such a burden," she hiccupped into his chest. Her fingers were clenched tightly around his uniform. "You all remembered your pasts after... after that game, but I can't--"

"What happened to you is not your fault." He reprimanded gently. "Your memory loss is not your fault. Your injuries are not your fault. If there's anyone to blame, it's the Despair."

She was quiet for a moment, the name resonating deep within her heart. _Where have I heard that name before? Despair...?_

Makoto let her release her pent-up sadness for at least an hour, listening and rubbing her back. Her frustration pulled at his heart, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her.

 _She can't know yet,_ he reasoned with himself as she glumly ate her food. _The (y/n) I remember would've wanted to spare her from the heartbreak. She can't know about the Remnants yet._

 _But..._ He thought, gazing at her again, _perhaps she could be of some help. After all, she doesn't have to know yet..._

Once the girl was done, wiping her mouth and placing the napkin on the tray, he came up with an idea.

"Hey, how about we go see Gekkogahara?" He offered, holding out his hand to help her up. He winced when she stumbled for a split-second, but he was smiling again when she looked up with those innocent (e/c) doe eyes. "That new project we're working on could use another helper. Whaddya say, to get your mind off of things for a bit?"

She thought it over for a moment. _It would definitely beat getting out of my room for a while, and I do owe them a favor for saving me..._

Then she looked up, a faint smile gracing her lips. "... Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kazuichi Souda/Reader


	26. Kazuichi Souda x Reader - Help From an Unlikely Source

"C'mon! Run faster!" The girl barked, clenching her fists tighter as she observed the pinkette running his lungs out. "My grandma can run faster than you, and she's dead! Rest in peace, Grandma."

"I'm- I'm trying-!" Souda wheezed, gritting his teeth while sweat dribbled down his face, some of the droplets getting into his eyes. A mechanic he was, but in shape he was not.  
  


_**Record scratch. Freeze frame.** _

"Yep, that's me. You're probably wondering how I got myself into this situation."

"Not really, no."

"Well, it all started in- _hey!_ "

* * *

Hoo boy, was he screwed.

His problem had started with Sonia. Said princess was gushing to Gundham about some sort of celebrity sport star or something? He hadn't really been paying attention, distracted with trying to remember if they had a pop quiz coming up that morning. Gundham had agreed with her to an extent, commenting on how it wasn't usually in his interest, but one of the incoming students was the best football star in the league.

Of course, Souda had begun paying attention to their conversation right when Sonia declared that she would just die to meet this new student, and that she'd love to play football with him.

Any chance to impress Sonia Nevermind was a chance he would gladly take. He began daydreaming of running with the ball towards the goal- there it goes-! Touchdown! Sonia would cheer the loudest out of everyone watching and rush from the stands into his arms-

"Souda-kun!"

He snapped out of his daydream with a yelp, right as Chisa set a paper in front of him.

"Sorry for yelling, but we have a pop quiz." She explained with a grin.

"Aw, dammit!"

* * *

"Who is this 'new student', anyway?" Souda asked Mitarai at lunch, gulping down some milk.

"Apparently Class 78-A is getting a transfer student," the animator explained, "and he's said to be the best of the best in the football world. In every team he's on, they've won no less than 90% of their matches in a season, winning up to 100% of them!"

"Huh. Must be pretty good." He shrugged.

"Hey hey, Souda-kun!" Ibuki all but slammed her tray down at the table, startling its occupants. She gave said boy a big grin. "I heard about the transfer student! Are you excited?"

"Um... not really?" He rose an eyebrow. "It's not like he'll be joining our class, I mean..."

"Oho, Ibuki sees." She giggled, breaking her chopsticks. "But I also heard that Nevermind-chan is interested!"

Souda winced. "Y-Yeah, so?"

"You totally wanna learn how to play, right?" She narrowed her eyes in mischief. "To impress her?"

"W-Wait, where did this come from-"

"Weeeeeeeell, Ibuki knows the perfect person for the job!" She said in a sing-song voice, handing him a piece of paper. "Check it: one of the students in class 76-A is totally the Ultimate Football Coach! She's the best of the best to teach you football in time to impress Nevermind-chan."

"Whoa, really?" He gazed at the name on the paper in interest. "You really sure?"

"Positive!" She nodded. "Mitarai-kun, you know her, right?"

Said boy, surprised from getting brought into the conversation, quickly nodded in agreement. "H-Hm? Oh, yes, Imposter-kun introduced us a while ago."

Souda hummed in thought as he looked at her information. "I wonder..."

* * *

A little while later, the boy was walking onto the football field, looking around for the person on the calling card.

"H-Hello?" He yelled, finally setting his eyes on a girl standing several yards in front of him, hands on her hips. Under her usual uniform, she wore a pair of athletic shorts, and her hair was in a high ponytail. "(l/n) (y/n)?"

She turned her head, narrowed (e/c) eyes trained on him like he was a target. "That's my name, don't wear it out. What'cha need, second year?" She bellowed.

He jumped at the volume of her voice.

She stalked casually toward him, keeping her eyes firmly on him.

He started to tremble as she came closer, hiding behind his hands when she loomed over him, casting a shadow over him.

"I, uh," he squeaked, clenching his eyes shut, "Pleaseteachmehowtoplayfootball!"

She blinked. "What was that? I don't speak mumblish."

"Please teach me how to play football," he said, slower this time.

"You wanna learn to play? Alright, always nice to find some new meat around here." She nodded once, seemingly pleased, before walking around him.

"Fresh meat? What the heck does that mean?" He asked in confusion as she grabbed a familiar brown ball and tossed it up in the air.

"Football is a sport that requires a lot of physical fitness," she explained, throwing the ball at him. He barely caught it before it smacked him in the chest while she kept talking. "You need to be able to stop pulling your punches and take a few balls to the face."

She paused before snickering at her own terminology. "Sorry, sorry, pardon the lewd joke."

"Anyways, if I'm gonna start teaching you, you're gonna need to run a fitness test." She rose a hand as soon as he opened his mouth to object. "And before you start whinin', I do this with every recruit. Don't worry, you ain't special."

* * *

And that's how he got here. Running laps around a football field wasn't something Kazuichi thought he'd be doing on a Tuesday afternoon, yet here he was, getting orders barked at him from a psycho upperclassman who happened to be his only shot at being a football star.

"You know what you really need?" The girl asked as she tossed him a water bottle the second he collapsed, tired and sweatier than usual, on the bench. As he wearily looked up at her, she gave him a big grin. "A training montage!"

* * *

_You want a hot body?_

_You want a Bugatti?_

_You want a Maserati?_

_You better work, bitch_

* * *

He struggled to lift the ten-kilo barbell she'd given him, barely lifting it off his chest before it slammed back down, taking all his breath away and causing him to let out a distressed wheeze.

* * *

_You want a Lamborghini?_

_Sippin' martinis?_

_Look hot in a bikini?_

_You better work, bitch_

* * *

He let out a battle cry as he ran into the dummy again, trying to budge it.

(y/n) was a few feet away, hands on her hips, watching with hawk eyes.

"Work on your form, Souda!" She called.

* * *

_You wanna live fancy?_

_Live in a big mansion?_

_Party in France?_

_You better work, bitch_

* * *

He tried to throw the football, only managing to half-heartedly launch it a few feet in front of him on the ground.

* * *

_Bring it on, ring the alarm_

_Don't stop now, just be the champion_

_Work it hard, like it's your profession_

_Watch out now, cause here it comes_

* * *

He ran on the treadmill with (y/n) standing behind him, yelling out encouragements as he stared determinedly at the spot where Sonia's smiling school photo was taped onto the gym mirror.

* * *

_Here comes the smasher, here comes the master_

_Here comes the big beat, big beat disaster_

_No time to quit now, just time to get it now_

_Pick up what I'm putting down_

* * *

He picked up the ten-kilo barbell and began to shakily lift it, much to (y/n)'s delight. She yelled out the number of reps he did as sweat trickled down his forehead.

* * *

_You want a hot body?_

_You want a Bugatti?_

_You want a Maserati?_

_You better work, bitch_

* * *

He ran a set of suicides, sprinting forward as nimbly as a galloping deer.

* * *

_You want a Lamborghini?_

_Sippin' martinis?_

_Look hot in a bikini?_

_You better work, bitch_

* * *

He rushed forward, knocking the dummy off-balance.

He panted on the ground, relishing in (y/n)'s shout of "Fuck yeah!"

* * *

_You wanna live fancy?_

_Live in a big mansion?_

_Party in France?_

_You better work, bitch_

* * *

His new, bigger muscles bulged as he practiced throwing and catching the ball.

Rearing his arm back, he lobbed the ball with all his strength, sending it spiraling past (y/n) into the grass.

* * *

_Now get to work, bitch_

_Now get to work, bitch!_

* * *

Two weeks later, and Souda felt like he was on top of the world.

(y/n) slapped a hand on his shoulder, a proud grin on her face.

"I gotta say, rookie, you're real receptive." She praised. "You picked up everything I taught you. I'd say you're ready to play some football."

"Thank you so much, (l/n)-senpai," he gushed, giving her a side-hug. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Don't start gettin' mushy with me, boy, go impress your girl!" She guffawed.

"Sir yes sir!" He saluted, turning to race back to school.

(y/n) watched him go, a smug smile on her face.

"That's my rookie," she sighed as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

The day Souda proudly strolled into class, ready to impress Sonia with his skills, he found her seat empty.

"Wha-- where's Miss Sonia?" He asked Ibuki.

The girl shrugged. "She's hanging out with the new transfer."

His jaw dropped. "What?!"

He looked out the window, watching her strolling up the path, her arm wrapped around that of the handsome new transfer's, glowing with happiness as they laughed together.

He stared at them for a couple more seconds. "Mother _fu_ \--"

* * *

"What's wrong, rookie?" (y/n) asked, confused, between push-ups. "I thought you were all set to impress the princess girl."

"She likes the new kid anyway," he sulked, flopping down beside her.

(y/n) frowned, pausing in her workout to sit up and take a sip from her water bottle.

He looked so distraught, it set off a bad chord in her.

She clucked her tongue, catching his attention. "Tell you what. How about you join me in my workout, and afterwards we can go for dinner somewhere?"

"You mean it?" He asked, looking more hopeful.

She winked at him. "I'm never one to let down my pupils. Now c'mon, on the floor, rookie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Makoto Naegi/Reader


	27. Makoto Naegi x Reader - Ice Cream

Naegi loved his girlfriend. That was a fact.

They'd been together for about three months at that point, and they'd known each other for four. On the first day of first year, she introduced herself to him in the cafeteria, and because of the way the sunlight from the windows were hitting the back of her head, he thought she was an angel for a good few seconds.

She was so friendly and bright, and she seemed to have no trouble making friends with people at all -- fittingly so, considering he later found out that she was the Ultimate Socialite.

Everyone loved her. She had a way of striking a chord in the hearts of even the most callous students, and on more than one occasion he'd witnessed her sitting with Fukawa, giving her a book review, or with Togami, just sitting and reading in blissful silence.

She constantly had a crowd of friends, and she was always being pulled away to go do something with someone - whether it be people in their grade asking her to come to a study group session, or upperclassmen asking her to various social functions.

The only ones that seemed to genuinely dislike her were many of the Reserve Course students, but of course, they hated everybody. The only exceptions seemed to be a few students that had known her from her past - the ones who weren't jealous of her success, anyway.

A month after they met, she asked him on a date to a cafe. She confessed that she'd been eyeing him for quite a while, and was a bit nervous to finally ask him. He accepted, and they went to a popular spot among the students.

When she had confessed her feelings, it had been directly after taking a large bite of cake with whipped cream on top, and she had a thin whipped cream mustache on her top lip. When he pointed it out, she turned beet red, but wiped it off and laughed it off. At that moment, he knew he was in love. She was perfect.

So they began dating. It had been... strangely peaceful. She was a wonderful friend to have, always sharing study tips or extra lunch items.

Naegi loved his girlfriend. Even on the off days.

It was a full three months of dating before he first saw her on her period.

Surprisingly, she hid it well. The only time he ever found out was when she asked him to grab her library book out of her book bag and he accidentally found the open pocket with her tampons. He'd been mortified about it and had apologized for a full minute straight, but she just laughed it off and replied that he would've found out anyway.

He was wary, remembering full well how snappy his mother used to be when she would have hers, but she kept her emotions steady around everyone.

Eventually, though, that dam broke, and he witnessed what she could be like. Fittingly, in private.

She'd invited him to her dorm room for a chill evening of watching the newest 'super sentai' movie or something, and she told him that she'd have their favorite ice cream flavors and some other snacks. It was a Saturday night, and he was pumped.

When the time came around for them to meet, he swung by her dorm room and she let him in. Both of them crashed onto beanbag chairs on the floor in front of a little coffee table, where her laptop was sitting, the movie pulled up.

She offered him a mini pint of ice cream and a spoon, put on the movie, and they began watching.

About halfway through the movie, Naegi looked over and saw her pint of ice cream with the lid on it.

"Hey, (y/n)?" He whispered.

She paused the movie and turned to him with a smile. "What is it?"

"Could I... have some of your ice cream?" He asked shyly, glancing to his own, which was two-thirds empty. "I'll let you have some of mine."

She blinked in surprise, pulling off the top. "I... just finished it," she said guiltily as she showed him the empty carton. "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, no, it's fine!" He reassured with a gentle smile. It was a flavor he hadn't tried before, and he was curious about it, but it wasn't the end of the world. "I can just get some at the campus store--"

Before he knew it, she was sniffling. Alarm bells went off in his mind when she began crying three seconds later, setting the empty cup down and covering her face with her hands.

He froze. What the hell did he do? And what the hell _could_ he do?

"I'm sorry I ate it all without offering you some," she blubbered, reaching blindly for his shirt. "I'm such a horrible girlfriend!"

"It's fine, (y/n), really!" He tried to soothe, mentally panicking as she hid her face in his sleeve. He set his own cup on a napkin on the table, steadying her with his other arm. "You're an awesome girlfriend! I'll just wait--"

"I have to make it up to you!" She announced, tears still streaming down her face. She grabbed his hand and marched for the door in her (f/c) striped pajamas.

"(y/n), what are you doing?" He gawked.

"I'm buying us both some ice cream," she explained, giving him a confused look. Tears were still dribbling down her cheeks, although they'd slowed, and she was no longer doing those 'cry breaths'. She sniffled a little and wiped her nose with her pajama sleeve.

He was dumbfounded as to what to do. He couldn't console her, because she'd made up her mind, but he also felt guilty that she was going out mid-movie to buy ice cream just because he wanted a bite.

He finally sighed, put on a smile, and allowed her to lead him to the campus store, which was surprisingly still open at around seven PM.

She bought them both ice cream pints (and got disposable spoons with them) and happily went back to her dorm room with him, going to town on the ice cream.

"How is it?" She asked, turning her head to give him that beaming smile.

He paused, mid-bite, before swallowing and nodding. "It's really good!" He replied. "Thank you, but you really didn't have to go out of your way for me."

"But I wanted to," she insisted, digging her spoon into the (f/fl) dessert. "You're my boyfriend."

He simply shook his head, smiling in acceptance. "I really love you, (y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kazuichi Souda/Reader


	28. Kazuichi Souda x Reader - Head Over Heels

Kazuichi Souda couldn't say he had a good game in love.

To be frank, he sucked.

He couldn't ever quite seem to cinch a girl's interest, or, more sadly, her number. But he did keep trying; one couldn't say he wasn't determined.

So when he first set eyes on that (h/c)-haired girl on his first day of third year, you could practically see the hearts in his eyes.

Underclassman or not, he was determined to make you fall in love with him.

* * *

(y/n) (l/n) hadn't ever a good love life.

Time after time, guy after guy, she just could never seem to find the right one. They were either too sweet or too douchey, too rude or too gentlemanly, too badass or just too wimpy.

After a while, she finally gave up.

Sure, she did try to find a suitable boyfriend so she wouldn't be alone forever, but after a while, she realized that she couldn't fall in love as easily as she could have when she was younger.

The hope of being loved by someone was rapidly fading, and then came the first day of your first year of high school.

* * *

It was an average day at Hope's Peak. (y/n) (l/n), also known as the Ultimate Web Star, had barely managed to grab her books when suddenly, she noticed a presence beside her.

She looked up through her lashes at this stranger, only to be greeted face-to-face with a boy with bright magenta hair that reminded you of blood and a beaming shark-toothed grin.

"Heya. I'm Souda." He leaned against the locker beside yours, and watched you as you shut your locker door. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime?"

Flashbacks came to her brain of...oh, who was it? Ah, her third boyfriend. He'd done this exact thing, almost word-for-word.

Blinking, she shrugged. "I'll think about it." Really, she kinda wanted to tell him he smelled of sweat, but she didn't want to crush his ego.

As she walked quickly away, he fist-pumped the air.

"Yessss!" His words came out in a hiss, his grin still on his face.

* * *

You were chatting with your newly-gained friends when suddenly one of them looked up and nudged you. "Hey, hey, (y/n)."

You looked up, your mouth full with rice as Souda stood by your table, looking quite awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, Souda-kun." One of your friends smiled at him. "You can take a seat if you want."

He nodded with a nervous smile and sat directly across from you, fumbling with something in his pocket. "Ah, hey, Koizumi."

"I don't know if you two have met yet, but (y/n), this is Kazuichi. Kazuichi, this is (y/n)."

"We've met before." You had finally swallowed your mouthful and nodded in greeting to him, rubbing one of your eyes. "Kazuichi Souda?"

"Yeah, that's me!" He seemed a little more confident with another upperclassman there. "You're the Ultimate Web Star, right?"

"Yep, that's me." You picked at your food with your chopsticks. "It's no big deal or anything...I only have two hundred million subscribers."

"Two hundred million?" He gasped, looked shocked at this revelation. "(y/n), you're famous! No, more than famous! That's amazing! Incredible!"

Blushing in embarrassment, you ducked your head and muttered a thank you.

"So, what are you doing later, Souda?" Koizumi asked him after pushing her finished lunch away from herself.

"Oh, uh, I was thinking about fixing things or something." Souda shrugged, trying to seem cool. "Nah, that's a lie. I'm totally gonna look up (l/n)-chan's channel later."

"You fix things?" You seemed sort of impressed. "What kinds of things?"

"Usually mechanical things." He gave you a grin, pulling a wrench - that looked well-used - out of his pocket. As weathered as the handle seemed, it was a bright polished silver and shone in the light. "Cars, machines, anything! I'm actually the Ultimate Mechanic."

"Hey, that's pretty cool." You complimented, glancing to your food for a moment before looking back at him. "You'll have to show me sometime."

"Uh, s-sure!" He laughed rather nervously, clasping his arms together behind his head. "Just come by the mechanics lab any time! I'm there every day after school."

You simply nodded, a tiny smile gracing your lips at his enthusiasm.

* * *

Curiosity nibbled at you for the rest of the day. When at last the final class ended, you gathered your things and exited as fast as you could before anyone could trap you in a conversation.

Unfortunately, one of your classmates noticed you and began speedwalking to catch up. "Hey, (y/n)-chan, what's up?"

Cursing under your breath, you sent her a smile. "Ah, hey, Fubuki. I was just about to head back to the dorm."

"Oh, cool!" The Ultimate Weather Forecaster, Fubuki Agata, was a lively girl, almost never seen without a smile... unless she was exercising her talent. "Mind if I join? I was headed there too."

"Sure." You sent her a dismissive wave.

The two of you - well, mostly Fubuki - made conversation on your way. Once in a while you passed some upperclassmen who smiled and bid you a hello.

Finally, when you reached the girls' dormitory, Fubuki found her room and hugged you goodbye. You exhaled deeply once she shut the door. Most of the time, social interaction wasn't really your thing, Ultimate Talent be damned.

The first things you did once you got to your room was flip on the light, offload your schoolbag on the desk, and flip up your laptop lid. You quickly flew through your social media accounts, seeing updates on posts you missed from your favorite creators, and finally came to your YouTube account.

You smiled slightly upon seeing the comments on your latest video. A good chunk of the replies were negative, of course, but the vast majority were positive. Indeed, you chuckled, it didn't matter if they were a lover or a hater; even the naysayers subscribed.

You thought for a moment, a frown replacing your carefree expression. You noticed a particular comment, one mechaengine77. The comment was nothing but praises, such as most of them, although it felt different.

"ur just as awesome as always (y/n)! u would make a gr8 ultimate ;)"

Then it hit you. _Ohhhhhhh_. "Souda-san..."

You massaged your forehead for a moment. He was kinda sweet, when you thought about it. A little smelly, a little weird, but sweet.

Letting out a deep breath through your nose, you reached over and clicked. _Comment loved._

* * *

For a little while, you avoided him - after all, you'd heard him whoop in the dining hall when he realized you'd loved his comment. You'd blushed bright red and took your food back to the dorms with you to eat in private, ignoring your friends' teasing.

But then, one day, curiosity nagged you to visit the mechanics lab.

You poked your head in, expecting to smell something bad, but instead, you were greeted with the pleasant scent of motor oil.

You finally opened it enough to fit your whole body through the door, and when you shut it behind yourself, you shrank back as the people in the lab turned to look at you.

"Well well well, look who it is!" One of the older students called, grinning at you. "Oi, Souda, that girl is here!"

"Who? Sonia?" His voice, muffled, replied as he rolled out from underneath some kind of intimidating machinery. His eyes lit up when he saw you, and he quickly jumped up, pulling out a rag to wipe his hands clean. "Oh, (l/n)-chan, hey! I wasn't expecting you to stop by."

"Well, it was a quick little stop on the way, so I figured..." a little lie, but you couldn't help but smile at how he glowed when you mentioned it. You fiddled with the keychain on your bag. "So... what are you working on?"

"Oh, this!" He turned back to smile at the machine, patting it fondly. "This here is gonna be a fully-automatic sports simulation machine! When I'm through with her, she'll mimic a football dummy for practice, but she'll push back when you try to knock 'er over. She'll also throw balls at you! Baseballs, footballs, even soccer balls! Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Impressive," you murmured, delicately running your fingers across the smooth metal. Indeed, it was a pretty nice concept. You had no doubt that the Ultimates in the sports departments were going to be absolutely thrilled with it (especially the Ultimate Soccer Star... the poor boy had been begging the academy for some new equipment ever since they got destroyed with an accidental explosion solely because of the chemistry Ultimates).

He glowed with pride as you studied the equipment. Finally, when you turned to look at him, you had a little smile on her face. "You're... incredibly skilled, Souda-san."

"Aw geez, thanks," he blushed a little, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, where you headed? Mind if I join?"

"Not at all," you replied before you could think about it. You paused, blinking, before deciding to just roll with it. "I was actually on my way to the gym to work out a little."

"Cool, I didn't know you worked out!" He looked so hopelessly amazed, it reminded her of a child being told about Santa. "I could go for a quick workout myself. It'll be a break, anyway."

With that, he began to wipe off and put the rest of his tools away. She watched him work, delicately putting them back in their spots as if they were fine china.

When he was done, he wiped off the rest of the grease from his arms and hollered to one of the upperclassmen, "Senpai, I'm headin' out for a while!"

Said student gave him a thumbs-up from underneath a car.

"Let's go!" He cheered as they left the lab.

His enthusiasm was infectious, she began to notice, as she grinned despite herself. Maybe hanging out with Souda wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe. Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Junko Enoshima and Reader


	29. Junko Enoshima and Reader - Requiem

The candles flickered, throwing shadows against the darkened walls.

A lone teenage girl sat before them, gazing distantly at the light.

 _She's dead, she's dead,_ the words whispered in monotony in her ears.

Was she supposed to be happy? Was she supposed to be sad?

* * *

_Why should I play the grieving girl and lie_

_Saying that I miss you_

_And that my world has gone dark without your light?_

_I will sing no requiem tonight_

* * *

The past year had been hell for her, and it was all Junko Enoshima's fault. Her and her freaky masochist sister, and that gloomy guy who seemed to darken every single room he walked into.

She'd been recruited a year and a half ago, back when Junko had been planning to take over Hope's Peak. She was known as the Ultimate Empath back then, a bright, cheerful first-year whose only dream was to use her skills to help humanity.

But when Junko had appeared as a starry-eyed wonder, how was she to know that underneath that excited, ditzy facade lay a manipulative demon? Even though she prided herself on being able to feel the emotions of the people around her as keenly as her own, Junko was the one girl she wasn't able to read.

Thus it was strange when she was asked to help. When she'd said yes, she'd been knocked out by something -- and when she came to hours later, she discovered that she was a bargaining chip to make the principal bow to the twin sisters' will.

It had been a long while before she ever saw the light again, and even then it was for but a small while -- Junko allowed her to run free for a little while before taking her again, a trap for the sweet class rep for Class 77-B.

She'd been beaten by the Reserve Course, she'd been poisoned by Junko just to prove a point, and she'd been the victim of a vicious lie.

She was the only known survivor of her class, but no one but Junko and her crew knew. Not even the batch from 78 would remember her -- she was sure their memories had been wiped.

Junko held her in a bedroom far away from the other students, only interacting with her when she needed the girl to go on a mission for her. Many times, she jeered and humiliated her, but very rarely, she would offer the girl a bite of a cereal bar, or a swig of juice. It was nice; it reminded her of their life before the Tragedy. Like the Junko she remembered was still there somewhere, breaking through the Despair.

It had been rough through the game, but eventually, she knew her uneasy safety would end. Eventually, she would be accused.

She found it so painful to be in the courtroom during the trial, seeing the uncomfortable faces of the people she knew, and seeing the portraits of the ones she loved. The moment she saw Chihiro's picture, gazing sadly at the circle, she broke into tears. She remembered him well, and she'd missed the hours they used to spend together, him teaching her how to code her very own program.

No matter how hard she insisted she was innocent, it seemed the cards were stacked together... until they weren't?

Somehow, the boy, Naegi, she recalled, managed to tack Junko down -- and he revealed the face behind the annoying bear puppet.

Junko was merciless when she revealed the truth of their captivity, and when she pointed to (y/n) as an example, the girl merely wept, the strength leaving her at the anguish, like a storm cloud, hanging over them all.

But they had won. No matter what, Junko had lost. They knew the truth. They hadn't bent to despair.

And Junko died.

* * *

_Don't tell me that I didn't have it right_

_Don't tell me that it wasn't black and white_

_After all you put me through_

_Don't say it wasn't true_

_That you were not the monster that I knew_

* * *

Safe and sound at a Future Foundation spare bedroom far, far away from Hope's Peak High School, she gazed at the flickering flames of ten candles. One for each friend that had died, one for each soul lost.

There had been a time she'd thought of Junko as a friend. In the very beginning, when they'd all met each other, the girl had drawn others to her like a moth to a flame.

She was kind to (y/n), even if she had the tendency to be a little rude. But she was happy. They were all happy.

But the mask had fallen, and she exposed the truth of who she was -- a horrible monster who didn't care who she hurt.

People had a bad habit of telling her that a death was a death.

If she ever confided in the other Foundation members about it, most of them commiserated with her, but of course some of them acted like Junko was her friend. They always acted like the two had been close.

"You should still feel sorrow," they told her. "To hate her is to invite despair into your heart."

She found herself growing angry at each mention of it, wanting to scream at them. Scream that they didn't know how it felt. She had been under constant surveillance for a full year, and only brought out when she was needed. She felt used. Abused. Unwanted.

Sure, the Despair could have her gentle moments, and it was enough to add a new level of guilt for the way she felt.

She was once her friend, after all.

Not even (y/n) had seen it coming, and it cut her deeper than she could ever describe.

Besides the stinging pain of betrayal, she strangely felt numb when it came to Junko's demise.

Of everyone that she hurt... of everyone she destroyed for her own gain...

* * *

_I will sing no requiem_

_I will sing no requiem_

_I will sing no requiem tonight_

* * *

She stared at the candles for a moment longer before gently blowing them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Class 77/Reader (Part 3)


	30. Class 77 x Reader (Part 3) - Tainted Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flubbing a bit with SDR2 to better fit Reader in.

The warm ocean breeze and the crashing of the waves upon the shore was what woke her up.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she caught sight of a boat in the distance.

Smiling fondly, she sat up, catching sight of a white bunny to her right. "This should be a fun venture, eh, Usami?"

"Absolutely, (y/n)-chan!" The cartoonish girl chirped. "Let's get ready to greet our students!"

As everyone left the ship and stepped foot on the sand, the two were there to greet them.

"Greetings," (y/n) said, spreading her arms wide with a warm smile on her face. "My name is (l/n) (y/n), but you can call me (y/n)."

The princess smiled brightly, reaching forward to shake her hand. "It's ever so nice to meet you, (y/n)-sama! I look forward to our time here!"

"Yeah, definitely!" Souda chimed in, making the young woman giggle.

* * *

"Hey, (y/n)-sama?"

"Hm?" She looked over, watching as Hajime strolled up to her, a contemplating frown on his face. "What is it, Hinata?"

"Since Monokuma got here, something's felt... well, off," he admitted, sitting next to her on a beach chair. "Do you feel it?"

"Something definitely is off," she decided, shutting her book with a firm snap, "and it's because Monokuma isn't supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"It's supposed to be just Usami, myself, and another," she explained with a sigh. "I need to be here because-- well, never mind that. You'll figure it out eventually, I know you will."

"I don't understand," the boy said, confusedly.

Smiling, she patted his head, getting to her feet. "You will soon. Now, whaddya say we go get some ice cream or something? This sunshine's got me hankering for a popcicle or three."

* * *

"Chiaki, you're up rather late," (y/n) observed, scooting over. She patted the space next to herself. "What's up?"

"You're the one, aren't you?" She asked, crawling into bed beside the girl. "You're the one I was told to watch for."

(y/n) was silent for a while, her fingers stilling atop Chiaki's soft hair.

"We're lucky there are no cameras in here," she finally said with a heavy sigh. "There's so much I want to tell them, but..."

"But because of Monokuma, you can't," the girl guessed.

(y/n) chuckled. "You're a clever one. As I'd expect from you."

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" Chiaki asked, her bright pink eyes shining with concern. "You know why we're all here."

"Granted, I don't know everything," the (h/c)-haired guide admitted, stroking through the younger's light-blonde locks. "I do know, however, that I'm meant to be a senpai to you all. I'm older than you, and all I know about myself is that I'm (y/n) (l/n), the Ultimate Beautician."

A sleepy hum was the reply she got. When she glanced over, Chiaki was nearly asleep.

She chuckled fondly, slipping down under the covers as she held the girl close to her. "Hopefully things will seem better in the morning."

* * *

So many people had fallen to Despair. So much innocent blood was spilled.

(y/n) had spent her fair share of nights crying herself to sleep in her room, up until now blissfully untainted by Monokuma and his horrid, manipulative ways.

Now, on the morning of Komaeda's trial, she stood before her students - her friends - weakened from how long she'd spent sobbing over his body the night before.

As the trial began, blame was sent Chiaki's way, making the girl stiffen. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Chiaki wasn't a murderer. Then again, most of her friends hadn't seemed like murderers either, and yet they were all dead.

It went on, growing more and more heated, and (y/n) could hardly stand it.

Just when her students were yelling, she finally screamed above the noise, "Monokuma, I want to trade!"

It shut them up for a brief moment, and she saw Chiaki's eyes flicker with something familiar - something she recognized from somewhere.

"Oho? A trade?" The bear, thankfully, was interested. "What kind of trade? Life for a life?"

"If-- if you let them live, then I surrender myself as the blackened," she said with an alarming amount of calmness. It surprised even herself, considering how much her body trembled.

"Tempting, tempting indeed, but you know the rules!" The bear snickered to himself. "Only the true murderer should be punished! If I just let you take their place, everyone else will have to die with you!"

"Then-- then--" she stuttered, gripping her hands into fists, "then I know who the murderer is!"

"Wha-- you do?!" Souda yelled.

"How'd you figure it out?" Sonia gasped.

"The real murderer isn't any of us," she explained. "Komaeda committed suicide."

She recalled the strange look in his eye when he'd spoken to her a couple of days prior. "He was always going on and on about hope and despair. He came to talk to me a couple of days ago and claimed that he would bring the traitor to light, one way or another, even if he had to kill himself to do it."

"That's-- that's impossible," Hajime slumped against his podium in shock. "Komaeda wouldn't... e-- even if he was a little off, he wouldn't..."

"Springing it onto them isn't that fun, even for my low standards," Monokuma commented. "That trade is starting to look appealing."

"Then take it," she insisted. "Take my life in exchange for theirs. A one-time offer."

"(y/n), no!" Chiaki shouted.

She ignored the cry as her head began to pound. She exclaimed in pain, falling to her knees beside Monomi.

"(y/n)! Are you okay?" The rabbit asked in concern.

"I'm-- I'm--" the girl hissed through grit teeth, "I-- I-- I-- I remember!"

Monomi retracted her paw as if burnt, "Wh-- what?!"

"I remember! I remember everything!" The tears falling down her face were a mix of sadness and ecstatic joy as she laughed to herself, looking up at her friends. "I remember who I am!"

She turned to Monokuma, "I'm only giving you one more chance to accept it. I willingly trade my life for theirs."

He stroked his chin, his grin somehow becoming more menacing. "Well, I've been holding back all this time. This'll make the game so much more interesting!"

" _No_!" Chiaki's shriek made (y/n) look over, smiling wryly at the tears in her eyes.

"Very well!" The bear laughed, hopping to his feet. "Kids, cast your votes!"

* * *

**_EXECUTION TIME! "(l/n)'s CLOSE SHAVE"_ **

(y/n) stood calmly as a gigantic pair of scissors began opening and closing, coming closer and closer.

 _"So this is how I leave you a second time,"_ she thought to herself with a tiny chuckle.

The mannequin Monokuma heads began to get snipped off, one-by-one.

Her face grew pale in fear, yet she remained outwardly calm. She caught Chiaki's terrified eye and an almost-invisible smile graced her lips. _"Chiaki, I leave them in your capable hands."_

The scissors snapped shut around the neck of the Monokuma next to her.

The blades opened again, the sound echoing in her ears as she closed her eyes.

With a smile, she mouthed, "I... love... you..."  
  


The blades snapped shut with a squelching _shing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kazuichi Souda/Deaf!Mute!Reader


	31. Kazuichi Souda x Deaf!Mute!Reader - Silent Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italic-underline means they're speaking through sign. Italics alone means they're speaking through hand-squeezes.

Every day at approximately six PM, Ibuki, Chiaki, and Akane would sit among the bushes in the square.

Today was no exception.

"How do they keep doing this every single day?" Akane wondered aloud to herself as her nose scrunched up at the couple. "Better yet, how does she stand him?"

"I think they're cute," Chiaki chimed in, not even looking up from her video game. "Souda-kun isn't bad when you get to know him. He's just lonely."

"Ibuki agrees!" The girl chirped, watching them with a beaming smile. "It's good that Souda-kun has found someone special!"

"Just watching them is giving me cavities," the brunette complained. "They're too sweet! It's gotta get boring!"

"At least (y/n)-chan is being included," Ibuki pointed out with a frown towards the gymnast. "She looks much, much happier nowadays. Matchmaking them has been the best thing I've ever done!"

"Sonia helped too, remember?" Chiaki reminded gently. She glanced up from the console for a few seconds to look at the two and she smiled. "They _are_ cute."

In front of them, on the bench around the fountain, sat a couple, happily watching the sky. The girl rested her head on the shoulder of the pink-haired boy, whose arm was wrapped loosely around her. If they had been the main couple in an anime, there would definitely have been little red hearts in the air above them.

It had been a long six weeks for both of them.

(y/n) took her head off of his shoulder, and when he turned his head to look at her she began to sign to him.

 _(Where do you want to go tomorrow afternoon?)_ She asked.

Souda thought about it for a moment before shrugging and replying, _(Why don't you pick? I chose last time.)_

She rose an eyebrow and let out a silent giggle. _(You know I don't mind! Besides, you know the area way better than I do.)_

(y/n) had been born deaf, and even though she was able to get cochlear implants and some speech lessons, she'd always been more comfortable signing.

Because of this, people often excluded her, and as a result she didn't have very many longtime friends as she grew up. She did have a fallback, though, as the Ultimate Painter. Her works of art were so revered throughout the world that she was able to connect with many different types of people, and she eventually got friends that had her back.

Everything changed when she came to HPA and met Kazuichi, though. Sure, she had the same types of people flocking to her once they figured out her talent, but everyone seemed much more friendly, even when they learned that she was mute and deaf. A few latched onto her immediately and even more took special care to include her in activities. Many had taken to sign language lessons from the Ultimate Translator: as in, more than half of the school. It was amazing; it became a club, and even some of the teachers joined in. The principal was all for it, since it promoted inclusivity among the students. (Ironic, considering the school's history with the average joe, but she really couldn't say anything that would risk her getting kicked out of such an inviting place.)

Somehow, Kazuichi became interested in her once he met her. It could've been her looks or her skills, but either way he became scarily determined to be her friend. She thought it sweet that he wanted to get to know her, but unfortunately the two couldn't communicate quite as well as she would've liked. Very, very rarely, she would speak, but she had to be careful with the way she did. She just couldn't seem to nail her intonation, but surprisingly, most people were okay with that.

The moment he found this out, he immediately went to the Ultimate Translator in the other class for lessons on sign language, much like her other classmates and friends. Approximately a month later, he stunned her when he signed hello to her. When she overcame her surprise, she immediately began carrying conversation, happy to have someone actually know more than just the alphabet.

And, well, months later, the results of him learning led to them becoming good friends, and later, they began dating. People had mixed reactions ranging from "I ship it" to "You absolutely shouldn't date that weirdo", but the general consensus was "They're happy enough, so that's cool for me."

Sonia, for one, actually seemed relieved that he had a girlfriend. She had been the one to encourage (y/n) to go on a date with him in the first place, and nowadays she seemed much happier with the match, since it meant that he wasn't stalking her anymore. Gundham did, as well, but for perhaps some more selfish reasons. (As much as he tried to deny it, he did care about Souda as a person deep down... not that he'd admit this to anyone except (y/n), of course. That, and now he had the chance to get more personal with Sonia without having to worry about 'that foolish mortal' barging in.)

Meanwhile, back in the present, the couple got up from the bench and began walking away, hand-in-hand.

Something she'd taken to doing was gently tracing words into the palm of his hand even though she knew he somehow didn't understand what she was writing. It made her laugh when he smiled at her anyway. (Usually, she tried to keep it down to the usual 'I love you's and 'You are worth everything to me's, and it felt like a sweet little secret kept in her heart.)

When he first began dating her, he had a little quirk of squeezing her hand three times in succession, as if saying "I love you". She absolutely loved it, and so she began saying it too. When neither of them could speak, or when words weren't needed, sometimes that was all they needed.

And so now, on their way to their favorite little pizza joint in the city, he squeezed _"I love you"_ into her smaller hand.

She beamed up at him and squeezed it right back. _"I love you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Nagito Komaeda/Pregnant!Reader


	32. Nagito Komaeda x Pregnant!Reader - Luck of the Draw

When he'd first heard that she was pregnant, he was in total disbelief.

They'd only slept together twice; once on his birthday, and the next during winter break. There was just no way.

Yet here she was, seven weeks pregnant with his child. Luckily, her 'morning sickness' usually happened in the evenings, and while she avoided foods like (f/f) (much to her dismay), nobody else knew that she was expecting.

It was almost like a dirty little secret -- it was certainly bittersweet, as both of them were only eighteen and in their final year of high school. She was happy as ever, albeit her mood was a bit dampened from the stress of both being pregnant and keeping it a secret, and Nagito...

Nagito was worried.

The day she'd told him she was having a baby was simultaneously the best and worst day of his life. The best day, since he was ecstatic that he was going to be having a baby with the girl he loved more than life itself. The worst day, since he knew that, sooner or later, his talent would catch up with him.

Of course she knew he was terminal; everyone knew. But she was determined to stick out the last months (or years) he had to live with him. She was incredibly persistent, loving him no matter what his cursed luck threw at them. Even when she was in the hospital recovering from a broken arm due to getting hit by a car that was meant for him, she stayed. Her love was strong, and he admired it.

He was scared. Scared that life would find a way to rip his happiness away. He dared not express his excitement openly, for fear that some malevolent being would see that and turn it around for its own cruel amusement. He didn't want to react, lest his luck decide to flip on him and devastate him again. He'd already lost his parents; he couldn't lose another loved one again.

So he kept quiet about it. Much more quiet than he should have, honestly. He knew he was worrying (y/n), and it made him all the more guilty, but he had to make sure she was safe. If it meant being away from him, then he would do it. He began to slowly distance himself, trying his best to ignore the hurt that her confused looks gave him.

Unfortunately, a few weeks of this silent treatment were enough to send (y/n) bawling into his room one quiet Saturday night, demanding to know why he was avoiding her and if he wanted to break up.

It had hurt him immensely to see her so distraught, and it took a solid half hour of comforting her for him to get the whole story out. At the end of his explanation, she'd nearly slapped him. At the last moment, however, she buried her head into his chest and began crying again.

"You idiot," she wept, "Part of this relationship is meant to have communication! You should have just told me you felt this way!"

His guilt continued to eat him, even as he apologized and she accepted it. Even as he let her sleep with him that night, stroking her hair softly and staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take him.

The road was rocky for both of them. They both knew it. They feared that if her pregnancy was discovered, then they'd both be expelled. They had worked too hard to get kicked out now, but she desperately wanted the baby.

Thankfully, they only had less than three months left. If they were careful, they could graduate without anyone discovering them.

He wanted it to work. He _needed_ it to work. He needed (y/n).

He pressed a kiss to her slightly-sweaty forehead and heaved a low sigh.

It was hard being the Ultimate Luck, but thankfully being with her made it easier. At least they had their love. He feared to think of what could have been, had she not come into his life. Somehow, he felt as if it would have been much, much darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Yasuhiro Hagakure/Reader


	33. Yasuhiro Hagakure x Reader - House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains Byakuya throwing back alcohol and references of doing lines of White Lightning off of someone's back end.  
> Oh, and gratuitous Mulaney references.

The dance music was pumping through the house, teenagers milling about. Some held red cups, others were at the ping-pong table, cheering on some sap trying to play beer pong.

"Hiro, my man!" (y/n) shouted over the noise, her drink sloshing around in her cup as she bumped into someone. She clapped her boyfriend on the shoulder with a grin, "This party is freakin' lit! Where's Ryoma? I really owe him for this!"

"You haven't seen anything yet, (y/n)!" He promised, leaning down to peck her on the lips. "After Fujiro's done playing beer pong, we're having a drinking contest in the kitchen. I'm pretty sure the cheerleaders are supposed to get here any time now..."

Upon hearing a doorbell faintly ring, he brightened up, handing her his cup. "That's them! 'Scuze me."

He made his way through the crowd to welcome in the girls. (y/n) took a gulp from her cup, eyes wandering around the room.

Some popular song was blasting on the host's speakers, and she faintly recognized one of her classmates (probably the Ultimate Storyteller, considering the hairstyle) doing a line off of some girl's ass cheeks.

"Holy shit, is that Togami?" She wondered aloud, upon seeing the heir in the corner. "Didn't know he made it! I'll have to say hi!"

She took a step towards where he was standing, only to be interrupted by a shout of "HOPE'S PEAK, ARE YOU READY TO GET _SWEATYYYYYY_?!"

Immediately the music faded and the people began cheering.

A group of girls (and a few boys) marched into the room in cheer uniforms, matching grins on their faces.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Junko, the leader, exclaimed, and the music started back up as the hype squad brought out some booze. "PARTY PEOPLE!"

Immediately, (y/n) recognized the song as _Whoomp!_. It was quite popular overseas, apparently. Popular and very, very catchy.

"Whoomp! There it is!" The partiers began chanting as they started dancing. "Whoomp! There it is!"

"Whoomp! There it is!" (y/n) began cheering with them as one of the hype squad jumped up and landed in a split. "Whoomp! There it is!"

A couple of people took out bottles of booze and began chugging them, and the raucous cheering made the girl wince a little and move to the corner of the room.

"Ugh, they're barbarians," Togami sighed from beside her, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, hey Togami." She greeted nonchalantly, taking one last sip. "Unexpected seeing you here."

"I decided to 'live it up a little', as Kuwata so callously berated me earlier." He sniffed, turning up his nose at the crowd. "Honestly? Not impressed."

"I'll bet you've seen better parties than this, eh?" She teased, elbowing him gently in the ribs. She saw someone waddling out of one of the bedrooms and scrunched up her nose. "Gross. I think someone just took a shit in someone's bedroom."

"I'll have you know, I only attend high-class parties." He scoffed. Then, after a moment, "We didn't have that cheap-ass shit, we had top-tier Colombian import. And it wasn't off of some peasant's body, either. It was off of the behind of a five-star escort."

"Damn, where can I get an invite to that?" (y/n) laughed.

"If you'd like, I can take you the next time we have one." He flashed her a secretive smirk. "The last big one was during New Year's. I assume this year, we'll have an even bigger one."

"Sweet." She nodded lazily, watching as one kid puked on the carpet before going back to his bottle. "I'll definitely be there."

"This is almost painful to watch," the blond agreed with a delicate sigh. He took off his suit jacket and handed it to her. "Allow me to leave for just a few seconds." Cracking his knuckles, he continued, "I have some _peasants_ to school."

She watched, in shock, as Togami grabbed a bottle of vodka from Junko's hand and tipped his head back, chugging it like a pro. He didn't even flinch as he finished the bottle after only ten seconds, handing it back to the stunned socialite as he wiped his lips and gave a satisfied 'ahh'.

"Some party!" Yasuhiro appeared next to her again, chuckling. "Didn't expect to see Togami handle that alcohol like a pro! Damn, what kinda crazy side does he have?"

"One that none of us saw coming, that's for sure," she replied with a huff of a laugh.

Suddenly, a pounding at the door caused someone to pause the music. Everyone in the room froze, the strobe light still crawling across the walls and ceiling.

"Police!" Someone bellowed. "We've received several noise complaints from your neighbors. Open up!"

Nobody moved for a few seconds. Then someone shouted, "Fuck the police! Fuck the police!"

Slowly, a room full of drunk teenagers joined in, about forty of them shouting "Fuck the police!" in various slurred voices.

The police opened the door and stepped in, just staring at the crowd of them.

"Wow." The leader whistled lowly. Then he sighed, turning and shouting, "I need some backup! Get the others up here!"

Immediately, one of the underclassmen, a normally-shy boy named Saihara, smashed a bottle of beer on the ground and bellowed, "SCATTER!"

Before the police could react, everyone began running in different directions. Some jumped out the windows, others ran into the bedrooms, and in the chaos the police could only try to catch one or two.

(y/n) ran into the laundry room and scrambled up onto the washing machine so that she could fit through the tiny window there. After squeezing through, she fell onto the grassy backyard, along with other partiers, and began booking it for the fence.

The last thing she remembered was thinking, "Huh. I've never climbed a fence this high before!"

She promptly blacked out.

She awoke the next morning, somehow back in her bedroom at the dormitories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Nagito Komaeda/Despair!Reader🍋


	34. 🍋Nagito Komaeda x Despair!Reader - Sadist🍋

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YF_kRhoH8kM)

* * *

Hands pushed him deeper into the pillow, slender fingers gripping his gray locks tight.

A pained gasp escaped his throat as the fingers dug into his scalp, only to lessen once she impaled herself down onto him once more.

Teeth sank into his tender neck, causing him to moan, bucking off of the soft sheets. His heart pounded in his ears, and he was sure that she could feel it from where she was latched.

"(y/n)," he groaned as she pulled his face back to face her, a sadistic grin on her pretty face. Her teeth were faintly stained with blood -- his blood -- sending new sparks of pleasure to his throbbing dick.

(h/c) hair pulled back in a ponytail, (e/c) eyes glittering with lust. Her back heaved with every breath, her body bouncing on and off his groin with the desperate abandon of a dying woman.

He knew she had a certain desire for this, even before the fall. To be honest, it thrilled him to no end.

He was quite familiar with pain. In a nutshell, he loathed it. But (y/n) was always so sweet, so unwilling to hurt him, that he almost wanted her to let go. This was a whole new category of pain, one far more attuned to mindless pleasure than malicious amusement. Every bruise she created, every bit of blood she drew only served to turn her on more.

She had been fairly innocent before; hell, who hadn't been? She was always all smiles, sugar-sweet kindness, and it was the kind that made his inner cynic wonder just who would taint her light first. Would it be him? Or would it be the world?

He hadn't counted on the Despair infecting them, but now as he gazed at her face, contorted in ecstasy, her eyes rolling back into her head, her tongue flopping out of her kiss-swollen lips, he had to admit it wasn't as much of a bad choice as he'd first thought. She had lost a lot of body fat, becoming little more than a human bag of bones and few spots of muscle, but her mind was as sharp as ever, using her talent as the (now former) Ultimate Diplomat to guide them ever closer to toppling the futile forces of hope and to carry on Junko Enoshima's legacy.

Who would have thought that sweet little (y/n), the starry-eyed second-year who wanted nothing more than to bring people together in hope would be here, fucking him senseless, crying out in the wanton lust that one would expect here in the dark?

Now, with despair swirling in her eyes, now she could let go -- after all, who knew whether tonight could be their last? The thought of dying here, entangled in her arms, was strangely arousing -- how much of that was the Despair, and how much was his own feelings? He couldn't even tell either from either at this point, nor did he even want to.

He couldn't ever remember a time when the darkness had looked so undeniably alluring.

Her voice hitched in a breathy moan, holding him against her chest. Her nails dug into his back, raking up and down in tune to his shallow thrusts. "Na- Nagitoooo--"

She whispered his name like a prayer, but they both knew that there was no god with them.

He nearly choked when one of her hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing hard enough to send his mind swimming. His eyes nearly rolled back as it sent his limbs into a frenzy, pushing deeper, deeper, deeper into her tight folds.

That must have been exactly what she was looking for, because she praised him with a bruising kiss, her lips molding to his as if they were made for this sole purpose. Her tongue pressed against his teeth and he let her in, the two muscles wrestling together as she explored every inch of his mouth.

After a few moments of frenching, she pulled away, breathless. Her hand fell away from his throat, instead gripping his shoulder. She admired the marks she'd made on his body with hooded eyes, licking her lips when she came across a dark purple hickey at the base of his neck.

"Nagito," she breathed, looking into his gray-green eyes. Emotions flickered past her (e/c) ones, from want to desperation to -- dare he say it -- possibly remorse? Then the heat kicked in once more, and all at once any sadness faded from her irises.

"Unravel," he commanded, his voice husky in her ear. It made her shiver.

They were locked in a sensual embrace, neither willing to let go. Nagito bore every bite, every yank of his hair. Seeing her so undone was so endlessly bewitching to him.

His grip tightened on her bony hips. They were both close, he could tell. She had resorted to gripping at his shoulder blades, leaving deep crescent-moon cuts in his pale flesh.

With a strangled cry, she tightened around him -- and it sent him spiraling too. He could barely hold on tight enough as they both rode out their orgasms, the girl latching onto his neck to silence her own voice.

His skin was covered in hickeys and small bloody scabs, but as he fell back onto the bed, this beautiful girl gazing at him with those beautiful (e/c) irises, the despair crept back into his mind and soothed him into a dreamless sleep. They were all right. They would live to see another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sakura Oogami/Reader


	35. Sakura Oogami x Reader - La Vie En Rose

It was your first anniversary, and you wanted to do something special for your girlfriend, Sakura.

You'd eventually decided on a romantic dinner on the roof under the stars, since she'd mentioned once that the clear night skies here always put her at ease.

So on the day of, you tracked down a few of the upperclassmen, including Hanamura, to tell them your plan. They were all for it, and got to work helping you prepare. Hanamura would be making some of his world-famous flamiche, Ando would be making some chocolate soufflé, and the Ultimate Trumpeter, Suzuki Aika, would be preforming a cover of 'La Vie En Rose'.

You were positively thrilled for the evening, and made sure to tell Sakura to meet you on the rooftop at around seven PM and to wear something a little more formal than the usual school uniform.

She simply smiled, gave you some homemade (f/fl) crepes as an anniversary present, and went to train.

* * *

When seven o'clock approached, you stood atop the roof near the candlelit table you'd set up, nervously twirling your (f/c) beaded bracelet around your wrist. You'd dressed up in a soft, sparkling (f/c) dress and flats, and had done up your hair in a bun.

As soon as you heard the rooftop door open, you turned and smiled at your girlfriend, seeing her in a pretty white yukata.

"You made it," you said as she approached you. Her eyes were soft as she gazed at you, smiling gently as she took your hand.

"I did," she replied, glancing over the setup. "Is this... all for me?"

"It's our first anniversary," you shyly stated, leading her to the candlelit table. "I figured I'd be more romantic. Do you like it?"

"It's... beautiful, thank you." She nodded as you both sat down.

Teruteru came out, cooing at you two. He brought you both your portions and sauntered away as the candles flickered.

Sakura seemed a little bit overwhelmed by it all, eating every bite of her food and remaining silent as Suzuki played a solo on her trumpet.

"Is something wrong?" You asked, slightly concerned.

"I've never... had anyone do anything of this sort for me," she explained, wiping the crumbs from your lips with a napkin. "It's... sort of confusing."

As soon as you both finished your dinner, out came desert, Ando winking at both of you.

The chocolate was heavenly, as per usual for her, and the time came when Suzuki began the opening notes of La Vie En Rose.

"Shall we dance?" you asked, extending your hand.

Sakura smiled slightly, taking it and letting you lead her to the open area.

The two of you slowly swayed around the floor, one hand carefully on your waist. Since she was so much taller than you, you had to be content with resting your other hand on her arm.  
  


 _"Hold me close and hold me fast,"_ Suzuki crooned. _"This magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose..."  
  
_

"This is a wonderful anniversary present, (y/n). Thank you." Sakura said quietly, looking over you. "You look beautiful."

"So do you," you replied with a sweet smile. "I know this is a bit... girly for your taste, but I wanted to do something special for you."

"It's a strange feeling, but somehow, this feels right," she admitted with a soft sigh.  
  


_"When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose..."  
  
_

You bit your lip gently, looking up at her. Her eyes were searching yours, an endearing expression on her face. She seemed to look at you as if you were her whole world, and it sent a warm feeling through your heart.

You leaned in, and she hunched over, so you could give her a gentle kiss.

She wasn't usually much for public displays, but tonight seemed to be a little different. She smiled once you pulled away, opting to press her lips to the top of your head.  
  


_"When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart; a world where roses bloom. And when you speak, angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs..."  
  
_

"Happy anniversary, Sakura," you whispered, the moment feeling almost reverent.  
  


_"Give your heart and soul to me, and every day will be la vie en rose."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Makoto Naegi/Reader


	36. Makoto Naegi x Reader - Inevitable

It had been a full 6 months since the Despairs had been defeated. Many of your friends had been lost, and you yourself came very close to meeting with Death. Thankfully, the Future Foundation took you in with the rest of the survivors and you were healing from your wounds.

Strangely, though, Makoto was unusually radio-silent. He often went days without calling you, and Kirigiri and Asahina were also very quiet. It simultaneously hurt and angered you. Did they feel like you were never actually their friend? Were they tired of you? Did they feel like they were free to run around now that you were recovering in headquarters?

It sent you spiraling into a new depression, one that was hard to break. You should have been overjoyed, you should've been refreshed, now that the nightmare of Hope's Peak was over. There were few Foundation members that you felt you could confide in, since the older ones either brushed off the depression as 'giving in too easily to Despair' or were simply too busy or too distant.

Togami, though, became a kind of informal companion. Whenever he visited Headquarters, you seemed to run into him -- and you two would end up sitting and talking in the cafeteria (since Fukawa was busy with Makoto's little sister).

As standoffish as he was, he proved to be a good listener. Even in Hope's Peak, he seemed to have a softer spot for you. He didn't often insult you if you were in the same room with him and he sometimes let you borrow books from his room. He was nice in that way, even if he was still an iceberg.

Even stranger, Togami, too, was quiet on Makoto's affairs. He listened, of course, but he didn't have very many answers to give you -- either that, or he was sworn to silence. Equally likely, as he'd become close to Makoto.

So you just sighed and went about your dreary days, wallowing in the bottomless pit of self-hatred.

* * *

One day, however, Makoto came back. In handcuffs.

You had been called in to testify against your love, even though you were clueless, and Munakata knew that.

It was emotional, seeing him again. His hair had been trimmed back a bit so that it wasn't so shaggy, and his eyes were harder, more determined, with a strange look in them. Something about him seemed off, but you couldn't quite place it.

You were quick to shrug it off. You were most likely just paranoid that he didn't love you anymore after being gone for so long without contact. You both had changed in the weeks he spent away.

When Munakata had assaulted him, you'd wanted to shout at him. You'd wanted to punch him as hard as he had Makoto. But you stilled your tongue because of a warning hand on your shoulder by Chisa.

As you leaned against the wall after the trial, arms folded, a sudden explosion ripped through the building, shaking it to its core. You fell to the ground, a shriek caught in your throat as you landed hard on your healing arm, the pain shooting up your body.

Someone ran into the room and gasped, and soft hands were picking you up.

You looked up through your teary eyes and realized that it was Asahina, looking you over with worried chocolate-brown eyes.

"Are you okay? That was quite a fall," she asked as she helped you out.

"I've-- been through worse, remember?" You grit your teeth, but managed a pained smile. "What's going on? What was that?"

"The building is under attack," she replied, a hurry in her steps. "We need to get back to the meeting room."

You nodded, trying to quicken your feet.

As soon as you got into the room, you were briefed again about the exits and Munakata viciously blamed Makoto for the attack.

Not long after, a sphere was thrown into the room, and when Seiko exclaimed "Sleeping gas!" everyone quickly fell to the ground like flies.

You were among the first to fall unconscious, your eyes fluttering shut despite your stubborn efforts to remain awake, Makoto's name on your lips. You hardly registered the warm arms keeping you from hitting the ground again as everything went black.

* * *

Chisa was dead.

Chisa, the woman who primarily looked after you, was dead.

And it was all your fault.

You should've known. You should've known that something was going to happen. You should've known that the Despairs were too quiet for too long.

And now someone was dead.

You twisted your bracelet around your wrist nervously. Your NG code was singing, something you often did when stressed. The urge to break out into even humming was overwhelming and nervewracking, but you stubbornly kept yourself from singing a note.

To replace it, you began mumbling to yourself. Not the greatest, especially since you were still paranoid about the killer finding you, but you didn't want to die just yet. You had to find Makoto first.

* * *

Luck seemed to be on your side, because you quickly stumbled upon Makoto and Mitarai in a corridor.

"Makoto!" You exclaimed, running to him. His head snapped up when he heard your voice, and he smiled in relief as he caught you in his arms.

"You're alive," he breathed. "Thank Kami-sama."

"More like you're alive!" You retorted, looking him over with worried eyes. "You just can't seem to stop giving me panic attacks, can you?"

"Everything is okay, don't worry." He huffed a laugh and gestured to Mitarai. "Two is better than one. We've gotten lucky thus far."

"Of course you would, Ultimate Luck," you teased, smiling up at him.

You resumed walking together, talking. You were showing him to the room you'd found, one that could be locked from the inside.

"This way, we'll be safe from the killer for sure!" You'd explained.

"But what if one of us was the killer?" Makoto teased, but with a strange glint in his eye. "What would you do then?"

You paused with a slight frown. "Well... if it was you, I suppose I wouldn't mind."

Mitarai laughed nervously at that, changing the subject.

* * *

As soon as you got to the little lounge area, you quickly locked it and, for good measure, slid a sofa up against it. You'd seen what Gozu could do, and you were a little worried about him ever trying to break in. It was a silly fear, possibly, but you couldn't trust just anyone.

You turned to see Makoto and Mitarai on the other couch, stretched out and relaxed. Makoto looked a little happier than he'd ever been since he got here, and it warmed your heart.

You sat down next to him and smiled. "Well, the bracelets are going to go off in a half hour. Any preferences?"

"I'll take the couch over there," Mitarai quickly volunteered, going over to the door.

"Are you sure? What if someone breaks in?" You made to stand up, but Makoto took your hand and guided you back down.

"It's fine, (y/n)." He smiled reassuringly at you, and your heart fluttered. "We're totally safe."

"I'm just glad you're here," you replied, hugging him tight. "I missed you. You never called me for, like, a week straight."

"I'm sorry." He heaved a heavy sigh, running his hands across your back. "I've been busy with a... project, and I've hardly had the time to eat or sleep."

You looked up from his chest, concerned. "You aren't neglecting your health, are you? You promised me that you'd take care of yourself."

"I am, don't worry about me," he quickly placated. "I wouldn't purposefully make you worry about me."

He brushed a strand of hair out of your face, and you felt trepidation build in your stomach from the look in his eyes. Something... felt vacant. Oddly vacant.

You tried to brush it off again, but when he smiled again, it didn't seem to reach.

"A-- anyway," you coughed, changing the subject and looking away. His eyes sent a chill through your body, and not a good one. "When do you think we're getting out of here? I still have to treat you to dinner, don't I?"

"Ah, yes, you do." He hummed thoughtfully. "I dunno. When the killer shows themselves, I think."

"Do you... know who it is?" You held your breath, eyes wide.

His lips twitched, and he cupped your cheek. Something about it didn't feel right.

You were vaguely aware that Mitarai had moved, and now he was standing behind Makoto with a defeated, sorry frown.

"You know who it is, don't you?" You accused, cupping his hand. "It's not you, right?"

He was silent.

"Makoto?" You tried, panic rising in your heart. You tried to remove his hand from your face, but he didn't let go. "Naegi?"

He closed his eyes, letting out a small laugh.

"You're scaring me, stop," you demanded, your eyes getting watery. Oh, how you wished you could sing to calm yourself in this moment. But if it came down to it, you weren't sure who you'd rather die to. Poison, or Makoto?

He hugged you close for a few seconds, before finally speaking.

"(y/n), I'm sorry, you lost," he murmured in a sing-song voice.

"Makoto?" Your heart dropped into your stomach.

When he pulled away, his eyes were vacant. Empty. Full of Despair.

Your mouth dropped open, and you grimaced back before he could tighten his grip.

"Get away from me," you ordered shakily, pointing at him from the arm of the couch with a trembling hand. "You're not Makoto, you're-- you're one of them!"

"Oh, (y/n)," he breathed, gazing at you with a goofy grin. He reached for you, and you cringed away. "I'm still the guy you trust. Don't you trust me?"

"I don't know who you are, but you're not my Makoto!" You insisted, inching back more. You fell over the armrest with a yelp.

You fell on your arm again, and you screamed when Makoto appeared next to you, hoisting you up into his arms.

Mitarai was right there, holding his phone. You put the pieces together very quick.

"No, no, put me down! Get away from me!" You screamed, thrashing in his arms. "Put down the phone! Help! Despair! Murderer!"

"Don't struggle, sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you," he cooed, pressing your head to his collarbone. "Mitarai."

"G-- got it," he meekly replied. "Hold her."

Makoto forced your head up, but you stubbornly kept your eyes shut.

He sighed, shaking his head.

Then suddenly, as if breaking free of something, you heard Makoto's panicked voice.

"(y/n)? (y/n), what's going on? Where are we?"

Your eyes flew open, a gasp on your lips. "Makoto--!"

Instantly, your eyes were drawn to a video playing on Mitarai's phone, Makoto's evil green eyes filled with malicious glee the only thing you remembered before everything faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Class 77/Reader (Part 4)


	37. Class 77 x Reader (Part 4) - Smile in the Name of Hope

The program had been a failure.

Makoto sighed harshly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are they stable?"

"Still unconscious, sir," another agent reported.

"And (y/n)?" He asked as Asahina passed him.

"She's still sleeping," she offered with a grim smile. "Thankfully, her migraine left before she fell asleep."

"That's good." Makoto nodded once as the capsules opened.

Slowly, several of the students sat up, some groggily, others with confusion.

"Welcome back, Class 77," he greeted with a tiny smile. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

Hajime blinked his -- now mismatched -- eyes. "Where are we?"

"You're in a Future Foundation facility," he explained, helping the man to his feet. "You were brought here for some... therapy, let's say, to rehabilitate you and help prepare you for the world."

"So... so everyone in the simulation..." the princess trailed off with a sorrowful frown. "Chiaki and (y/n) are..."

"Chiaki is, but (y/n) is not." Makoto shook his head. "She's still recovering, but thankfully, she should remember you soon."

The blonde exhaled shakily. "Oh, thank Kami."

* * *

A nightmare was what woke her up. One more intense than any she'd had in the past year or so that she'd been with the Future Foundation.

_I remember. I remember everything._

The first thing the woman did when her eyes opened was check the mirror. (e/c) eyes, unkempt (h/c) hair, and dark bags under said eyes, but with one difference this time.

"I... I remember," she whispered to herself. Then, with a bigger smile, "I remember."

"I am (y/n) (l/n)," she rehearsed to herself. The name felt so foreign, yet so... right. It felt good to repeat it, the syllables falling off her tongue like pleasant syrup. When she looked at the framed photograph on her bedside table, the face that jumped out at her didn't feel like a complete stranger's anymore. No, she knew that face -- and the wonderful memory that came with it.

There came a knock at her door, and she hurried to answer. When she saw Makoto, she beamed, trapping the smaller man in a tight hug. "It's so wonderful, Makoto," she whispered. "I remembered everything! My talent, my name, everything!"

"I'm so glad your memories are back," he replied with a chuckle. "Welcome back, Senpai."

"Oh come now, don't go back to formality," she groaned playfully. "We've been on a first-name basis for months now. Just call me (y/n). Calling me senpai makes me feel old."

"Speaking of first names, are you... are you ready to meet Class 77 again?"

With determined eyes, she nodded. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

It had taken half an hour for her to get ready to meet them. Her spirits had been lifted, and since she didn't feel so weak anymore, the first thing she did was march over to the bathroom and take a nice, hot shower. She washed her hair with that new shampoo that Kyoko had gifted her for her one-year rescue date anniversary -- since she didn't even remember her own birthday at the time. It smelled like (f/scent), exactly what she loved. She even shaved her legs, which was something she hadn't done for weeks. (Now that she thought of it, there had been a lot of personal hygiene issues she hadn't taken care of. She had just been so depressed and glum for so long, she just hadn't been able to spend the extra energy in doing so.)

When she was squeaky clean, she picked out her best clothes (which happened to be the casual outfit she'd always worn at Hope's Peak in her downtime, an oversized cream sweater over a pleated white skirt and loose socks with white Mary-Janes) and walked with Makoto to the cafeteria where they were supposedly getting something to eat.

The second she walked in, Sonia looked up and shrieked (causing Kazuichi and Hinata to jump and for Kazuichi to comically fall to the ground).

" _(y/n)_!" She screamed, jumping up and football-linebacker-charging towards her.

Before the young woman could even say anything, Sonia lunged at her, wrapping her arms around her and knocking her to the floor.

Fuyuhiko stood up in shock. "(y/n)?"

"Holy shit!" Kazuichi hollered, racing towards the two. "Are you okay?!"

One by one, the awake students ran for the two on the ground, Sonia bawling and (y/n) trying her best to calm the hysterical princess down.

"One at a time, please!" She finally cried out, causing some to back away. "I'm stoked to see you too, but I need some space!"

"What happened to you?" Hinata was quick to ask, pointing out the scar above her left eyebrow.

"I very nearly died in the Incident two years ago," she explained with a solemn frown. "If it wasn't for my teacher bursting in at the last moment, I'd have surely died."

"I managed to get out of the school before it was over, but when I was seeking treatment in the hospital, it was attacked and I was sent into a coma. When I woke up two weeks later, I had no memory of anything. Not my name, my talent, my age -- nothing. I wandered around with barely-healed injuries for weeks until I was cornered by a man with long black hair and some rioters with strange helmets. Luckily, the most they did to me was give me a small cut on my forehead."

At this, Hinata shamefully looked at his feet, hands twitching as if he wanted to touch his hair.

"Some Future Foundation members found me and brought me to their headquarters, where I was able to get some good medical attention." She continued, gesturing to her stomach. "Since I was found, I've gone under the name Rin Hanatsuki for my personal protection. Up until today, at least."

"You went through the entire rehab program and you _still_ didn't remember?" Kazuichi wondered out loud.

"To me, (y/n) (l/n) was a dead girl's name, and I was just borrowing it." She replied, grimacing. She glanced around, realizing the small group. "Did... Mahiru not make it?"

"She's still comatose," Makoto explained, helping her sit up.

"Damn." She sighed. "I've kept that picture at my bedside every day since we got the members of Class 78 rescued, and yet I couldn't recall why. Makoto had told me that the girl in the center was me, and that you all in the photo were my friends."

"Well we're here now," Fuyuhiko said, looking uncharacteristically gentle as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "And we're not gonna leave you like that again. I promise."

"We still have some atonement to do, for the crimes we've committed," Hajime piped up guiltily as he stole a glance at Naegi. "As soon as the others wake up, we'll probably go into hiding. The world remembers the Remnants, yet it's not too quick to remember that we were brainwashed."

"Please don't go too far," (y/n) pleaded, petting Sonia's head. "We've only just been reunited again. Plus, now that I remember who I am, I can hopefully use my skills to expedite the process."

"Sorry, (y/n)-senpai, but I'm afraid this is a road we must take alone." Sonia finally chimed in, wiping the tears from her eyes as she sat up herself. "We've done some horrible things... I don't think anyone will ever forget it."

"I'll do what I can," Naegi promised. "Hopefully once the council hears the truth, they'll reconsider their stance on you."

(y/n) turned to him with a troubled frown. "Just be careful," she advised. "If there's anything I remember about Munakata, it's that once he gets an idea in his head, there's almost no convincing him otherwise."

Her stomach suddenly growled, causing her to grin. "In the meantime, we have so much catching up to do! Any room for one more?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Onesided!Nagito Komaeda/Reader🍋


	38. 🍋Onesided!Nagito Komaeda x Reader - F*ck Away the Pain🍋

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NCdZwKcGIg)

* * *

She slammed down hard, hips stinging from the force of the thrust as he let out a choked moan.

She threw her head back, crying out, squeezing their joined hands.

He squeezed back, leaning up to kiss her ear as she bounced.

Tonight was all about her, and he intended to make her feel wanted again.

Her tears were still hot against his skin, and he smiled against her neck as she called out his name.

* * *

His doorbell rang ten times within a whole minute, much to his annoyance.

He'd just had a nice, hot shower, just used that brand-new soap, and he was planning to sit back and watch Netlix until he inevitably finished the latest season of his favorite show.

With an irritated sigh, he called, "I'm coming, hold on!"

As he trudged to the door, he heard a woman crying outside, and his heart clenched.

He opened the door, only to see (y/n) rush into his arms, bawling like her heart had been crushed.

 _"It probably has,"_ he mused as he raked his fingers through the back of her hair.

"What happened?" He asked urgently. "Are you hurt?"

"I-- it's (ex-bf/n)," she sobbed, gripping the back of his nightshirt tightly in her cold fingers. "He-- he's been cheating on me!"

* * *

A wanton sound escaped her throat as he nipped at the soft (s/c) flesh.

"Nagito," she gasped as he ground his hips into hers, "Na-- Nagito--!"

"(y/n)," he growled in a surprising octave lower. " _Let go. Give yourself to me._ "

Her breath hitched, and she pressed him down into the mattress, her eyes gleaming.

With a smirk, she lowered her own face to his neck, and with one move, bit down hard into his pale skin.

* * *

"That dirtbag has been doing this for _how long_?" He asked, his eyes narrowed in contempt.

(y/n) was seated on the couch with a mug of apple cider, sniffling sadly. "A month," she admitted sadly.

He clenched his fists. "Give me one good reason that I shouldn't call Naegi-kun and send Oowada over there right now."

"Please don't!" She pleaded, eyes snapping up in fear. "I don't want to-- I don't want him to--"

At the sight of her, a deer in headlights, he sighed heavily and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Relax, (n/n)-chan, I wouldn't do anything if you didn't want me to."

The tension in her shoulders slowly ebbed away as he began to give her a shoulder massage with his free hand. She nodded slowly, her cheeks dusted with pink.

After a moment of thought, she bit her lower lip and looked up at him. "Nagito, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything," he immediately answered with a gentle smile. "What do you need me to do for you?"

* * *

He cried out as she licked his wound and pulled away, the blood dribbling down her lips -- _his_ blood -- sending a jolt straight to his cock.

"(y/n)," he begged, raising his hands to tangle in her beautiful, sweaty (h/c) hair. "Use me as much as you want to, please hurt me--"

He threw his head back as much as he could against the pillow and groaned when she tugged his hair after one particularly deep thrust.

"Right there," she whispered with a low moan, "remember? Right there!"

"I g-- got it," he nodded, angling his hips so that he hit that particular spot every time.

Her voice grew in tandem, and when he clasped her to his chest in his lap, she moved her hands to gain leverage on his back, her nails digging into his skin.

"Nagito!" She exclaimed as he kissed her jawline softly.

"What do you need, (y/n)?" He gasped into her ear.

"I need you!" She whimpered, pressing a kiss to his earlobe as her breasts slapped against his chest. "Please, Nagi, I need you to fuck me harder!"

"Treat me like you love me, c'mon baby," he whispered, his tongue flicking out to trail against the shell of her ear. "Show me where it hurts!"

He smiled sardonically when she twitched against him, embracing her tighter. Her walls were clenching against him, and it felt incredible.

Another second, he was coming undone, spilling himself into her, groaning against her neck as she shrieked into his hair, her nails raking up his back. They'd forgotten a condom, but he figured they were safe enough.

He felt the familiar sting of open cuts against the air, and he sighed to himself that he would need to clean up in the bathroom before coming to bed tonight.

"N-- Na--" She was sobbing, tears of ecstasy rolling down her cheeks as she gazed at him in an almost loving haze, "I-- I love you--"

His heart did a flip and he smiled gently at the woman he loved. "I love you, (y/n)."

Only once her afterglow was over did she slump against him, her eyelids fluttering shut. Her breathing grew slower, and he looked endearingly down at her as she slumbered on his bare, bony chest.

He sighed contently against her scalp, sitting there for a few moments more before he gently picked her up and placed her down on the other side of the bed. She buried her face into the pillow as he got up to clean off the blood and get a towel for her.

Once he was done cleaning the drying substance from his neck and back (he'd grimaced when he found the deep bite wounds on the back of his shoulder), he grabbed a washcloth, soaked it in warm water, and returned to the bedroom, spreading her legs and gingerly wiping away the semen lazily oozing from her core.

 _"Just for tonight,"_ he thought to himself, gazing at her wrecked beauty as he gently stroked her warm cheek, _"allow me to believe that you really love me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Hajime Hinata/Reader🍋


	39. 🍋Hajime Hinata x Reader - Loving Affair🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains two consenting 18-year-olds having sex.
> 
> (PRACTICE SAFE SEX NO MATTER HOW OLD YOU ARE, KIDDOS! WRAP IT BEFORE YOU TAP IT!)

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWBueqYA2Es)

* * *

"Did anyone see you?" She whispered as the third-year shut the door behind himself. She peeked out of her shut curtains, only to see a quiet, dark courtyard.

"No, not even the security guards," he replied in a low voice as he reached for her, pecking her lips before disrobing the large gray hoodie. "I came at the change, as you asked. Are the cameras still down?"

"They should be, Chihiro-kun made sure of that for me." She nodded, satisfied with the view, before leaning in to kiss him again, trailing her kisses down his jaw and to his neck as she fiddled with his white dress shirt. She paused to look up at him with an amused look in her eye. "You smell really good... do you use lotion?"

Slightly embarrassed, he nodded, looking away as she unbuttoned his shirt. "I-- I only use sandalwood..."

She hummed, smiling against his skin. "It's good. You should wear it more often."

"Noted." He awkwardly watched as she pulled the shirt down, and he took it off his arms and folded it, neatly placing it atop the hoodie on the floor.

(y/n) giggled, tugging at his arm. "You're always so serious, Hajime!"

"My parents paid quite a bit for the uniform," he protested weakly as she kissed around his lips. "I don't want to wear it out too quickly."

As their lips met, she untied her robe, revealing a cute (f/c) a-line nightie with frilly straps. He pulled away and gingerly traced his fingers down one of the straps, eyes soft. He smiled down at her and leaned to press a gentle kiss to her collarbones before slipping the straps down her shoulders.

"Is this your... f-- first time?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah, it is." She nodded, a hint embarrassed. "You?"

"Do you even need to ask?" He laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "Ah, uh, yeah."

"Good thing I brought out my candles, then," she joked. "Do you like them?"

He took a whiff and nodded. "Yeah... is that (f/scent)?"

"My favorite, from that one candle shop in Tokyo." She agreed.

He admired her body, soft in the dim light of the candles, and ran his fingers down her soft (s/c) arm. She shivered a little under his touch, and he gave her a glance as he stopped his hand right above the swell of her breast.

"D-- do you...?" He trailed off, his cheeks burning.

"You don't even need to ask, Hajime," she replied tenderly, moving the hand down so that it cupped her full breast. "Touch me."

He swallowed hard, squeezing a little. When she let out a soft sigh in response, he squeezed a little harder, running his thumb around her areola. He looked on in wonder as her nipple began to harden under his touch.

"This is... amazing," he breathed. "I've never really... I-- I mean I've never seen the real thing in person before."

"Well, consider this your first opportunity to see them." She smiled up at him, her face flushed.

He nodded and, hesitantly, rose his other hand to cup the other. He massaged them in sync, causing her to quietly moan. He stopped in surprise, and when his eyebrows rose at her, she giggled.

"Don't worry about me," she explained, cupping his face with one hand and gingerly squeezing. "If I'm in pain, I'll tell you to stop."

"Did it feel... good?" His throat was unnaturally dry.

"Very." She confirmed, letting go and laying back against her pillows. Then, she sat back up, concerned. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No, no, no," he quickly placated upon seeing her sad pout. "It's just-- I've never done this before."

"Me neither," she admitted. "First time for everything."

"Y-- yeah..." he looked down at her body and continued massaging for a moment before one of his hands trailed down to her navel, gingerly stroking her stomach. "You're... really soft."

"Thank you." She giggled, and his cheeks burned in embarrassment. _Geez, Hinata, that was dumb._

He looked back up at her face, and her tender expression melted some of his worries, he leaned in to kiss her again, and she rose her hands to tangle them in his hair. Her gentle scalp massage made him groan into her mouth, and he took her shoulders in his hands to steady himself as he knelt over her, trapping her hips between his knees.

When he pulled away, she gave him a breathless smile, and all of a sudden he felt a tightening in his pants. Mortified, he looked down to stare daggers at his boner.

She chortled as she looked down. "I guess that means we gotta get this show on the road, huh?"

"I-- I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting--" He stammered.

She cut him off by kissing him again. "Don't worry so much, Hajime. I mean, I'm gonna see it anyway. I love you no matter what, okay?"

"O-- okay," he nodded and steeled himself as she leaned in to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his slacks. As she pulled the zipper down, he got up to slide them down his legs, leaving himself in his briefs. He paused to fold his pants and set them on the dress shirt before turning back to her and, with only a second's hesitation, reached for the elastic and pulled down.

Her eyes widened as his erection popped out, and she could hardly contain herself when he awkwardly sat back down on her bed. She reached for it, looking up at him. "Can I...?"

He nodded tersely, clenching his eyes shut as she ghosted her fingertips across the engorged flesh. She let out a breathless "Wow..." as she took hold of it and gazed on in wonder at the pink tip. She took a breath before getting on her knees in front of him and looking up close.

Hajime's eyes flew open and he gasped when she pressed her mouth to the tip. He looked down just as she fit the tip in her mouth. "(y-- y/n)--!"

She looked up in alarm, popping it out. "What? Are you okay?"

"I-- no, it's fine, I just-- I wasn't expecting that." He choked, face burning red. "Could you..."

"Yeah," she nodded and licked her lips before going back in, slipping it into her mouth. Her nose scrunched up and she swirled her tongue around (with some difficulty) before pulling it out and staring in amazement for a few seconds before looking up. "Did you take a shower?"

Taken off-guard (or, as she would've joked in any other situation, caught with his pants down), he stuttered, "U-- uh, yes?"

"Hmm." She licked her lips again, nodding in satisfaction. "I thought I tasted a hint of soap."

Hajime covered his burning face with his hands, muttering, "D-- don't say things like that..."

She giggled, pressing a kiss to the tip. "Aww, don't get all shy on me now, _Ha-ji-me-kun_ ~."

He groaned when she put the dick back in her mouth, bobbing her head a little. She let out a choked little noise when her nose just barely brushed against his hair, and she retreated until only the tip was in her mouth. She stalled for a few seconds before nodding and bobbing her head again.

After a couple of moments, he grabbed her hair and tugged on it gently, and she pulled away, looking up in confusion.

"I-- I felt like I was going to cum," he explained sheepishly. _...Prematurely. Geez, wouldn't that be embarrassing?_

"Oh." She simply replied. "Well, that's alright. Uh... did you get the condom?"

"Yeah, it's in my pants pocket." He got off the bed and knelt by his clothes pile, reaching into his left pocket and producing the condom package.

He stood back up and got on the bed, just as she shrugged off her nightie, revealing cute (f/c) dotted panties.

"Those are... really cute," he said aloud, reaching out to touch the fabric. Soft. Cotton? "Are they new?"

"Yeah, actually!" She smiled up at him. "I'm surprised. Are you into that kind of thing?"

His face felt like it was aflame at her suggestion. Before he could protest, she laughed.

"I'm just kidding," she teased, pulling them down.

"Wha... what are you doing?" He asked dumbly.

"I've gotta prepare myself, silly," she explained with a wink. "It's not gonna feel very good for either of us if I don't."

He watched in fascination as she spread her legs apart and popped her fingers into her mouth, coating them in saliva before spreading her lower lips and slowly slipping her middle digit inside. She groaned quietly at the sensation before pumping it in and out.

There was something about the movement of her fingers as she coaxed in another that sent a spark straight to his cock. He swallowed, hard, as she let out a little moan.

"I don't think I've, _ahh_ , got enough lube," she groaned in frustration. "Could you do me a favor? I've got a bottle of lubricant in my nightstand top drawer."

"Y-- yeah," he nodded and reached over to slide it open. Sure enough, lying on one side was a little square bottle with a pink label. He grabbed it, shut the drawer, and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She took out her fingers, pressed the cap open, and squeezed a little amount on her fingers. she shut the cap and set it beside her leg, coating her three fingers with it. "It's kinda cold," she commented. "I can never get used to that."

She paused for a moment. Then she looked up, almost shyly. "Hey... do you wanna do it?"

"Wh-- what?" He sputtered, eyes flying wide open.

She bit her lower lip for a moment, before answering. "Do you want... to?"

"Well, wh-- what do I do?" He asked, sinking to his knees before her.

She grabbed the lube and opened the cap. "Hold out your hand."

He obliged, and she squirted a little bit onto his middle three fingers. Shutting the cap and placing it back on the sheets, she massaged the cold liquid onto them. As soon as they felt appropriately moistened, she took his hand and guided it to her snatch.

"One at a time," she explained as he gingerly pressed his middle finger in. It sank into her, and she shivered a little at the sensation. He gave her a concerned look before he pushed it in to the knuckle, curling it and frowning at the feeling. Her walls were velvety soft and squeezed his finger gently. His lips parted in awe as he began to slide it in and out.

(y/n) leaned against the wall, adjusting her hips so that he had a better aim.

After a couple of minutes of him sitting here, pumping his finger in and out, she murmured, "I think... you can try another."

He nodded tersely, adding his pointer. He made scissoring motions and wiggled them around before just deciding to push them in and out, eliciting small moans from the girl. The flickering light from the candle sent warm tones against her skin, revealing the droplets of sweat that clung to her heaving chest. She was... beautiful.

He decided to become more bold, and pushed a third finger in, hooking his hand so that it was flush against her pelvis as he thrust his fingers in and out. She whimpered, her hands clenched in her sheets, her face screwed up in arousal. Her eyes were clenched shut, her bottom lip in her teeth as she tried to keep quiet. He leaned in and breathed into her ear, "You said your dorm rooms are soundproof, right?"

She nodded, squirming a little as he trailed his lips across the shell of her ear.

" _Then let me hear you_." His voice came out a little huskier than he'd anticipated, and he couldn't deny the shiver of arousal that went through his body at her answering groan.

As soon as the words left his mouth, she cried out, arching her back as her walls began to squeeze harder.

" _Ha-ji-me_ , I'm gonna cum if you don't--" She shakily warned, and he nodded and pulled his fingers out.

He inspected his fingers in wonder, pulling them apart and pressing them back together so that he could see the thin trail of transparent liquid that clung to them string between them.

He swallowed before looking back at her, seeing her welcoming smile. She watched as he reached for the condom, fumbling with the package as he tore it open. The ring fell to the sheets, and he mumbled a "Dammit" as he picked it up. He found which end to roll over his penis and quickly rolled it on before grabbing her thighs and positioning himself at her entrance.

"Are you absolutely _sure_ you wanna do this?" He asked in reflex, his thumb tracing circles on the inside of her soft thigh. The unspoken addition lingered between them for a moment as he looked down at her in trepidation. _With me?_

"As I told you before, I would've told you to stop if I didn't," she reminded gently. "I want this more than I've ever wanted anything, Hajime."

He nodded, as if to convince himself, and guided his dick to her lower lips. He fumbled with them, pulling them open with his thumb and pinkie to try and make it easier. As soon as the tip breached, he grit his teeth, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead when she groaned quietly.

He waited a moment before pressing in deeper, and the head of his cock stretched her almost painfully. He waited until she nodded her head before going far enough to get the entire head inside.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, and she reached up to cup his cheek.

"Are you in pain?" He asked, panting slightly.

"It feels mildly uncomfortable," she admitted, "but it's not like I haven't used toys before. I'll be fine. The better question is, are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-- fine," he nodded jerkily, closing his eyes for a couple of moments. "It feels... strange."

It elicited a weak laugh from her, and she closed her eyes when he rested his forehead against hers.

"I think you can move," she whispered, her warm, minty breath fanning against his lips.

He hummed in reply and gripped her thighs a little tighter, slipping the rest of his cock in, centimeter by centimeter. As soon as he was in to the hilt, he waited, his eyes searching her face. Her entire visage was flushed red, both from the intimacy and from the heat that seemed to emanate from every inch of her skin.

He wasn't sure what his own face looked like, but he had a fairly good idea when her lips curled upwards and she tilted her head so that she could press them against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as if to meld their bodies further together.

The feeling was... indescribable. The walls of her innermost parts were softly pulsating, as if trying to mimic her heartbeat, and she was inhumanly soft. If he shifted a little, he could almost feel an opening inside her, one that was clenched tightly shut, but brushing against it made her gasp, and he quickly retreated.

"What was that?" He asked nervously.

"That must've been my cervix," she explained. "I-- sorry, just... please try not to touch it."

"Understood, I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to move?"

"Fuck, yes," she groaned, shifting her hips a little. "Please."

He pulled out halfway, only to slide back in, causing them both to moan quietly. He began to work out a steady pace, in and out, in and out, reaching out to thread his fingers in hers.

"A-- _aaaah_ , Hajime," she whimpered.

"You feel really good," he breathed, sweat trickling down his brow. "Is this okay?"

"This is better than okay," she confirmed, tilting her head back in ecstasy. "Please don't stop."

He became emboldened by her pleasured noises, and shifted his position a little bit so that he could go a bit deeper. He let out a choked noise as she squeezed his hand, her walls clenching with her. "I-- is this okay?"

"I think that's the best spot to aim for," she replied breathlessly, arching her back with a soft cry when their hips slapped together. " _Ahhhhhhn_ -!"

Time seemed to slow down in the next few moments. Hajime watched with rapt attention as her teary eyes locked onto his, her lips forming the syllables of his name like a prayer. One of her bangs fell into her face, and he gently brushed it away before cupping her cheek, leaning in. His eyes flickered down to her parted lips for a moment before he closed the distance, brushing them slowly together. He could feel his insides tightening in that familiar pre-orgasmic way, and he picked up the pace, pushing himself even further inside her. She cried against his mouth, her voice swallowed as their tongues brushed together.

The coil grew tighter, and he pulled away, their saliva trailing between them for a split-second before breaking and trailing down their chins. He wiped it away and looked down to where their bodies were joined together, grabbing her thigh again.

"Hajime," she was weeping openly, the arousal warping her voice, "Hajime!"

"(y/n)," he grunted, leaning his weight into her as he felt his release coming. "I'm-- I'm coming--!"

He pressed in, deeper than he had before, just as he began to fill the condom, spurts of cum ballooning it as they both panted heavily.

As soon as he finished, he slowly pulled out, watching in fascination at the filled tip of the translucent blue latex.

As the heat of the moment began to die off, he looked up with confusion. "Did you... did you cum?"

"I didn't," she clarified with an exhausted smile. "But that's okay."

"No," he shook his head, leaning down so that he was staring her quivering core in the eye. "Let me pleasure you."

"O-- okay," she shivered, as he licked a vertical stripe up her lips. "S-- someone got bold, all of a sudden..."

"I'm returning the favor," he replied as he pressed his mouth to her, probing inside with his tongue.

Her breath hitched as his nose bumped against her clit. "T-- touch the round tip on top."

He looked up in confusion for a second before he spotted the button and nodded slightly in recognition. Reaching up, he fiddled with it, sending spasms throughout her entire body as he licked.

She yelled, her vision blurring as his tongue scrubbed her. "You're-- r-- really good at this! _Hajime_!"

He smiled against her as she began to squirm against his mouth.

"I'm gonna cum," she warned as he massaged her clit. "I-- _aaaaaaah_ \--!"

Her world went white as she arched her hips against his face, her mouth falling open in a silent scream.

He waited as she rode out her abrupt orgasm, and as she fell back onto the bed, limp, he pulled away, a string of moisture breaking from between them.

He reached down for his pants pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, wiped his mouth, and folded it and put it back. He pulled off the condom from his flaccid penis, tied off the tip, and looked around for a trash bin.

"Just... leave it in the... bathroom," she weakly pointed to her private bathroom door and he pressed a kiss to her nose before getting up and going over to it. He put the used condom into the trash bin under her sink before grabbing a washcloth, soaking it with cool water, and returning to her, settling it atop her forehead.

She sighed in content as he curled up to her, pulling the sheets and comforter over them both.

He watched as she looked up at him, a shy smile on her face.

"Was it good?" She asked quietly. "Y'know, for your first?"

"It was amazing," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. He settled his face into her shoulder, the drowsiness catching up quickly. "Thank you. I love you."

"... love you too," she mumbled sleepily into his chest. He could feel her kiss his pectoral, and he chuckled before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mukuro Ikusaba/Male!Reader


	40. Mukuro Ikusaba x Male!Reader - Sweets Baking

"Kuro-chaaaaaan!" A cheery voice rang from across the hall.

The girl in question paused, turning as a boy skipped towards her, a plate in his hands.

"(l/n), what a surprise." She said, raising an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"I made a peach tart, but I accidentally made too much!" He chuckled sheepishly, holding out the plate. "So I'm giving away pieces! This is for you."

Mukuro blinked, hesitantly taking the plate and staring at him.

"I hope you like it!" He chirped, winking before turning and running off again.

She slowly slid her eyes down to look at the slice of tart, which looked to be decorated with peach slices in the shape of a rose.

"It does look good," she thought to herself. "I'll go get a fork."

* * *

Some time later, she was hanging around her sister in the cafeteria.

"So, I heard you got some food from (y/n)!" Junko giggled. "Sweetie, isn't he? He always makes so many desserts, I wonder why?"

"It is indeed odd that he would continually make so much," Mukuro nodded in agreement. "I wonder."

Junko looked around and grinned, elbowing the dark-haired girl in the side. "Look alive, 'cause speak of the devil, he's coming over here!"

She straightened her posture a little, watching as he came walking over with a big smile, holding another plate. This time, it held some delicious-looking chocolate cookies.

"Hi, 'Kuro-chan! Enoshima-san!" He greeted, holding out the plate. "I made a few too many cookies... care for some?"

"I think we'd love some, (y/n)!" Junko said, grabbing two from his hands. She grinned wider. "Thank you!"

"Aw, it's nothing," he blushed a light pink and rubbed his neck with a smile. "Anyway, gotta go!"

As he walked away, Junko handed her sister a cookie while simultaneously biting into hers with an exaggerated moan of delight that dangerously bordered on pornographic territory. "He makes seriously good chocolate-chip cookies. Like, _suuuuper_ good."

Mukuro accepted it, giving it a curious glance-over before taking a bite. The sweetness and a hint of coconut hit her tongue, and her eyes widened. Once she finished swallowing, she said in amazement, "This is delicious."

"Right?" Junko popped her last bite in her mouth with a content sigh. "Thank God for Ultimate Bakers, am I right?"

* * *

Later that day, Mukuro was walking to the gym when she stopped at a familiar voice. She sighed when she turned, seeing (y/n) running to her.

"What is it this time, (l/n)-san?" She asked as he skidded to a stop, panting for breath.

"Just some sweet bread this time," he laughed nervously, handing her a plate with a slice. "I'm sorry... am I bothering you? I-- if I am, I'll stop--!"

"No, no, you aren't," she placated, accepting the plate. "It's just... no one gives me this sort of attention. Forgive me if it comes across as suspicious, but... I was afraid you were trying to poison me."

"What? Poison you?" He gawked, eyes wide. "Never! Never _ever_ , 'Kuro-chan!"

She nodded slowly, the sweet bread suddenly having weight in her hands. "Then why...?"

"Because I really like you, Mukuro." He bowed at the waist, presumably to hide his burning face. "I'm sorry that it's not traditional, but-- p- please go out with me!"

She blinked at him in surprise.

Beat.

"Wh-- _what_?"

"S-- sorry, but... it took a lot of my nerve to say it in the first place..." he giggled weakly, looking back up with a face redder than an apple. "I don't think I can say it again..."

She considered him for a moment. She had to admit, the attention was nice, and yet... she hardly knew him. He was from the other class, and so they hardly ever crossed paths.

And yet...

She took a bite of the sweet bread, making a noise of delight. He was as sweet as his desserts.

After she'd swallowed the bite, she gave him a slow nod. "Perhaps. I'll think it over."

"Thank you!" He bowed again before running away, face still burning hot.

She watched him go with a bit of fondness, before she went back to the bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Makoto Naegi/Reader


	41. Makoto Naegi x Reader - Will Tomorrow Come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a request for a more downer reader, but I kinda liked this one so I'm leaving it here.

The clock's loud ticking made her head pulse with pain.

Their screams had woken her again. Her friends' terrified faces had firmly planted themselves in her mind's eye and she was forced to keep reliving the horrors from Hope's Peak, over, and over, and over again.

Most nights, it was Sakura's grisly suicide and Aoi's anguished sobs, but tonight, it was Makoto's botched execution that she dreamt of. Her best friend sent to die for a murder they both knew he hadn't committed haunted her worst nightmares. The sheer terror on his face as that crusher came closer and closer to ending his life...

(y/n) let out a tiny sob as she scrubbed viciously at her eyelids with her fists. She couldn't afford to keep doing this. She had to forget. She had to hold onto hope, like Munakata said.

She was supposed to be the Ultimate Chemist, she was supposed to know how to fix this!

No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she desperately wished she could find a way to forget, the memories came back and taunted her. Sayaka. Chihiro. Kiyotaka. Sakura.

She thought back to the debates, when everyone was wildly flinging accusations at one another. More than once, someone had implicated her, as she had usually been a cheerful girl who liked to be around others. More than once, she'd come close to death, but thankfully, Kyoko and Makoto were there to save her skin and bring the real killer to justice. She could still feel their accusatory, disgusted stares on her skin, even though the accusers were long dead. It made her skin crawl with discomfort, and she had to take a look around the room to make sure she wasn't being watched by any security cameras.

The alarm clock caught her eye, and its bright red numbers momentarily brought a flashback to Junko's puppet bear. Fresh tears filled her eyes and she had to look away. Only three-ten in the morning. There was no way she was getting back to sleep easily now.

She sniffled. It just wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair! Their class had so many hopes and dreams for the future, and someone just waltzes on in and fucks everything up? Hope's Peak was supposed to be a light for the future! Yet like with everything else, someone else had come and casually blown out the flame, leaving its staff and students in darkness.

She could vividly remember the fake Junko -- who had really been Mukuro, unbeknownst to everyone. The girl's persona had been bubbly and a little rude, but she could see a genuine fondness inside of her for her classmates. The first day in Hell had been a rough one, beginning with her untimely demise. All she wanted was to get out with the rest of them, and yet she was made the first target. She had confided in (y/n) that she actually didn't even really like modeling, but it came with her talent. She'd offered her a makeover one of the days that they'd spend together in the school... but that day never came.

And next, there was Sayaka. The girl had been friendly with (y/n) for the grand total of a few days that they spent in relative normalcy. She talked of her troupe of idols and how eager she was to get back to them. They giggled together over Sayaka's mini-crush on Makoto, and (y/n) had cried the hardest when she found Sayaka's body in the shower. After the sadness came the anger at her -- the anger of trying to get Makoto killed -- but eventually it fizzled away, leaving her hollow. Those bloody halls had sapped every ounce of optimism that she'd entered with. If it hadn't been for Makoto and Aoi, her closest friends in that cursed hellhole, she would have turned to despair a lot sooner.

And Makoto. The boy with a determination to match his fierce optimism about life. Even before the memories of their time together had come back, she found herself gravitating towards him, much like many other of their classmates. He was bright sunshine in the gloominess that pervaded their group, a fresh spring breeze after a harsh winter. She'd found herself falling in love with him as things progressed, and by the time they got out, she almost found comfort in the idea that he was crushing right back on her.

But as far as she knew, he was involved with Kyoko -- and although it hurt, she accepted it. Of all people, he deserved the happiness. It was the least that was owed of him after he'd gotten them all out of there. Of everything, he deserved much, much better than her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto found himself unable to sleep.

The brunet stared up at the ceiling with furrowed brows, his worries keeping him from finally drifting off. It had been about six days since he'd last seen (y/n), and he was growing more and more worried about her.

Ever since the murders, she hadn't quite been the same. None of them had, actually. The sobering realization of their predicament had aged them in ways none could really fully put to words. Any and all naïve optimism had been stamped right out of them the second the first murder occurred. For a time, even Makoto had thought to himself that there really was no getting out alive.

(y/n) had been a chipper girl for a lot of the Killing Game -- always seeking comfort in others, always eager to help. It had been comforting to have at least one person putting on a façade, as if their situation was perfectly normal and as if nobody was dying. But once Chihiro was killed, she grew quieter, more moody. He'd attributed this change to the fact that she was one of the ones implicated in the murder -- being accused of killing one of your best friends in cold blood was something that you could never forget. Still, he figured that she was trying to hold on.

But then came Kiyotaka and Hifumi's murders, and she retreated even more into herself. It hadn't helped that Celestia had explicitly singled her out for her unlikely friendship with Hifumi -- the two had bonded somewhat over their choice in dating sims, oddly enough. She had broken down in tears during the trial, tearfully insisting that she hadn't done it, that she couldn't kill the one person who wouldn't judge her for her tastes -- and when the actual murderer was revealed, she'd momentarily snapped -- she reached across the podium, reared her hand back, and backhanded Celestia right across the face, making her stumble a bit. The blazing fury in her eyes had made even Byakuya take a step back -- and if that didn't, her furious screaming at the wannabe-princess certainly did.

"You killed the only person who actually _liked_ otomes here, you ungrateful _bitch_!" She'd screeched in Celestia's calm façade. "How dare you? _How dare you_?!"

In the end, Sakura had to restrain her as Celestia was led to her execution. She was sobbing brokenly into the taller girl's chest until the last flame was extinguished, and it had broken Makoto's heart.

She'd quickly attached herself into Makoto's heart by the end. He had a soft spot for Kyoko, of course, but the one he wanted was (y/n). Kyoko was all for the two getting together, and thus far she'd been instrumental in getting her best friend and his crush to stop dancing around each other. For a while, it seemed like (y/n) was bouncing back -- she was slowly regaining her former cheerful attitude, helping Aoi out with this and that, pestering Byakuya into getting her some of that (f/tea) she liked, ghostwriting for Toko's latest romance novel (curiously named The Hopeful and the Despairing), and accepting invitations to lunch with him. He was starting to believe that he really did have a chance.

But one day, she'd been out scouting with Toko and his younger sister Komaru. On their trip through one of the desolate cities they'd run into brainwashed children -- and with them, she found one of the survivors of the Most Despairing Event, one Nagito Komaeda. Something had happened between them to send her reeling back into despair, and she'd locked herself inside her apartment for going on a full week now.

To say that he was concerned was an understatement -- every day he went to her apartment and knocked, but she never answered. He tried calling her cell phone, but she let it go to voicemail. For a day or so, he'd even thought her dead -- but Byakuya confirmed that she was alive, and so he went back with renewed vigor. He'd consulted Kyoko and Aoi about it, begging them to go see her. Neither were successful, nor was Toko or Byakuya. Even Yasuhiro couldn't get her to open the door, and she was one of the only ones who could stand his goofy theatrics.

Now, he almost thought of calling her again. But as he stole a quick glance at the clock beside his bed, he realized that she was probably trying to get some sleep.

He closed his eyes and tried to settle back into his pillow, but a nagging feeling kept pushing at him. _Go talk to her._

 _"It's two in the morning,"_ Makoto weakly protested. _"She's trying to sleep."  
  
_

_Go talk to her.  
  
_

_"Even if she is awake, she hasn't opened the door for any of us."_ He shook his head, clenching his eyes even tighter.  
  


_Go talk to her.  
  
_

Finally, the young man sighed. He got up from his bed.  
  


_Go talk to her._   
  


He slipped out, putting on the sweater he'd worn in the Killing Game and going to the front door. He slipped on a pair of shoes and left the apartment, locking the door behind himself.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shuffled down the hallway, yawning into his arm. The building had no windows to the outside in case of attack, but he could imagine that the moon was shining brightly in the sky, a beacon of hope for the new day to come.

He quickly found her apartments and rose a hand to knock. "(y/n)...? It's me, Makoto..."

He paused. He heard nothing from inside, so he continued. "I... I don't know what happened between you two, but I'm really worried about you. I miss you, (y/n). I want to help you."

He thought he heard a sniffle from within, but he brushed it aside. "I know it's probably not the best time to be doing this, but-- but if you'll let me in..."

His next words died on his tongue, and he closed his mouth with a sigh. "I-- I'm sorry. I know it's super late, and I'm just talking to myself, but..."

He shrugged his shoulders loosely, mostly to himself, before he turned to leave. Just as he took a step away from the door, he heard the lock click, and slowly, the knob turned. His eyes widened as the door slowly opened, revealing a messy-haired, pale, sweaty (y/n), her eyes rimmed with red from the darkness.

Makoto's gaze softened as he beheld her. "(y/n)..."

Wordlessly, she sniffled and opened the door wider.

He quickly headed inside, the girl shutting and locking the door behind him. He shimmied out of his shoes before wrapping his arms around her shaking frame tight, burying his face in her slightly-greasy hair.

She hesitantly raised her arms to wrap around his neck.

The two stood like that for a few moments, no talking necessary. He could feel her emotions as keenly as if they were his own, and they made a pang of hurt strike his heart.

She tugged at the back of his sweater, and when he pulled away, she stared up into his eyes with unshed tears in her own. Her dry lips parted, and she whispered, "I don't deserve you."

"What do you mean?" He gently replied, brushing some hair out of her face.

"You deserve a better girl than me, Makoto," she continued, just as quietly. "Not someone who falls into despair the moment she's faced with ghosts of her past."

Frowning in puzzlement, he shook his head. "But (y/n), you're wrong. You deserve to be happy."

She closed her eyes, and the tears spilled over, trickling down her cheeks.

He observed her red-hot face, the dark bags underneath her eyes, and the sweat sticking her bangs to her forehead. Letting out a tiny sigh, he leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

Her eyes fluttered open in surprise, and he smiled down at her.

"You're wrong," he repeated tenderly. "You wanna know how I know?"

She didn't say anything in reply, so he continued. "It's because I know you, (y/n). I look at you and you know what I see? I see a spirited, dedicated girl who makes people smile."

He smoothed down her hair and continued. "I see a girl who makes friends faster than anyone I've ever known. I see a girl who treasures those friends dearly, even when her own life is on the line."

He leaned in closer, his breath fanning her face. "I see a girl who doesn't give up on hope. I see a girl who believed in me when no one else did."

She was blinking rapidly now, and he couldn't tell if it was because she was trying not to cry or if she was about to try and kiss him. "And most of all... when I look at you, I see a pretty girl who I wouldn't mind putting everything on the line for again."

His fingertips traced her face, and he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips. They were rough to the touch -- had she been biting off the skin there?

As soon as he pulled away, she was staring up at him, dumbfounded. Her cheeks were flushed, both from embarrassment and from her earlier tears, and she stammered, "I-- I-- Makoto, I don't-- I--"

"Please tell me I haven't read the signs wrong," he urged, desperately searching her face. "Do you like me?"

Her mouth opened and closed, faltering. She stared at him for a second before she closed her eyes, leaning in to rest her head against his collar.

"M-- Makoto..." she breathed, gripping his sweater. "Please don't do this to me. Don't give me hope."

"That's what I do," he gently chastised, holding her closer. "I'll always be here for you to stand against when you feel like you'll fall. I'll always be here to pick you up again."

Her back shuddered, and he heard her whimper. "Please, stop... I... I don't deserve this..."

"You do," he insisted.

"I don't," she argued, raising her head to stare him in the face, tears falling down her cheeks again. "I... I voted against you in the trial! I condemned you to death with the rest of them, even though I knew better! I'm a coward and a traitor!"

His eyes softened, and he cupped her cheeks. "That was then, (y/n). I've already forgiven you for that."

She let out a sob and collapsed against him, gripping his shoulders tightly.

He gently looped an arm underneath her knees and hoisted her up against him, walking the both of them through the apartment to her living room. As soon as the couch came into view he sat down on it, hugging her to his chest as she cried. He ran a soothing hand across her back, mindful of her tangled hair.

When she began to calm, several minutes had passed and he was beginning to feel sleepy. She peeked almost shyly up at him and he smiled kindly. "Feel better?"

"Yeah..." she mumbled, looking down again. "'m sorry."

"I'm glad you got it out." He replied, resting his chin atop her head. "Do you feel sleepy?"

"A little." She yawned into her hand. "Can you stay? I've got a spare futon..."

"If you want."

She nodded, contemplating for a moment. Then she took a breath and looked up again. "I... I'm sorry for pushing you away, Makoto... I just... I don't want to be in the way."

"You're never in my way, (y/n)," he soothed. "I promise."

"I really, really like you, and I guess I just..." she bit her lip. "... I don't know what I was thinking..."

"We'll sleep on it, and then we can go for breakfast tomorrow." Makoto offered. "Does that sound okay?"

She nodded mutely, getting up off of his lap so that he could stand. She shyly grabbed his hand and threaded her fingers through his, a blush pinking her cheeks. "... thank you for checking on me..."

He smiled tenderly at her. "I'd do anything for you, (y/n). Remember that."

With a kiss to her temple and a soft grin in return, she led him to her hallway closet, where they got out the spare bedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Aoi Asahina/Mermaid!Reader


	42. Aoi Asahina x Mermaid!Reader - Princess of the Pool

"Hurry up, Asahina!" One of the girls called over her shoulder as the group raced to the changing rooms.

"In a minute, I gotta find my goggles!" Aoi called back, rummaging through her backpack with a frown. "C'mon, I know I packed them this morning... Where was I at before classes...?"

She hummed, tapping her chin and scrunching up her nose. After a moment, her eyes widened. "I was swimming this morning! Aw geez, did I forget them in the pool?!"

She dashed for the changing rooms, shrugging off her jacket on the way. She found her locker and stashed her stuff there, changing into her bathing suit quickly. As soon as she rinsed off, she walked out to the pool area, glancing around.

The rest of the class was there already, some of the girls standing nearby. Sayaka waved her over with a big grin. "Over here!"

She walked over, narrowed eyes scanning the ground. When Sayaka gave her a confused look, she replied simply, "I'm looking for my goggles."

"We can help you look if you want," Sakura offered.

"That would be great, thanks." Aoi smiled at her. "They're red, and my name is written on the band."

Both girls nodded and walked off to look.

Aoi, meanwhile, went to the pool, staring into the water. She remembered being in the deep end this morning, so perhaps they'd somehow sunk to the bottom...?"

While she was deep in thought, a girl surfaced from the water. She looked over at the (h/c)-haired girl and beamed. "Oh, hi (y/n)."

"Hello, Aoi," the girl gently replied, smoothing away her soaked (f/c) bangs from her face. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, just my stupid goggles," she huffed, squatting at the poolside and wrapping her legs around her knees. "I couldn't find them in my bag, so I figured I accidentally forgot them here."

(y/n) thought for a moment before dipping below the water. She seemed to be looking around her person for something. After a moment, she came back up, a familiar pair in her hand. "You mean these?"

"Ah, you're a lifesaver!" Aoi cheered, taking them back and placing them around her neck. "Thanks, I owe you one."

The girl simply smiled, her pretty (e/c) eyes watching the swimmer. "It was no problem. I figured you'd be back for them."

The Ultimate Marine Biologist was a timid girl, usually sticking to herself and staying out of sight. On the very first day of classes, Aoi had met her beforehand in the pool, and the two had become fast friends. No one but her and the staff knew about (y/n)'s true form, and as such she tried to keep that secret the best she could.

Aoi usually kept to others like Sakura and Chihiro, but with (y/n), she found herself unusually attracted to her. She loved swimming in the academy's pool, and so they usually met there, Aoi to swim and (y/n) to keep herself sufficiently hydrated.

Aoi grinned at her, seeing her cheeks dusted pink. "Are you up for some more practice tomorrow morning?"

"Of course," she replied, glancing past her to see Sakura walking over. "Oh, your friends have come back."

Aoi looked up when her friend approached. "Sorry about that, Sakura. (y/n) found my goggles for me."

"That's quite alright," the hulking young woman replied, nodding politely to the girl. "Hello, (l/n)-san."

"Hello, Oogami-san," (y/n) meekly greeted, bowing her head in deference.

"I believe class is starting soon," Sakura added. "Will you be joining us?"

"Ah, I'm afraid not," the (h/c)-haired girl slowly shook her head. "I'll have to be going soon; I stayed longer than I thought I would."

"Really?" Aoi slumped, disappointed.

(y/n) flinched, eyes growing concerned for her. "I'm sorry, Aoi -- we can meet later."

"Okay." The girl shrugged, her happy demeanor slowly returning. "After classes, okay?"

* * *

In the late afternoon, Aoi went back to the pool building, changing and walking out to meet (y/n).

She saw her with her legs sipped in the water, shimmering (f/c) scales going up her legs and glittering in the lights. She looked up and smiled, pulling her legs out. The scales faded away as she shook the water away.

"Sorry about that earlier," the girl apologized as Aoi did some warm-up stretches.

"No, it's totally cool." Aoi nodded reassuringly. "I'd have done that too. I kinda forgot about your tail."

She chuckled sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, well -- it was lovely meeting Oogami-san again. When will you next need help studying?"

"Probably this weekend, I think," the swimmer grunted as she touched her toes. "Sensei is giving us another chapter test, and I promised Naegi that we'd go get ice cream with Sayaka and Kyoko if we both scored well."

(y/n) shook her head fondly when she thought of the boy. "Naegi-kun is... quite interesting. I've never met someone with that much eagerness before."

"Yeah, he's fun," Aoi replied, finishing up her stretches and hopping in place. "Alright! You wanna get the rings, or?"

(y/n) shrugged. "We can do that, and then an underwater test."

"Okay!" Aoi cheered, going off to the storage room. "Be right back!"

(y/n) watched her as she went, admiring the girl's toned figure and tanned skin. She sighed quietly, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She was too invested in the girl, it seemed. She could hardly contain herself around her, always blushing and stumbling over herself. She was so painfully shy when it came to affection; she wondered why Aoi put up with it. It was still hard to fathom that they were dating.

She tugged at a lock of hair, inspecting its color in the light. One of the things Aoi had always gushed about was her hair. She loved messing with it, twirling it around her fingers, putting it in braids and updos. She especially loved when its natural (f/c) tint came out at the ends. Even if it was wet, she liked running it through her fingers and admiring its shimmering colors in the light.

It made (y/n)'s heart go crazy, something she'd never felt for anyone before. She desperately wished that she could take Aoi to meet her parents one day; her father would be thrilled and her mother would absolutely love her.

Aoi came back with the rings in her hand, a cheerful grin on her face. "Okay, let's get in and rock 'n roll!"

(y/n) looked up at her with a gentle face. "Aoi?"

"Hm? What's up?" She asked, squatting down so that they were eye to eye.

(y/n) reached out and hugged her, burying her face in the girl's chest.

"E-- eh...?" Aoi was startled, but she soon melted into the hug, resting her chin atop (y/n)'s head. "What brought this on, all of a sudden...?"

"I felt like it," (y/n) mumbled, face burning red. "I wanted you to know that I love you..."

Aoi blinked for a second, but then a sweet grin spread across her lips and she cooed, hugging the mergirl tighter. "Aww, you're so _cute_!"

(y/n)'s face flushed darker, but she smiled at the affection when Aoi planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mikan Tsumiki/Reader


	43. Mikan Tsumiki x Reader - Healing Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.

"Mikaaaaaaaaaan," you groaned as you flopped onto the nurse's bed.

"What happened this time, (y/n)?" She asked gently, reaching out to pet your hair while still reading her book.

"I accidentally sneezed on Togami and totally pissed off that braids girl." You pouted, feeling the sore spot on your cheek throb with the memory. You leaned closer when you felt her hand, peeking up at her from the covers. "My face still hurts... Can we cuddle?"

She blushed, but after a moment she nodded and smiled down at you. "O-- of course we can."

You crawled up between her legs, resting your head on her chest and wrapping your arms around her torso. You smiled, sighing in content when you felt her boobs gently pressing against your face.

"You're so sweet to me, babe," you mumbled, closing your eyes when her hand returned to your hair.

She didn't reply, merely humming while she stroked your hair.

In no time at all, you fell asleep to the sound of her soft voice and her fingers massaging your scalp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Izuru Kamukura/Reader🍋


	44. 🍋Izuru Kamukura x Reader - In the Dark🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains two consenting 17-year-olds having sex (takes place during the Despairing Event).

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_7gSSgK2kc)

* * *

"A-- aahn!" A whimper, followed by a choked moan. "I-- zu-- ru--!"

"Quiet," a bored-sounding voice followed at a softer tone. "They're still lurking around here. We don't want to alert them to our location."

She nodded jerkily, trying to silence her gasping breaths as he lazily moved his hips beneath her. He was still holding her to his chest, his somewhat-faster heartbeat one of the only indicators of his lust from the outside. His expression was still collected as could be, and from the front you couldn't really tell.

But behind, her skirt was hiked up so that he could warm his cock inside her, every so often shifting so that he could probe a different part of her. It was a hard, deliciously pleasurable feeling to have him so deep inside -- and yet to do it here, when they were still in danger...!

One of his hands trailed to her covered breast, lightly squeezing it. It elicited a sharp gasp from her, and she jerked backwards against him, making his cock squeeze further inside.

Izuru calmly peeked through the doorway before he nodded to her, settling his free hand on her hip and reaching out to softly close the door with a click. "The coast is clear, for now."

With his approval, she let out a low wanton noise, clapping a hand over her mouth as her breathy groans grew in volume. He'd started thrusting in and out again, and her inner walls were beginning to squeeze him deliciously.

He licked his lips, his ruby eyes hooded with lust. She was divine when she was undone, her chest heaving and her face a beautiful dusky pink. Her skin glimmered in the dim lighting with sweat and her eyes were half-lidded, their (e/c) color flickering over to him before looking away.

He guided her back towards his bed while focusing on staying inside of her before laying both of them down. When she was lying on her chest with her hips in the air, he gripped them tighter, the soft uniform skirt crinkling under his large pale hands as he snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself fully inside.

(y/n) let out a cry, eyes going wide at the feeling.

"You don't have to hold back," he uttered with a groan, eyes trained on her every shuddering detail. "I want to hear you scream."

She shivered at his voice before fisting her hands in the blanket, moaning into the pillow.

She was the one. She was the one to elicit such unexpected emotions from him. He wanted her. He needed her.

She made him complete.

Her hair spilled out over her back and onto the bed, sticking to her exposed skin as she cried and cried. He ground his hips against her bare butt, sliding his hands under the skirt to grope at the plump skin.

"F-- fuck, (y/n)," he muttered, gritting his teeth together as she clenched tighter around him. "It feels as though it's your first time all over again...!"

"P-- please," she sobbed, teary eyes looking up at him with such hope, it made a chill go up his spine. "Izuru, please--"

"What is it you want, sweet?" He asked in a hushed tone, leaning closer to get a deeper angle. He reached out to cup her face with one hand, glowing scarlet meeting glassy (e/c).

"I-- I need," she moaned, arching her back as their skin smacked together loudly, her ass stinging from the impact.

His angel, the one who carried her hope proudly for all to see. (y/n).

"I need you," she finished, closing her eyes as tears dribbled down her burning face.

"You have me," he answered, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips. She was so warm, it distracted him from the cool feel of his own body.

He lifted one of her legs to hang over his shoulder, leaning in to wrap his arms around her. She cried when he bit into her shoulder, the cold air stinging against the fresh wound as her blood seeped down her shoulder and into the sheets. He kissed it to soothe the ache, sucking up some of the blood and swallowing. As expected, it was metallic -- yet somehow, there was a hint of a sweet tang?

He made sure the blood didn't stain his teeth before leaning in to kiss her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She reciprocated eagerly, tangling her hands into his hair as he fucked her hard. Her legs clenched around his torso, bringing him ever closer.

"You are mine," he uttered as soon as the kiss was broken, staring deep into her eyes. "You are mine, (y/n)."

"I'm yours," she wept. Her head rested against the pillow, allowing him access to her flawless neck. He wasted no time, pressing his lips to her soft skin and biting softly, eliciting breathy moans. She was beginning to get even tighter -- she was close.

"Sweet, are you going to cum for me?" He asked, his voice a smooth, lazy drawl against her ear.

She nodded jerkily. "Y-- yes, ah! Please let me...!"

He smirked, the closest thing to a smile she'd get from him. It was dangerously sexy, and it made her shudder with want.

He felt his own release coming. The pressure was beginning to build, a pleasurable spring being wound tight in his lower belly. He positioned himself by planting his hands on the bed at either side of her quivering body and he slammed himself into her rapidly, aiming for the spot he knew would drive her wild.

He hit it dead-on, making her scream, her nails digging into his jacket. "IZURU!"

"Who do you serve?" He hissed into her ear.

"You! Izuru!"

"Who is the only one you love?"

"A-- ah--! Izuru!" She wailed, throwing her head back against the pillow.

"Tell me, who is fucking you into the mattress like your life depends on it?"

"IZURU!" She clenched her toes and arched her back, screaming into his shoulder as her body convulsed.

He grunted, moaning out a "F-- fuck," before slamming in to the hilt. He came hard, panting heavily into her neck as his seed filled her.

The two stayed in that position until he knew he'd stopped, and slowly he lowered her to the bed before pulling out. His face was passive as he cleaned the excess off before tucking himself back into his pants, but as he looked over her half-asleep form his eyes softened.

There was a faint trail of white trickling from (y/n)'s pussy, seeping into the sheets. Her face was utterly wrecked with pleasure, her lips parted with her soft breathing. Even thoroughly fucked, she was an angel.

His angel.

Izuru spread her legs a little wider and gently wiped away the extra semen that escaped, making her whimper at the feeling. She still seemed to be very sensitive, just as she always was after their activities.

He looked her over once more before covering her with the blanket. He made a move to leave, but her sudden grip on his wrist made him turn.

She was gazing at him with that expression so full of love it made his heart twist. "Please stay?" She whispered, eyes shining up at him with desperation.

He hesitated for a few seconds, but he surmised that Junko could wait a little longer. If anything, he almost wanted to spite her by taking a little extra longer. So he nodded, lifting the blanket so that he could lay down beside her, taking her in his arms.

She lay her head on his chest, a barely-there smile gracing her exhausted countenance. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and after only a minute or so she was asleep.

Izuru gently stroked her hair with his free hand, taking in the sight of her. A fluttering of arousal stirred in his chest again, but he shoved it away, deciding to give her some time to rest.

After all, very soon she would succumb to her despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Leon Kuwata/Reserve!Reader


	45. Leon Kuwata x Reserve!Reader - Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains references to consensual teenage sex. I don't advocate reckless sexual activity; please use protection!

He scanned the crowd of students, looking exclusively for one.

The Reserve Course gave him dirty looks as they passed him by, some even spitting at his feet, but he paid them no mind. He was on a mission, and not even their scathing insults could deter him.

Ah! There she was!

A pretty girl walked through the front doors, flanked by two of her friends. She chatted happily with them, her bright smile lighting up her face.

His breath caught in his throat, and he could only stare helplessly as she laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was still so perfect.

She caught his eye and suddenly her smile was gone, replaced with a curious, neutral face. He knew he was putting them both in jeopardy for going to find her so early, but he just couldn't help it.

Her lips pressed into a line and she turned away, bidding her friends a hasty goodbye. They watched her in confusion as she walked away before shrugging and continuing on their way.

(y/n) dipped around the corner that he was behind, giving him a hushed "What are you doing here?" before he pulled her in for a kiss.

Her eyes widened, but she leaned into him, hugging him close until he pulled away.

"What was that about?" She questioned, patting his head when he rested it on her shoulder.

"I missed you," he mumbled into her hair, closing his eyes. "It hurts being this far away from you all the time."

Immediately, she softened. "I know, Leo," she sighed, "but you know what they'd do to me if they found out... not to mention what they'd do to you. We'd be crucified."

"I don't care!" He stubbornly huffed, pulling back to give her a frustrated frown. "I love you, (y/n). Why should it matter to any of them? Our relationship is our business alone. I know the teachers won't give a shit!"

(y/n) smiled sadly, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I know your teacher doesn't care, but my classmates and teachers do. They already have their suspicions about me, you know -- if they found out we were dating, they'd probably attack me ten times worse." Her eyes darted from him to her hand.

Leon immediately caught on to her sober tone, and he gingerly traced her cheek. She winced.

"Oh, babe," he groaned, shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? This is against school rules! They should get their asses expelled for this!"

"Because it won't do anything," she replied dismissively, frowning back. "I've tried. The teachers just tell me to suck it up because I'll have much, much worse waiting for me after we graduate."

Leon kissed his teeth angrily, pulling (y/n) in for a tighter hug. His brain was going a mile a minute. _How dare they? How dare they hurt the most beautiful girl in the senior class?_ Didn't they know how much he appreciated her?

The two stood like that for a while, their heartbeats soothing one another. (y/n) closed her eyes, breathing in Leon's cologne with a content smile.

"I love you, ya know?" He suddenly spoke.

"You've said it many times, yes," she agreed with a chuckle. "I love you too."

"No, really, I love you." His voice took on a serious tone. "I don't just care about our 'dates' -- even though that's a bonus. I really, really do love you."

"Well, thank you, I suppose," (y/n) laughed quietly, looking up with an amused face. "I'm glad that you don't just like me for what I can do for you."

"C'mon, babe, I'm trying to be serious," he groaned, but he felt the smile tugging at his mouth all the same. "(y/n), when we get outta this hellhole, let's get married."

She paused, eyes widening a fraction. "Are you being serious?"

"Why would I just pop the question casually?" He replied, arching an eyebrow. "I'm serious! Let's get married."

"I-- I don't know what to say," (y/n) stammered, pushing some of her (f/c) hair behind her ear in a nervous fashion. "Why are you so sure of this, all of a sudden? I thought we were going to take things slow, figure out what we both want first?"

"Do you not want to?" Leon asked.

"No! Of course I do!" She exclaimed before clapping her hand over her mouth, twisting around to see if anyone heard. She sighed in relief when nobody turned, and so she turned back to face him. "I just... ugh, I don't know what I'm thinking. What if we fall out before graduation? What if I'm expelled? What if--"

He rose a finger to her mouth, cutting her off. She gave him a confused, angry look for a moment.

He grinned. "(y/n). If I'm serious now, I'm gonna be serious three months from now. Let's get married. With my baseball career, I can keep us both comfortable."

"And what if we fall out?" She challenged. "What'll you do if you don't love me anymore?"

Leon laughed, and (y/n) turned around in a panic to see if anyone was hearing it. She whirled back around, shushing him frantically.

"(y/n). Babe." He shook his head amusedly. "I'm not gonna fall out of love with you. I've seen you puke, for fuck's sake. We're good."

She paused then, eyebrows knitting together in concern. "Then... then what if..."

"Stop with the 'what ifs', I've made up my mind." He promised, taking her hands in his. "Whaddya say?"

(y/n) searched his face desperately, taking in every corner of his soft expression. After a few moments, she closed her eyes, let out a sigh, looked back up at him, and gave a small smile. "... Sure, why the hell not?"

"Cool." He threw an arm around her shoulders, leading her back through the way he came in. "Whaddya say to some food? The guys are meeting at BurgerWorld, that cool with you?"

"Sure," (y/n) breathed, her bangs shadowing her eyes as she smiled at the ground. Leon's hand was warm in hers, and she squeezed it affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kyoko Kirigiri/Reader


	46. Kyoko Kirigiri x Reader - A Well-Deserved Vacation

The twenty-two-year-old woman took a delicate sip of her Bellini and sighed in content, crossing her arms behind her head. The sun beamed down at them and the breeze was mild, perfect day for the beach.

"Y'know, I kinda feel bad just leaving them there," she commented, glancing towards her companion. When Kyoko lowered her shades to give her a puzzled look, she elaborated, "With the 77th Class, I mean. Even if rehab is going well, I don't imagine it's making Naegi and Munakata-san get along any more than before."

Kyoko simply shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry so much, (y/n). When I booked us this two weeks here, I thought I said we wouldn't be stressing about the job?"

"Well, I know, but--" (y/n)'s cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

The lavender-haired woman leaned over to press a dainty kiss to that candy-pink cheek. "Don't worry about them, love. I'm sure they're handling themselves just fine."

* * *

Another explosion ripped through the gymnasium, and someone shrieked.

"GET THE HOSE!"

"DAMMIT OWARI, NOT AGAIN!"

"WHEN I SAID 'PUMP HER UP', I DIDN'T MEAN TELL HER TO BLOW A FREAKIN' HOLE IN THE WALL!"

* * *

(y/n) smiled, taking another sip of her drink. "You know what? You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. I trust them to have things under control."

* * *

" _NAEEEEEEGI!_ "

"Shit, we've done it now...!"

"I blame Hagakure!"

"Wha-- 'hina, bro, that's not cool!"

* * *

"That's the spirit." The detective squinted at the water before nudging her gently. "How about a quick dip? The water's looking very enticing right about now."

"Just let me finish my drink, and I'll race you there." The (h/c)-haired woman giggled, tipping her glass back to finish.

Kyoko watched as she gulped down the rest of it before setting the glass down and wincing, screwing her eyes shut. She gripped at her throat and whimpered, "Brain freeze!"

She chuckled, gingerly massaging the area with the tips of her fingers. "Are you going to be okay?"

(y/n) nodded, shooting her a weak smile. "I forgot about how cold it would be."

"You're adorable." Pressing another kiss, this time to her forehead, Kyoko got off the lounge chair. "C'mon, let's swim for a while."

(y/n) laced her fingers through her girlfriend's. Thanks to her help, the lingering worry of their friends back home was fading quickly -- and the sight of her gorgeous partner in a two-piece bikini definitely helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Mondo Oowada/Reader🍋


	47. 🍋Mondo Oowada x Reader - Just the Two of Us🍋

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7J-f8XPsHxE)

* * *

It had been a tiring day, and all the biker wanted to do was sleep. When he got home, he shrugged off his coat, hung it up, took off his shoes, and stalked towards his shared bedroom, calling "(y/n), I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" She answered. "I'm in the bedroom!"

Raising an eyebrow, he went to the room and opened the door.

Sitting on their bed was (y/n) in some sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, playing some video game. She turned to him and flashed a smile.

"How was work today?" She asked kindly, taking a moment to pat the space beside her.

"It was tough," he admitted, sitting next to her and resting his chin on her head. "Fujiiyaki is so adamant that I'm wrong about the Dragons, but I went to middle school with their leader and I can guarantee that he hasn't changed in the ten or so years that I've known him. So that happened."

"I'm sorry." She cooed, raising her arms so that Mondo could flop over and rest his head on her lap. "Can I help you de-stress?"

"A hot bath sounds pretty sweet right now," he murmured, glancing at the screen. She was winning, of course. "Is that one of Fujisaki's games?"

"Yeah, he wanted to try out a new medium and chose me to playtest it." She said, definitely distracted. She paused before giggling, "Oop, sorry, of course I'd be playtesting-- you know what I mean."

He chuckled, bringing his cheek up to gently press against hers before he walked off towards the master bath.  
  
  


* * *

Once he had showered off most of the stink he was sure had clung to him, he was sitting in a hot bath, some of (y/n)'s scented candles lit and wafting an amazing aroma around the room. He looked up as the bathroom door opened and she stepped in, her eyes lighting up from the candles.

"Aw, babe," she cooed at him, smiling brightly. She slipped off the hoodie to reveal a simple tank underneath.

"No bra?" He rose an eyebrow, looking up in amusement.

"I spent my day working from home, and I wanted to be comfy," she explained, pouting as she dropped the top as well.

He nodded, appreciating the curves of her body as she dropped the pants and panties, leaving her totally naked. The matching tattoo on her hip made his eyes soften, and he reached for her.

She accepted, stepping into the water and settling between his legs. With a satisfied sigh, she leaned against his chest, closing her eyes.

The two sat there in relative silence for a few moments before she opened an eye and smiled at him. "Feeling better yet?"

"Maybe a little," he replied softly, bringing up a hand to cup her jaw. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before resting a hand on her heart.

She giggled. "Mon-do~"

"(y/n)~" he sang back.

She turned around in the water and straddled him, giving him a mischievous look. "Are you reeeeeeally sure you want to do this here?" She asked coyly. "What if we get the floor wet?"

"If we're careful, we won't have to clean up afterwards." He chuckled, resting his hands on her upper thighs.

She rolled her eyes playfully and gasped when he trailed a hand down under the water and stroked at her core.

"O-- oh," she closed her eyes and hissed quietly when he pushed his middle finger in and started to lazily pump it in and out. His thumb was preoccupied with rubbing her clit.

He gazed up at her face, drinking in the way it contorted until she opened her eyes and stared down at him with them half-lidded, reaching down to grasp his dick. He jolted, but as she started to stroke it, he shivered in delight. The water suddenly felt too lukewarm, but he didn't care.

Both kept going until Mondo groaned and she let go of him. At the same moment, he pushed another finger in and opened and shut them inside her.

"Fuck, Mondo," she whispered.

"You feel loose enough," he murmured, pulling his fingers out as she quivered.

"Please," she breathed, her legs shaking.

He gripped her hips and guided her to his dick, and once the head was in, she sank down with a gasp. Both groaned in unison from the sensation.

(y/n) giggled. "It's sloshing inside me..."

"Gross," he laughed.

The two of them began to move up and down, (y/n)'s hands on his biceps for some stability. She made a weird keening noise deep in her throat when she gyrated her hips a fraction, allowing him to hit a different spot.

"Fuck, (y/n)," he grunted, gazing up into her face. Her cheeks were rosy, both from the bath's heat and from the intimacy, and she breathlessly smiled at him.

"Mondo," she murmured, arching her back a bit. "Ugh, Mondo...!"

He grit his teeth, gripping her soft hips tighter. "I-- I'm close...!"

Without much warning, he stilled inside her, letting out a low moan.

(y/n)'s breath hitched, staring at him wide-eyed. Once he relaxed against the back of the tub, she gently patted his arm.

"You're lucky I'm on BC," she muttered as she lifted herself from the tub. He was greeted to a lovely view of her crotch at face-level until she turned and got one of the towels on the toilet seat.

He watched her wrap the fluffy towel around her figure before she stepped out onto the bathmat, shivering slightly from the temperature change.

He smiled when she shot him an exasperated look. "Love you."

"Love you," she replied as she grabbed her sweatpants from the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Yasuhiro Hagakure/Reader🍋


	48. 🍋Yasuhiro Hagakure x Reader - How Deep is Your Love?🍋

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o51p5IRJ5Tc)

* * *

It was their first anniversary, and he was so excited. He'd been practically bouncing all day, and for some reason he seemed to have a higher rate of success than usual in his fortune-telling. He'd already planned to give (y/n) twelve roses, each rose for the months they spent dating until now.

(y/n) was firm in her resolve to wait for marriage, and he was cool with it. Honestly, he figured that the longer they spent dating, the less chance he'd have to fumble the relationship somehow with the girl of his dreams.

His shift seemed to take too long, and as soon as he could leave, he jumped into his car and rushed home as fast as was legally possible, grabbing some roses from the store on the way.

He practically leapt into the front door, roses in hand. "Yo, (y/n), I'm back!"

There was a moment of silence before he heard his girlfriend's voice from the bedroom. "I'm in here!"

He thought it a little strange, but he got a vase for the roses and placed them in with some water on the counter, taking off his shoes before going to the bedroom.

As soon as he opened the door, his eyes widened. (y/n) was on the bed, rose petals scattered around her, and she was wearing some very cute lingerie.

"Is... is that new?" His mouth was suddenly dry.

"Yeah, that's the errand I was running the other day," she replied, smiling over at him with half-lidded eyes. "Happy anniversary, 'Hiro."

He dropped his coat and slowly approached, drinking in her appearance. The lacy (f/c) bra-and-panty set complimented her well, not to mention it was incredibly sexy.

She gently pulled on his shirt with a sly look. "Well? I'm your present. Don't put this lingerie to waste."

As quickly as he could, he stripped himself. When he stood before her totally naked with a flagging manhood, her lips (deliciously colored in a shade that complimented her skin) quirked into a smile and she took his dick in her hands, gazing at it as if it were her first time seeing it.

(Of course, one doesn't live with their girlfriend for very long without her seeing your dick... and vice versa for her lady bits. The amount of times he'd accidentally seen a crotch shot was more than enough to be comfortable.)

He moaned when she began to jack him off, pressing the tip to her lips to softly kiss it. The sight of her lipstick leaving a stain on the head sent a shiver through him.

"Don't want you finishing too early," she murmured with a giggle as she let go. He panted quietly, watching as she got onto her knees, removing the soaked panties. "Luckily for you, I've already prepared."

"S-- so we're clear?"

"Hop to it."

He crawled up the bed and between her legs, brushing strands of hair out of the way so that he could kiss her neck.

(y/n)'s eyelids fluttered shut as she breathed out a moan at the soft contact. His lips made their way down her collar down the valley of her breasts. He slipped inside of her, working a slow rhythm as he freed her breasts from the bra. He smiled at her before he fondled one of them, watching the other bounce.

"Yasu...hiro," she breathed, threading her fingers in his dreadlocks.

"You're gorgeous, (n/n)," he returned, leaning in to kiss her. It was swift, yet sweet, and it left her blushing and happy.

Her inner walls clenched onto him tighter, and he sped up the slightest bit. He groaned her name into her ear, reaching up to cradle the back of her head in his hand, reaching down to rub her clit with his other.

She arched her back, and her chest moved against his, her skin like satin.

Yasuhiro gazed down into his girlfriend's face with admiration. The sweat lightly dotted her brow, her eyes half-lidded and a beautiful (e/c), hazy with pleasure. Her chest heaved and her hair stuck to her face. Beautiful.

He grit his teeth, burying his nose into her neck. "(y/n), I'm-- I'm comin'--!"

She gasped and quivered as he released, her legs coiled around his back. Her toes clenched as his fingers worked her sensitive clit to orgasm, and she shuddered around him.

Her eyes opened and she stared into his face, breathing heavily. "I... I love you, that was... wow..."

"It was great," Yasuhiro agreed, equally breathless. He leaned in to kiss her tenderly for a moment before slowly pulling out and flopping next to her.

A hand on his arm made him look up, only to see (y/n) with a gentle expression.

"Hey," she dragged out the word, tracing a line on his arm. "How about... we take a bath?"

Yasuhiro brightened and reached up to hug his girlfriend, getting up to follow her to the bathroom.

Best. Anniversary. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Leon Kuwata/Reader/Mondo Oowada🍋


	49. 🍋Leon Kuwata x Reader x Mondo Oowada - Down to DP🍋

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77qCOETLEik)

* * *

The door slammed into the wall, though the harsh sound didn't startle the three bodies stumbling to the bed. Someone kicked it shut just as a shirt was thrown to the floor, followed by a lacy (f/c) bra.

The woman moaned softly when the pierced one bit down into her neck, the flesh turning a lovely shade close to his hair. Her fingers clenched and twisted into the fabric of the taller one's shirt, his soft groan sending shivers down her spine and right to her groin.

"(y/n)," Mondo whispered in her ear, "tell us what you want..."

"What do you want us to do to you, babe?" Leon chimed in with a smirk, tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

(y/n)'s knees were weak; had they not been holding her, she would have sank to the ground like dead weight. She whimpered as Mondo's hand traced her bare breast and Leon's was trailing down her stomach.

"Ooh," she sighed when Mondo gave her a light squeeze. His rough hand felt good, a surprising detail. "I... I want you to eat me."

"Which one?" Leon whispered.

"M-- Mondo," she gasped when Leon's fingers began to stroke her. "Leon, I-- I wanna suck your dick."

"With pleasure, baby." Both pressed a kiss to her cheeks in unison.

Together, they helped her onto the bed, and she got into a comfortable position on her back, her legs dangling over Mondo's shoulders. Mondo trailed kisses lazily down her stomach and around her thighs, pushing her skirt up and her panties down, while Leon stood next to the bed and fiddled with his belt before getting it unbuckled, unzipping his pants and pulling them down enough to pull out his dick, standing tall.

(y/n) eyed the appendage almost hungrily, reaching out to grab it. Leon groaned when she began to stroke it, shuffling closer until his knees pressed against the side. She gave him a mischievous look and opened her mouth, taking in the head.

At the same time, Mondo pressed his mouth to her pussy, eliciting a muffled gasp from her. He licked broad stripes up and down, gently coaxing her open, at the same time trying to find her clit with his thumb. Once he found it (and (y/n) gagged a little in surprise), he worked his way up to it, bringing his hand in to slowly pump in and out of her. He swirled his tongue around the little pearl, making her arch her hips further, tightening her legs' hold on his head.

Leon got louder when she began to suck on him, stroking the underside with her tongue and lightly scraping her teeth against him. "Oh fuck, (y/n)," he moaned, stroking her hair. "You're so fucking good..."

Mondo groaned quietly, moving his mouth off of her clit for long enough to unbuckle his own pants with one hand and slide them down, getting out his own cock and stroking it. He pressed another kiss to her inner thigh, murmuring "You like that?"

"Mhmm," she whimpered around Leon, bobbing her head.

"Fuck, I'm close," he hissed, rubbing on her clit a little quicker.

(y/n) began to cry out, her eyes clenched shut. Her back arched once again, her right hand gripping the blanket tightly.

After a moment, she shouted, and Mondo slowed down, lazily tonguing her as she rode out her orgasm.

"Gonna cum... aaaargh--!" Leon gasped, pushing her all the way to his pelvis. "(y/n)--!"

She made a little noise of discomfort, but took him in as he emptied down her throat.

When he finished, panting, he pulled out, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "You okay?"

She gave a weak thumbs-up in response and he chuckled, glancing over at Mondo, who was still stroking himself.

"Do you wanna...?"

"Just fuck me, please," she groaned, flopping against the pillow.

"I wanna get the pussy this time," Leon said to Mondo.

The man shrugged. "Fine, just pass the condoms. (y/n), Leon, remember the safe word?"

"Yeah," both chorused, (y/n) closing her eyes, Leon rummaging in his drawer for the condoms. When he found them, he tossed one to Mondo before taking one for himself. (It took a minute to get himself back up the mast.)

Both boys yanked their pants and boxers down, Leon tossing them into the corner and Mondo letting them pool on the ground. (y/n) reached down to unclip her skirt and Mondo gingerly helped her out of it, laying it on the ground next to her panties and bra.

He picked her up and turned her so that she faced Leon, who came up and embraced her. She hugged him, burying her nose in his hair as Mondo lubed his fingers before carefully pushing one into her ass.

She moaned and Leon brought her into a kiss as Mondo began to stretch her. One finger, then two, then three -- and when he was able to spread her open with four, he guided his dick to the hole, and Leon did the same with her pussy.

Mondo went first, his cock eagerly coaxing her open. She moaned louder when he sank fully in, almost nuts to butts against her. Leon then followed, whispering encouragements in her ear. Mondo was huge, and he knew it -- thus he took extra time and care to make sure he wouldn't accidentally split her open.

Both stilled for a moment until she nodded, and then they began to thrust sequentially. The feeling was indescribable, a fullness that she couldn't quite explain... but it felt so _good_.

"Aaaah," she gasped when Leon adjusted his angle a bit. "M-- Mondo, keep going-- Leon, right there--"

Mondo leaned in closer, his arms wrapped around her waist. Sweat beaded his forehead and his hair had begun to stick to his skin, though the tousled look just made him look more sexy ( _an impossibility,_ Leon thought, as _anything_ this man did was sexy).

He groaned, his voice going an octave deeper (and making a shiver of lust go through her whole body), "Fuck... (y/n), you're so tight... you're squeezing me so hard..."

"Please," she whined, clenching down on both of them. She relished in their twin gasps at the sensation.

"You're gonna make me cum, baby," he continued in a deep growl, reverberating through her mind and cutting through the lusty haze that had settled on it. "Even though I can't fill you up like I want to..."

"Ugh, you're so-- fucking-- good!" Leon grunted, speeding up a little. "I-- if you keep that up...!"

Leon came first, stilling as deep as he could go inside her and groaning into her ear, making her shiver delightfully. She pulled Mondo into a kiss over her shoulder as he followed suit, pressing deep inside as the tip of the condom slowly began to fill.

When the two of them were finished, they gently pulled out and lay her on the bed. Both of them busied themselves with tying off the condom and throwing it away in the bathroom trash, going to the girl and picking her up to take her to the shower.

The three of them showered together in blissful silence, lathering each other up and washing away the sweat that had built up. Once everyone had been properly washed, they huddled into Leon's bed, embraced with (y/n) in the middle.

She yawned into her hand and smiled blissfully as she cuddled up to her two favorite boys. "That was fun... we should do that more often."

Mondo was already dozing off, and Leon smiled sleepily over at her before kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I think we should," he whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Despair!Kazuichi Souda/Reader🍋 (WILL BE NONCON)


	50. 🍋Despair!Kazuichi Souda x Reader - This Hurts🍋 ⚠️WARNING: NONCON⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS NON-CON SEX. If that makes you uncomfortable, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER.  
> (Kink warning: Contains breeding/pregnancy kink, bondage, bloodplay, knifeplay, dirty talk, and vibrators)

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dN-p8wmRkfg)

* * *

"Riiiiiise and shiiiiine, _Princess_ ," a chortle awoke you from your short-lived slumber, and you groggily opened your eyes, a dull throbbing behind them in your skull.

_"Where am I?"_

You tried to reach for your face, but your wrists were stopped short by chains. As you squirmed a little to try and free yourself, you found that your ankles were chained too. Judging from the cold metal that grated your skin through what little you still had on, you were on an operating table.

Another giggle, and you craned your head as much as you could to see your friend -- no, what used to be your friend -- standing at the doorway of the cool room, blood-pink hair unruly and long, and his razor-sharp teeth set in a menacing grin.

Your blood chilled in your veins at the sight, and you began to struggle against the chains. You opened your mouth to speak, yet no words appeared. _Why couldn't you speak?!_

"Just realizing?" He laughed again, his footsteps echoing through the sparse room as he casually strolled up to your table, "I called in a... favor, from an old friend of mine. For the next ten minutes, you'll be totally mute!"

His eyes swirled with despair as he caressed your face with a free hand. "Isn't it brilliant?! Science truly has come so far in such a short time... ah, but I don't want to go without your pretty voice for long~"

Then he held up his other hand, and your face blanched.

The knife glistened in the harsh lamplight above you, its fresh blade sending a line of light against the far wall as he showed it to you.

"After all..." he chuckled madly, "I took such a risk stealing you away... might as well get something good out of it~"

With that, he lowered the knife to your skin, pressing down onto your belly until a sharp twinge alerted you to the blade cutting through.

* * *

_Oh God, I'm beautiful_

_Oh God, I'm wonderful_

_I'm marvelous, intelligent_

_(So why doesn't that make me feel better?!)_

* * *

You tried your best to scream, yet no sound escaped your throat.

He laughed again, taking the knife away and inspecting the thin line of crimson forming on your skin. "Aw, how cute. I always did think you looked much better in red, but this? This is simply..." he lowered his face to your exposed stomach, breathing across you and sending shivers down your spine, "... _breathtaking_."

His tongue darted out to taste your blood, and you cringed when the pain appeared again, razor-sharp as his teeth. He leaned back and licked his lips, that manic grin still in place.

"You taste so delicious, Princess," he cooed to you, caressing your cheek again. "It makes me wonder... how do you taste here?" He moved up to your neck, his hot breath making you shiver again.

He swirled his tongue around the skin and just as suddenly bit down, breaking the skin and making your mouth go agape in a silent shriek at the pain. He moaned at the taste, lapping at the wound he created with fervor. He savored it as if it were an expensive chocolate, drinking his fill before pulling back, allowing to see the nauseating hot-pink of your blood staining his teeth.

"You taste sooooo good, (y/n)," he moaned again, unzipping his jumpsuit a little more to show off his abs. If you craned your head to look further... "I can't wait much longer... I need you~"

* * *

_I need some more_

_I need someone who's insecure_

_I don't care who you are_

_(Controlling you makes me better!)_

* * *

You squirmed against your restraints harder now as he yanked at your strapless bra with his thumb, watching your chest heave up and down.

"Y'know, I always did love your tits," he admitted, panting harder now. "Maaaaaybe I should just...!"

He reached behind you and fiddled with the clasp for a moment before finally releasing it, pulling it away from your body.

"Boy am I glad I picked that out... look at how easy it comes away!" He exclaimed, holding up the bra with his finger. _He'd undressed you while you were unconscious?!_

"They look so good," he groaned, grabbing one with his hand. "So juicy and ripe..." His mouth came down on the right, and you struggled against a soundless moan. Your back arched when he bit down on your nipple, and he smiled against your skin as he felt it.

He pulled away with a small 'pop' noise, smiling down at your flushed body while fondling the other breast in his hand. "I knew you'd come around," he cooed to you, leaning in to give you a slow kiss.

Your eyes widened, but as his tongue knocked against your teeth you reluctantly let him in. You moaned soundlessly once more as he explored your mouth, twirling around your own tongue and sucking on it. The metallic tang of your blood filled your senses, and you clenched your eyes shut so you wouldn't have to see the pinkish string of saliva and blood between you as he pulled away.

"You're so fucking _sexy_ , Princess," he panted quietly, finally unzipping it low enough to pull out his dick.

 _"Of course he's going commando,"_ you thought to yourself as you peeked long enough to see him shed the suit. He fiddled with the pocket for a second before pulling out a small, yet thick black phallic object. _"What's he doing with that...?"_

He caught your eye and chuckled. "Oho? I figured we'd spice things up with a toy first..."

* * *

_This hurts me more than_

_it will ever hurt you_

_This hurts me more than_

_it will ever hurt you!_

* * *

He turned it on, and the buzzing made the dread pool in your stomach as it came closer and closer to your pussy.

He paused at your lips, the vibration making sparks dance on your skin. "Oh wait, I forgot a step. Don't wanna hurt you more than I want to~"

He turned off the vibrator and set it aside before inspecting your panties. He ran a finger down the length of it and at your shudder he grinned.

"I knew you'd look cute in kitty print," he murmured as he pushed the fabric aside and took a good, long lick up your lips.

Shivers went through your body at the sensation of his tongue. He languidly traced it up and down your lips before pausing at your clit, swirling circles around it before entrapping it in his mouth, where he began to suck on it. Your back arched off the cold metal table again, your wrists struggling at the cuffs.

When he plunged his tongue inside, your toes curled and you let out a long, low moan. "Ooooooooh...!"

He pulled away, eyes lightening up. "Ah, it seems the drug wore off! How ya feel, gorgeous?"

"F-- fuck... you...!" you hissed through grit teeth, narrowed eyes locking onto him.

"Oh no, my princess," he chuckled in reply as he pumped some lube onto his fingers. He spread it around them, coating them thoroughly before positioning them at your entrance. "I believe I'm gonna be fucking _you_."

* * *

_This will hurt you..._

_this will help me_

_Help me hurt you!_

* * *

He plunged his fingers into you and you let out a loud squeak, mouth hanging open in shock. He giggled at your expression before pumping them slowly, turning his hand and curling them together.

"I've dreamt of doing this for so long, (y/n)," he crooned, letting out a hiss at the feeling of your walls clamping down on his fingers. "I always had to watch you with other people, always friends with everyone else...!"

You let out a small cry as his thumb found your clit. "K-- Kazu-- ichi--!"

"It always made me so hot when you said my name back in school," he moaned, reaching down to stroke his dick. "Fuck...!"

"Stoh-- stop," you pleaded, curling your toes harder as he added a third. "This isn't... right..."

"What isn't right is denying me what I deserve!" He growled, pulling out his fingers abruptly. He reached for the vibrator and turned it on again, your ears catching the faint buzz pick up. "I'm trying to be nice to you... I've loved ya since first year, y'know?"

You sucked in a breath as the vibrator stopped at your pussy lips, teasing you. "Kazu-- ichi--"

"Shh, Princess," he whispered as he stroked your thigh. "All I wanna hear is you crying out my name."

* * *

_Oh God I can't exist_

_I need someone meaningless_

_to justify my existence_

_(Fucking you will keep me alive!)_

* * *

And cry out you did. With every thrust of the vibrator into your core, you moaned, thrashing against the table as the vibrations sent ripples of pleasure through your stomach.

Kazuichi just laughed, focusing the little arm of the vibrator against your clit to make you come alive, fisted hands yanking at the cuffs frantically.

"Look at you go!" he crowed, watching your face flush and your mouth fall open. "You're practically seizing in pleasure... I bet you want me to replace it with the real deal, don't you?"

"Puh-- plea-- se...!" You screamed as the coil tightening in your stomach abruptly snapped, sending you into your first mind-numbing orgasm.

He watched in fascination as your limbs twitched, your eyes half-lidded and your tongue hanging out while you panted heavily. A thin layer of sweat gleamed on your body.

He carefully pulled out the vibrator and groaned, turning it off and setting it aside. "Fuck, you're sexy... I wanna fuck you so bad..."

You moaned softly when he touched the head of his dick to your lips, lightly slapping it against your heated skin. "Kazuichi, _please_... I-- I need...!"

"You need what? You need a nice, pulsing cock to satisfy you?" He leaned over to whisper in your ear, making sure you saw the way he stroked it with his hand. "You want me to pound that pussy so hard you can only think about _me_?"

All you could do was groan in reply as he stuffed the organ into your mouth with his only warning being "Suck."

* * *

_But it never does_

_And that's the way it always was_

_lovely ladies, maids of honor_

_(Fucking you will make me stronger!)_

* * *

You choked in surprise before tentatively beginning to suck on it, your tongue massaging the underside.

He sucked in a breath, groaning encouragingly as he pet your hair. "So fucking good..."

You bobbed your head weakly, unable to do much as the angle was a bit much for your neck to handle. It didn't seem to matter to Kazuichi as he continued to praise you with hissed breaths and his clean hand so deliciously massaging your scalp.

His eyelids fluttered, but he gently pushed on your forehead and you let go. He pulled it out, admiring the sheen of your saliva.

"I'd rather save any cum for you," he deviously told you, and your eyes went wide.

"W-- wait, don't--" you stammered as he climbed onto the table and positioned himself at your pussy. "--don't come insiiiiIIIII-!"

* * *

_This hurts me more than_

_it will ever hurt you_

_This hurts me more than_

* * *

He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he slammed his hips to yours. " _Ohhhhhh_ , fuck... you feel better than I'd ever imagined...! Aaah, I'm only average, but you can still feel it filling you up, can't you...?!"

Tears pricked your eyes as you watched him drool over your belly, the feeling too indescribable to bear. Fireworks went off inside you as he pulled out halfway and jutted back into you, moaning each time he did so.

This wasn't the Kazuichi you remembered... but he seemed so similar to him that it was easy to pretend that this wasn't happening like this.

He laughed as he pumped into you, leaning in to press a kiss to your stomach. "You're a virgin, aren't you?... Well technically, you _were_... ah, it feels so good to be your first!"

Your hands limply hung there in their cuffs as you practically melted against the cold table. He was about average, yet he was thick -- every time he pushed in, you felt him completely filling your pussy. He came dangerously close to slamming against your cervix, yet thankfully he never hit it straight on. He seemed extra careful not to, which was sweet.

"You are so fucking _tight,_ ungh-!" He growled, angling his hips to go further in. "I know you have a spot that drives you wild, Princess... but where could it be...?"

* * *

_This will help me_

_Help me hurt you!_

* * *

As soon as his dick hit a certain spot you wailed, arching your back off the table. "Ooooohhhh, FUCK!"

"There it is!" He crowed, laughing maniacally as he adjusted his hips to hit it. "You're so aroused, you're convulsing... you're so fucking sexy like this..."

He leaned in close and murmured into your skin, pressing feverish kisses to it. "I know you're off the pill... tell me, (y/n), how do you feel about staying here, with me, for-ev-er~?"

Your eyes widened when you realized it. "Shit, wait--! Kazuichi, listen to me--"

"I'm gonna keep you here, just the two of us," he groaned into your ear, his thrusts getting faster and harsher, "fucking you just like this until I get you pregnant. Would you like that?"

"Ka-- aaaaaah--" You moaned as he bit your neck again, kissing it passionately. "I-- I don't--"

"Imagine how fucking sexy you'd be, all big and round," he continued in your ear, his voice a breathy groan. "Your body forever branded as mine...!"

He threw his head back and cackled. "Just imagine it! When those damned Foundation members eventually find you, and you're all knocked up with my kids! How disgusted they'd be, knowing that you got pregnant by a Despair! _Ahahahahahaha_ \--! Are you feeling it yet? The despair creeping through your body~?"

* * *

_Oh God I'm beautiful_

_Oh God I'm wonderful_

_I'm marvelous intelligent_

_so why doesn't that make me feel better_

_(Fucking you will make me stronger!)_

* * *

Your throat bobbed as you cried out, orgasming again from his hand harshly stimulating your clit. "Ka--aaaaaa--"

"So fucking sexy... and all mine...!" He growled, nipping at your neck again. He pulled out a knife and immediately you tensed. "All that's left is to brand you!"

He went back down your body and hovered over your hip. He paused his thrusts in order to make his marks clearer.

A scream ripped through your throat as he made his first incision: the first character of his name.

Slowly he went, tearing up your skin and muttering under his breath. Finally, when he admired his work, the blood was seeping down your body and onto the table. He picked up his thrusts again, groaning as he lapped up the blood.

"You taste so good... ahn, (y/n)... Princess...!"

* * *

_This will help me_

_This will hurt you_

_This will help me_

_help me hurt you!_

* * *

Shuddering, he stilled inside you as deep as he could go, emptying himself inside. Your body twitched weakly with every spurt of cum.

He gasped for air, gazing down at your still form on the table. Your own breath came out in shallow pants, your eyes wide open and your head turned to the side as the cool air made your cuts sting. The blood dribbled lazily down your body once more, and Kazuichi grinned, the blood staining his teeth.

"You're mine now, (y/n)," he purred, lying down next to you and pulling you in for a kiss. In-between lip-locks, he muttered, "Mine forever..."

A tear went down your cheek as the despair took you over, swirling in your eyes as he grasped your chin and kissed you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hajime Hinata/Reserve!Reader


	51. Hajime Hinata x Reserve!Reader - Pumpkin Spice Dreams

"Hinata-kuuun!" You chirped, skipping up to your boyfriend. He turned to you, eyes wide in question, when you wrapped your arms around his.

"Come with me on a date, pweeeeeeease?" You gave him puppy eyes. "I wanna sit and have a drink with you! You've been so busy lately, we haven't gotten the chance to hang out!"

"I... uh..." he blinked, his cheeks going pink as you squeezed his arm even more. "S-- sure...? Just lemme put my books away, and then we can go."

"Yaaaaay!" You cheered, fist-pumping the air. "Okey-dokey, I'll be waiting near the front doors!"

You skipped away with a big beaming smile on your face, hands clasped behind your back.

* * *

A little while afterward, you paused your humming as he walked up to you, bag in hand and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Shall we go?" He asked quietly.

"Mm-hmm!" You nodded, smiling at him. "You've gotta try the coffee at A la Mode, it's suuuuper good!"

"Isn't that an ice cream place?"

"Well-- yeah, but they have good coffee too!" You puffed out your cheeks in a pout. "Just trust me, 'Nata!"

"Okay, okay, I trust you," he chuckled.

* * *

The two of you went downtown to a little corner store, its cheerful sign reading "A la Mode". The door opened with a jingle as you led him inside.

"Hello, miss (l/n)!" The shop owner greeted happily, waving you over to the counter.

"Hi, Mrs. Kawamura!" You replied, bouncing in place. "Can I have a double-scoop (f/fl) cone and a pumpkin-spice coffee?"

"Same as usual, I see," she chuckled. She looked to Hajime, "And for you, young man?"

"Ah, uh, a vanilla malt for me, please," he stumbled over his words, his cheeks pink in embarrassment.

Mrs. Kawamura paid that no mind, ringing you both up. "Alright, that'll be about 1650 yen."

You got out the required change, slapping away Hajime's attempts at reaching for his wallet. "I'll pay this time," you gently chastised.

"I really must insist," he defended.

"Nope!" You giggled, handing the owner the money.

Kawamura chuckled at you two. "Such a cute couple, you remind me of my husband and I when we were young."

You just smiled, squeezing Hajime's hand.

"Your drinks will be out in a moment," Kawamura continued, handing you your cone. "And here's your ice cream, dear."

"Thank you!" You replied.

The two of you walked over to a booth to wait. Hajime sat up straight while you leaned over the table, your legs swinging underneath.

As soon as your drinks came, Hajime got up to get them. He handed you your coffee and he casually sipped his malt.

"You wanna taste mine?" You asked, holding out the cup.

"Are you certain?" He asked, setting his down.

With a nod, you handed it to him. He took a tiny sip and hummed.

"It's really good," he complimented, handing it back.

You giggled, finding his shin and resting your ankle against it. "Of course it is! It's pumpkin; you can't go wrong with pumpkin!"

He smiled, taking another sip of his malt. Under the table, he wrapped his legs around yours, trapping your ankle there. You giggled again, reaching out to hold his hand under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: K1B0/Reader


	52. K1B0 x Reader - Parts & Services

The door to the workshop opened, and you didn't even need to look to see who it was. You sighed heavily, taking off your reading glasses and putting your book down, " _Again_?"

K1B0 at least had the decency to look a little sheepish, walking in and sitting down on the table with wobbly steps. "In my defense, I had not previously consented to being used as medical practice," he explained.

"Medical practice-- so it might be a wiring problem then." You sighed again, rolling your chair over. Putting on your glasses again, you flicked on the light and instructed him to lie down.

You opened his chest plate, looking around with a low whistle. "Seems they really did a number on you this time, eh?"

He just laughed sheepishly.

You worked quickly, scanning his form with a frown. "The only thing I'm seeing is a bunch of crossed wires where there shouldn't be," you observed, picking at the colored wiring and returning them to their proper places. "But there might... be... something under here...?"

You carefully undid a wire and rewired it to its correct position, and K1B0 jerked with a start, making you lean back, arms in the air.

"There's-- s-something--" he stuttered, pointing shakily at his chest, "iiiin-- my wuh-- wiring--"

Rubbing your forehead, you shook your head. "Okay. Wow. They stuck something in you too? Alright, let's clean you up."

You leaned in again, poking about. You noticed something thin and papery stuck in-between the blue and yellow section, and you reached over for your tweezers. Very carefully, you pulled (ignoring the slight groan from K1B0) -- and retrieved... a piece of paper?

"What the hell is this...?" You muttered to yourself as you turned it over. On the other side was a short message scribbled in what was undoubtedly the android's handwriting.

_"Roses are red, violets are blue. Every thought I have is undeniably of you. Every day when I wake, every night when I sleep, you live in my thoughts -- be mine to keep?"_

You blinked, taking off the glasses and slowly looking over at him in surprise.

He was blushing, his cheeks totally red and his fans whirring overtime to cope with the heat. If he didn't cool down soon he'd overheat and crash, which would be troublesome to fix, but it was adorable to see him so flustered over this.

You opened your mouth. "Was it--"

"Ouma-san, it was-- it was Ouma-san," he murmured.

Shaking your head with a chuckle, you closed his chest cavity and guided him to a sitting position. Reaching out, you hugged him tight.

"You don't need help on a cheesy poem to tell me you like me," you affectionately stroked his hair. "Just tell me next time, alright?"

"Noted," he muttered, closing his eyes and leaning into your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Gonta Gokuhara/Reader


	53. Gonta Gokuhara x Reader - Rest and Care

Another day in this hellhole, but at least it was sunny, so you had that for comfort.

You walked slowly through the main building, occasionally muttering to yourself. After Kaede's trial and execution that same day, the others were understandably on edge, and you weren't an exception. Shuichi had hidden himself in his room cloaked in a shroud, his eyes solemn and pained.

You stopped when you spotted Gonta outside, sitting in the grass with his back to the building. "Hmm...?" You mumbled as you walked out the front door. "Gokuhara...?"

He turned a bit when he heard your voice. His face was pulled into a frown, and his glasses were off -- probably sitting next to him.

"Oh, it's (l/n)-san," he greeted quietly. "Hello. What can Gonta do for you?"

"Are you okay?" You asked instead, walking closer. "You look... well, I mean..."

He nodded, turning back to face forward as you sat at his right. The big man seemed to curl in on himself, looking much smaller with his knees to his chest.

"Gonta is just... thinking," he replied, lowering his eyes to the vibrant emerald grass. "Gonta still cannot believe that someone as kind as Kaede-san would be..."

_Oh. Of course._

Your heart sank into your stomach and you nodded. "I know... Kaede was so nice to me, even when I couldn't remember anything about myself. I can't believe she was capable of... _that_."

He made a small noise of agreement, and the two of you sat together, listening to the quiet.

"Whenever Gonta..." he paused, then tried again, "whenever Gonta feels alone, he always... feels better whenever he's in nature. Sometimes Gonta remembers his family and misses them, but..."

He looked over, eyes suspiciously shiny, a shy smile on his face. "... Gonta remembers that he's with kind people, and suddenly he doesn't feel so sick."

You felt your cheeks turn pink at that, but you attempted a smile in return. It came out stilted and tight.

"Kaede-san was one of Gonta's first friends here," he continued. "But (y/n)-san is also Gonta's friend. And friends... friends should stay together in the bad times, right? Like a family?"

Your heart clenched, and you thought of your own past, still shrouded in mystery and darkness. You nodded, feeling your eyes grow misty. "Y-- yeah," your voice cracked a little, and you lay your hand on his. "That's right, Gonta. We... we're friends."

He smiled again, and his eyes became half-lidded. "Thank you... Gonta is sleepy," he murmured. "(y/n)-san looks like she needs rest too... would you like to sleep?"

You nodded again, feeling the stress overcome your body once more. You'd already taken a short nap before, but hell, what was one more?

Gonta lay himself down in the grass, taking his glasses and putting them back on. When you lay down beside him, he rested a hand on yours, his large, warm hand totally engulfing yours and giving you a feeling of comfort. For the big man that he was, he was so sensitive and trusting, it made you feel more relaxed around him, and he often radiated an aura of safety. When he told you that he'd protect you from the Mastermind, you believed it wholeheartedly.

You blushed at the thought, nestling your face into his arm and hiding it.

His eyelids closed, and his face straightened out into a neutral one, though there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hifumi Yamada/Geek!Reader


	54. Hifumi Yamada x Geek!Reader - Gacha!

"Urrrrgh... where is it, where is it...?!" Hifumi muttered irritably to himself, searching through the shelf. "There was supposed to be a limited-edition model only available through this one location! Where's the box?!"

... "AH-HA!" With a triumphant exclamation, he reached for the box just below his waist.

At the same time, another person's hand reached for it, and when they touched, he looked in surprise at a cute girl in big glasses and an oversized sweater, blinking rapidly at him with a rising blush to her cheeks.

"E- eep!" She squeaked, letting go of the box. "Sorry, sir! I'm just looking for the..."

"Limited Anniversary Edition Pretty Silver Sable Princess Piggles figurine?" Both of them spoke at once.

She nodded rapidly, hiding her face in her sleeves. "Y- you can have it! I'll take the next one!"

Hifumi peeked. Sure enough, only two boxes left.

He took the box and nodded. "Right! Well, I must be off--"

"Ah, wait! You look familiar." She squinted, leaning in close before the realization hit her. "Oh I remember you! You're that famous fanzine artist, Yamada Hifumi, right?"

"That's me," he agreed, "what's it to you?"

"I-- I'm the biggest fan of your work," the girl gushed, pushing up her glasses when they slipped down her nose. "You really have a way of breathing life into the pages! I bought the fanzine when it came out and I've probably read your part at least a hundred times! A- and your breakout hit! I still have an original copy that I got my mom to have you autograph!"

He was stunned. "R- really?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed with a grin. Then she clapped her hands over her mouth, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry, there I go again... I have a really bad habit of rambling whenever I find my idols in real life!"

"Well then, um... are you into the anime?"

"Kind of, yeah," she giggled shyly, folding her hands behind her back. "It's only one of the cutest magical girl anime of all time! The manga wasn't too shabby either -- but you can really tell they upped the ante with the show. The effects and voice acting-- it all feels so true to the original spirit of the manga!"

"Interesting..." he hummed, tapping his chin. "What's your favorite form?"

"Only Super Creamy Rosy Princess Angel form!" She replied immediately. "The dress was so cute! And the heels-- I have the full cosplay at home!"

"Me too!" He enthusiastically agreed. "I have a copy of every outfit, in fact."

"And the wigs?"

"Especially!"

"Whoa, you're so much cooler in person," she gaped at him, fumbling with her hands. "I've wanted to get my hands on the limited edition 5th anniversary Blue Oceania Water Wave wig for... well, ever!"

"I haven't seen anyone else my age so interested in Princess Piggles," Hifumi remarked, adjusting his glasses with his middle finger. "It's rather... refreshing."

"Well I've always been a magical girl genre fan," she explained. "It makes me feel so much more than... the total loser that I am."

He nodded. "I know what you mean. Nobody ever gave me the time of day as a kid, so I much prefer the 2D rather than the 3D."

"W- well, how about I become your 3D friend?" She asked, pulling out her phone. Her face was pink, "If you want to of course! I'm probably being kinda creepy even asking when I love your work so much..."

"If you wish, then fair enough." He nodded and pulled out his own phone. "My number is..."

The two swapped numbers and the smile on her face made his heart skip a beat.

"I'd better be going," she suddenly said, looking disappointed. "Um! I'll text you later, if it's okay? I wanna get to know you... n- not just as a fanzine artist I happen to like!"

Without another word, she grabbed the last box and waved goodbye, fleeing with a hot blush all over her face and her glasses fogged up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Gonta Gokuhara/Blind!Reader


	55. Gonta Gokuhara x Blind!Reader - Inner Strength

Gonta watched as she made her way to the research labs. Shorter than him, the blind Ultimate Painter was kind and docile. From the day they met, he hadn't seen her lose her temper once.

That wasn't to say she never got angry, though. Her eyes remained shut most of the time, but if she grew irritated enough she would open them and stare right at you. Her pale eyes may be unseeing, but her anger always simmered quietly and her gaze made you feel like she could see straight through you. She preferred not to get too angry, though, claiming that she could see innate kindness in just about every one of their classmates. The last thing she wanted was to draw the ire of someone and have herself or another become the next target.

He had to admire her for that. She seemed to be the epitome of a lady, kind yet strict when need be. If he had to be honest, sometimes he envied it. It seemed so effortless to her. He could never stay jealous of her for long, though; she was so sweet to him that it felt wrong to stay sulking.

Her cane tapped quietly against the ground and she hummed to herself, expertly avoiding obstacles in the way. She seemed totally peaceful today, a complete juxtaposition to their current predicament.

"(y/n)-san," Gonta called as carefully as he could, not wanting to surprise her with his loud voice.

She paused in her stride and turned her head to glance over her shoulder with a smile. "Gonta, right? It's nice to see you today."

"Would you like Gonta to accompany you to the lab?" He asked, pushing his glasses up with his finger.

"I would love that. Thank you." She reached out her hand (so smooth and soft-looking) to rest on his outstretched arm. Her fingers curled slightly around the fabric of his uniform.

They began to walk again, (y/n)'s cane gently tapping the ground a comfortable ambience. Her eyes never wavered from their fixed gaze straight ahead. Sometimes he wondered what she saw... if she could see anything at all. He'd heard Shuichi talking about how the blind can perceive lighting changes, but it sounded so puzzling that he tuned out the conversation.

As if sensing his curious stare, she chortled, pale irises flickering to his form. "Do you want to ask me something?"

"O-- oh! Uh," he stumbled, cheeks going pink. "Gonta was just... just wondering... do you... see?"

She hesitated in her step for a moment, eyebrows dipping low into a frown. "Seeing?"

"(y/n)-san has mentioned before that she uses sound to 'see'," he continued, a bit bashfully. "How does that work?"

Her expression lightened and she nodded her head in understanding, her mouth creating an 'o'.

"Well, I have a sort of advantage over a lot of others," she explained. "I was lucky to have sight when I was born, but an accident in my childhood caused me to lose it. My hearing became sharper once I lost my ability to see, and if I make the right sounds..." she paused and turned her head, making a clicking noise. She waited a moment before nodding and pointing to the right, "... I can 'see' that rock over there."

He turned in surprise. Sure enough, there was a sizable rock on the lawn. _Huh, that wasn't there before..._

"I guess I've had so much time to adapt to my disability that it doesn't really bother me anymore," she finished with a small laugh. "I guess the only things I miss are being able to actually see what I paint and make sure I don't look awful in the mornings!"

"Gonta... doesn't think you look awful," his voice was quiet and shy. "(y/n)-san is always beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed with warmth, and she looked up with a soft smile. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

* * *

The two of them made it to the labs, and once they got to the art room, her hand slipped from his arm and she walked over to the easel. She searched about for the paints, and when she found them she grabbed the brush from the tray and took a breath.

"How can you paint if you can't see?" He asked curiously.

"I dream," she explained. "Even now, I can still dream of pictures I've seen before, or landscapes that stick out to me. The paints make different frequencies depending on their color, you see, so I usually know which is which."

"(y/n)-san is amazing," he praised with a beaming grin.

She blushed again and giggled, shaking her head. "I'm only human... but thank you."

Dipping the brush into the pot of blue, she began to dot the brisk canvas with splotches of color.

Gonta watched her work silently, mesmerized by her movements. He'd never actually seen her paint anything before, and watching an artist at work right in front of him held a sort of indescribable awe. Almost like seeing Michelangelo sculpt David in real time.

It took her a few minutes to speak again, but as she made gentle strokes with oak brown paint, she remarked, "Whenever I feel extra stressed... I come here to paint."

Gonta said nothing in reply, waiting for her to continue.

She seemed to struggle with the words, but they came anyways. "I-- just-- the others' deaths have been... an ordeal, to say the least. Sometimes I dream of their deaths... or what I could hear of them, anyway."

Next was petal pink. "But I have to have hope. We have to have hope. Here we are in this prison, being forced to fight for our lives just about every day we're here... if we fall to Despair, won't Monokuma win?" She shook her head with a light sigh. "There have been moments that I want to cry, to scream until my voice gives out... but that would accomplish nothing and amount to nothing more than a child's tantrum. If I'm fated to die, I'll still die, regardless if I do so with dignity or disgrace."

Gonta reached for her, concerned. "You won't die, (y/n)-san. Gonta-- Gonta won't allow it."

"You're too kind to me, Gokuhara." There was a mirthful smile on her lips as she got the mint green. "I really do appreciate your kindness towards me. Not very many would be so accommodating, considering my... handicap."

"When Gonta promised to protect you and everyone, he meant it." He insisted, gently patting her shoulder and staring intently into her face. "Gonta may not be a gentleman yet, but... but if he lets his friends die, that would be worse than never becoming one!"

A crystalline tear rolled down her cheek, and she washed the excess paint from the brush and gingerly set it down on the tray once more. She looked up to him with a smile, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"We have to get through this, Gonta," she murmured, squeezing again for emphasis. "Together, right? We must not lose hope."

"Hope makes us stronger," he agreed, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "Gonta promises that much."

The two embraced tightly, (y/n)'s ethereal smile back onto her face. The canvas depicted a beautifully blossoming sakura tree, dewy raindrops clinging to the petals. The sun glimmered through the clouds, sending a rainbow between the branches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Syo/Male!Reader🍋 (Contains consensual/roleplayed dubcon)


	56. 🍋Syo x Male!Reader - Just Killing Time🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains consensual sex (and consensual/roleplayed dubcon).  
> (Kink warning: dirty talk, slight blood/knifeplay)

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTr4jtSjY7Y)

* * *

A grunt escaped his throat as he was forced against the wall, a pair of dangerously-sharp scissors stabbing the space next to his ear.

"You have a lotta nerve, (m/n)," the leering voice of Genocider Syo hissed, the mad girl's body looming over him like a puppet with broken strings. Her bright red eyes glared into his terrified (e/c) ones, and it sent chills down his spine. "Talkin' to that stupid bitch like that... you really piss me off."

"I- I swear, it wasn't anything," he insisted through clenched teeth, eyeing the shining blade warily. "I just wanted the homework I missed...!"

She let out a rough chuckle. "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

Syo leaned in close, all manic grin and crazy eyes. "You're mine, (y/n)," she breathed, a perverse blush on her face as he flinched away in fear. "Perhaps I should fuck it into ya so you remember next time~?"

His eyes widened when the scissors yanked out of the wall and she twirled them around her fingers, raising them to his neck.

"I'm not here to get you off, I'm here for _me_ ," she sneered, looking him up and down in a way that felt like she was molesting him with her eyes. It felt vaguely dirty and very uncomfortable, and he swallowed thickly past the lump in his throat.

Planting her foot firmly between his legs, she nudged them apart and squatted before him. Her scent was foul; sweat mixed with the foul stench of death and blood clung to her core and permeated the close quarters between them. He was tempted to cover his nose with his sleeve, but when her thigh flashed dangerously at him, her scars jumping to his sight, he decided it was best to hold still.

Her freakish tongue darted out to wet her lips, and her crooked grin widened as she beheld the growing bulge in his pants. "Getting off on this, eh? You're much kinkier than I'd imagined!"

(m/n) bit back a moan as the heel of her foot made contact with his straining dick, the barest of strokes up its length making a shudder go through his groin. She reached down and unzipped him, the noise making a slight echo in the bare room. He was so, so close -- straining in his boxers, his erection growing painful. His breath caught in his throat when she stroked him with her foot again -- the soft material of her socks felt good.

A raspy laugh came from her next, and she leaned in to yank at his pants. They came down his legs without much effort, leaving him in his (f/c) boxers.

She stood then, tugging her panties to the side. "Let's see if you're worthy enough," she decided, eyes glinting in the dim light. "If you can make me moan before I get bored, I won't kill you."

She beckoned with one finger and he eagerly tilted his face up, his lips meeting her pussy immediately. She reeked -- but somehow it sent a spark of pleasure through his body. He began to lap at her, rubbing her clit with the tip of his nose -- and making her legs wobble, though she didn't give him much else other than a breathed "Oh fuck."

He knew what buttons -- or button, in this case -- to press to make her scream. His arousal was climbing, higher and higher as he shifted his focus to suck at the pearl at the edge of her lips, and her first real moan of the night pierced the tension and threw back a pleasure shot straight down his spine.

"Agh--! You're more than you seem," she tried to keep her composure but his treatment had her spiraling, "ugh-- okay okay! I don't wanna cum yet, just-- quit for a second, will you?!"

Reluctantly, he obliged, and she stepped away to catch her breath. She gestured with the scissors, "Lose the pants will ya?"

He quickly tugged his boxers down and shivered in anticipation as she sank lower and lower to her knees in his lap. Her pussy gently kissed the top of his throbbing dick, and she bit her lip, crimson irises searching his face.

"If you touch me, I'm stabbing you," she threatened as she sank fully down onto him.

Both let out twin groans of delight, her inner walls clenching and squeezing him delightfully. The urge to grab her hips was so painfully prevalent, yet he held back as she began to bounce.

"You filthy freak," she spat, tracing his neck with the blade as he swallowed. "You like this too much, don't you! You like it when I hold my scissors up against you like this--" she aimed the tip of the metal for his jugular artery, and his breath stilled to accommodate for the prick of the item. "--fucking you, making you lose your mind -- I bet you wanna cum, don't you?"

"Yes," he breathed, his eyelids fluttering shut in ecstasy as she bounced. "Oh fuck-- Syo, please--"

"Naughty boys don't get to cum," she laughed, reaching down to squeeze his balls with her free hand. At his choked gasp, she grinned wider. "Remember, I'm here for me right now! You wanna get off, do a good enough job making me cum and maybe I'll watch you jerk it later!"

"Ooh, fuck," he whispered, biting the edge of his lip in that delicious way that made her heart stutter. "I'm a bad boy, Syo, I'm a real bad boy."

"You're a freaky boy," she agreed in a growling voice, leaning in close to trace his Adam's apple with the blade. "One slip-up and I could just..." she put some pressure on his delicate skin, and he hissed at the feeling of it breaking. Not enough to seriously hurt, but enough to make small beads of blood bubble to the surface. Syo licked the crimson liquid from the blade with an ecstatic moan.

"Hurt me," he begged, crying out when she twisted her hips. "Please-- mark me!"

"Disgusting... I've never seen someone beg for my blades before," she leered with a cackle as the scissors descended to the side of his neck. As she sank them in, his low groan made her pussy clench. "Usually they beg me not to! Keheheheheh, perhaps you could be an exception~"

"G-- gonna cum, _fuck_ , gonna cum..." he muttered, clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. "Syo...!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" She yanked herself off his cock, making him whine. "Naughty boys don't get to cum, (m/n)."

He listlessly bucked his hips, trying to bring himself to release. His eyes found hers, pitifully begging. "Please, I'm so close...! I'll be a good boy, I'll do whatever you want...!"

She giggled, reaching down to grip his dick tightly as she fiddled with her clit to keep the pressure building. As he shuddered, she whispered in his ear, "I~ said~ no~"

The heat of the moment was fading, and he found himself trembling from the cold tile floor. When she was satisfied that he wouldn't be coming any time soon, she sank back down, angling it to try and hit that perfect spot.

"A-- ah~" Her voice came out in a higher, almost Toko-like pitch, and for a moment he thought she'd reverted, but when she grinned at him, her eyes still held that crimson gleam. "Your dick is so good-- you're actually worth it! Heheh... I'm gonna cum soon, so get ready!"

After a few more pumps, she sank down balls-deep and cried, her walls squeezing tightly with her orgasm. Her body twitched and he broke out of his trance for a moment to steady her as she began to fall backwards.

His own orgasm was pending, his dick thick and painfully throbbing with desperation, but he held back as her lashes kissed her cheeks. Her lips parted and her nose scrunched up.

"Ah-- _ACHOO_!"

(m/n) barely dodged the spray as Syo gave a hearty sneeze and reverted back to Toko's meeker persona. He rubbed her back as she groaned, rubbing her nose with her sleeve.

"(m/n)...?" She muttered, blinking in confusion.

"You did good," he smiled warmly at her and it made her stomach flutter.

Her eyes caught sight of the slightly-bleeding lines on his neck and they widened, the girl shifting to try and get a better look. "Oh-- did she go too far?"

"No, she was great." He encouraged, grunting when she leaned in close. "Uh, babe... you're kinda sitting on my dick."

"Huh?" She looked down and jumped up in surprise. "EEK! I-- I didn't know--!"

(m/n) laughed, shaking his head as he got up off the floor. "Hey, hey, it was all consensual, remember? I thoroughly enjoyed getting fucked by a sexy serial killer."

His brows wiggled and Toko's face flushed red, and she giggled weakly.

"Would you... be down to do that again sometime? I-- I mean," she stuttered, reaching and grasping one braid and stroking it worriedly. "Syo-- kinda calms down once she..."

"Hey," his hand gently grasped her chin and angled it up to where their eyes met. He smiled again. "Whatever you want, darling. I'm down for whatever."

Her legs wobbled as she swooned, and her boyfriend panicked slightly as he caught her in his arms. "H-- hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Byakuya Togami/Reader🍋


	57. 🍋Byakuya Togami x Reader - I'll Eat You Up🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains consensual (and safe) sex between adults.

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zowHVm0ObE0)

* * *

The party had been fairly boring. Too boring, in fact.

The dim lights and smoky interior had immediately separated you and your best friend. You wandered about, tugging at the ends of your tattered costume -- you'd decided to go as the Corpse Bride, and your best friend had gone as Victor Frankenstein (an inside joke between the two of you). He quickly walked off in search of drinks for both of you, leaving you against the wall, just staring at the other people there.

Once or twice you'd seen someone you recognized; Makoto came by and greeted you happily, having dressed as a dog (complete with ears and faux tail) until Kyoko (dressed as Mia Fey) and Aoi (dressed as a mermaid) came and dragged him away to dance. Junko made small-talk with you for a while (dressed as a zombie cheerleader) until she spotted a cute boy and ditched you.

When you began to get restless, you moved away. It had been a good ten minutes and your friend hadn't come back, so you decided to look for him.

You moved carefully through the crowd of young adults, dodging tipsy college students and looking away from that one couple that had to make out in the corner of the room in full view of everyone.

You sighed harshly, scratching your head (careful of the veil). "C'mon, (boy/n), where are you...?"

"Well well," a voice made you turn, only to see Byakuya (a vampire) sitting cross-legged on the couch alone, "look whom Naegi dragged in."

For once, Touko wasn't swarming him (that usually meant that Komaru, bless her soul, had managed to drag her off somewhere), and nobody else seemed keen on sitting down beside him yet... that, or his mere aura was keeping the seat vacant. He looked handsome in his costume, his hair styled perfectly and his form fitted well with an old-fashioned suit and cape, held together by a round ruby pin. If you looked closely, you could see faux fangs poking out from between his lips.

"Togami-kun!" Your eyes lit up and you quickly sat next to him. "Boy am I glad to see you here. I thought you said, and I quote, 'I'm far too important to be at such an asinine event like this'?"

"Yes, well," he sniffed, taking another sip of liquor, "I decided that someone had to be on standby in case you grew too inebriated."

You giggled, folding your hands in your lap. His glasses glinted in the red mood lighting as he looked down his nose at you. He didn't look as sour as he usually did -- perhaps they had expensive whiskey? Or was it because it was you?

"I'm not planning on drinking tonight," you smiled sheepishly. "I've got exams I need to study for tomorrow."

"A pity," he mused, throwing back the last of his alcohol before setting the cup down and standing, brushing off his slacks. "Well, shall we go somewhere else?"

"Like where?" You took his hand, puzzled. _Where was (boy/n)? Did Togami put him up to this?_

He simply smiled, an expression so secretive that when it beckoned you to follow him through the house, you followed.

* * *

As soon as you were in the room, he shut and locked the door behind both of you and grabbed your arms, pinning you to the wall in whoever's bedroom this was.

You giggled, seeing the mischevous glint in his eye. He swept in and kissed you hard, his fangs pricking your lips for a moment. His hand reached for your waist and you immediately tugged him closer by wrapping your arms around his neck, mindful of the cape.

"How much did you pay (boy/n) to get him to leave me alone for this?" You asked breathlessly as soon as he broke the kiss, staring deep into his aqua eyes.

"The details are unimportant, now that we're alone," he answered flippantly, leaning down to kiss your neck.

You moaned, feeling his leg shift yours apart. His knee rubbed at your center and you mewled at the sensation. He broke away from you only to lean down and sweep your legs up, holding you in a bridal carry. You let out a tiny shriek and began to giggle as he lifted you, a smug smirk on his handsome face.

"If I'm going to take you, it's going to be in a civilized manner despite our current... attire," he told you as he set you down on the bed.

He unbuttoned the cape and you watched intently as it dropped. You licked your lips as he unbuckled his pants and you shifted just enough to part your skirts to reveal your lower half. Thank God you'd chosen to wear sexy panties for this.

Byakuya's eyes darkened with desire as he beheld you, running his hands up and down your bare legs. You shivered when his thumb grazed the edge of your white panties.

"What a beautiful little cunt," he hissed in your ear. "Were you saving it for me?"

Pulling them down your legs, he discarded them by the cape and blew gently across your lower lips. You were already glistening slightly with slick, your arousal increasing when he took out the faux fangs and, after setting them aside, gave you a slow kiss.

"I'll make sure I eat you up," he huskily chuckled between licks. "My pretty bride."

You gasped sharply when his mouth made contact. His tongue licked a slow, flat stripe up and down before going back up, his mouth descending onto your clit. He gave it a harsh suck, making you keen, and your legs wrapped tightly around him. He lapped away at your pussy, having memorized every nook and cranny and all the ways to make you sing -- and he pulled away abruptly when you began to reach your peak, silencing any whines by sticking his fingers into your mouth.

You sucked on them eagerly, coating them in saliva. When he was satisfied, he pulled them out and spread you open with one hand, slowly inserting the first finger.

"A- ah, Bya~" you moaned, arching your back off the comforter.

"Hush, love," he whispered in your ear, gently licking and kissing your neck (mindful of the makeup).

You squirmed and moaned as he fucked you with his hand, curling and angling his fingers until you were clenching down on him. He shared a slow kiss with you as he spread three fingers apart inside of you, fiddling with your clit in the way he knew you loved.

When you were just on the cusp of orgasm, he pulled away, making you whine.

Any complaints you had, however, were silenced when he finally sat back and slid his pants down his thighs.

"I'm about to take the phrase 'here comes the bride' to another level entirely," he breathed into your ear as he tugged himself free of his pants and pulled out a condom packet from his pocket.

"Byakuya," you gasped at the sight of him before you, throbbing with barely-concealed lust.

He slid the condom onto his dick and pumped it with his hand a few times before leaning down and sliding it in. Slowly, inch by tantalizing inch, he groaned until he was fully sank into you, his hips nearly touching yours.

"Ahhh-- mmph~" Your high-pitched moan was cut off by him pressing his lips to yours, slowly pulling out and slamming back in. "--MMMM!"

He chuckled, deepening it by worming his tongue inside, and your tongues danced as he began to find a slow rhythm.

When he broke away, you felt smug at seeing your lipstick all over his mouth. "Y- you, ahh--"

"Did you-- urgh-- dress up like this-- ahh _fuck_ \-- because you knew?" He groaned, hands clenched tightly on your hips as he pistoned himself in and out.

"Wh- ah-- why?" you breathed a giggle as he began to nibble your neck again. "Do you like it?"

"I fucking _love_ it, darling," his voice dropped an octave and it made your pussy throb lustfully.

"So beautiful, all just for me," he panted, his glasses slipping down his nose. "You make me want to devour you, my princess, my queen--"

"Fuck, Byakuya!" You cried, feeling him hit that one spot dead-on. "Right there-!"

Both of you were too lost in the feeling, the intimacy now. You stared into each other's eyes as he picked up the pace, your makeup a mess and little lipstick marks all over his face and chin. Drool began to drip down your face as your tongue poked out in ecstasy, your eyes rolling back into your head.

"I'm-- I'm gonna cum," he groaned, throwing his head back and biting his lip. "Fuck, (y/n),"

"Me too," you gasped, hugging him to his chest as your stomach began to tighten with pleasure.

His hand wandered down to your clit, and just when he pinched the nub your release hit you. Stars exploded behind your eyes as you screamed, and he grunted loudly and stilled deep inside, moaning your name while he came.

As the heat of passion began to dwindle (and the condom expanded), the two of you caught your breath. He sagged against you, pressing lazy kisses to your collarbone.

"You don't... think... that the owner of the bedroom would be... too mad that we had... sex, right?" You panted, closing your eyes.

"I'll pay them off," Byakuya muttered distractedly, taking off his glasses and resting his face into your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sayaka Maizono/Reader


	58. Sayaka Maizono x Reader - Party Planning

It was your first autumn at Hope's Peak, and you were excited.

You and Sayaka giggled as you went through your notebook, writing down things to do and places to see. Since the two of you had met, your friendship had been quickly nurtured. You considered yourself her best friend, and vice versa; much better than your previous middle school had been.

"We should totally get Sensei to let us have a party!" She exclaimed. "We could make food, have a bonfire, carve pumpkins -- it'll be totally awesome!"

"Dude, that's a great idea!" You agreed eagerly. "I'll have to ask her soon. Since break is coming up we'll have to work fast; we don't wanna get caught up in midterms or the end-of-term exams before we have it."

She nodded, taking a sip of her drink with a smile. "Rad! I know Naegi would be down. Maybe Asahina too? And if Asahina goes, then Oogami will definitely wanna go. And maybe Kirigiri--"

You chuckled, snapping her out of her spiel. You rested your hand on your chin, grinning at her. "You're adorable when you get going, but we really do need to start planning."

"O- oh, yeah!" She blushed pink, letting out a giggle and tucking some stray hair behind her ear as she leaned over. "Right! We should let Naegi know as soon as we ask Sensei... since he's the rep and all, y'know. He'll wanna be one of the first to know."

"Uh-huh," you muttered as you scribbled down information. "A party... with food, and pumpkins... and... how about karaoke?"

"You're not just putting that in because of me, are you?" Sayaka joked, bumping your shoulder as soon as you stopped writing.

"Well-- no, but," your voice dropped to a stage-whisper, "rumor has it that Oogami can really sing. I wanna see if it's true."

"Ooh, really? She seems like she'd have the voice for it, true," Sayaka mused with wide eyes. "Karaoke it is. I'm curious too!"

You smiled, going back to writing.

Sayaka watched you quietly for a while, your face pinched in concentration. Your tongue wet your lips for a second, and she looked away when you glanced up.

"You're awfully quiet," you commented, putting the pencil down. "You good?"

"Just, thinking," she hummed, cheeks flushing again. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course?" You looked puzzled. "Unless you don't think so...?"

"No!" She exclaimed. She clapped her hands over her mouth at her volume, grinning sheepishly when she removed them. "No, I do! We are friends! It's just... um..."

You rose an eyebrow, waiting patiently for her to get her thoughts out.

"I... have had a really big crush on you for a while," she admitted, clenching her eyes shut. "And... and I would like you to go on a date with me! Please!"

You dropped the pencil in surprise. The soft 'thwap' of it hitting the paper made her crack an eye open to see your reaction.

Your eyes were wide, and your cheeks were pink. "You... mean that?" You asked quietly.

"I mean it," she insisted, her voice keeping the same volume. "I like you."

Letting out a breath, you leaned back on your bed. "Hoo. Wow. I wasn't... expecting that."

"It's okay if you don't like me!" She rapidly reassured, twisting her hands in her lap. "It's just that well I thought I was being too obvious before, but then Kirigiri told me that I wasn't being obvious enough so I wanted to try being bold like Oogami told me to--"

You leaned in in the middle of her rant and pressed a kiss to her cheek, effectively shutting her up.

When you pulled away with a smile, her mouth opened and shut. "I-- you-- huh?--"

"Sure, I'll go on a date with you," you agreed casually, going back to writing. "You wanna go somewhere this Sunday? My treat."

"Oh- okay--" she breathed, still stunned.

"Good." You giggled at her expression before settling back in. "Right. Back to the party. I was thinking that we could get Oowada to..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sakura Oogami/Reader


	59. Sakura Oogami x Reader - Pumpkin Carving

"Maybe that one..." you muttered, eyes narrowed at the row of pumpkins. "Or, no, not that one... maybe that one...?"

Sakura stood beside you patiently as you tried to pick the best one. She lifted one up, testing its weight, before setting it back down.

You caught sight of it and nodded. "What about the one you just picked up?"

"It seemed like a good one," she offered with a nod. "Do you want that one?"

"Hmm... but if you wanted that one, that would be kind of unfair..." you were back to mumbling again. "... are you sure you don't want it?"

"I can pick another, don't worry about me," she reassured with a gentle squeeze of your hand.

"But then I'd feel bad if I picked the one you wanted," you groaned, giving her puppy eyes. "Sakuuuuuraaaaa..."

Sakura simply smiled, closing her eyes. "Don't worry," she repeated quietly. "I'm fine."

"Okayyyy," you trailed off. "I'll take it then."

She nodded once more, picking up the pumpkin. "Can you lift it?"

You shrugged and tried to take it from her. It was a little heavier than you were used to, but you could handle it.

She watched for a few seconds to make sure you wouldn't drop it before she scanned the row. After a minute, she nodded and picked up one. She tested its weight and carried it with one arm.

"Great!" You cheered up. "Now we can finally get back to the dorms and carve them! I'm super excited - I haven't carved pumpkins since my first year of middle school!"

Sakura guided you along with a warm expression as you began to babble about your carving ideas. She already knew what she wanted to do with hers, so she offered minimally to your conversation. She was more content to listen to you speak.

"--and the whole thing's gonna be so cool!" You beamed up at her. "Right?"

"Anything that you create will be a masterpiece, (y/n)," she replied, returning your look softly.

You took a moment, your cheeks lighting up slowly. Then you cooed, "... aaaaaAAAAAWWW, _babe!_ That was so sweet!"

Your verbal river began anew and she simply smiled to herself as you gushed praise, hugging her arm carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Chihiro Fujisaki/Reader


	60. Chihiro Fujisaki x Reader - Serious Operations

The furious clicking sounds echoed through the bedroom. Two sets of eyes narrowed in concentration at the screens.

The girl took a sip of hot coffee and exhaled. "What's the status?"

"It's going," Chihiro's tense voice replied. "I'm nearly done with this next part."

"Excellent, thank you." She returned her focus to her own laptop, an inconspicuous silvery-gray. "I think I've cracked it."

"You did?" He sounded surprised, and he momentarily broke his gaze to stare at her.

"It wasn't that hard," she chuckled, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder. "The password was so easy. Guess."

"Shoot, um..." he wracked his brain as he went back to typing on the borrowed laptop. "... Hope?"

"No. _Hope's Peak_." She laughed again. "No offense to Principal Kirigiri, but he absolutely sucks ass at secure passwords."

Chihiro giggled at that, sleep deprivation catching up to him. "The name of the school? Why haven't I attempted this earlier?"

"Because it's totally against school rules, and if they ever found out who did it, we could get expelled?"

"Mm, true." He nodded distractedly. "I still don't know how you talked me into this."

"Because you love me," she lilted in a sing-song voice, pausing to peck his cheek. "And because if we can pull this off without the cybersecurity officer noticing, tomorrow's school rally is gonna freaking rock?"

"You got me there," Chihiro laughed, giving her a sly grin. "Alright. I'm _in_."

* * *

The next morning saw class 78-A standing with the other classes in the auditorium. Nobody had any clue as to what would happen, and if you looked closely at the Ultimate Programmer and the Ultimate Jokester, all you would notice was the slightly larger-than-usual bags under their eyes. The two masterfully kept their faces normal, even talking quietly with others in the lineup.

The principal came up to the podium and began speaking, and everyone grew silent and attentive.

(y/n) itched the back of her neck, yawning into her wrist.

"--and now we have a short video from our IT director," the principal finished and stepped back a little.

A screen came down to the side and everyone watched, bored, as a video began to play.

(y/n) cracked her knuckles.

Around a minute in, the video paused. The staff waited a moment before glancing towards the screen, confused. Kirigiri's face remained neutral, but the questioning in his eyes gave him away.

A few seconds later the video resumed playing... and then abruptly cut to a music video.

"We did it," Chihiro whispered as the upbeat song began playing, watching the dancing on-screen. "Holy shit. We really did it."

(y/n) giggled, seeing Sayaka's mouth drop open. "I'm guessing nobody was expecting a Rickroll this afternoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Nekomaru Nidai/Reader


	61. Nekomaru Nidai x Reader - Quiet Time

The two of you sat alone together by the fountain, Nekomaru reading a book and you knitting a scarf.

It was an unusually quiet afternoon, and you had been planning to take advantage of it. No shenanigans from the underclassmen (or your own classmates, for that matter), no strange effects from Teruteru's food, no shouting from Hiyoko -- it was just a sunny afternoon on campus, and thus you and your boyfriend decided to just sit.

It felt weird not hearing anything save for the water and the breeze, but it was nice.

Nekomaru glanced over, hearing your soft humming and watching you work. Your nimble fingers worked deftly with the yarn and needles, and he found himself paying rapt attention as you formed the next row of the scarf.

Your humming momentarily paused and you glanced up with a smile. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied, just as quietly.

You chortled, leaning further against his arm. "It's so warm..."

He made a noise of agreement and went back to his book, his cheeks lighting up at the close contact.

Your humming resumed, some pop song popular with the underclassmen, and the soft clicking of your knitting needles filled the silence.

Just the two of you, no speaking necessary. It was peaceful... maybe too peaceful.

"Ten thousand yen says that Komaeda is behind the next big bit of nonsense," you suddenly piped up, sighing at a faint explosion coming from the dorms (and accompanied by a high-pitched shriek).

He chuckled. "You're on. I bet that it'll be Owari."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hajime Hinata/Reader


	62. Hajime Hinata x Reader - Umbrella

Hajime glanced across the way, watching as the rain beat down on the grounds. He sighed, took another bite of his rice, and looked away.

Hope's Peak wasn't proving to be nearly as glamorous as everyone made it out to be, but he supposed that was the way things went. The studies were rigorous and the teachers were strict, but the overall mood among the students was gloom and unrest. Well, the Reserve students, anyway.

Sometimes he could catch a glimpse of the Ultimates -- Koizumi, Komaeda, Nanami -- Chiaki Nanami being one of the friendliest ones, of course, but sometimes he saw another. Sometimes when he'd sit with Chiaki, another girl would appear, only to insult her like she just slapped her mother. Chiaki always seemed worried once she stalked away, but he never got why. There was one time where she was hanging out with a timid girl named Mikan and _the girl_ came by. She ended up yelling at Mikan and slapping away Chiaki's hand when she tried to reach for her.

An angry girl only known to him by (l/n), an ultimate in, well, _something_ \-- often stalking across the grounds looking dead calm. But if anyone approached her, her face would twist in anger and she would lash out. She didn't seem to have very many friends and usually appeared alone. Hajime hadn't gotten up the nerve to speak to her, and honestly he didn't really want to. She looked as if she were one inch away from completely going apeshit, and he didn't really want anything to do with _that_ dumpster fire when it inevitably happened.

Rumors had spread from the Ultimates to the Reserve course about her. How she talked back, flicked people off, and just caused general unease among the students and faculty alike. People wondered what in the world she was good enough at to come to Hope's Peak as a main course student, as she was incredibly tight-lipped about it all.

Some days she walked about with her hands in her pockets, quiet and docile-looking. Nobody approached her, nor did she approach anyone. She usually sat in a remote corner of the grounds just staring off into space or sleeping.

But on this particular day, he didn't see her in her usual places. Instead he saw her sitting out in the middle of the grass, knees to her chest and staring up at the sky. She had no coat nor umbrella, just in a soaked sweatshirt and sweatpants.

 _Weird,_ he thought to himself, stepping closer. _What on earth is she doing out here?_

As he popped open his umbrella and got closer, he noticed that her eyes were closed. Her face seemed more peaceful than usual.

"Y'know I can hear you, right?" She suddenly asked, and he flinched when her eyes opened. They narrowed at him as she looked him up and down. "Hey... you're from the Reserve Course."

He nodded.

"Why the fuck are _you_ out here? Go back to your class," she snapped. "I don't wanna talk to the likes of you."

Hajime chose to ignore that. Honestly, he'd heard way worse coming from his own class. "What are you doing out here? It's cold."

"Thanks dumbass, can I get the forecast for tomorrow too?" She snarked at him, glaring. "Just leave me alone."

Rolling his eyes, Hajime stood his ground. "Look, I don't know what your problem with everyone is--"

"Good, then let it stay that way." She interrupted hotly.

"--but you seem lonely, and it's raining out here and you might catch a cold." He finished exasperatedly. "So just-- take the umbrella, alright?"

She rolled her eyes right back, grumbling. "Fine."

He sat next to her, ignoring the cold wetness that seeped into the seat of his pants, and held the umbrella between them, shielding them from the harsh downpour.

All was quiet between them for a few moments before the girl sniffled.

Hajime turned to look at her, but her forehead was resting on her knees and her arms were still tightly wrapped around them.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"What the fuck does it look like?" She snapped, looking up in anger. Her eyes were rimmed red and watery. "Allergies?"

He simply shrugged.

She stared him in the eye for a few moments before looking away with a scoff and a muttered 'fucking weirdo'.

"Chiaki always seems worried about you," he said instead, feeling some heat rise in his voice over the memory and the girl's present behavior. "What's your issue?"

"And since when does that goody-two-shoes care about me, huh?" She retorted, her hands clenching into fists. "I couldn't care less about what she thinks!"

"Well she obviously cares enough," Hajime finally shot back. "And she's my friend. So give. What's your deal?"

(l/n) looked about two seconds away from socking him in the face with a nicely-timed punch, but she glared at the ground and kissed her teeth.

"I dunno why _you_ care so much, but..." she heaved a heavy sigh, running her hands through her messy hair. "... my sister died. Right before the school year started."

He waited, surprised. _That was all it took to get her to start talking?_

"She was supposed to be the Ultimate Counselor. Everyone loved her." Her eyes were hard, staring at the dewy grass hard enough to kill. "But she got into a car accident and now I'm here in her place. I'm not even fucking qualified, but I guess nobody cares about that anymore."

He felt a breath leave him. "So you're..."

"I'm a talentless _loser_ , yeah!" She yelled. "I don't have anything special! But they gave me the bullshit talent of Ultimate Realist, like... what the fuck _is_ that even?"

Hajime wanted to laugh. He wasn't sure if it would be out of frustration, out of irony, or both.

"So all this time..." he said slowly, no feeling behind his words. "You've been a bitch... because you don't want to be here."

She sniffed, giving him a mean look. "Way to put it, dick."

He shook his head with another sigh. "Why don't you try being nice?"

"You think I haven't tried? It's hard!" She threw her hands up and he had to move the umbrella to avoid her hitting her fingers on it. "Everyone always wants to talk about her. _Oh, your sister! I knew your sister! She was so cool, aren't you glad to have known her?_ I hate it! I can't even fucking grieve properly because all they wanna talk to me about is my damned sister!"

Her eyes grew more moist, and she blinked rapidly. "I just want people to shut up and... just leave me alone. I want them to stop assuming shit about me."

"Well I don't know you, so that's a good start," he said flatly.

"Yeah but you're in the Reserve Course," she retorted, eyes narrowing. "What do you know? It's not like you were sought out as a replacement or something!"

Cold anger flickered up again, and he closed his eyes before he could say something nasty.

 _Lunch break is probably almost over,_ he thought to himself with a sigh. _I need to get going._

As he stood, she looked up with a weird expression. It almost seemed... worried.

"Hey, idiot, where are you going?" She demanded.

"Lunch hour is almost over, and I need to go to class," he explained, glancing down at his watch.

"W- well," she sputtered, her cheeks turning red.

"What?" He questioned, looking down at her.

She said nothing for a moment, finally getting to her feet. She was only a little shorter than he was, apparently, and she looked anywhere else but at him.

Finally, she reached out.

Hajime blinked at her outstretched hand in puzzlement for a few seconds. "Um...?"

"Just-- take my hand, dumbass," she muttered, her cheeks warm.

Slowly he took it, and she shook it firmly.

"Consider that a promise to... meet here again," she mumbled, face pinched in irritation and embarrassment. "I'll bring a raincoat next time."

Something filled him. He didn't know what the feeling was, but it felt vaguely like some sort of hope. He nodded. "Uh... sure."

Seemingly satisfied with that, she turned and ran off. Her bare feet made wet slapping sounds against the grass.

Hajime was left standing there with the umbrella, dumbfounded. _What in the hell was all of that? Did I... just make friends with the angry girl?_

Shaking his head distractedly, he turned and walked back to the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Nagito Komaeda/Reader🍋


	63. 🍋Nagito Komaeda x Reader - Careless Whispers🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains consensual sex between teenagers (also contains squirting).

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9VWhh8r5Vs)

* * *

The night was calm, not much of a breeze to be felt as Nagito entered your cabin.

"Did anyone see?" You whispered, still shy even after days of dancing about each other.

"No, everyone is sleeping soundly," he chuckled. The kind smile on his face set you at ease, even as he locked the door and shrugged off his jacket, leaving his shoes by the door.

Your cheeks tinged with pink as he came nearer, the reality of what you were about to do making you falter. You looked up at him through your lashes, trying to perceive what he was thinking. Was he just as nervous as you felt?

Nagito chuckled and gently cupped your cheek. "Don't worry so much," he soothed. "If it helps... I've never done anything like this either."

It gave you a little more hope, but you still felt shy as he slipped his shirt off, revealing his pale, thin upper body. You ran your hands down his chest, feeling soft skin react to your touch. Baby hairs rose in response as you ghosted your fingers across him.

He caught your hand in his and held it over his heart. "Do you feel that?" He breathed, his heart thudding contently under you. "My heart... it beats for you, (y/n)."

Carefully, you leaned up to press your lips to his. It was hesitant and a barely-there sensation, but he carefully pulled your head closer and deepened the connection.

You squeaked, feeling his tongue run across your lips. You parted them and he darted it in, melding your tongues together. You could hardly breathe in your nervousness.

His other hand rested on your shoulder for a moment before trailing down, past the collar of your shirt and down to the bottom hem, where it snaked up under the fabric to push it up and cup your bra. Slowly it rotated, and you clenched your eyes shut tighter when his other hand rested at the small of your back, pulling your bodies flush together. You could feel him against you, growing as he shifted position.

He broke the kiss when you stiffened, confused for a second before realizing by the way your face burned.

"Oh?" He chortled at your surprise. "I'm sorry... how embarrassing, having such a beautiful person have to withstand my ugly desires..."

"You aren't ugly, Nagi," you insisted quietly, wrapping your arms around his neck. "I-- I haven't... not with..."

"I understand," he nodded, leaning in to kiss your cheek. "Lift your arms for me, please?"

You complied, and he pulled your shirt up and off of you. His eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of you in a (f/c) bra, even as you pulled your arms into your chest to try and hide them.

"Show me," he breathed, awed when you shyly dropped your arms. He reached in and cupped them again, this time following the straps up to your shoulders. In one move, he slipped the straps down and the cups sagged, allowing him to better access your breasts.

Gently, he gathered one in his hand and watched as your nipples began to harden. He rolled his thumb along the areola like a joystick, fascinated at the forming pebbles there.

"You're... so beautiful," he said in complete awe. He looked up at your face, only to find you still an embarrassed red. "(y/n)..."

"Please, d- don't stare," you whimpered. The desire was bubbling over in your chest, yet you held back -- what if he thought you were ugly down there? You still felt like you hadn't properly showered beforehand... what if you smelled weird?

Nagito reached behind you and fiddled with the clips of your bra. After a few seconds, he was able to pull them free and your bra fell down your arms, landing with a soft noise on the floor. Now your breasts sagged freely, and Nagito wasted no time pushing them up and kneading them with both of his hands, earning a soft moan from you.

"Does it feel good when I do this?" He whispered in your ear.

"Uh-huh," you nodded dazedly, the proximity making you feel light-headed. "Please don't stop..."

He rolled and pinched and tweaked them, drinking in your whimpering noises. Then he bent down and took one nipple in his mouth.

You sighed lightly, feeling him begin to suck. It shot electric shocks all down your body and straight to your groin, and you threaded your fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. "A- ah, Nagi..."

He chuckled, the sound reverberating through your chest. Pulling away only long enough to tease you, he breathed, "You sound so cute, (y/n)..."

You shuddered at the sensation. "Nagito, hold on..."

You tugged at your pants, and when he leaned away you pulled them down, revealing your (f/c) panties. The boy was intrigued at this development, watching as you kicked your pants away. The cool temperature change made you shiver a bit.

Nagito gently pushed you by the shoulders, making you fall back onto the bed. You squeaked at the impact, and when he knelt above you, smiling, you hid your face in your hands.

"You're really cute," he repeated with a chortle before focusing on your panties. He ran his fingers across the soft material before hooking his index fingers under the band at the junction of your leg and hip. He took his time pulling them down, relishing in the awkward squirming you were doing as the fabric slid lower and lower down your legs.

When he had them pooling at your ankles, his breath hitched in excitement when he lay eyes on your snatch. It looked soft as a peach, and if he poked at the folds, he could feel a wetness there.

"So this is (y/n)'s pussy..." he hummed almost reverently. "I don't deserve to be able to see it."

"I like you, Nagito," you protested, fixing him with a stern look. "Please don't talk horribly about yourself... if I didn't want to do this, I would have told you ages ago, I promise!"

His heart fluttered at your praise, and his cheeks pinkened as he dipped his head. "I can't refuse when you put it that way... thank you, (y/n). I'll worship your body as much as you want me to."

Without another word, he leaned in close to your core, breathing across it. He ran his fingers across your clit, making you shiver, before dipping them in between your velvet folds and prying them gently open, feeling a jolt of desire go straight to his cock at the near-invisible string of arousal that clung between them. You let out a choked moan at the sensation.

"Ah..." he swallowed harshly, his eyes widening. His pupils dilated when he looked up at you, an expression of pure lust overtaking him. "Pardon me... if I need to... taste..."

He dug his face in-between your legs, his tongue parting your folds and searching for your entrance. You cried out, covering your face and trying to muffle your sounds as he dug into you with all of the fervor of a starving man. His hand trembled as he worked your clit, and his open-mouthed kisses sent tremors through your own body. You wriggled and squirmed as he sloppily ate you out, his nose gently adding friction to your clit.

"N- Nagi, I think I'm g- gonna pee," you moaned through your fingers, "Ugh-- NAGI!"

With a shout, your hips bucked off and your core tightened. Your lower half twitched as ejaculate sprayed Nagito in the face, making him choke in surprise. He pulled away, eyes wide as it dripped from his hair.

After a moment, you weakly lifted your head. You abruptly froze in horror. "Oh my-- holy shit, I'm so sorry!"

You leapt from your position to grab a tissue from your bedside. Kneeling in front of Nagito, you worried your bottom lip between your teeth as you tried to wipe it away.

"I'm so so so sorry," you repeated as you balled up the tissue and threw it into the trash. Your face burned in embarrassment and shame. "I didn't mean to-- I'm sorry I did that!"

You paused in your fervent apologies to see Nagito's face morph from surprise to something perverse. His face was red and his tongue darted out to taste the bit that you had missed. He hummed in content at the taste and gave you an adoring smile.

"I was so skilled that... that I made you squirt? Me? A lowly piece of trash?" He seemed to be getting more and more excited by the moment, breathing heavily with that same burning adoration in his eyes. "(y/n)... we truly are meant to be together! If things went that well..."

He leaned in and captured your lips in a surprising fervor, bringing you back down to the soft blankets. His arms wrapped around you as you tried to find a comfortable spot for your own hands to rest, finally deciding on his chest.

"Ah," you gasped as he nipped at your neck, tongue swirling across the heated flesh there. His erection was straining through his pants, bumping up against your leg as he needily ground against you.

"(y/n)," he breathed across your nape, his voice tinged with desperation. "My angel..." He trailed his lips down your chest as he reached back, fiddling with his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, the chain attached to his belt loop tinkling as he hastily slid them down. Then he was left in his boxers, painfully hard.

Your breath caught in your throat at the sight. Your eyes widened at the look of his dick straining against the fabric, twitching with every breath he took. You gulped, looking away.

"Ah... ha..." he breathed, hooking his thumbs under the waistband. "I'm so hard... haha... this is probably the most riled up I've been before. But I can't help it... you're just so beautiful like this...!"

He tugged them down and all at once his dick sprung free, already leaking at the head and standing proud. It was the same color as his lips, a peachy color.

You snuck a look back only to stare at him. So this is what an actual dick looked like? It was... intimidating.

Shyly, he knelt atop you, his knees on either side of your legs. He took himself in his hand and lazily stroked, eyes soft and wanting. Drool began to pool at the corner of his mouth as he stared, giving you a smile.

"You truly are an angel," he said breathlessly, biting his lip at your wanton gasp. "I love that face you're making... it makes me feel just a bit of hope!"

"Nagito please," you trembled beneath the intensity of his eyes. "I... I want you."

"You have me, all of me, (y/n)," he replied, tenderly stroking your cheek with his free hand. "For tonight, allow me to take over your every thought."

He licked his hand and resumed stroking until he lowered his dick, pressing its head gently against your weeping lips.

Once, twice, three times he pushed, until it slipped in. You let out a mewling noise and covered your mouth again, your eyes shutting.

He leaned over you, cupping your cheek again. "(y/n)~ Let me hear you, please~"

He angled himself and pushed himself in slowly, lazily moving back and forth as he worked you further open. Your cute gasps and keening moans made his breathing quicken, and when he shoved the last of it in, he stilled, watching your expression.

Your eyes opened, half-lidded, and your mouth was wide open. The sensation felt so weird, yet the filling feeling made your toes clench. You locked eyes with Nagito and he let out a giggle, his face just as red as you felt your own to be.

Slowly, he began to pull out, dragging himself along at an agonizing pace. He thrust back in, making your back arch and a choked cry to escape your lips. His arms wrapped about you, pulling you in, and his hands rested at the small of your back as he nestled his chin in the crook of your neck.

"Nagito," you breathlessly murmured.

"Does it feel good, (y/n)?" His words felt light and teasing, yet there was an underlying heavy lust that colored them. "You feel... so good...!"

He began a steady pace, gasping into your ear and his warm arms encapsulating your whole form. You rocked about in his lap, feeling every inch filling your core.

His breath came out in wheezing pants, her tightness squeezing and stimulating. It was better than anything he'd ever felt before; his thoughts were muddled with pleasure and her scent, intoxicating perfume mixing with the heavier intones of sweat and sex.

"(y/n), you're so tight... aah, so good," he moaned, biting into her neck. "I wish we could stay this way forever..."

"I'm gonna cum again," she whined, arching her back and squishing her chest against his. "Nagito, g- gonna cum..."

"Let's cum together then," he suggested, his hands travelling to her hips.

"W- wait, you didn't bring a condom!" She suddenly remembered, panic flooding her. "I might...!"

"It's okay, (y/n), with my luck..." he heaved a chuckle, "... with my luck, everything will pan out. I promise."

"Okay then..." she still sounded reluctant, but she moaned when he hit a certain spot again.

Another few thrusts and he was gasping, mouth open and latched onto her soft skin. "A- angel, I'm-- cumming--!"

He stilled inside, a long-drawn-out groan escaping his throat as he emptied himself inside. (y/n) let out a keening whine as she clenched further, her pussy coaxing every drop from him.

Her eyelids fluttered shut and she sagged against him, her forehead resting against his collarbone. Not a very comfortable position, he thought, but it wasn't anything he couldn't rectify.

When he felt himself finish, he gently lay her down on her bed. Her naked body glimmered in the moonlight with sweat droplets clinging, her chest heaving with labored breath. He grabbed a tissue and gently swiped at her spent lips, catching the dribbles of semen that escaped.

Her body twitched at the contact, but otherwise she remained still. He threw away the napkin and caught his breath, dizzy at the dissipating heat across his being. His mind was clearing the foggy haze of lust, and now he looked down at her slumbering form with a smile.

His eyes grew guilty with the part he knew he was to play. He had everything set up; no matter what, the plan needed to happen tonight.

He got up from the bed, sending her a sympathetic glance. "I truly am sorry, (y/n)," his voice was gentle as he ran a hand through her damp hair.

Gathering his clothes from the ground, he quietly dressed and left to his own cabin to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hajime Hinata/Reader


	64. Hajime Hinata x Reader - Bow Down!

Hajime sighed as (y/n) continued to talk, waving her arms with a smug smile on her face. The two of you had gone on a picnic date and he honestly had no idea why he thought things would be peaceful.

"I mean, it's just such a perfect day today -- not as perfect as I am of course," she giggled, fanning herself with her hand. "It's like the weather decided to make today as sunny and beautiful as it needed to to cater to our date! Don't you think so?"

"I picked today because it said it was gonna be sunny," he mumbled with a shrug.

"Well, of course!" She insisted, playfully rolling her eyes. "It's fate! Destiny!"

"Of course, dear," he pecked her on the cheek and brought out the food. "Here's your sandwich."

She took the sandwich and inspected it carefully. Then she smiled, taking a bite. "Thank you, Hajime! As always, your skills are almost on-par to mine."

"Thanks... I guess." _At least she didn't say it sucked like last time. Those lessons from Hanamura paid off._

She winked, stuffing the rest of her sandwich in her mouth with a giggle.

The two of them sat in (mostly) silence, eating and talking (well, in (y/n)'s case, talking). Hinata sipped his water and glanced up at the sky.

"Positively perfect, Hajime," (y/n) praised, giving his shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "Totally up to my standards! You're the most promising boyfriend I've ever had! No one else even remotely compares!"

 _(y/n)-speak for 'hey, I really appreciate you as a person and I want you to know that'_ , he thought to himself as he smiled at her.

"Thanks," he returned. "You aren't half bad yourself."

For a moment, she looked mildly affronted. Then she scoffed and gave him a beaming grin. "Well of course I'm not bad! I'm amazing, and you know it!"

He just nodded, allowing her to pile herself in his lap. His hands found their way into her hair and he smiled serenely at the happy noises she made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sakura Oogami/Reader


	65. Sakura Oogami x Reader - Tiny

The fever was still wreaking havoc on your body as you shivered and shuddered under your blankets. Sakura had appointed herself your caretaker and had dutifully parked herself in a chair at your bedside, medication and water at the ready.

So far you'd been rather drowsy, spending most of your time asleep with a wet cloth at your forehead. Sometimes you called out in delirium, either for your mother or for Sakura, and she was there to gently lull you back to sleep.

The sight of your small form lying there mystified her. Ever so gently, she took one of your hands and held it in her own. You were so tiny compared to her, your fingers hardly reaching half the length of her own. They were so nimble, so easily breakable... you were a wonderful enigma that she thanked the gods every day for.

Even if your body was being burned from within with sickness, you were still adorable in your favorite pajamas and stuffed animal cuddled up with you. Your face held an unhealthy pallor and sweat beaded on your skin, but she was there to help you.

"Sa...kura," you mumbled, cracking your eyes open. Slowly you made eye-contact, and your lips stretched into a smile and your fingers weakly curled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly, her face softening at your endearing look.

"I'm tired," you replied slowly, eyes going half-lidded. "...'n hungry. 'n sick."

"You are sick, (y/n)," she reminded.

"Oh yeah..." your eyes shut and your fingers curled around hers again. "Thanks for... bein' here," you mumbled as you drifted off again.

Gingerly, she pressed a kiss to your knuckles, the coolness of your hand a sharp contrast to your face. She smiled, closing her hand around yours.

"I'll always be here for you," she murmured, closing her own eyes. "Because I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hajime Hinata/Gamer!Reader


	66. Hajime Hinata x Gamer!Reader - Arcades

The arcade was absolutely bustling today. You could hardly focus yourself as the loud chatter proved too much a distraction. Still you persisted, fingers flying between buttons and your eyes glued to the screen.

It was until someone tapped on your shoulder, and you jumped and accidentally sent your character straight into an obstacle, killing you.

You kissed your teeth and turned, expecting to tell them off, but to your surprise it was your boyfriend. "Oh, Hajime! I didn't know you'd be here today."

"Yeah, Natsumi's older brother promised to take her and she insisted I tag along." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "As scary as _he_ can be, I swear she's scarier."

"Preaching to the choir on that one," you huffed a laugh, having fond memories of the girl yourself. "Anyway, since you're here we should play something! What do you wanna do?"

He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets as you walked away from the machine. "I haven't really been around here before..."

Your eyes brightened, and you held his arm and lead him around. The arcade was like your second home, having spent every last penny of your 'arcade fund' part of your allowance studying various games and their mechanics. Fitting for your talent as the Ultimate Developer, you supposed.

Of course, since it was packed today there was no chance in hell that you were getting on the more popular machines, such as the DDR machines by the back wall. You noticed the play tickets piled high on the side of the machine and an equally-large amount of people standing around waiting.

You found a racing game (two player, thankfully) and sat down in one of the seats. "How about a race? Best two out of three, loser buys bubble tea."

"You're on." He nodded, sitting down in the next seat over.

You grinned. This was one of your best games; there was no way you could lose!

* * *

Sure enough, three races later you were humming happily, sipping at your (f/flavor) bubble tea hand-in-hand with Hajime, who was out around eight-hundred yen.

"Don't mess with the master, dear!" You said in a sing-song voice, giving him a cheesy grin.

"I admit, I thought I had a chance there," Hajime chuckled. "You're good at it, though."

"Only because I've practiced it like, a thousand times." You gestured by waving your drink in a circle. "I wanna do a racing-type game someday with all of the characters from the Princess Piggles anime. A favor from Hifumi, I guess."

He stifled a laugh, looking at you with wide eyes. "Seriously? That old magical girl anime?"

"Hey, the guy's got taste." You shrugged, taking another sip.

The two of you found a bench to sit at, and there you sat, drinking your tea and watching people go about the mall.

You leaned back against the bench and sighed happily. "I really needed this break, Hajime. Thanks."

"I honestly had no idea I was gonna run into you today," he admitted with a soft smile. "I guess luck brought us together today."

"More like the gods decided that I deserved a break from programming," you groaned, but with no real heat behind your tone. "You're a life saver, I owe you one."

"It's a date then," he nonchalantly took another sip, leaving you making a choked noise. "Say, seven PM on Saturday?"

"S- sure," you uttered, eyes wide. Then you stopped. "Wait a minute, did you just finesse me into using up a favor on a date?"

His only answer was a sly smile.

"... Kiss me, you fool," you demanded, cheeks pink.

He complied with a chaste kiss to your lips, and it left you glowing for the rest of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hajime Hinata/Tsun!Reader


	67. Hajime Hinata x Tsun!Reader - Y-You Dummy!

Hinata sighed, reclining on the beach towel. It was an amazing day today, with perfect sunny weather. Not too hot, not too cold. Perfect for swimming.

You sat a ways away on your own towel, in your (f/c) swimsuit, twisting your hands in your lap. You wouldn't look his way, no matter if he glanced at you or not.

"Hey, (y/n)," his voice startled you, and you looked up with pink cheeks, "we should go swimming."

"Tch, i- it's not..." You fumbled over your words, screwing up your face in a glare. "... I-- I wouldn't go swimming with _you_ , idiot! Go by yourself! The water's too cold today!"

He shrugged. "Okay then, I'll be in the water if you wanna join."

You humphed, watching as he waded in.

Deep down you wished he would call out to you, but you held your breath on that. Ever since you'd awoken on this dumb island, Hinata had been the one to get closest to you out of the boys. There was something that drew you to him, something you couldn't explain, and it frustrated you. You were so used to 'getting' people, and yet he was someone who left you dumbfounded and tongue-tied.

You'd rather die than tell him outright, though. Not even Sonia, bless her heart, could get you to confess your awkward feelings for him. So here you sat, watching from afar. As one does.

He stood out in the ocean for the longest time before sitting in the water, knees to his chest. He looked serene (you wished you had a camera for this) and calm. Not burdened with the stress of the situation that you all found yourselves in.

You grumbled to yourself, standing and cracking your back. If he was gonna look so damned pretty out there, you supposed you could join him. Maybe you could finally get out how you felt?

As you walked through the warm sand, your resolve strengthened. Hajime glanced up when he heard you coming and the smallest of smiles graced his face.

You stood next to him, shivering slightly at the feeling of the water washing over your ankles.

"Decided to join me after all?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"It's not like that at all, Hajime," you huffed, squatting next to him so that you could properly sit. "It just got boring by myself."

"Sure, sure," he waved off the half-hearted retort and simply closed his eyes, enjoying the slight breeze that had picked up.

You had to tell him. You were going to tell him.

You opened your mouth to tell him.

Then he sighed, cutting you off. "Is that Hiyoko yelling at Teruteru _again_?"

Sure enough, when you listened you could hear the bratty girl shouting for some reason or another. You could hear Teruteru's panicked voice yelling for help, and Togami likely came to his rescue... again.

He stood up, the water dripping from his legs. He held out a hand to help you up with a smile.

"C'mon, let's dry off and get something to drink," he offered.

Your face burned red, both from the sight of the sun casting a halo effect around his head and from the frustration of not being able to get your true feelings out, _dammit!_

You lightly smacked away his hand, choosing to get up yourself. "I don't need your help, dummy."

He shrugged and beckoned you to follow.

You did, cursing yourself all the way. _Why can't I tell him that I think he's hot, dammit?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Shuichi Saihara/Reader


	68. Shuichi Saihara x Reader - Pretty Cute

You blushed once more, poking your fingers together when your boyfriend leaned in to kiss you.

Kaede giggled from beside you, fawning over you two. "Aw, you're so cute (y/n)!"

"Still shy," he murmured with a chuckle, pulling the brim of his hat down to conceal his own blush.

"I-- I'm not shy!" You insisted, puffing up your cheeks at him. "Kiss me again!"

He obliged, leaning in to gently peck your lips. When he pulled away, your cheeks were a burning red and you looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You can't handle one little kiss?" Kaede asked, poking your cheek. "What about me?"

She leaned in and gave you a friendly peck on the cheek, and you bowed your head, your hands wringing together.

"Uh... eh..." you mumbled, looking anywhere except the two. You froze when your stomach growled, and your blush worsened. "..."

Shuichi smiled fondly, reaching over to put his hand atop your back. "C'mon, let's get you something to eat. Thanks for the song, Kaede."

"Any time, you two!" She winked at him, making his cheeks flood with color again.

He led you to the cafeteria. Once you were in, you shyly tugged at his sleeve and murmured, "I... love you, Shuichi."

His eyes softened and he nearly cooed at you. "I love you too, (y/n)." _She's so cute I'm gonna die!_

You smiled up at him, and it made his heart do a backflip. "Let's get some spaghetti!"

He followed you close, watching as you bounced happily. You were adorable, even when you couldn't kiss him without stuttering and blushing. You were especially cute when you shoveled an entire plate of spaghetti with sauce on your plate before reaching for a piece of garlic bread. (As smol and adorable as you were, you had a massive appetite.)

As soon as you led him to a table, he sat across from you with his own tray.

"Shu!" You got his attention and held out your fork, pasta twirled around it. "Aaah~!"

He obliged, opening his mouth for you to feed him. As soon as he ate the pasta off the fork, he chewed, swallowed, and smiled. "That was pretty good."

"It is good today!" You cheered, taking your own bite with fervor. You sighed happily at the tangy taste. "De-li-cious~!"

Then he got an idea. He got a forkful of meat and held it over his plate. "(y/n)?"

"Hm?" You looked up.

"Aaah~" he instructed, holding out the utensil.

You blushed, but you opened your mouth and ate it. "Aaaahn!"

The beef steak tasted great, and the sauce was thick and savory as usual. "That was delicious! Thank you, Shu."

He nodded, his cheeks flushed at your cute reaction.

The two of you ate your dinner in peace, interrupted by the occasional classmate coming in to eat. When you were done, you got up and put away your trays.

Shuichi pulled you in close and kissed your forehead, making you start stuttering again.

He chuckled, letting you grab onto his arm and hide your face in his shoulder as you walked. "You're so cute, (y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Byakuya Togami/Reader


	69. Byakuya Togami x Reader - Enrich Me

"(y/n)," your boyfriend drawled from the other side of the room. "I request your presence."

You sighed lightly, setting down the book you were reading before you walked over to where he sat. He uncrossed his legs and you sat down in his lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek as you settled in.

"What happened this time?" You mused, running your fingers through his hair.

"All the same drivel," he scoffed, holding you close and discreetly taking a whiff of your perfume. "I don't understand exactly why I must be in the presence of such peasantry all the time."

"And I'm not?" You teased, giving him a sly grin.

"You're... different," he sniffed, eyes narrowed. "You have more class than the rabble."

"Thanks... I guess," you sighed, closing your eyes and resting your head against his neck.

The two of you sat there for a few moments, drinking in each other.

Honestly, when you came to Hope's Peak, you would have never guessed that you'd end up dating the rich kid himself, let alone have him seek your company when he was stressed. True, you yourself had been in a wealthy home prior to the academy, but never to his level. You'd honestly believed that he'd cast you aside like many of your other classmates and friends, but something about you made him stick around.

Now here you were, cuddled up together in his favorite chair. It was surprising to learn that Byakuya could be very clingy when he wanted to be; the first time he demanded you sit in his lap was a day you'd remember forever, partially because you just about faceplanted into the carpet.

You sighed again, leaning in to admire the teal tint of his irises. "You know I love you, right?"

"You've said so many times," he replied mildly, "and I return your affections myself."

"Good." You pressed your lips to the corner of his mouth. "'Cause I don't think you hear it enough, and as your girlfriend it's my sworn duty to let you know."

His usually-stern façade softened, and he kissed you back. "Thank you, (y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Nekomaru Nidai/Reader🍋


	70. 🍋Nekomaru Nidai x Reader - I Like 'Em Big🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains consensual (and rather silly) sex between adults.

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDnPFxnALBg)

* * *

"Uh-oh," you giggled as you flopped onto the bed. "It looks like _Neko-maru-kun_ likes me!"

Said man waggled his eyebrows as he advanced, stalking to the bed until his knees connected. He was wearing gray sweatpants (praise the lord) and no shirt, as he'd just gotten a shower. His large hands came down on either side of you and he leaned in for a kiss.

You giggled again as his lips made contact, briefly pecking you before pressing butterfly kisses all down your face and neck.

His arms caged you in as he knelt on the bed, the sheer mass of his form overshadowing yours. His hands came in to delicately slip off your sweater, your breasts splaying out in response.

He licked his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to your collarbone as he leaned back, fiddling with the band of his sweatpants. You watched eagerly as he slipped them down past his knees, his dick springing free with an almost comical 'boing'.

The damned thing cast a shadow; your eyes widened and your mouth watered. Six whole inches of thicc dicc, all for you to savor.

"I like 'em big," you said sensually, raising your eyebrows at him as you took the meat in your hands.

Nekomaru let out a groan as you kissed the tip before taking it in, tongue swirling around it. You bobbed your head a few times, feeling it stiffen even more. Your saliva drenched it and you choked when one of his thick fingers moved your panties aside and began to push at your pussy.

You took him in slowly, as far as you could go -- you were lucky that you'd thought to give that 'gag reflex suppressant' a try, even though your throat felt numb. You began to deepthroat, giving him a mischevous look when he bit his lip. It _definitely_ touched the dangly thing that swings at the back of your throat.

"Fuuuuck," he groaned when you swallowed around him, your throat constricting and squeezing him nicely. "D- don't make me cum yet... I've been saving up for you."

You made a garbled noise before letting him go with a 'pop', saliva dribbling down your chin. "Whenever you're ready, big boy."

You'd been planning for this, of course; as soon as he was done with work for the day you'd snapchatted him a nude and outright demanded he come dick you down. So when he easily spread you open with a few fingers, you arched your back and moaned.

He stroked himself, still lubricated with your saliva, and guided it to your entrance. Pushing in slowly, he let out a deep groan that made your pussy clench.

He began a slow rhythm as your body got used to being stretched again; how long had it been since your husband had sexed you proper? He'd been so busy training the new recruits that you'd been forced to rely on toys. While still stimulating, they hardly held a candle to the real deal.

You groaned and reached down for your clit, rubbing it in the way you liked. "Neko... fuck, you're good..."

"I missed you," he breathed, kissing you again, this time deeply. His tongue danced with yours as he took your leg and threw it over his shoulder, his large, warm hand set firmly on your hip.

You groaned when he hit your special spot, and your fingers picked up speed.

The two of you moved as one, your breaths quickening as you both grew closer to climax.

"Gonna cum, babe," he groaned in your ear as his free hand gripped your other hip. "In or out?"

"Inside, I need a bath anyway," you whimpered, holding him closer. "Nekomaru... fuck!"

Your toes curled as your orgasm struck you like a truck, and you clenched down with all you had on him as he went to your deepest spot, moaning your name.

The two of you stayed in that position until he was done coming, and when he pulled out you winked at your glorious husband.

"Take me to thine baths," you commanded dramatically as he pulled you into his arms bridal-style. "For I wish to bathe."

"As you wish," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to your forehead as he carried you to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Leon Kuwata/Reader


	71. Leon Kuwata x Reader - Drink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> References to Togami's incredible boozing abilities.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" The crowd was chanting, gathered around an underclassman struggling to chug a whole bottle of alcohol.

"YEEEEAH!" Someone shouted as the kid finally rose his hands in the air, empty bottle in his right. He wiped his mouth with his free hand, stumbling somewhere else as someone took his place.

You looked on from your barstool, nursing your own cup of booze with an amused look.

Your boyfriend sidled up next to you, a smirk on his face and Smirnoff in his cup. "Some party, huh?"

"It's literally just a dick-measuring contest between the younger guys," you chuckled, taking a sip. "It's fun to watch, though."

He hummed agreement as he watched. Apparently someone had dragged Togami here, because that man was pounding back a bottle of vodka like it was water after PE class.

"I'm honestly surprised he made it," you mused as he adjusted his glasses and strode off, a horde of excited guys gathered about him like flies. "He usually doesn't bother with these types of gatherings."

"You know Toges," Leon laughed. "Where there's expensive booze, there he'll be."

It was honestly impressive. You didn't think you'd ever get enough of watching him pound back shots like he could, nor could watching him chug a full bottle.

Leon leaned in and kissed you, waggling his eyebrows. "Wanna attempt?"

"Not on your fuckin' life," you laughed, playfully shoving his shoulder with your own. "I can't get too drunk tonight, I need to do laundry tomorrow morning. With the party, I'll have the entire laundry room to myself unless Junko decides to clean out her entire closet again."

He shrugged. "Fair enough, I've gotta study with Naegi tomorrow."

The music began pumping up again, some popular song. Leon's face lit up and he all but beamed at you, the silent question practically readable in his eyes.

You sighed, finishing off your drink and setting the cup on the counter. "What the hell, I could dance a few rounds."

He cheered, setting down his own empty cup and dragging you to the middle of the empty space. The two of you danced fiercely, the alcohol loosening you up enough to where you didn't feel embarrassed at the moves you were using.

Your boyfriend made a choking noise and when you looked to where he was, you saw some freshman cutting loose with some moves you've seen in video games.

"Oh my gosh, is he seriously doing the Orange Justice right now?" You snorted upon seeing Leon's surprised look. "What? I played a bit... back in the day."

He just laughed, grabbing you by the hips and bringing you in. "You heathen. Everyone knows Fortnite sucks."

"I never said I liked it," your voice took on a lilting tone and you wiggled your eyebrows at him.

He leaned in and kissed you, your hips swinging together to the beat. It sent electric sparks cutting through the buzz on your mind from the alcohol, and you smiled like a dope against his lips.

When he pulled away, you sighed lightly, jerking your head in the direction of the door. "Wanna get outta here?" You suggested, your voice lowering. "My roommate is out visiting her parents all weekend..."

Leon grinned at you. " _Babe_. That's all you had to say."

"C'mon then," you giggled as he let go of you.

He slapped your butt as you turned, gesturing forward. "Lead the way, baby girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Tsun!Hajime Hinata/Reader


	72. Tsun!Hajime Hinata x Reader - Flirting

"Oho, Ha-ji-me~!" (y/n) sang, skipping up to the boy. She sat next to him on the bench when he looked up from his book, his face tightening with a frown.

"What is it, (l/n)?" He asked brusquely, turning back to his book with a blush.

"Whaaat, can't I see my favorite person?" She teased, leaning in and blowing across his ear.

It worked as intended, making him flinch and slam the book shut. At his annoyed glare, she giggled and leaned into him.

"Why don't you go bothering Komaeda or something?" He asked, his glare intensifying when she didn't move, merely resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him through her lashes. "I'm busy. Leave me alone."

"With such cute cheeks like this?" She reached up to pat his face, and he swatted her hand away hard enough to merely warn her. "No way! Besides, Komaeda uses self-depreciation as humor, and I can't be around that long enough without wanting to smother the poor guy in hugs."

Hajime huffed, rolling his eyes. "I guess he is pretty hard on himself..."

"So that leaves you~! My favorite person in the whole wide world, whom I love so much!" She cheered, snuggling into his chest.

He fought off the further reddening of his cheeks by abruptly standing from the bench, hiding his face in the book. (y/n) flopped down the rest of the way on the bench, letting out a small cry of surprise.

"Like I said, I'm busy," he muttered, not daring to look at her. "I have to study for exams. Go bother someone else."

"But I don't _wanna_ bother anyone else," she pouted. "I want _you_!"

That _really_ didn't help his exploding heart, he decided with a grimace. If he didn't get out of the situation soon, he might end up saying something he might regret... like how he actually felt.

 _Get it together, Hajime!_ He scolded himself, narrowing his eyes at the book while (y/n) shifted position on the bench. When he looked back at her, she was parodying the infamous 'paint-me-like-one-of-your-French-girls' pose, complete with-- _where in the hell did she get a rose?_ \-- in her mouth.

"Oh, would you look at that," she said airily as she spit the rose into her hand. "You made me fall for you."

Pause.

Hajime groaned quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That was bad," he deadpanned.

"But you're blushing!" She winked, pointing out the ruddy hue in his cheeks.

"N- no, I'm not!" He denied, hiding his face in his hand.

"You aaaaare! You really do like me!" (y/n) cheered, hopping up. She handed him the rose with a sweet smile. "You cute little tsun-tsun!"

"I'm not!" he vehemently argued, shaking his head. "Who said I'd be a tsundere for _you_?!"

"Your expression says otherwise," she said in a sing-song tone when he hesitantly took the flower. "You're so fun to tease."

He said nothing, only studying the flower. It was a pretty crimson red and smelled quite sweet. _Where did she get it?_

(y/n) giggled, snapping him out of it. "Well, gotta go. Take good care of it, okay? See you in class!"

She waved before turning and jogging off.

He watched her go before looking back at the flower. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Maybe someday," he murmured to himself before going back to the bench and returning to his book. The flower stayed innocently in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Nagito Komaeda/Gamer!Reader


	73. Nagito Komaeda x Gamer!Reader - Cuddling

After a long day of school, Nagito found himself weary. He trudged into your dorm room, finding you shrouded in darkness with the only light being from your laptop. One of your favorite plush (f/c) throws was draped across your shoulders and you looked deep in concentration.

He casually walked in and settled on the bed behind you, making you squeak in surprise. Pulling out an earbud, you visibly relaxed when you realized who was there.

"Hi," you said softly, smiling as he hugged you. You shifted to allow him to pull you into his lap.

"Hi," he replied, resting his chin on your shoulder. "What are you playing?"

"Doom Eternal," you explained, showing him the screen. You seemed pretty far into the game and was sniping the demons like a pro. You put in the earbud again and continued the game, eyes drawn to it.

Nagito watched you play for a few minutes, intrigued at how well you were doing. For someone so soft and timid, you took great pride in the games you played... and Doom Eternal was no exception. It seemed to make things all the sweeter, actually -- it was like a cute little secret between you. Nobody would ever suspect sweet (y/n) to enact killshots in Hell on the regular and turn around and have the cutest Animal Crossing island he'd ever seen.

Casually, Nagito began to slip the throw off your shoulders. You shivered with the change in temperature, but you didn't move. He threw it over his own shoulders and huddled closer to you, brushing your hair aside and pressing a soft kiss to the tip of your spine.

You giggled quietly, pausing the game and pulling out an earbud to turn. You snuggled into his chest with a pink to your face.

"You're so pretty," he whispered, nuzzling his cheek to yours. "My luck must be working right for once."

"You're perfect too, Nagito," you replied. You kissed the underside of his chin and gave a light sigh.

The two of you sat that way until he glanced at the screen. You were nearly done with the level.

You caught his eye and smiled. "How about I finish the level and then we can cuddle?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Makoto Naegi/Reader


	74. Makoto Naegi x Reader - Date Night

Ah, Friday. Your favorite night of the week, spent with your favorite person.

Ever since you'd begun dating in your first year of high school, you and Makoto had agreed to make Friday night your weekly date night, both to just spend time together peacefully and to try and grow your relationship.

Now second-years, you eagerly awaited his return to your dorm room, bouncing in your spot. He'd promised to watch a movie with you (one that you'd been waiting anxiously to see, as it was an arc from one of your favorite anime) and he was in charge of bringing dessert (usually you split duties between the two of you, and tonight was his night to provide... you still felt bad and offered to get snack food).

The popcorn and nachos were still fresh on the desk, and your laptop was open, the menu screen for the movie still pulled up. The menu music played on loop through your earbuds.

Finally, the door opened and he walked in, carrying a tray with him and a cute smile on his face. "I'm back!"

"What did you get?" You asked, bouncing again.

"I brought some chocolates," he replied, showing you the box. It was from one of your favorite sweets shops.

You squealed, jumping up. He anticipated your move and set the box down before you jumped at him, kissing him.

"You're the best, Mako!" You exclaimed. "Now come on come on, let's watch the movie before the snacks get cold!"

He chuckled as you pulled him in, grabbing the box on the way. He set it down at the end of your bed while you got comfortable, bringing in one of your favorite soft blankets to cuddle under. The popcorn and nachos were set in front of you as you both put in an earbud and started the movie.

* * *

Things went quickly; the popcorn was eaten just as fast as the nachos were polished off, and before you knew it, you were reaching for the box of chocolates to share.

You flipped open the box and marveled for a moment at the confections. You gave your boyfriend a smile, to which he shyly returned.

You reached for one at the same time and your hands touched. You blushed, retracting yours, gesturing for him to take one. He did, and held it out to you.

Your cheeks were on fire as he fed it to you. The flavors were absolutely divine, as per usual, but Makoto's cute expression made it all the better.

You reached for one and held it out, smiling sweetly. He ate it from your hand, and once he swallowed it he pressed a kiss to your cheek.

The movie was temporarily forgotten (it was during a lull in activity) as you turned your head to properly kiss him back. With a dreamy sigh you leaned in to rest your head against his arm.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" You murmured.

"I don't quite remember," he said cheekily, tapping his chin. "Would you mind jogging my memory a bit?"

"Well I do," you giggled back. "I love you a lot."

He just smiled, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you in closer. A shout from your earbuds drew you back into the action as the main character pulled off an impressive fire move, the entire screen engulfed in red-orange flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Nagito Komaeda/Reader


	75. Nagito Komaeda x Reader - Stop That Talk!

"Heeeeeya, Nagito!" You cheered, sliding into the seat next to him. "What'cha doing?"

"Simply thinking," he hummed in reply, giving you a tiny smile. "How can I help you?"

"Just wondering if I could join you." You shrugged your shoulders loosely, splaying yourself across the couch and into his lap. "You've seemed kinda lonely lately! I wanna see you smile!"

He chuckled, one of his hands resting atop your head. "My luck seems to be waning as of late. I suppose not everything must last forever, even for trash like me."

Instantly your happy look vanished, and you frowned up at him. "Hey... don't talk about yourself like that. I think you're just fine!"

"I appreciate it, I truly do," he hummed, his fingers gently scratching your scalp. "I only wish I could share your sentiments."

"If you continue to trash-talk yourself, I'm aggressively loving you," you threatened.

Raising an eyebrow at you, Nagito persisted. "You would dote on me? Why? I don't deserve your kindness."

That was it.

You leapt from your seat and towered over him, hands on your hips with a mock glare on your face.

"Nagito Komaeda, shut up and let me hug you!" You demanded before dropping into his lap, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. You squeezed just tight enough, not to hurt him and rested your chin on his shoulder.

"(y/n)--" he tried to speak.

"Nope! I'm loving you!"

"Hey--"

"Shush! Loving! You!"

"But--"

"LOVE!"

He sighed, letting you cling to him. He sank back against the couch, a smile teasing his lips when you nuzzled him.

"I don't really deserve all of this affection," he said quietly, fingers back in your hair.

"Enough of that," you retorted, gripping him tighter. "You deserve everything, you silly man. I'd kill for you. Deadass."

"Maybe you shouldn't go to that extent..." he chuckled awkwardly.

"I've known you for three months but I would die for you."

"... thanks?"

"This is how it's going to be." You shifted so that you could look him in the eye, nose-to-nose. "Every single time you tear yourself down, I'm going to hug you and tell you positive things until you stop."

He blinked, blushing at the proximity. "U- uh..."

"Okay?" You smiled.

His heart skipped a beat when you snuggled back against him.

His other hand rested on your back, and he really did smile this time. "... Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Izuru Kamukura/Reader


	76. Izuru Kamukura x Reader - Ruins

The city was... quiet.

Compared to the smoldering ruins of what used to be a high-rise office building and the police sirens from the remaining hijacked cars (that currently served as joyrides for those left), things were strangely silent. It was unnerving.

You walked aimlessly through the wreckage, half-lidded eyes scanning for any signs of life.

All around you, buildings burnt, a faraway screaming echoing through the once-shining cityscape.

You blinked slowly, scuffing someone's head with your shoe. It rolled along the concrete, revealing their horrified - _dead_ \- expression.

Really, you had to laugh to yourself. Who would have thought that it would only take a few days for everything to unravel this quickly? One day, you're a lowly shop clerk doing her night rounds, then the next day it's like Hell itself opened upon the whole world.

Your friends, coworkers, family... everyone perished in a single night. All perpetrated by men and women wearing those awfully hideous bear masks. You hardly had the time to mourn the loss of your parents before your store went up in flames.

And then it was just you. You and him.

He crossed over to you, long black hair swaying in the wind. Well-kept as always in that black suit and tie, his crimson eyes finding yours.

You took his hand and together you strolled along the road, passing crashed cars and bodies strewn about the concrete.

"What a boring end to the world," you mused to yourself with a light sigh. "And here I thought it would be much more... violent. Messy."

"You can't have everything," he pointed out dully.

"True, but I expected something more along the lines of the Purge." You shrugged, giving him a wry smile. "Call me old-fashioned, but I like my carnage to come in style."

He made a small noise, whether in agreement or not you couldn't tell. Not like you cared. Your companion was at least good enough company in the apocalypse.

At least you knew he could -- and eventually, most likely would -- kill you quickly, should the need ever arise. You were ready to greet death with open arms and a kiss -- oh, how you'd longed for it. But you would wait.

For now, you pressed a kiss to his cheek and squeezed his hand, watching as several people chased after a screaming man, armed with pipes and bats. The two of you stood at the top of the world, the king and queen of chaos. The harbingers of death, the instruments of destruction. The world burned beneath your feet as you walked through it unscathed, a literal army at your backs, ready to kill at your command.

The thought alone brought a smile to your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Nagito Komaeda and Baby!Reader


	77. Nagito Komaeda and Baby!Reader - Machine Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, Reader accidentally gets transformed into her baby self by one of Iruma's inventions and Nagito (her crush) is appointed the one to take care of her until she reverts. -NOTHING ROMANTIC BETWEEN THE TRASH MAN AND BABY HAPPENS-

He honestly didn't know what he was expecting.

When (y/n) had told him that she had to cut their outing short so that she could go help Iruma with something, he hadn't expected said inventor to call him frantically twenty minutes later begging him to come down to the workshop to help her with (y/n).

"Please please please don't be mad at me!" She'd wailed through the phone, "but something went wrong with the experiment-- a- and (y/n) is-- just please help me!"

So he'd rushed down there, threw open the doors to the best of his ability, and was greeted with Iruma glomping him frantically.

"OH THANK GOD," she exclaimed. "Long story short, the experiment failed and (y/n) is... little?"

"Little how?" He frowned, trying to look past her.

"W- well--"

"Eda-kun!" A young voice cheered, snapping both of them out of it. They turned to stare as a two-year-old (y/n) came toddling up to them, her shirt hanging off her frame and nearly tripping her up had it not been for her holding the ends like a dress.

"Is she... n- _naked_... under there?" Nagito stuttered as he stared at the little girl.

"She shrank and turned into a baby, so yeah, I don't have anything that fits kids here!" Iruma seemed to be panicking a little more.

"Eda-kun, Eda-kun," (y/n) was chanting, tugging at his pant leg. "Howd pwease!"

The girl's awed gaze made him blush a bit. Even though she was -now- a child, he still cared about her deeply. _I don't think I can handle her looking at me like that... she's too adorable as a baby._

He scooped her up into his arms, mindful of her shirt. Her tinier hands found his shoulders and clenched the fabric of his shirt.

"I have no idea how long she'll be stuck like this," Iruma explained with a guilty look. " _Please_ keep an eye on her until I can find what went wrong!"

Nagito heaved a sigh. "Alright, I can do that. Please don't involve (y/n) in your experiments anymore if this is the result."

"Uh, s- sure," she muttered, walking away. "Maybe I can get Kaede to do it..."

He simply shook his head, giving (y/n) a glance. She was smiling, though it didn't look genuine.

"Eda-kun, woom pwease," she said quietly.

He nodded.

* * *

As they got back to (y/n)'s dorm room, he set her down on the floor and she looked around with a determined expression on her face.

"Wight," she said to herself, smacking her fist on her open palm. "Cwothe."

Nagito sat on her bed and watched as she toddled to her dresser, pulling the middle drawer open. She hopped up and down to catch a look, her determined look fading to a helpless, frustrated one.

She looked back at him desperately, tears budding in her eyes. "Nodding fits! Be wiff Nami!"

He gave a light sigh, scratching the back of his neck. Ah, that's right. (y/n) had mentioned studying with their friend this evening. "Nanami will understand if you have to cancel, I'm sure."

"But... but..." she teared up and angrily wiped them away. "Dammit... don' wanna cwy..."

Hearing a child swear was endlessly amusing, though he probably shouldn't be encouraging it.

"Hey hey, cheer up. Maybe Nanami can help us? The Ultimate Seamstress is probably with her right now, right?"

"Wight..." she sniffled, wiping her eyes dry. "Wight! Stuh- ddy, wiff seam!"

"I'll call Nanami and catch her up," he offered, pulling out his phone. "In the meantime, do you need anything?"

"... hungwy..." (y/n) shyly admitted, poking her fingers together. Her chubby cheeks bloomed red in embarrassment as her stomach growled.

"Okay." Nagito smiled at her, making her hide her face in her hands. "I'll pick you up something on the way back."

* * *

It took a while to explain it to Nanami and the seamstress (though the girl immediately demanded to visit the child so that she could take her measurements), but as soon as he entered the room again with a box of food and the girls, (y/n) was sitting on her bed, legs swinging, trying to scroll through her phone.

She looked up from the device and her face brightened. "Eda-kun!"

"She's so _CUTE_!" The seamstress squealed, rushing past him to the bed. "(y/n) (l/n), right? I've looked up to you for such a long time! Do you mind if I take your measurements, Senpai?"

"N- no," the girl stuttered, surprised at the attention.

"Komaeda, could you please wait outside?" Nanami asked, gently taking the food from his hands. "I'll call you in once she's done."

"Sure." He nodded, flashing (y/n) a smile on the way out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Nanami called him back in. (y/n)'s shirt was adorned with a length of (f/c) ribbon acting like a belt at the waist, the bottom hem neatly folded over and held with safety pins. She looked extremely bashful in the underclassman's presence, said girl scribbling away at a notebook and chattering a mile a minute.

When she spotted him, she smiled and waved. "Eda-kun!"

He walked over and sat next to her, mindful of the open box of food in her lap. "Is everything going well?"

"I should have a temporary outfit ready within the hour!" The seamstress chirped, snapping the book shut and patting (y/n)'s head. "Thank you for working with me, senpai! I'll see you in a bit!"

She bid Nanami farewell and flounced out of the room, leaving the room's occupants amused.

"She's very hyperactive," Nagito observed.

"She's sweet," Nanami chortled. "I need to get going too. Are you well enough alone here, Komaeda?"

"I can handle her," he assured, patting the girl on the back. She made a cute noise as she ate her rice.

"Alright. Good luck you two." She gave (y/n) a genuine smile and patted her head as well.

Once she was gone, Nagito glanced over at (y/n)'s phone. Clearly she'd retained her general knowledge, just with a child's way of speaking. In the search bar was 'what to do if you turn into a kid?' though the results were disappointing.

He lay back against the wall and watched (y/n) finish her food. With a satisfied huff, she set the box and utensils aside and snuggled up to her pillow.

"Do you want to take a short nap?" He asked quietly, gently running a hand through her hair.

"Mhm," she mumbled. "Wake me... when cwothes..."

As she drifted off, Nagito's eyes softened and he brought her closer. She hid her face in his shirt, burrowing into his side.

 _This is the closest I've ever gotten to her,_ he thought to himself. His hand never stilled its path through her hair. _And to think, all it took was a malfunction._

He huffed a small laugh, leaning in to press a feather-light kiss to her forehead. _I wouldn't care if things stayed like this. Just as long as I can be near._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: SHSL!Hajime Hinata/Reader


	78. SHSL!Hajime Hinata x Reader - The Art of the Proposal

Everything was going according to your plan. You'd made sure of it. From the charity music festival to the closing act, you were surprised that things were going so smoothly for once.

You exhaled slowly, gripping your microphone tighter. You were sure your boyfriend was out there, probably sitting next to Chiaki for emotional support, probably in the back row in your usual spot behind the more excitable underclassmen.

Peeking out into the crowd, you noticed him immediately, right where you'd thought he'd be. Hajime fidgeted in his seat, talking quietly with Chiaki. The two had become really good friends in the three years you'd been at the school, and you considered her your best friend.

Perfect. There was no way he wouldn't say yes.

You shoved the box into your back pocket, smoothed out the fabric over it, and walked out onstage with a calm expression, surveying the audience.

"Hope's Peak! How're you doing?"

The resulting cheer made you nod, preparing yourself for the performance.

"To finish off your night, here's Marry Me!"

* * *

Sure enough, your performance had rocked the crowd. The girls were singing along and you even saw Hajime mouthing the words with Chiaki. It went so well that the crowd screamed for an encore.

Hajime had slipped away during the encore and was waiting backstage for you. You bowed low to the crowd and after the curtains closed (to clear the stage for the principal to end the night), you stumbled away and into his waiting arms.

"You were amazing out there, (y/n)!" His endearing smile warmed your heart and you patted his head before sitting down on the couch, huffing a breath.

"Yeah! Boy, what a song choice!" Ibuki was next to you both in an instant. "What made you choose a love song?"

You rose your hand to catch your breath, turning your eyes onto your boyfriend.

Hajime tentatively smiled at you, his hand grazing your upper arm.

You stood from the couch, gently pushing Hajime toward it. "Here, sit for a sec."

"What's up?" He asked, eyebrows raising at you.

You got down on one knee before him and Ibuki gasped loudly, eyes flying wide open. "Wait--"

You ignored her overreaction and reached into your back pocket, pulling out the ring box.

Hajime had caught on and his hands were covering his mouth, giving you the same wide-eyed stare.

"Hajime, I love you and I wanna be with you forever." You said calmly, flipping the box open and showing him the band. It was a simple silver band with two small gemstones in the top: both yours and his birthstones. "Will you marry me?"

Tears filled his eyes and he clenched them shut, face a brilliant red.

"I-- I can't believe--" Ibuki was absolutely choking, eyes darting between you both.

You kept your eyes trained on him, your usual cool demeanor softened somewhat towards him.

He sniffled, nodding rapidly as he opened his eyes to give you a heartwarming smile. "Of course," he uttered, wiping his eye with his hand. "I'd be happy to marry you."

Then you smiled, a genuine expression that made even the other girl in the room coo. You leaned over to hug him tight, the ring box between you.

He held out his hand and you took it in yours, running your thumb across his knuckles as you fitted the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly, just as you'd thought it would. You really had to thank the Ultimate Jeweler for his spot-on measurements later.

"When's the wedding?" Ibuki asked with a grin. "'Cause I don't wanna miss it for the world!"

"After we graduate, if you're still willing," you said, glancing over at your fiancé.

"Of course I'd still be willing," he chastised, giving you a gentle swat on the shoulder. he studied the ring with a happy face, the joy emanating from every facet of his body. "We'll have to start preparing as soon as possible."

Nodding, you gave him another hug, hiding your smile in his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Nagito Komaeda/Reader


	79. Nagito Komaeda x Reader - Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get a lot of requests for Nagito, in case you couldn't tell already.

Nagito glanced over the menu for the third time before setting it down on the table. He sat his hands in his lap, watching as you tried to decide what you wanted.

You noticed him staring and your fingers tightened their grip on the glossy item. "Could you stop staring? You know it makes me nervous."

"Aha, sorry, I've forgotten." He smiled, simply directing his gaze to his phone. He scrolled through social media, their friends floating past with photos of them and their friend groups. Summer break was... surprisingly boring.

You sighed, setting down your menu. "Whatever. What are you getting?"

"Mm, perhaps the burger..."

"That's so unhealthy." You retorted, narrowing your eyes. "You're still sick, right? Why don't you get a healthier meat option? That'll kill you faster."

He startled at the mention, eyes widening for a moment.

"Get the reduced fat one if you don't wanna feel like shit afterwards," you mumbled, picking up the menu again. "The burgers suck here, but that one sucks less."

Komaeda was quiet.

You looked up, slightly irritated, only to see him smile.

"I didn't think you cared about me that much," he said.

"I-- I don't," you scoffed, pink coloring your cheeks as you hid your face in the menu. "Just-- I'd imagine you wouldn't want to quicken your diagnosis, right? Don't make dumb decisions like that if you want more time."

"My day is made," he continued to speak as if he hadn't heard you. "Thank you for reminding me that I have at least one friend."

"Shut up, stop talking about it like that," you snapped, setting the menu down as the waitress came over.

"What can I get you today?" She asked with a sunny expression.

"I'll have the (fast food)," you muttered, taking a sip of your drink.

"I'll have the Skinnyburger, if you would," Nagito told her, handing over his menu.

"Coming right up!" She winked at you two before leaving with the menus.

You scowled when he took a sip of his soda and looked away.

"It was nice of you to eat with me today," he commented pleasantly.

"I only did it because I was bored and had nothing better to do," you retorted. "Nobody else is available but you. Nothing special."

He shrugged, still with that damn smile on his face. "It means a lot to me."

"It really shouldn't, because like I said, it's nothing special."

"It is to me." His face got so incredibly soft, it made you heat up even more.

"Just-- shut up and drink your soda, Komaeda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: K1B0/Reader/Kazuichi Souda


	80. K1B0 x Reader x Kazuichi Souda - Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know GonKura is a crackship but,,, I just think they'd be adorable together >3>

"Ooh, that's worse than I thought," you winced, shutting the android's chest panel to avoid getting hit with sparks. "We're probably gonna have to go find someone else to help with this."

The glitching boy nodded, his voice coming out in a stuttering rasp. "O-o-o-okay."

You hooked an arm under his, holding him up steady. The glitch had been an unexpected side-effect of someone plugging him into an outlet during a power blink, and he'd been left a stumbling, stuttering mess ever since. His eyes were unfocused and flickering color from blue to red.

"What is this, some kind of Red Ring of Death...?" You wondered to yourself in disbelief. "A simple power blink does this?"

"Th-h-e-e-e-e-y didn't-- didn't-- plug me into-to-to-to the de-designat-t-ted outlets," he tried to explain.

"That makes sense, I guess," you sighed, running a hand through your hair with your free hand. "Okay. Okay. Let's get to Miu or something."

Grabbing your phone, you dialed the girl. It rang once, twice, before she picked up, and in a harried voice she answered, "Hello?!"

"Miu? You doing okay?" You asked, concerned.

"I'm fine! Just a little... ergh-- tied up at the moment, hahahaha!" She laughed distractedly and you heard something that sounded like a slap in the background. "Sorry, uh, gotta go! Call me later!"

She hung up with a click before you could even explain, and you sighed through your nose in annoyance, putting the phone back in your pocket.

"Guess we're going to Kazuichi then," you told the malfunctioning android. He'd just about drop everything to help you, you knew that confidently.

All he could do was give a jerking nod, his cheeks simulating a blush when you squeezed him tighter to your side to compensate for his legs' loss of control.

* * *

"Hey, Kazu!" you shouted, kicking in the door to the workshop. "I've got a situation!"

He popped up from behind a giant, hulking machine, grease smeared across his face under his goggles. He paused to wipe his hands on his jumpsuit before lifting them, revealing a black ring across where the edge had met his skin.

"What kind of situation?" He asked, before finally seeing K1B0. His eyes widened and he nodded in understanding, "Ohhhhh... _that_ kind of situation."

Hopping down from the platform, he walked over to the two of you. He gave the android a once-over before looking to his still-smoking chest. "Do I even want to know?"

"Power shortage, apparently." You sighed, guiding the boy to lie down on the table. "Plugged into the wrong outlet, and when the power blinked, it shorted him out. It's a mess in there."

A grim look tugged at his lips, and Kazuichi put the goggles back on just as you gently strapped K1B0's limbs down. "Just in case," you'd reassured him when he sent a nervous glance to the heavy-duty straps.

Once the panel opened, the sparks began to fly again. Kazuichi muttered a curse under his breath as he reached in, his gloves thankfully enough protection.

You stood by, wincing every time you noticed the android twitch minutely. You squeezed his shaking hand, and with a little more strength than you'd expect, he squeezed back, virtually iron-locking your hand in his.

Kazuichi was silent as he worked, muttering to himself while he poked and pulled at some of the loose ends. Finally, after a few minutes, he gave a sigh, shutting the cavity and looking over at you.

"We're gonna have to restart him," he said simply as he pulled up the goggles again.

"Manual restart? Are you sure it's not gonna..." you gestured loosely with your free hand.

"Nah, it's fine. Miu told me about the Red Rings that might pop up from time to time." He nodded firmly, giving the robot a shrug and a grin. "You good with that?"

"S-s-s-sur-r-re," he rasped.

"Good." Then Kazuichi noticed how tightly he was holding your hand and frowned. "Might wanna, uh, let go before we restart. Otherwise you might accidentally crush your bones."

"Excuse me, I might accidentally what my _what_?" You blinked.

"Well, I haven't had to manually restart him before, so I dunno what might happen." He shrugged again, and you'd never wanted to strangle someone with your scarf so badly before. "Better safe than sorry."

"Don't be so nonchalant about the chance of my entire hand getting broken," you exclaimed as K1B0 let go of you. You took your hand back, instead resting it on the inside of his wrist.

K1B0 managed something you thought might be a chuckle, though it just sounded like distorted static.

Kazuichi reached over and fiddled with the robot for a few moments before finding the two power switches. Pushing them and holding them for a few seconds, K1B0's eyes blinked before he closed them, and the entire android powered down.

"And now we wait for a minimum of thirty seconds," he hummed to himself as he planted his hands on his hips. He gave you a grin, "Pretty neat, right?"

"I'll say," you commented, inspecting the bot. "You're a lifesaver, Kazuichi."

"The only payment I'll take for this is a date," he winked.

You stifled a laugh, rolling your eyes instead. "In your dreams," you challenged.

"Aw c'mon, (y/n), don't just crush my hopes like that." He pouted, and you playfully shoved him. "What about the bot?"

"What about him?" You questioned, raising a brow.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen how he looks at you too," Kazuichi deadpanned with a flush of his cheeks at your intense stare. "He looks at you like... like how Gokuhara looks at Oogami sometimes."

" _Shut_. _Up_." Your jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me that he has a crush on Sakura?!"

"Don't change the subject! Yes he does, and yeah she could get it, but that's not the point!" He waved his hands around. "Look, just-- how about a date sometime? You, me, and the bot. I'll be perfectly nice, so don't worry about me gettin' jealous at anyone."

You thought about it for a moment. Then you smiled.

"You know what?" You replied slowly, a glint in your eye. "That sounds fair."

Kazuichi grinned, but then it faded at your mischevous look. "What's with the face...?"

"Oh, nothing..." you whistled innocently before your smile widened. "... I just didn't know you had a thing for androids!"

"Sh- shut up! I'm not like Miu okay?!" He yelled, reaching to restart K1B0.

You cackled at his jerky movements, and laughed even harder when K1B0's eyes opened and his cheeks burned red at the closeness between them. Between Kazuichi's panicked rambling and K1B0's embarrassed stuttering, you'd have enough entertainment to last you for weeks.


	81. Nagito Komaeda x Cosplayer!Reader - Cute as a Kitten

"Oh man oh man oh man, I'm so excited!" Kazuichi was practically vibrating in his spot, eyes wide and excited. He grinned at Nagito. "Thanks for coming with me, man. I dunno if I'd have the balls to meet her alone...!"

"It's no problem at all, Souda-kun," he replied politely, smiling back. "I admit, I'm surprised you asked me instead of the others."

"Well y'know, Nanami is hanging out with Hinata, Owari is visiting Hanamura's with Nidai, and Miss Sonia is hanging out with that..." he paused and muttered darkly, "Dark One weirdo," then his voice lifted again, "and I'm not exactly friends with Kuzuryuu or Pekoyama, soo... that leaves you!"

"What about the girls?"

"Ibuki's busy," he waved it off. "And Mikan's visiting friends for the weekend. And I'm pretty sure Koizumi and Saionji literally hate me."

"... Oh," was all Nagito could say in return.

Kazuichi still bumped shoulders with him and beamed, scanning the crowd. "Well, whatever man! She should be around here somewhere... ah! There she is!"

He pointed ahead to where a small group of eager people were crowded around a cosplayer. Her sunny smile shone brighter than the glitter in her hair. She was cosplaying a catgirl idol from some anime, her robotic cat ears moving every which way in response to all the audible stimuli.

She posed for the cameras with a wink, purring a "Nyaaan~!"

Immediately, some of the teenage girls squealed and the boys' cameras clicked faster.

"She's so cute," Kazuichi gasped, cheeks burning red. "R- right? Komaeda?"

"I think I remember this anime," he recalled instead, a blush of his own dusting his cheeks. "Ha... she is cute. She definitely has the costume down."

"Of course she does!" Kazuichi exclaimed. "She's (y/n) (l/n), one of the best cosplayers I've ever seen! You should've seen her cosplaying Cieru the other day... she mimicked his voice perfectly!"

"Wow..." Nagito kept his eyes on her until the crowd began to thin. Their eyes locked together for just a moment, and the sweet smile she flashed him had his heart doing a double flip.

"C'mon, c'mon! Now's our chance for a photo!" The pinket was tugging at his arm rapidly, leading him towards her.

_Closer... closer..._

"Hi there!" Her voice was just as cute as the rest of her, he decided, as she beamed at them. "Are you here for a photo?"

"Y- yes!" Kazuichi stuttered, his cheeks matching his hair and his eyes absolutely starstruck. "I'm a huge fan of your work, Miss (l/n)!"

"Thank you so much for supporting me!" She giggled, turning her eyes to Nagito. "Would you like to be in the photo?"

"Someone like me? Next to you?" He wondered aloud, looking surprised. "Are you certain?"

"Of course, silly!" She insisted, gently reaching for his hand. "Would you be a dear and take the photo?"

"S- sure!" Kazuichi nodded eagerly.

(y/n) pulled Nagito in, close enough that he could smell the perfume she was wearing. The blush on his face grew darker, if it were possible, and he found himself unable to stop smiling even as she made bunny ears behind him.

"Say cheese!" Kazuichi instructed.

The two repeated it, (y/n) winking at the camera.

 _Is this heaven?_ Nagito thought to himself in a daze. _Next to such a pretty girl... and she doesn't seem repulsed at my presence? I've died and gone to heaven, surely._

"Would you like a photo too?"

"Yes please!"

Gently pushing Nagito out of the way, she reached for Kazuichi. He handed Nagito the camera and squeezed in close to her, the look on his face nearly outshining hers.

"Say cheese," Nagito repeated as he readied the shot.

"Cheese!" The two enthusiastically called.

"Thank you so much, Miss (l/n)," Souda was gushing as he took the camera back. "You've made our day."

"It's no trouble at all," she reassured with a wink. "Ah, hey, sir?"

Nagito perked up when she looked his way. "Yes?"

"Would you like to grab a coffee sometime?" She asked, handing him a small card. "You're the Ultimate Luck, right? Komaeda-kun?"

He was momentarily stunned at the fact that _holy shit she knows my name._ "That's right, I am."

"Great!" She beamed. "I'll actually be transferring into Hope's Peak after break! I'd like to get a leg up in meeting my classmates. That goes for you too, Souda-kun!"

"She knows my name," he whispered in shock, unknowingly echoing the whitenet's thoughts.

"I would love to," the smile on his face was genuine as he accepted the business card. It was as cute as she was, decorated with a kitty-face stamp in the corner along with her name and number. "I'll see you at the corner cat cafe on Sunday?"

"It's a date," she chirped, before backpedaling with a blush. "Uh- er, I mean deal! It's a deal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kokichi Ouma/Reader


	82. Kokichi Ouma x Reader - Songbird

You pet Kokichi's head, humming a tune as he reclined in your lap with a smile.

If there was anything the Supreme Leader loved about you, it was undoubtedly your voice. He swore up and down that your voice could serenade the dead back to life (an overstatement, but kind of sweet in a sense), no matter how much you blushed and refuted it.

"You're amazing, (y/n)," he sighed as your song ended, his face softening. "I'm not lying when I say that."

Your face grew red and you covered it with your hands. "You're just saying that..."

"I'm not! Honest!" He cupped your hands in his. "You're the best girlfriend in the world! Only fitting for the Ultimate Supreme Leader, of course!"

When your fingers parted to look at him, he giggled. "You're cute!"

"Stooooop," you whined. "You're embarrassing me...!"

"How embarrassing is it if I wanna show you affection?" He pouted cutely, touching a finger to his bottom lip. "You _are_ my girlfriend! You hurt me, (y/n)..."

He summoned tears to his eyes, and you uncovered your face with a frown. "Kokichi..."

"I want a kiss, (y/n)," he complained. "It's the only thing that will make me feel better!"

"Okay, okay," you relented, leaning in to kiss him.

As soon as your lips touched his, he smiled against you and wrapped his arms around your neck, keeping you close.

After a few moments, he pulled away and cheered. "Yatta~ You're the best girlfriend ever, y'know that?"

"So you tell me," you hummed, trying to cool your warm face. "Do you want another song?"

"Please," he begged.

"Okay." You chuckled, resting your fingers in his hair again. You hummed for a moment, trying to find a song. Then you started singing again.

Kokichi closed his eyes, listening to your voice. It was soft, yet he could make out the words. He always loved it when you sang to him while he lay in your lap; nine times out of ten it would make him fall asleep.

"And do I dream again, for now I find..." You continued, closing your own eyes.

Your soothing scratches on his scalp mixed with your sweet singing quickly lulled him to sleep. When you finished the song, you opened your eyes to see your boyfriend asleep in your lap, his lips parted in soft snoring.

The sight was so endearing that you couldn't help but smile warmly at him. Gently, as not to disturb him, you moved him so that you were lying down on your bed beside him. You hugged him close, losing yourself in his cologne-scented scarf.

You began humming again when his arms came up to wrap around you, tugging you closer to his body.


	83. Nagito Komaeda x Pirate!Reader - The Greatest Bounty

Another great day of plundering for you, it seemed. When you'd gotten that tip from the bar about all the wealth that the Komaeda family had hidden away, you'd figured it was just a ruse; after all, the richest family you knew of in this area happened to be the Togami clan.

But here you were, lo and behold, finding riches untold of in their basement. It was enough to be able to make your late father emerge from the ocean depths with glee.

You and your crew were feared all across the nations; (l/n) and her crew, sailors of The Black Diamond, not people that the wealthy wanted to cross paths with. They'd been successful enough to make even the feared Togami family scared of them, something you had been proud of. This crew had been your father's, many years before. You'd grown up on the high seas with men who were like your second family.

Everything had been going well enough for you. You'd struck when the family was out travelling, or so their neighbors had claimed, and there was a great chance you'd be able to get out without anyone ever knowing anything was amiss. The one thing you hadn't counted on, however, was the family's only son to come home in the middle of your raid.

The boy was roughly about your age, a sickly pallor to his skin and stark white hair that hung low over his eyes, which seemed to be red-rimmed and puffy. His clothes hung off his frame in tatters, secured with what seemed to be a woman's ruby red sash.

His name, as you'd figured out, was Nagito. You'd decided to kill him at first, but when he expressed no fear of death, you grew confused. A young man of his age should not be prepared to meet the reaper, you decided. And so you decided to take him with you once you gauged just how ill he really seemed.

Nagito was a young man of chronic illness; his first weeks on your ship were rife with seasickness and fever. Some of your crew complained to you about how useless he was, but you insisted on keeping him. The boy's eyes looked just like your own once had, after all. You knew the forlorn spirit he carried.

And so you spent your days commanding your crew and your nights caring for the young man. Nagito, for the most part, was thankful for your assistance, though he often expressed his want to just be tossed overboard to die. At first it frustrated you, but you very quickly found out why.

The day before you'd raided his home for loot, he'd been traveling with his parents. They'd won a great cash prize in another county, but while they were on the road to claim it, bandits attacked their carriage and his parents were slain, their money stolen, and the carriage burnt to the ground -- Nagito was the only survivor of the wreckage, as the horses had had their legs broken in the fight. He'd been forced to walk back to town in only what he had been wearing at the time, along with the small pouch of money he'd hidden on his person at the time. But the money had run out quickly, and he'd very nearly died on the way, saved only by a kindly middle-aged woman who gave him food and money, as well as giving him her sash to hold his trousers up with.

Your heart went out to him, having lost your own mother in a raid when you were a child, and you found yourself spending even more time with him. As the weeks wore on, he got healthier and stronger -- and you found yourself falling in love with him.

Nagito began helping out around the boat -- in the galley cutting up fruit, tending the sails, or just standing near you while you steered the boat, chatting. Soon enough, the crew warmed up to him -- especially Hajime, another young man you'd picked up a while ago.

Your days were spent laughing with your crew, and your nights were full of soft whispers and lingering gazes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to you, Nagito had fallen in love with you a while before.

From the day his fever first broke and he awoke to you gently stroking his hair and singing a lullaby to him, his heart had begun to eagerly accept your gestures and kind looks. It had been a while since he'd felt so close to someone, and while he was scared to death of his good fortune suddenly turning for the worse, he couldn't help but feel content.

He'd been given a diagnosis before the raid on his family, a grim warning that he only had years left. He hadn't wanted to accept it, but he was fully ready to die -- but now that he was surrounded by friends and by you, he'd begun to rebel against that warning. He had a new reason to live. He had people.

It was rough at first; he was no stranger to the grumblings of the crew whenever he was lucid enough to register anything other than a dull rumble. He knew he wasn't welcomed because of how horribly sick he could become; he'd half-expected you to give up on him come the third straight week of sickness because he had shown no sign of recovering.

But you persisted where others gave up. You insisted on treating him when others would have put him out. And for the first time, his heart begun to skip a beat whenever he registered your nearness. For the first time... he felt stirrings of love.

As the weeks dragged by and he was able to sit up for longer periods of time, he began to crave your presence. He craved the moments when you would walk into your quarters and smile, greeting him warmly. He began to await those nights when all you would do was lie beside him so that he could listen to your heartbeat and thank the Maker that he was still alive.

And when the days finally came where he was declared healthy enough to move about the ship, he could have jumped for joy.

He immediately began to help out wherever he could; usually that meant working in the galley along with Hajime, peeling and cutting up fruit and vegetables for meals, but sometimes he would be put to work mopping the deck or tending to the sails, or even helping you steer (he thanked his lucky stars that his parents had taught him to navigate as part of his seafaring phase as a child). His gratitude only grew during the days that he was near you. You grew lovelier by the day, even if you looked a bit rugged most days from your duties as captain.

He loved everything about you. Your straggly hair held back under your hat, your weathered hands, your voice -- you were the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, and he hoped every night that you could understand that.

* * *

It just so happened that, one night, you were celebrating another successful haul with your crew. Someone had brought out the good booze and your crewmates were having a wonderful time, drinking and laughing.

You yourself had taken a glass, resigning yourself to only one so that you could remain sober enough to navigate. Nagito had joined you, though he wasn't a drinker -- he explained that his father had a horrible tolerance for alcohol, and the last thing he wanted was to be too much of a lightweight and a burden.

The two of you remained up on the deck, admiring the stars and talking together. Somehow, the truth about your raiding his family house came to light, and he admitted that he held feelings for you.

_"(y/n)... when I say that I've... fallen in love with you, I truly mean it. You've brought me new hope for the future."_

You grew quiet for a few moments, processing this, before asking if he meant it.

His kiss of reply sealed it, and you set down your mug and kissed back, tangling your fingers in that unruly mane of white.

When you both broke away, breathless and blushing, you looked up at him with an endearing smile, tucking one lock of hair behind his ear.

_"The greatest thing I've ever done was meet you. I love you too, Nagito."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Leon Kuwata/Reader


	84. Leon Kuwata x Reader - Alone Time

"How's it goin', sweets?" Leon leaned up against the wall next to you, a playful grin on his face.

"It's going," you mused as you shut your locker. "Can I help you?"

"I dunno, can you?" He teased.

You rose an eyebrow. "Babe."

"Sorry, sorry, I can't help but tease my favorite girl in the world." He laughed, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you in when you started to walk away.

You let him do it, slotting you up against the wall in front of him. His hand rested next to your head as he leaned in, half-lidded eyes flickering to your lips.

"Okay, Mister Casanova," you rolled your eyes playfully before pecking his lips. "Are we still on for study night?"

"Only if I can get you to sit on my lap the whole time."

"Fine, fine," you laughed, gently cupping his cheek with your hand. "You're such a pretty boy, y'know that?"

"Only for you, sweets." He waggled his eyebrows at you before pulling you back in for a kiss.

"Oh my goodness, will you two _please_ get a room?" Toko's annoyed voice made you both break apart to stare at the irritated girl standing a few feet away. She tapped her foot, narrowed gaze on both of you. "At least leave; you're in front of my locker."

Sure enough, you glanced at the locker beside you and found that it was hers.

"Sorry, Fukawa," you apologized, gently sliding yourself out from the wall.

Leon gave the girl a cool stare as you whisked him away.

* * *

"You knew she was going to be there, didn't you?" You accused as soon as you were settled in his lap for the night in the privacy of your room.

"Who?"

"Fukawa, duh!" You rose your eyebrows in an incredulous stare. "Why do you pick on her so much?"

"Gimme a break, she's totally uptight!" He complained, resting his chin on your shoulder. "If she's gonna be a total stick in the mud about romance, the least she can do is stop stalking Toges and find a better man to follow around."

You gave a sigh, rolling your eyes. You hated when he was right.

He broke your train of thought by gently cupping your cheek, turning you to face him. The soft look on his face made your frown dissipate.

"Hey," he said softly. "Stop worrying about other people for now. Focus on me, 'kay?"

You smiled. "I can't say no to that, now can I?"

He leaned in and kissed you gently, and you twisted to better wrap your arms around him.

"Kami, I'm the luckiest guy in the world," he murmured against your lips, stroking your hair between his fingers. "Having a drop-dead-gorgeous, smart, funny girlfriend... I must have done some great things in a past life for this."

You giggled, breaking away for a moment to caress his cheek. "You're just saying that," you said fondly, before going back in.

The two of you sat like that for a while, just kissing and whispering to one another. That was one of the best and worst things about studying with him in your room -- usually the two of you would get distracted by your own hormones, leading to some pretty passionate makeout sessions.

Tonight, though, he seemed to be in a gentler mood, content to stroke your hair and stare into your eyes. His baby-blue eyes seemed to glimmer with adoration as he looked you up and down, pressing feather-light kisses across your nose and cheeks before making his way back to your lips. His touch made you shiver delightfully, and every gentle scrape of his nails against your scalp had you pressing yourself even more eagerly into his chest.

When you broke the kiss and rested your forehead against his, you let out a light sigh of contentment, smiling with your eyes shut.

"You're awfully affectionate all of a sudden," you teased, pulling away to boop him on the nose. "Something happen today?"

"Just thought about pleasing my beautiful girlfriend," he replied with a pout. "Is that cause for alarm, babe?"

"Not at all," you breathed, sitting your chin on his shoulder. "Not at all."


	85. Mastermind!Kaede Akamatsu x Reader x Mastermind!Shuichi Saihara - In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho, I love me some Mastermind AUs.

Breathless giggling was what woke you up.

A heaviness settled over your eyelids as you came back to consciousness, and you vaguely registered someone's hand lightly threading through your hair.

"I think she's waking," a vaguely familiar voice murmured.

"She is," a more feminine voice agreed. Then you could feel breath across your ear, making you shiver. "Hey... you wanna wake up for us, (y/n)?"

Slowly, you cracked an eye open. Then the other.

You seemed to have your head lying in the girl's lap, judging from the view. Pink and blonde filled your sight, and if you glanced to your right you could see black and navy.

The girl smiled sweetly at you, you slender fingers tracing the curve of your ear. "Good morning, honey," she cooed to you.

Something seemed off about her eyes, but you couldn't pinpoint what.

"We've been waiting a long time for you to wake up, love," the boy at her side added, reaching out to cup your cheek.

You puzzled over this for a moment, a frown deepening on your face.

Then you remembered. A fragment of a memory came back to you, the names and identities of these two. How could you have forgotten? You'd become close to Kaede and Shuichi in the few days you'd been here.

Your eyes widened and you made to sit up, "W- what, wait--"

"Oh no no, don't try to get up yet!" Kaede insisted, pulling you back down. "You're still hurt -- that Kaito did quite the number on you, didn't he?"

"What happened...?"

"Don't worry about the finer details," Shuichi hushed, pressing the tip of his finger against your lips. "What matters right now is that we're finally alone together."

"Alone...? W- what--"

"Shu, she doesn't remember that part!" Kaede whined, giving him a frown. "If you try to force the memories, it's only gonna hurt more!"

"Right, right, sorry."

You squinted. "Wait, wait, wait... can you please tell me what's going on here? Why did you say 'alone'? Where are the others? Why isn't Kaede..."

The girl's eyes softened, and she leaned in to hug your head to her stomach. "Oh, honey... you don't quite remember _everything_?"

"The others lost the trial," Shuichi offered gently. "You were the only one who won."

"I-- I won?" You stammered, eyes wide with fear. "But I didn't kill anyone!"

"You voted for the right person," Kaede reminded, her nails gently scratching your scalp. "Remember...?"

You tried. You tried to bring back the memory, but it was a total blank. The last thing you did recall was the blow to the head that knocked you out, but before that...

"You said that... Kaito hit me?" You asked, licking your dry lips.

"He gave you a real knockout," Shuichi confirmed with a frown. "I wish we could've made his execution last longer."

"You know that wouldn't have been very fair." Kaede pouted. "Everyone lost, so they all got the same length of punishment. It's only fair if we left him for last."

You blinked. "Wait... so you aren't bluffing? Everyone is dead?"

The two looked at each other for a moment, seemingly communicating in silence. Then they began chuckling.

Shuichi leaned in to gently peck your forehead. "Oh, silly. Of course we aren't bluffing. Why would we lie to our most precious person?"

_Most precious..._

You remembered.

It should have been so obvious from the beginning... you should have realized that their convenient disappearances meant something more.

Your eyes widened. "Holy shit..."

"Finally realizing the truth?" Kaede giggled, her cold hands pressed against your cheeks. "You were always such a smart girl. That's why we fell for you, y'know?"

You looked around. You were still in the trial room, though you were on the ground. Kaede's thighs were what your head was lying in, and Shuichi had your legs strewn over his thighs.

Tears bubbled up in your eyes when the memories of the trial hit you. "They... they accused me..."

"I know, I know baby," Kaede shushed, wiping your tears with her thumb. "But Shuichi helped you. He helped prove your innocence."

"By _killing_ them?"

"They knew the rules, love," he reminded softly, ghosting his hand across your knee. "If they hadn't been hasty enough to jump to accusations, maybe they would have still been alive."

You nodded speechlessly, unable to do anything other than lay there in silence.

_My friends..._

"They weren't very good friends, were they?" Kaede huffed. "My poor girl... Even Tsumugi played her part a little too well to the end."

Despair began to seep into your mind the more you thought of it. In the fierce tumult to find out the mastermind, how could they have ever betrayed you? Your friends should have known you were innocent... and yet they still accused you. Nobody save for Shuichi stuck up for you, too afraid of what would happen should they guess wrong.

Well, they still guessed wrong. And now everyone else was dead.

When Shuichi pressed a kiss to your knee, you smiled. Tears streamed down your face and you looked up at Kaede in relief.

"I... I'm happy," you admitted. "I'm happy that I know it's you."

"I hope so," Kaede replied lovingly. "Because we've got an entire campus to live in together... forever."

"We'll take good care of you, (y/n)," Shuichi continued. "We love you more than anything, after all."


	86. Peko Pekoyama x Reader - (Gay Panic)

Another boring day at school. You huffed a piece of hair out of your eyes as you sat in the lunchroom, poking at your food.

"--so then I was thinking we could get Sakura to bench-press the rest of-- (y/n), are you listening?" Sayaka asked, poking your cheek.

"Yeah, I'm listening," you sighed, glancing across the table at her. "You wanted Sakura to bench-press half of Class 79-A, right?"

"Yeah! And then Nidai-kun would be lifting the other half!" She brightened up. "Then we'd get to see once and for all who's stronger!"

You nodded, taking another sip of your drink.

You promptly spit it out in surprise when a girl came into the lunchroom. "Holy Ultimate Hope, who on earth is _that_?"

Sayaka, who'd dodged your spit-take, glanced over and her eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh! That's Pekoyama-chan! She's the Ultimate Gangster's right-hand-woman, remember? The one with the sword?"

You could feel the rest of your drink pooling in your open mouth, but you didn't care. "Step on me," you whispered as you wiped your drool away. "Is she single?"

"Uh... as far as I know? I haven't exactly asked her..."

You abruptly stood up from the table, your face set in determination. "I'm going to date her," you declared.

"Uh-- good for you?" Sayaka squeaked.

* * *

Your week of subtly trailing Pekoyama had revealed several things.

First, she nearly always seemed to be with her 'master' Fuyuhiko. She seemed to be pretty attached to him (dare you say, she seemed to be in love with him?).

Second, you still couldn't tell if she was open to dating a girl. She never seemed to look anyone else's way, only having eyes for her master.

Third, you were still hopelessly gay for her. A tragedy in two parts.

You sighed, hugging your knees to your chest. You'd thought to slip a note in her locker, but once you actually did, you panicked and locked yourself in your room, unable to bear the inevitable rejection.

"I'm so stupid... of course she likes him," you muttered to yourself. "Why couldn't I have picked another woman who could bench-press me without breaking a sweat? ... oh yeah, Akane is straight and Sakura is taken already."

A sudden knock to your door made you jolt in surprise.

"Oh shit..." you groaned.

Getting up from the floor, you made your way to the door. Taking a deep breath, you unlocked it and cautiously cracked it open enough to peek out. "Yes...?"

Your face burned red when you saw Peko standing there (prim as always) with your note in her hand.

"I assume you are... (l/n) (y/n) of Class 77-A, right?" She asked, glancing down at the note for a moment.

"Y- yes, that's me," you replied. Your mouth felt dry. "Can I... help you?"

"I'm here to return your note," she said, handing it over.

As you took it, her fingers brushed up against yours. It didn't help your racing heart. _Crap... can she hear how hard it's pounding?_

"I await your response." She bowed at the waist before turning to leave. _Wait... what?_

You watched dumbly as her footsteps echoed across the hallway before fading entirely. Slowly, you looked down at the note and unfolded it.

_"I accept your proposal. Meet me at 6 PM tomorrow night at the Hanamura branch restaurant. Wear something nice."_

Your heart skipped a beat. As calmly as you could, you refolded the note and shut your door.

As soon as you had total privacy, you fist-pumped the air, screaming. "SHE WANTS TO DATE ME!"


	87. 🍋Mukuro Ikusaba x Reader - Last Affair🍋

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?app=desktop&v=TFrMDGfW_Sg&list=PL4VJ34LjLsAdfkSLAPL8qwo6Kk76jatJP&index=2&t=0s)

* * *

Your back hit the wall, your eyelashes fluttering as a breath was knocked from your chest. Your assailant pressed against you, her blade to your throat. It seemed that you'd be getting no rest tonight, if the screaming outside was anything to go by.

Mukuro pressed further against you as a crowd of students ran by, shouting in rage. The mob looked positively deranged from your vantage point, their faces twisted and pinched in a deep darkness that sent a chill down your spine.

Once the noise faded, she loosened her grip on you and the blade dropped. Her face was still impassive, but you could detect a hint of longing in her eyes even as she turned away.

"We need to get going," she uttered quietly, grabbing your hand. "Come. While they're still distracted."

You nodded, wordlessly following as she ran across the lawn, the night air surprisingly warm against your cheek. Your hair, pinned back and hidden under a dark hoodie, bobbed with every jogging step you made.

You could still smell the smoke and see the fire rising from the buildings, and it made tears blur your vision. You held back, though. You rubbed your eyes with your free hand and finally came to a slow stop inside a hidden underground stairwell.

When you rounded a corner in the walkway, Mukuro suddenly stopped and pulled you in. She pinned you to the wall again, her eyes darkened with arousal.

"We have exactly thirty minutes before Junko comes back," she explained in a low voice, "and I want you."

The implications of her statement weren't lost on you; you knew it was only a matter of time before she and Junko would barricade themselves in with Class 78, and there was a great chance that your lover wouldn't make it.

Nodding your consent, you lifted the hoodie off your shoulders to reveal your tank top and shorts (the event had happened while you were still recovering from illness in the dorms). Your shirt was pulled up, letting your boobs bounce free, and Mukuro was on you in an instant.

She licked at your chest, pressing chaste kisses on her way down your sternum until she reached your navel. She pulled away, her eyes softening at your familiar form, before gently hooking her hand under your knees and supporting your back, hoisting you up in her arms.

You smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she carried you away to a spare room, where she shut and locked the door behind you both.

You settled atop a desk, shoving its contents away (and being mindful of the computer on one side), pausing to tug your shorts and panties down and kicking them away.

She settled between your legs, cupping the back of your head and pulling you in for a harried kiss. Her tongue wasted no time poking at your teeth, and once you let her in she deepened it. Your hands found themselves tangled in her hair and you whimpered in delight as one of her hands found their way to the small of your back, pressing you flush against her.

The soft material of the uniform skirt pressed against you, catching some of your dampness. When she pulled away, she huffed a quiet laugh at the slight darkening of the fabric.

"It seems you've been craving this too..." she smiled at you, her cold hand pressing against your warm cheek. "And to think, not even a day after we last did it."

"Well, y'know what they say, in the face of danger and all that." You giggled in return, pulling down her panties. You popped your fingers in your mouth, coating them in saliva for a moment before reaching down to finger yourself. Your first slipped in with ease, and while you worked on getting the second, Mukuro watched with a hand lazily rubbing circles on her own clit.

After a moment of watching you, the squelching echoing in the empty room, she had enough. She pulled your hand away and replaced it with her own, two fingers easily pushing in and making you throw your head back with a sharp gasp.

"Mu- kuro," you hissed, fingers gripping the edge of the desk tightly as she angled her fingers. "Fuuuuck..."

Mukuro chuckled, leaning in to whisper in your ear. "I know every spot that makes you see stars," her voice took on a husky tone.

You whimpered loudly when her fingers brushed up against that spongy spot inside you, the friction sending a shock of pleasure straight to your lower stomach.

"Since we don't have the strap, I suppose we'll have to go at it the old-fashioned way," your lover breathed as she removed her fingers, glistening with fluid that strung stubbornly from your legs.

Mukuro eyed her fingers hungrily and popped them into her mouth, moaning as she licked them clean. She made eye-contact with you as she pulled them out of her mouth, grabbing your chin and leaning in to kiss you.

Your essence was all you tasted on her tongue, and you groaned when she ground against you.

Mukuro licked her lips and kicked away her own panties, lifting her skirt out of the way. "I'm going to enjoy this," she purred as she parted your legs.

At first contact with her pussy, you keened deep in your throat. She was wet, just as much as you were, and it caused a pleasurable friction between the two of you. She gripped your thighs and settled herself between your legs. Your legs immediately wrapped around her waist, locking her there, and you clasped your hands together behind her head.

"Fuck me, Kuro-chan," you purred, looking up at her through your lashes.

She smirked, moving her hands to your hips and bringing you two together again. She relished in the sharp intake of breath from you and chuckled, "Oh, I'm planning to."

She rubbed against you teasingly, narrowed eyes watching your every movement. Every writhing move you made, every shuddered gasp, every time you bit your lip -- she wanted it all.

"Ooh," she cooed in your ear, leaning in as her clit rubbed against yours, "can you feel me baby? All of me?"

"I feel so good," you moaned when she pressed a kiss to your nape. "Fuck, Kuro..."

"I love you," she murmured, kissing up your neck as she gyrated her hips faster. "Fuck, (y/n), I love you so damn much."

You gasped loudly, nails digging into her shoulders. She growled at the prickling feeling, biting into your neck in response.

"Stay with me," you begged, tears moistening your eyes as the pleasure kept building. "Fuck-- stay with me,"

She didn't say anything in reply, merely trailing her lips and tongue up to your lips. She kissed you hard, moaning into your mouth.

"I'm gonna cum," she gasped into you.

Without much else in the way of warning, she bucked against you, groaning lowly as she came. With a few rubs of her thumb on your clit, you were coming too, your body trembling against hers.

Slowly, she separated from your mouth, looking down at you with love in her eyes. She leaned down to your pussy and gently licked at the moisture soaking you there, making you jolt. She licked you clean, slowly and methodically, before retrieving your panties and sliding them back up your legs. Your shorts were next, and once your top was tugged back down, she stood back to look at you. You were still flushed, though the redness was fading, and your legs were open, your body weight leaning on both of your hands behind you.

She smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. She held you close, letting you wrap your legs around her waist again. She lifted you off the table and held you there, trailing a hand through your hair.

When you parted, her face twisted into one of sadness. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Enough to stay with me?" You pleaded, tears pricking your eyes again. "Mukuro..."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. But... but if I don't, I fear that Junko will target you. I don't ever want to see you hurt, (y/n)."

You rested your forehead against her shoulder, your tears dampening the fabric of her jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Gonta Gokuhara/Reader


	88. Gonta Gokuhara x Reader - Gentle Giant

You struggled to reach the book on the shelf, grunting as you hopped up and down. It was just a little too high for you to reach, but you were completely alone in the library with no one to help you.

You sighed, pausing your attempts to fold your arms across your chest and pout. _I guess I'll need to find someone else to help me,_ you thought.

With that in mind, you turned to leave, but you caught sight of Gonta walking in and you squeaked, pressing yourself against the shelf.

The 6'6" man was built like a tank, and easily the scariest person you'd ever met. You were as kind as you could be to everyone in school, but especially him during the brief moments he got close enough. The fear that he would someday snap you in half made your timid conversations short, but sweet -- you'd been very surprised when Kaede mentioned offhand to you one day that he thought you were really nice.

Your first meeting had been... less than ideal. You'd wandered around aimlessly until he popped up behind a corner, scaring you half to death and making you scurry away. It didn't help that he was the first person you met when you woke up. The others were quick to assure you that he wouldn't hurt a fly, though you were never sure about that. You'd seen the way he picked up that manhole cover. Those muscles definitely weren't just for show.

 _Please, please don't notice me here,_ you pleaded silently. _Let me leave and get someone else to help me... like Kaito!_

Unfortunately, luck seemed not to be on your side. His eyes lit up behind his glasses as he spotted you by the bookcase, and he started towards you. "Hello (l/n)-san!"

"Ah, um, h- hello," you stuttered, giving a wobbly smile as you stared up at his approaching figure.

"You look like you need help," he observed. "Can Gonta help you?"

"Oh, uh," you floundered for a moment before helplessly pointing up at the heavy book you'd been reaching for. "I... can't reach."

He nodded and reached for it. His figure overshadowed you as you cowered against the bookcase. When he pulled it out, he handed it to you. "Here you go!"

You blinked, staring at the book in his hand before looking up at his smile. You couldn't sense a single hint of malice in him. He was looking at you like he adored you.

"Um... thank you." You hesitantly took the book, hugging it to your chest.

"You're welcome!" His beaming smile made you blush and look away. "Gonta hasn't had a good chance to properly talk to you yet. Would you like to go with Gonta to have a (f/d)?"

"Uh, s- sure!" Your face burned brightly, eyes wide.

He moved away from you enough for you to move away from the shelf. He walked away with you, trying to make some small talk.

As you walked, you found yourself feeling more and more ashamed for ever thinking he was mean. Big he may be, but he also seemed to have an innocent heart. Just the way he spoke to you, so reverently (and a little stiff, but he was trying), made your heart flutter. He was cute when he started talking about things he loved, and the way his face lit up when he spoke about the butterflies he'd been studying in the grounds outside made you giggle.

Perhaps you'd been wrong in your judgement. Gonta really wouldn't hurt a fly.

 _Oh dear._ You accidentally tripped over yourself when you realized it. Gonta reaching out to help steady you with his big hands didn't help matters. _I... I'm starting to crush on him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 🍋Makoto Naegi/Reader🍋


	89. 🍋Makoto Naegi x Reader - Say It For Always🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very saccharine lemon between two consenting adults.

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OfoTaLXrUo)

* * *

The lights were dimmed to a perfect muted atmosphere for the two occupants of the bedroom. It was a gorgeous night out, and the curtains shielding you from the night sky outside swayed gently with the AC unit.

For their tenth reunion, the whole class had gotten together and were spending the night in a luxury hotel (on Togami's dime, of course). There had been much laughter and boozing at the restaurant earlier in the evening, and as the night winded down, you and Makoto had walked to your hotel room in a rosy afterglow. The two of you had drank only enough to feel a pleasant buzz tugging at the back of your minds, still giggly and happy from the previous events.

You hadn't seen him in ages; he looked even more handsome than he had on the day of your graduation. And now here he was with you, his eyes soft and full of an emotion you couldn't quite place.

Your emotions had been building all night, from the moment you arrived at the restaurant until now. Something that you'd repressed for ten years had been sparking, a connection with the man that surely he felt too. It built and built -- until it burst in a passionate kiss between you two.

The two of you embraced tenderly as he kissed you, your lips melding together as if they were made for that sole purpose. Curious, shy tongues darted out to taste one another, followed by equally-shy, breathless groans as the two of you tumbled onto your bed.

Makoto pulled away for a moment, caught in awe at the sight of you. Your hair fanned about you like a (h/c) halo on the blankets, your lips kiss-swollen and (lipstick/color) from the lipstick you'd worn earlier. Your eyes were half-lidded and burned with an inner fire that sent shivers down his back.

"Beautiful," he murmured, tenderly tracing his fingertips across your cheek. "Absolutely beautiful."

You leaned into his touch with a smile, your eyelids fluttering shut as your long lashes kissed your soft cheeks.

Makoto's hand slipped down your face, trailing down your neck, until he got to the collar of your blouse. A chic (f/c) shirt with (white/black) slacks, just so incredibly like you that he hesitated at the hem.

Your hand reached over to cup his, your eyes locking together. Your smile still on your face, you guided his hand to the button of your slacks to undo them. He swallowed as the zipper slowly came down, and his hands seemed to shake as he slid them down your legs.

Your shapely legs, soft and supple flesh that squeezed gently in his hand. Your panties were a satiny (f/c) fabric, although he wanted to save that for later.

For now, he glanced back up to your blouse. He traced the bottom hem of the garment before pushing it up, past your stomach, past your ribs, past your bra -- and you slid your arms upward to help him take it fully off.

The blouse dropped to the bed, and he was left with you, clad only in your nude-colored bra and (f/c) panties. Your breasts fully filled the cups, looking so soft and inviting, and as you shifted your legs about, he could barely see the curvature of your ass.

He swallowed again, overcome with a sudden arousal.

You noticed where his eyes landed and you gave him a wink, reaching back to unclip the bra. You pulled it from your shoulders, letting your breasts sag freely.

"Can I...?"

"Do whatever you want," you encouraged, taking hold of his hand and pulling it to one mound. "I trust you."

He nodded, and when your hand left his, he began to carefully knead. Fascinated, he watched as your knees knocked together, your head tilting back as a breathy moan escaped your throat when his thumb pressed and rolled your nipple.

"Makoto," you gasped when his head dipped to the other. "Oh--"

He smiled against the bud, pressing his lips to the areola in a tender kiss. His tongue darted out to swirl about the rising peak, satisfied in feeling you melt into the bedsheets.

Your voice quivered when he pulled away, trailing his mouth down your chest, past your belly button, down to the dip of your hips. A trail of kisses left in his wake, he teased the hem of your panties with his teeth.

"Don't tease me so," you whined, giving him a playful glare. "You're still dressed!"

"You're right," he chuckled in reply, pulling back.

He unbuttoned the white dress shirt and shrugged it off, enjoying the way your eyes drank in his muscled form with new thirst. Next came his belt, unbuckled and left hanging so that he could unzip his dress pants.

As soon as the zipper came down and they were pushed past his thighs, the noticeable tent in his boxers made you giggle.

"Is that a banana in there, or are you as excited as I am?" You joked, sitting up and reaching for it.

"That was a bad joke, (y/n)," he said with amusement as he stepped out of his pants.

"Maybe so, but you aren't denying anything." You poked the tip of his covered dick with your index finger, and he bit his lip.

You peeled his boxers down, and his cock sprang forth, already standing mostly-erect and begging for attention. You happily gave it, leaning in to take the head in your mouth.

Immediately, Makoto let out a drawn-out groan, one hand resting on the back of your head as you began to suck him off.

Your head bobbed, your tongue teasing the underside before darting back to swirl along its length. While you hadn't had much experience in ten years, you'd had a fling or two in your day. This very technique had driven one of your exes crazy.

It seemed to work just as well on Makoto, as the man could hardly keep himself from grunting low in his throat, the timbre sending pleasurable sparks straight to your own groin. You moaned around him, the vibrations making his fingers tense up in your hair.

"Shit, (y/n)," he moaned, hissing through clenched teeth. "Stop, stop -- I don't want to cum yet."

You hummed in agreement, pulling off of him and licking your lips.

He leaned in to kiss you, pushing you gently down onto the bed again. One of his hands went straight for your panties, teasing the hem of the undergarment before slipping in, teasing at your lower lips.

You gasped into his mouth when his thumb found your clit, his middle finger parting your lips before sinking in. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held tight, your eyes clenched shut from the arousal pooling in your core.

His thumb momentarily left your button to push his index in, the two fingers squirming and scissoring together in your depths. Every so often they would brush up against a softer, spongier part of your pussy that made you whimper, arching your back and pressing your chest flush against his.

He chortled against your mouth at this reaction, gently scrubbing a finger against that spot. The reaction was instantaneous, your body squirming and bucking against his hand with a soft cry.

"I'll have to remember that spot for later," he muttered when your kiss broke.

You rolled your eyes and huffed a laugh. "You've gotten bolder, Makoto Naegi. I didn't expect you to be so skilled at this. Got any secrets to spill?"

"I could say the same for you, (y/n) (l/n)," he teased right back, arching an eyebrow as he pushed in a third. The stretch was pleasant, not quite uncomfortable. "I don't quite recall you being quite so eager to please back in high school. What might have changed?"

You hummed a non-committal reply, biting your lower lip and closing your eyes when he spread out his fingers inside you. "Comes with age, I suppose."

He pressed a quick kiss to your cheek when he withdrew his hand from your panties, and you shivered at the viscous liquid stringing between his fingers like a fine silken web. He popped one finger into his mouth and hummed at the taste, licking it clean with a devilish smirk before pulling your panties down.

As soon as you kicked them away (landing somewhere on the floor), Makoto knelt between your legs and held his dick with one hand, the other resting on your hip. His thumb pressed gentle circles into the flesh there as he rubbed the head at your lips, coaxing them open.

You made a breathy keen as they parted, allowing him to sink in. Your hands gripped at the sheets when the entire head of his dick disappeared.

Makoto let out a drawn-out breath, looking down at you with that same look again. Only this time, with the heat garnered between you two, you knew what it was -- you felt the same exact way.

His hand once again traced your cheek, and you turned your head to press dainty kisses along his fingers. His thumb traced your lower lip, a soft smile on his own face.

"You're beautiful," he repeated quietly, watching your chest heave up and down gracefully.

"You are too," you replied, lashes fluttering as the last of his dick sank into your inviting heat. Your lips parted, and a sigh slipped past, light and content.

His hand left your cheek and instead came to rest on yours, his fingers interlacing in yours. Slowly, he began to move his hips, and the friction elicited a quiet moan from both of you.

His hips rocked back and forth, gently slapping against yours. You both connected in the most intimate way, your bodies joining together and becoming almost one entity. Your rhythm became easier as you grew used to it.

You gripped his hand tenderly, gazing up into his face. Sweat had begun to bead on his cheeks and chest, and his breath came in pants from his agape, deeply-pink lips. He caught you staring and smiled, sending a streak of warmth through you.

Grunting, Makoto angled his hips to hit against that spot again -- and suddenly you were yelling out, momentarily forgetting that you were in a hotel room. He kissed you deeply to swallow your cries, pulling on your leg to hoist it over his shoulder.

Your lips broke apart and you gasped, "Makoto-- I love you."

His pace stuttered a bit for a second, but in the next his eyes were warm and doting, and he was murmuring against your skin, "I love you too."

Tears, not from sadness, but pure arousal, prickled at your eyes, and you kissed him again, lost in the momentary spike of happiness that rose its head from his soft admission.

All too soon, he was moaning against you, your own climax clenching and gripping tighter on his cock. A groaned "Coming," and he was stilling himself inside, as deep as he could go. You felt warm liquid filling you, and in that moment you swore you'd never felt so content, so fulfilled in your life.

A rosy afterglow dusted upon you as you lay there together, sweaty, tired, yet satisfied. The subtle chill of the AC fanned over your bodies, sweet drowsiness lulling you both into slumber.


	90. Ryota Mitarai x Reader - The Lady in Red

The party was a formality, of course; he hadn't wanted to come in the first place, but Imposter-kun and Chiaki had begged him to. So here he was, swirling a glass of punch, watching the ruby liquid crash up against the sides of the clear plastic cup and create little crystalline droplets that caught the lights of the venue, sparkling as they hit the surface.

Ryota sighed, taking a swig. It was sweet and fruity, some kind of berry blend that must have been expensive. He leaned even further against the wall, eyes scanning across the crowded floor with boredom. He was hoping to spot Chiaki so that he could tell her he was leaving, yet she seemed to be absent.

He took another swig as the song changed, and as he looked up again, his eyes widened.

The crowd parted slightly, allowing him to spot a young woman in a beautiful slinky red dress, glittering the same ruby in the light as his punch. Her hair, a styled and soft-looking (f/c), was tossed over her shoulder as she laughed at something some other student had said. Her eyes were a bright (e/c) that glanced about, and when they made momentary eye-contact she smiled, right at him.

It sent a spark right through his chest and a blush to his cheeks as he averted his gaze to his drink again. She was truly a vision; even when he shyly glanced up again, he saw her walking towards him with a confident, friendly gait, and the light seemed to cast a halo across the crown of her head.

"Hi," she greeted airily as she joined him at the wall. "I couldn't help but notice that you were over here alone."

His head bobbed up and down, unable to make eye-contact again. His face was burning, his hand shaking slightly.

The woman smiled again, holding out her hand. "My name is (l/n) (y/n)."

"M- Mitarai." He replied, hesitantly shaking it. Her hand was smaller than his own, and much softer. "Mitarai Ryota."

"Well, Mitarai," she continued, gently stepping away with a look, "shall we dance together for a while?"

Ryota blinked for a moment before mumbling an affirmative, finishing off the punch and setting the cup down so that the woman could tug him away.

Her shoes clacked against the floor as she led him to the outskirts of the crowd, and her free hand came to rest on his shoulder, beginning a slow waltz.

For all his anxiety, he managed to keep a level-enough head to daintily rest his hands on her hips (with an encouraging look from her).

As he looked into her eyes, the rest of the people seemed to melt away. She was bewitching, her (e/c) gaze boundless in its depths. It was like gazing into a well; never before had the saying "the eyes are the window to the soul" held so much truth. Ryota could see so much at once in (y/n)'s glittering irises, eager and soft.

The two of them danced like that together for the rest of the night, soft conversations held between them, eyes only for each other. (y/n) seemed just as charmed as he, her smile seeming almost to brighten up the entire room whenever he looked at her.

As the night melted away, the lingering longing between them only strengthened, and before he knew it he was walking to his car in a haze, the tingling sensation of her lips on his cheek and the number lovingly put into his contacts list inspiring him to seek out her company again.


	91. Gonta Gokuhara x Chubby!Reader - The Perfect Fit

You hummed happily as you bustled around the library, making sure each book was put back in its proper spot. As the Ultimate Librarian, you took your talent seriously and thus could be spotted most of the day in an area that felt like your second home. You loved this library in particular, from the smell to the feeling of the books' spines as you trailed the pad of your finger across them.

You hoisted a heavy load of books into your hand when you spotted your boyfriend Gonta walking in. You balanced the books on your knee for a moment to wave to him.

"Hi, Gon!" You chirped, pressing a kiss to his cheek as soon as he stooped before you. "What'cha need?"

"Gonta wished to spend some time with you, (y/n)," he replied, shyly poking his fingers together. "Is that alright? You aren't busy, are you?"

"No no, of course I'm not! Actually, I'm on my last bit of shelving." You grunted, slightly struggling to carry them to the proper bookshelf.

Gonta watched as you walked over, offloading the heaviest tome with a delighted sigh. You pushed it carefully back into place on the shelf before straightening up and going to another shelf.

You were reaching for a higher shelf on your tip-toes when you squeaked, feeling Gonta's large hands come down to rest gently on your hips. He effortlessly lifted you into his arms, which made you squeal a bit, your legs kicking underneath you.

"Can you lift now?" He asked.

"Y- yeah, I can!" You fought the blush that crept along your face at your proximity as you shelved the last two books in your pile. "Thank you, Gon!"

"It was no problem at all!" He replied, hugging you to his chest. Your legs dangled off the ground as he gave you a bright smile. "Gonta... really cares about (y/n). So Gonta has pledged to help wherever I can!"

"That's very sweet of you," you cooed, wrapping your arms around his neck as he carried you like a doll. "But, um, Gonta,"

"Hm?"

"Aren't I... a little heavy for you?" You looked away, embarrassed.

He blinked for a moment, a dumbfounded expression on his face as if he didn't understand what you meant. But then it cleared up into a jovial smile and he laughed, the resonance from deep in his chest vibrating against you.

"You are never too heavy for Gonta, (y/n)!" he declared. "Gonta can lift bears easily! (y/n) is light as a feather."

As his hand traced along the supple flesh of your hip, his face turned pink and he grew quite shy. "And... Gonta hopes that it's gentlemanly to say that... Gonta thinks (y/n) looks very pretty. You're perfect for hugs, and Gonta doesn't have to worry about accidentally hurting you! Gonta likes your body, but Gonta loves you more! You're... very, very special, (y/n)."

Welp, that did it. You hadn't expected to die from your boyfriend's cuteness, but here you were, both hands clapped over your face to quiet your squealing.

Poor Gonta stood there with you in his arms, looking at you with bewilderment. "Um... are you okay?"

"I'm perfect, darling," you gasped, finally lowering your hands to reveal the burning blush overtaking your entire face. "Do you wanna... um, go look at butterflies or something?"

The bright smile was back then, and you felt your heart flutter at his handsome visage. "Of course! Gonta will show you anything you want!"

With that, your incredibly buff (cough, _himbo_ ) boyfriend carried you out of the building, passing by a surprised Shuichi and an amused Iruma on the way.

"They... really are two peas in a pod, aren't they?" He muttered, sparing the inventor a glance.

"They're so fuckin' in love, it's almost nauseating!" Iruma cackled in agreement.


	92. Yasuhiro Hagakure x Pregnant!Reader - 30% Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some soft (slightly angsty) baby daddy Yasu.

You moaned in discomfort for the umpteenth time that morning, giving your husband a withering glare.

"If I'd have known that crystal ball was actually worth something, I'd have pawned it off when I got the chance," you hissed as you reclined against the couch.

"Aw c'mon babe, don't threaten me with something like that." Your goofy husband chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "In my defense, I'm usually only right a third of the time. I had no idea my prediction was actually gonna come true this time!"

"I know your odds, but _seriously,_ Yasu? _Twins_?" You exclaimed. "I'm gonna be a beached whale! I'm gonna have to be induced! Heaven forbid I need a C-section!"

"You're always going to look perfect to me even if you look like a whale, (y/n)," he pouted in an attempt to win some favor.

Unfortunately for him, you had none.

"I want a bath and a sip of (f/d)," you groaned as you got up off the couch. You were only about ten weeks along, and you already regretted ever getting pregnant -- your joints ached all the time, your boobs were sore, and worst of all was the morning sickness. Thankfully, you got it around midday rather than early in the morning, but that also meant you couldn't keep anything down past breakfast.

But hey, you had a noticeable bump now. So that was the only upside.

Yasuhiro swept in with a kiss to your temple. "Do you want me to do it for you?"

You gave him a smile, leaning against him as he helped you into the bathroom.

"You're sweet," you remarked as he sat you on the toilet lid. You watched as he ran you a bath just the way you liked it. "Are you still thinking about names?"

"You bet'cha!" He exclaimed with a smile in your direction. "Asahina was mentioning something like Yua or Kaede if we're havin' girls, but I kinda like the name Daisuke... or maybe Rin?"

You giggled, wiggling out of your pajamas and setting them on the toilet lid. "Well, we have thirty or so more weeks to go, so you'd better get to thinking!"

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, taking your hand to help you step into the tub.

You hummed as you sank into the water. Once you were fully in, you tapped your chin with a free hand. "I dunno. I kinda like (girl name) or (boy name)."

"Then we'll totally have to use those." He nodded emphatically, brushing some stray hairs out of your face. "I kinda like the sound of that. (girl name) Hagakure. (boy name) Hagakure."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself there," you giggled, tapping his nose. "We still don't know the gender yet. For all we know, we could be having both."

"That'd be even better! No need to think of new names!" He laughed.

You pecked his lips and sighed in content. You and Yasuhiro had become quite comfortable with each other in your year or so of marriage; by the third month, you could stand to walk around totally naked around each other. Thus, he sat at the edge of the tub, chin propped up in his hand, admiring your body.

His eyes first went to your face, totally relaxed, and traced down your neck to the swell of your breasts as they rose up and down with your breathing before trailing down to where your stomach had expanded. His eyes grew soft when he thought of the two lives inside. He'd made those. With you.

You opened your eyes and smiled over at him. "What'cha thinking about?"

"How I'm gonna be a dad," he replied softly. "Still hasn't sunken in yet."

You said nothing in reply, only reaching out to take hold of his larger hand and squeeze it. He squeezed right back, and the two of you sat in silence, the only sound coming from the water's gentle swishing as you shifted about.

"... hey, (y/n)?"

"Hm?" You looked over at him in questioning.

He seemed to hesitate a bit for a moment before sighing. "... do you ever regret... y'know, marrying me?"

Your eyes widened in offense and you shook your head. "Never, why on earth would you think that?"

"Well, I just... I got so lucky with you." His gaze turned somewhat sad as he looked away. "Sometimes it still feels like you're outta my league. Just like you were in high school."

He closed his eyes, the memories resurfacing. You were so pretty and popular back at Hope's Peak, so bright and talented. Everyone loved you, and he was no exception.

But you both had your own cliques, and he spent those three years admiring from afar. It was only during a get-together with Asahina one weekend that you both reconnected, and from that point on it was pretty much history.

His thought train was interrupted by your hand cupping his cheek. You turned his face to lock eyes with him, and your countenance was one of gentle reprimand.

"Yasu, I don't regret anything that has to do with you." Your voice was sweet, but firm. "And I especially don't regret marrying you. Do you?"

"N- no, of course not!" He protested. "I love you more than... well, a lot of things! I'd even give up my crystal ball for you!"

He leaned in, cupping your hand in his. "I just... I dunno, self-loathing again, I guess."

"Well that simply won't do while I'm here," you decided, leaning in to kiss him. "Every time you think badly of yourself, I'm giving you a kiss, okay? And when the twins are born, they can give you kisses too. Just to remind you of how much we love you."

Tears pooled in his eyes, but he blinked them away and smiled at you. "Thank you for... sticking around, (y/n). For putting up with a dumbass like me."

"Oh believe me honey, I'd have picked you over anyone else any day." You scoffed with a smirk. "Remember that time Leon threatened to use your crystal ball as a starting pitch to impress Sayaka if you gave him a bad reading?"

"I nearly skinned him for that! How could I forget?!"


	93. Gundham Tanaka x Reader - Cats

"Darling, can I ask you something?" You asked one day while cuddling your boyfriend. He had you lying in his lap with your head on his chest, some music playing faintly in the background.

"Anything," he replied, stroking through your hair.

"Can we adopt a cat?" You continued, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Gundham's fingers froze in place, his face morphing into one of contemplation.

 _It's true, a cat would be a lovely addition to our pack of darkness,_ he mused to himself, _but I fear that the cat would become too shrouded in the dark arts and try to consume one of the Dark Devas._

_... but my dark queen would like a cat..._

He hummed in thought. "That would be good for our dark rituals, but..."

"Just think about it, okay?" Her sweet smile sent butterflies into his stomach. "It's totally cool if you say no, just wanted to pose the question."

He nodded, averting his gaze when his cheeks flushed.

(y/n) simply giggled, turning back to what she was previously doing.

* * *

The question nagged at him for the rest of the week. _(y/n) wants a cat. (y/n) wants a cat._

He wanted to oblige, as he did like cats, but he didn't want the Dark Devas to be hurt before he had a chance to train it up.

During one of his wanderings around campus, he happened to cross paths with Souda. The bumbling fool had become more engrossed in his work lately, what with the newest batch of students having a girl who could effectively invent anything she wanted. But now he looked cheerful as he approached.

"Hey, Tanaka!" He called. "How's (y/n)?"

"She's perfectly fine," he answered simply. "What do you want?"

"Whoa, don't get so cold yet!" Souda rose his hands in defense. "Actually, I came here to give you something."

Gundham's eyebrow rose as Tanaka pulled out a headband from out of nowhere. Not just any headband, though; at the top were two black cat ears, lined with soft-looking fuzz.

"Iruma bought a catgirl cosplay the other week but they accidentally sent her the wrong color ears, so she wanted to see if anyone else wanted them." Souda shrugged, handing it over. "So here. Your hair's black, it'll blend."

Gundham stared at the cat ears with newfound interest. Maybe... "I... thank you for your generous offering."

Souda just shrugged again, gave him a tiny smile, and walked off.

Gundham stared further at the headband. _Maybe..._

* * *

"Gundham, I'm here!" (y/n)'s voice echoed from the doorway. "Ready for date night?"

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. "Yes, give me a moment."

Her back was to him as she sat on the bed, humming a tune while scrolling through her phone.

She relaxed against him when he slotted in behind her, his arms gently snaking around her waist and pulling her to his chest. Her head lolled back, and when her eyes opened to look up at him, her smile dropped and she stared at him.

Gundham awkwardly looked down at her, his face positively red with embarrassment. "You... said you wanted a cat, yes?"

(y/n)'s eyes darted from his face to the ears. Slowly, her lips curled upward into a smile and she began giggling.

 _Oh no, she thinks I look ridiculous,_ he mourned. _I should just take them off and burn--_

He startled when her arm rose, her hand brushing against the ears gently. Her smile was still bright, even as her hand trailed down to cup his cheek.

"You look super cute, kitty cat," she teased. "I wouldn't mind you wearing these every so often."

His blush worsened, this time from the proximity as she rolled over and got up onto her hands and knees. Her face leaned in close and she kissed him on the cheek.

"So you... do enjoy the ears?"

"Of course I do! They're perfect!" She exclaimed, settling herself in his lap with a grin. "I suppose instead of a real cat, I could make do with this one...~"


	94. 🍋Gundham Tanaka x Reader - Lust at First Sight🍋

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oR36zQyuLNE)

* * *

Your back pressed up against the door, the cold seeping through your clothes and onto your flushed skin. You shivered at the sensation before lips feverishly pressed against your own, new warmth from the taller body pressing into you creating a confusing blend of hot and cold.

Your arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in black hair and tugging. A deep, rasping moan escaped, swallowed by your mouth as your tongues hungrily twisted and writhed together. Hands, sleek and nimble, grabbed for the small of your back, slipping into your shirt and caressing your skin. Skin and bandages made for pleasant friction and you squirmed against Gundham, catching the hardness between his legs.

"Dark angel," he gasped, breaking the liplock to instead press kisses against your neck, licking up the beads of sweat that had begun to accumulate there. "S- so fast..."

You giggled breathlessly, teasingly moving your knee against his pants again. His fingers twitched and he choked for a moment before biting down hard on your nape.

A cry trailed off into a gasping moan, and you gripped his hair tighter as his teeth broke the skin. You could feel blood bubbling to the surface, though his tongue lapped it away, the sting making your legs buckle.

 _Fuck_ , he knew you liked a little pain with your pleasure. The toxic mix swirled together under your skin, lighting a fire and sending goosebumps rising in trails down your body.

From the moment you met him, you'd just known you'd end up banging sooner or later. He had an irresistible energy to him, something dark and sexy and dangerous all at once; and the way he looked at you with his mismatched eyes made you get a bit hot under the collar.

Even now, the dark, hungry look in those bewitching eyes made your legs grow weaker. Your instincts had kicked in, your body trapped against the door like a deer in headlights -- or more aptly, a deer frozen in anticipation for a big bad wolf to devour it. The wolf was ready to descend upon you, his sharpened canines rending your flesh in more ways than one.

Gundham exhaled, licking the blood from his lower lip. "As I surmised... you taste divine."

"I probably taste salty," you defended with a huff of laughter.

"Maybe so, but there's a faint hint of sweetness," his voice lowered an octave -- _fuck, that's sexy_ \-- and he leaned in closer. "Befitting of such a creature of the night."

His hand trailed upward from your hips, catching the bottom button of your dress shirt. You watched eagerly as he began to unbutton it, one by one slowly revealing more of your flesh to his gaze. When the last button came undone, you shrugged it from your shoulders and reached back to unclasp your bra.

His finger hooked at the center of the undergarment, and when the cups sagged freely he pulled it from your shoulders, tossing it aside and regarding your breasts with amazement. His long, slender hands cupped the supple flesh gently, thumbs brushing across your areolas while his eyes watched you, delightfully soaking in every subtle movement, every bite of your lip, every arch of your back.

He bent slightly and brought his face closer. Slowly, his mouth captured one of your nipples, and your back jolted with a moan. Your hands found his hair again, tugging him closer. Your feet pressed further against the floor when a particularly-hard suck made your core tingle and tighten.

With a reverberating chuckle, he pulled away and smirked at you. "Your body is endlessly entertaining to me... but I have a better idea of what to do with you."

"Oho?" You purred, your eyes narrowing in intrigue. "And what might that be, your highness?~"

The only clue to what that nickname did to him was the subtle widening of his grin and the lust swirling in his eyes as he swept you up into his arms. You shrieked slightly, wrapping your arms about his neck as he carried you further into the room. All too quickly, he dropped you onto the bed, your body bouncing slightly off of the pink covers as he peered down at you.

You watched as he stripped his own dress shirt, licking your lips when you saw his muscled chest appear. Next came his belt, clinking and drawing your attention further to the tent in his slacks. Once the belt dropped to the ground, his pants were next -- and you felt saliva begin to pool in your mouth at the sight of his boxers, his erection straining against the soft fabric.

Your hand trailed down between your legs, finding your panties. You bit your lower lip again as you slipped between the fabric and found your core, giving yourself a slow, lengthy stroke with your fingers.

Gundham chuckled, fingers teasing at the band at his waist. "Just so eager... you simply cannot wait for me any longer?"

"C- couldn't help myself," you panted in reply, eyes half-lidded. "Keep going."

His head tilted, and his hands gripped the waistband, slowly peeling the undergarment down his legs. Once it lifted out of the way, his dick bounced free, already swollen and hard.

You let out an involuntary breath when he bent, stepping out of his boxers. Your eyes followed the dick as it bounced this way and that with the movements of his body.

The mattress dipped beneath Gundham's weight as he knelt before you, his hands on either side of your hips, trapping you against the bed. His hands trailed across your hips, down your thighs, and at the rim of your panties, over your own. Your fingers paused in their actions, and you looked up at him, simpering under his intense stare.

"Let me," he implored.

Wordlessly, you withdrew your hand from your panties and he unclipped the side of your skirt, unzipping it and pulling it down. It pooled daintily on the comforter until he lay it down at the end of the bed.

And then his attention was between your legs. Your (f/c) panties were on proud display, a growing wet spot darkening the fabric against your lower lips. Gundham leaned in, hooking his index fingers on the waistband and pulling. Like a second skin, they were peeled from your body until you lay before him, naked and shivering in delight.

He groaned softly, his thumb teasing your lips until they parted, revealing blushing pink folds glistening with arousal. _Like petals of a resilient flower_ , he decided, softly stroking at the opening until his fingertip sank inside.

You quivered, gasping softly when he pushed his index inside, curling and prodding at your inner walls as if searching for something. After a moment, he pushed against a certain spot that made you moan, and he smirked to himself.

"Don't be so surprised," he murmured to you, a proud glint in his red eye. "I'm not so arrogant that I would pointedly ignore the anatomy of a woman. Unlike the foolish mortals around us, I paid attention during those lessons."

With that (and another devious look when his thumb found your clit), he added another finger and began to pump them in and out, his thumb rolling slow, methodical circles about your love button. He relished in the way your toes curled and your back arched off the comforter, your voice crying out his name.

His fingers stretched apart and came together, stretching you. He added a third, and the stretch became more strained, though never painful. All the while he worked your bundle of nerves with, dare you hypothesize, practiced ease. His thumb never faltered its path, teasing the button and sending shocks straight up your spine.

The tightly-coiled spring of pleasure was building, building quickly in your lower stomach, heat pooling there...

... and right before you could cum, he pulled away.

You whined, lifting your hips up. "Wha... why'd you stop?"

"I only wish for you to cum on my cock," Gundham replied huskily, guiding his dick to your lower lips.

The head stroked sensually against them, coaxing them open slowly. You bit your lip and moaned when he sank inside, your pussy stretching to accommodate his girth.

He leaned in to lick the sweat from your neck, shifting his hips to add another inch and a half inside you. A shudder went through your body when his lips pressed teasingly against your pulse point, nibbling softly at your flesh.

"Ohhhhhh," you keened when he pressed himself flush against you, bottoming out fully. His balls slapped against your bare ass, his teeth sinking into your neck at the same time.

Your arms came up to lock him in, wrapping around his back and your hands gripping at his shoulders.

"Fuuuuck," he groaned lowly against you, rolling his hips against you and stirring up your core. "You clench around me so tightly... were you a virgin before this?"

"No," you mewled, closing your eyes. "I've only had one other."

"As... surprising as that is," he grunted, pulling away to stare you in the eyes with intensely burning heterochromatic irises, "I'm certain that he could not do what I'm about to do."

With that, he pulled halfway out before slamming back in, eliciting a small cry from your throat. Your hands gripped him tighter when he began a rhythm, your own hips meeting him eagerly.

The bedroom went from mostly silent to full of your combined voices quickly, and the air hung heavily with the aroma of sweat and sex. Your breaths combined when he leaned in to capture your lips, your bodies glistening with sweat in the dim lighting.

"G- Gun- dam," you gasped when you parted, your (e/c) eyes dark with lust.

"Do you like how I fill you?" He cackled softly, running a hand across your cheek. "Do you like the way my cock stretches you inside? You're clenching me so tightly... almost like you're trying to make me cum as soon as possible."

You whined again, arching your back and pressing your chests together when that same hand wandered down to your clit. He tweaked it with his thumb and forefinger before rubbing with just enough friction to make your body jolt with electric pleasure.

"I'm going to cum soon," he whispered in your ear. "Would you like that? Do you want me to cum inside?"

"Please," you were sobbing in ecstasy, "please, fuck-- I'm so close, I'm cumming!"

Your body convulsed in the most erotic orgasm of your life, your vision going white and your mouth hanging open. Stars exploded behind your eyes and your pelvis twitched as you squirted.

Gundham appeared shocked at this revelation, but then his eyes narrowed and he growled in your ear, "That was so incredibly sexy, ah--!"

With a grunt, he pressed himself in to the hilt and moaned lowly in your ear, and your toes curled when you felt liquid filling your inner core. He stayed pressed into you until he finished emptying himself, both of you panting as your hearts tried to calm themselves from the activity.

Finally, he pulled out. You moaned quietly at the friction and looked him in the face, reaching out. You cupped his cheek, and he gazed back at you with a look of sheer adoration.

"That was... otherworldly, my dark angel," he admitted, leaning in to press another kiss to your lips.

"You were amazing," you gushed, sighing happily as he cuddled up to you. "That other guy didn't hold a candle to you, I promise. Are you sure you were born here?"

Gundham chuckled. "I was born in the darkness, molded by it -- surely you would understand."

"I kinda do, actually," you hummed. You grimaced when you felt the liquid seeping out of you, now lukewarm and awkward. "But saving that conversation for later, how about we hit the shower? I don't exactly want to make another late-night trip to the laundry."

Gundham helped you up off the bed, carrying you in his arms. You giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck and playfully kicking out your feet when he made his way to your en suite bathroom.


	95. Shuichi Saihara x Mastermind!Reader x Hajime Hinata - Simple Affection

"Mou, Shu-kun!" (y/n) pouted, flopping into his lap on the couch. "I'm bored! Entertain me!"

"I- it's embarrassing for you to do this!" He exclaimed, hiding his red face in his hands. "What about the others?"

"I don't care," you said bluntly, wrapping your arms around his waist and snuggling into his stomach. "You're my booooyfriend, Shu!"

He squeaked, further hiding himself in his arms. If his hat had been removed, you were certain that his ahoge would be a frazzled mess.

Footsteps surprised you, and you peeked out to see Hajime walk up, amusement on his face.

"What are you doing, (y/n)?" He asked with a chuckle.

You beamed at him, squishing your cheek against Shuichi's stomach. "I'm huggin' ma boyfriend! Wanna join, Hajime-kun?"

He shrugged, lifting your legs so that he could sit next to Shuichi. "I wouldn't mind some attention today."

You cheered, wrapping your legs around his middle and pulling him in. "Yay! Now I have two boyfriends to cuddle!"

Shuichi hid his face in Hajime's chest, letting the older boy pull him in for a hug. "This is... s- so embarrassing..."

"But it's okay if it's us, right?" Hajime asked softly, brushing a stray hair out of the boy's face.

Shuichi glanced up before looking shyly away. "E- even if it's you, I guess..."

The soft look on Hajime's face as he beheld your boyfriend made you coo.

"Aww, you two are so sweet!" You closed your eyes, smiling happily. "I love you, ya know?"

"I... I love you too," Shuichi replied, petting your hair.

"I do too," Hajime agreed, reaching down to clasp your hand.

"No matter what!" You beamed. "Even if we never get outta this hellhole, I love you!"

_Even if it means I have to kill someone to keep you for myself._

"We will get out of here," Hajime said, determined. "So don't lose hope, okay?"

 _Losing hope. Hah._ Still, you humored him. "Of course!"

"We'll get out together, all of us," Shuichi chimed in, his fingers massaging your scalp. "And then... and then when we get out... we can buy an apartment together, just like we planned."

"An apartment in the city, to be close to where you want to work," you added, smiling.

You would humor them for now, even if they didn't know that they didn't have a choice.

 _I'll do anything to keep you two safe,_ you thought to yourself as Shuichi and Hajime continued talking about their plans for the apartment -- and Hajime's want for plants. _What kind of mastermind would I be if I let you slip through the cracks?_

For a moment, your smile wavered. Luckily, the boys didn't notice, still preoccupied with how many plants Hajime was going to be allowed to tend to (the boys had had this conversation before, though you tended to zone out once they got to six). A more malicious expression came over your face, a split-second change too quick to see, before you schooled your face into a carefully-carefree expression. To anyone else, you looked like a girl doting over her two lovers, watching them talk.

The despair made a blush return to your cheeks, and when Shuichi glanced down at you with a doting face you pressed a kiss to his abdomen, sending him into a blushing tizzy again. You giggled. The simple joy of flustering the more skittish of your boyfriends always did well for grounding yourself.

 _I need to be careful,_ you decided. _If everything goes to plan, you'll get to have your house plants -- as many as you want! We'll be happy together... forever._


	96. Kyoko Kirigiri x Reader - Strays

In your defense, the pitiful meows coming from the box in the alley had pulled at your heartstrings. It was raining, cold, and the kitty was so _cute_ \-- so you smuggled it in under your coat, hoping that your wife would let you keep it.

Thankfully, she was still out of the house when you got home, so you got to work drying off the cat (an adorable fluffy thing with chestnut fur that reminded you way too much of a certain classmate of yours) and getting it the closest thing to cat food that you could - some canned tuna you found in the pantry, along with some water.

The cat had been super clingy with you ever since you got him (you checked real quick to identify that it was, indeed, a boy) dry and warm, constantly rubbing against your legs and purring like a motorboat. As soon as he'd been given food and water he ate it hungrily, and you sat nearby and watched amusedly when he licked the bowl clean. Afterward, he looked up at you with big, innocent olive eyes and mewed.

"Aww," you cooed, bending and extending your arms. When he hopped up into them, snuggling close to your chest, you stroked his fur. "You're so cute! You remind me of a friend of mine, y'know? You're so adorable."

He meowed, licking your neck. You giggled.

"What are you doing?" Your wife's voice made you startle, and you whirled around to see her in the entryway, coat in her hands, a questioning look on her face.

You blinked, waving. "Uh... hi, darling..."

"Where on earth did you get a cat?" She asked.

"I found him outside," you replied, showing her his sweet little face. He yawned and purred. "In my defense, it was cold and wet, and he was just too cute to leave there!"

Kyoko just looked at you, her face carefully blank. Deep down you knew she found the cat as cute as you did, but convincing her to keep him would be difficult.

She took a deep breath.

"Can we keep him?" You interrupted before she could say anything. You gave her puppy-dog eyes, "Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"We really shouldn't be picking up strays on a moment's notice," she muttered.

At the pleading look in your eyes, she sighed. "Okay, but we'll have to get him to the vet to be checked over immediately."

"Yes!" you cheered, and the cat mewed. You kissed your wife. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

She blushed, but smiled at you, shaking her head. "Just let me change real quick and I can do the shopping while you take him in."

"Yes! Okay, let's get going, Nyaegi-chan!"

"N-" Kyoko paused, giving you an incredulous look. "You named the cat... _Nyaegi_?"

"Look at him!" You showed her the cat again, blinking his green eyes at her. "Doesn't he remind you of Makoto?"

She paused. "He does, and he is _very_ adorable, but that's not the point."

"I wanna name him Nyaegi," you insisted. "It's either that or Meowkoto."

Kyoko opened her mouth, as if to reply, but then shut it. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh through her nose. "Nyaegi it is, then."

"Yay!"


	97. Kiyotaka Ishimaru x Reader - Tender Loving Care

"(y/n)...?"

His soft call went unanswered as he poked his head into your dorm room. The lights were off, the curtains drawn, and there was a human-sized lump under your covers, (h/c) spilling out onto the pillow.

He'd known you were sick; Sayaka had been the one to deliver the news to your homeroom teacher, who asked him to give you a packet of all that you'd missed that day. It didn't stop him from worrying about you, though. You never got sick, and when you did, you were usually left weak and disoriented for days.

He quietly stepped inside, mindful of the door, and crept into your room. Due to your talent as the Ultimate Child Caregiver, you had drawings of all colors and sizes strung up around your room, as well as a box of children's toys under your desk. Smiling faces drawn in crayon greeted him from your wall as he stepped closer to your bed.

You seemed to be deep in sleep, your soft snores interrupted every so often by a weak wheezing coming from your chest. A cloth had fallen from your forehead, and when he touched it, it was barely damp.

Kiyotaka sighed quietly, setting down the packet of homework on your desk and taking the cloth to the bathroom. He ran it under cold water, wrung out the excess, and returned to you, gently placing it on your forehead.

You reacted to the cool wetness, groaning quietly as you leaned into his touch. Your nose wrinkled for a moment before you slowly opened your eyes. Groggily, you looked around before your gaze settled on him.

You smiled slightly, and hoarsely greeted, "Taka, hi."

"Hi. I'm here to give you the homework you missed," he replied, cupping your cheek. He smiled down at you. "But you don't sound well... can I get you anything?"

You sniffled a little, pausing to cough into your arm. "Soup sounds nice..."

"Alright, I'll go get you some soup." He hesitated, but leaned down to kiss the crown of your head. "I'll be back shortly. Try to get some rest, okay?"

You mumbled something, nodded, and cuddled back into the blankets.

Kiyotaka took a moment more to appreciate your cute form before silently exiting your room.

* * *

He returned about an hour later, a steaming bowl of soup in his hands. The broth smelled absolutely divine, and he knew you'd love it. As soon as he got to your room, he knocked gently (a habit formed when he moved into the dorms) before entering.

You were still snuggled under the blankets, but when he walked in you rose your head a little to peer at him over the blankets.

You smiled, cheering softly, "Yaaaay, food."

Kiyotaka chuckled, bringing around a chair to sit at your bedside. he helped you sit up before dipping the spoon into the bowl, blowing on it for a moment, and then helping you eat.

You sipped the soup slowly, savoring the broth. It was just as good as you remembered. You hummed in delight, leaning in for more.

The two of you sat there, Kiyotaka slowly feeding you the soup, until you yawned, rubbing your eye.

"Can you finish?" He asked, wiping away some excess broth from the corner of your mouth with a napkin.

"Mm, maybe," you mumbled. You reached for the bowl, and he handed it to you.

You held it close, sipping deeply. You smiled when you swallowed the savory broth, looking over at him. "What did I miss today?"

"Nothing much, just a day of notes," he answered with a shrug. "I've included my notebook in the papers so that you can copy down whatever you need."

"You're so sweet, thank you." You pecked his cheek and giggled when his face flushed.

He held his face in his hands and looked away shyly.

"Any shenanigans the others get up to while I was out?" You asked, a mischievous smile playing across your face.

At this, Kiyotaka groaned. "Somehow Hagakure-san managed to sneak a cat into class, and it was incredibly distracting for the back row. I'm certain I missed out on several points in the lecture because of its meows!"

"Aww, that sounds really cute." You cooed, smiling at the thought. "Did it at least get a name?"

"Oowada-kun called it 'Shrimpy'." He deadpanned, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

You giggled, holding the bowl in your lap when your chest squeezed and you coughed.

Kiyotaka held out his arms, ready to help you, but you kept upright. You panted quietly, dabbing your forehead with the damp cloth.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine," you reassured, patting his arm. "Tell me more. Did Kuwata-kun get up to anything today?"

"He goaded the PE teacher into adopting... _Shrimpy_ ," he replied. "She was ecstatic."

"At least the kitty got a good home." You hummed, finishing up the bowl. You sighed in satisfaction as you set it on your desk. "That was delicious. Thank you, Taka-kun."

"I'll make you soup whenever you want me to," he answered softly, a cute blush on his cheeks. "Even when you're not sick."

You smiled at him, reaching out to pet his hair. He rested his head on your chest as you kissed his forehead.

With another shared kiss, you sat back in bed and he straightened himself against the back of the chair. "So tell me more! What else happened today?"


	98. Izuru Kamukura x Reader - It Suits You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-despair universe, just some fluff with (y/n) trying on Izuru's suit and tie.

In your defense, you were left unsupervised.

Your boyfriend had been out today, hanging out with a few of your friends. You'd had a headache and decided to stay home, so he'd left you with a brief "get better" and a kiss.

You hadn't minded his curt reply; when you looked into his eyes, you could see the affection there.

Luckily, after a quick nap, you were refreshed and your head was pain-free. You grabbed your phone off the desk and began scrolling through social media.

A few minutes later, a thought hit you, and you nearly dropped your phone in your hasty look towards the closet. _Izuru hadn't worn his suit and tie today._

For as stuffy as your boyfriend tended to be, you'd never once seen him go out on an outing with your friends without at least his dress shirt and tie. But today had been a bit too hot for the ensemble, and he'd went out in jeans and a tee.

Slowly, a mischievous grin spread across your face. You got up from bed, leaving your phone on the covers.

You went to the closet and searched through your stuff; lo and behold, the suit jacket and pants were hung up there.

You giggled madly. "I've always wanted to wear this!"

You immediately took them from the hangers, not seeing the text Izuru sent you...

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Izuru walked through the front door. He had a small box of takeout in his hand, meant for you. He waited for a moment, but when he heard no noise, he figured you were still asleep.

Better not to wake her then, he decided as he took off his shoes and left them by the door.

He walked through the house to the bedroom. After a moment, he opened the door. "(y/n), are you--?"

You froze, slowly turning to stare at him in shock. His suit jacket hung off of your form, and the white dress shirt you were wearing must have been from his things. His pants were way too big on you, held at your waist with a belt.

In your hands was his black tie, and you were struggling to tie it.

Izuru blinked at you, genuine surprise filling him for a moment.

Neither of you said anything.

Finally, you lifted a hand and waved hesitantly. "Um... welcome home?"

"... what are you doing?" He questioned slowly.

"... trying on your suit," you mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

He watched you fumble with the tie for another minute more before sighing, walking into the room.

"Here, you're doing it wrong," he told you, gently taking the tie from your hands and undoing it.

You blushed harder, watching in wide-eyed wonder as he expertly worked with it, folding it and securing it into place. When he stepped away, he nodded in satisfaction.

You looked at the mirror, and to your amazement it was perfectly tied.

"Wow," you breathed. Then you gave him a bright smile. "Thanks, babe!"

"The next time you want to try on my clothes, just tell me," he replied, a mirthful smile tugging at his lips. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and turned to leave the room. "You've got takeout on the counter when you get hungry."

"Food?" Your head whipped around, and you gripped the pant legs in your hands, hoisting the bottom hem up off the floor as you scurried out of the bedroom. "Wait for me! What did you get?"


	99. Makoto Naegi x Reader x Byakuya Togami - Rich Tastes

You heaved a satisfied sigh as you flopped back onto the hotel bed. _It's big enough to fit at least four people in it,_ you decided excitedly, smiling up at the ceiling.

Makoto chuckled from his position at the door, trying to fit your luggage into the closet. "Is it soft?"

"Hella!" You chirped in reply, fisting the comforter in both hands for a moment. "It's bouncy."

"Only the best for my superior company," Byakuya sniffed, glancing down at you as he shrugged off his jacket. There was a softness in his eyes only reserved for the two of you, a look that you didn't see often in the company of others.

You giggled when he knelt before you on the bed, his hands trapping you underneath. "Byakuya-kun!"

"You looked so inviting, how could I not indulge myself?" He asked with a haughty smirk, leaning in to kiss your forehead.

"Hey, hey, save some room for me!" Makoto laughed, kneeling on the bed beside you. He touched noses with Byakuya before pecking your cheek.

"Slow you roll, Makoto, we've got all week!" You squealed when he pressed his nose to your neck, tickling you somewhat. "It's our anniversary! Right, 'kuya?"

"Seven whole nights to do whatever we wish," he agreed, turquoise eyes darkening. "Should I bring out the champagne now, or later?"

"C- Champagne?! As in, from the minibar?" Makoto squeaked, his eyes widening. "Byakuya, that's an added expense! We can't possibly--"

"I know you haven't forgotten that I have money," the blond growled, leaning in until they were nose-to-nose. "This is our anniversary, Makoto, and I say screw the rules, I have money."

"You're hot when you're annoyed," you commented cheekily, ruining the crackling sexual tension.

The two men turned to you before looking back at each other. Some silent communication was had, and they nodded at each other before turning back to you, grins on their faces.

"... Sure, why not pull out the champagne tonight?" Makoto breathed, leaning in close. "Loosen ourselves up a bit... right (y/n)?"

"There's no need to worry about the hangover tomorrow morning," Byakuya agreed with a low, breathy chuckle. "We've got _all week long_ to play.~"


	100. Despair Disease!Gonta Gokuhara x Reader - The Fear

He'd locked himself in his room again.

The fever was still ravaging his body, leaving him dizzy and confused most of the time, his eyes swirling with Despair, yet he still maintained enough of himself to hide away, crying out in terror whenever their classmates tried to get him to come out.

It was a complete 180 to the Gonta they knew. It hurt to see the gentle giant so afraid of everyone, especially his friends. Whatever Ouma had to say to him was taken to heart, no matter how sarcastic and joking his tone became. He was past the point of reason when he burst into tears and ran away, ignoring the others' calls to stay.

It tore (y/n)'s heart to pieces to see her boyfriend so terrified.

She stood by the door, rapping gently with her knuckles. "Gonta...? It's me."

"Please, g- go away!" His voice was still so distraught. It tugged at her heartstrings.

"Gonta, please," she begged. "Let me in, please. I want to help you."

"D- don't get near me! Leave!" He yelled again.

Tears burned in her eyes, and she grit her teeth. "I... I'll go. Just-- remember that I love you, okay?"

He didn't respond this time. Either he'd tuned her out, or he just had nothing else to say.

Without another word, (y/n) walked away. _There's always later._

* * *

That night brought the same problems. She would knock, he would yell at her to leave, and she would comply. The following morning saw more of the same. (y/n) was beginning to lose hope of ever being able to get through to him, especially when the others were starting to get sick too.

Ouma had gotten it too; instead of his usual tomfoolery with a bright sunny smile, he was unable to say anything other than the total truth, his face dour.

Saihara had too. Instead of his usual determination, he was lazy now, unwilling to do anything except sit around and mope about the deaths of their friends. He was especially moody about Kaede's sacrifice.

Since the others hadn't had much experience in nursing, it was already a full-time job getting the other two into bed and staying there so that they could recover. (y/n) helped the best she could, but she still took it upon herself to check up on Gonta -- "I'm the one he'd want to be with when he snaps out of it," she'd declared. Kaito had just let her go with a solemn look.

* * *

Tonight marked the third day since Gonta had locked himself away.

(y/n) slowly knocked on the door, already emotionally exhausted from trying to care for Saihara. "Gonta..."

"Go away!" He cried. "Don't come in!"

(y/n) bit her lower lip. It wobbled dangerously, and tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Gonta, please, just... let me help," she said shakily, her knees buckling. "I know you're really hurt right now, but--"

"GO AWAY!" His voice suddenly sounded much closer; he'd probably gotten out of bed.

(y/n) yelped at the volume and jumped away, wide eyes glued to the door.

 _Gonta..._ she thought, reaching for the knob desperately. Then she pulled away. He'd probably locked it. She wouldn't put it past him to in his paranoid state.

_I... I don't want to see you so miserable..._

"I..." her voice was small and meek. "... I love you..."

(y/n) tried to wipe her eyes as she found enough strength to stumble away, the hallway blurred in her teary eyes.

_... is there really next time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mastermind!Naegi/Mastermind!Hinata/Reader/Mastermind!Akamatsu/Mastermind!Saihara


	101. Mastermind!Makoto Naegi x Mastermind!Hajime Hinata x Reader x Mastermind!Kaede Akamatsu x Mastermind!Shuichi Saihara - We Love You~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 100th actual chapter! Enjoy a quintet chapter >:3

Your day began entangled in a pile of warm, moving bodies. No, not in _that_ way.

You awoke in a giant, nicely-decorated bed with a girl cuddled to your right side and a boy cuddled to your left. Another boy, one with dark brown hair, held you to his chest, and a boy with light brown hair had his arms wrapped around your waist, his cheek resting on your stomach.

Luckily you were still clothed; apparently sometime last night you'd managed to change into your usual nightwear; an oversized shirt and shorts. The others were also in varying states of dress, from the girl's cute pink nightie to the bare chest of the one you lay against. You shifted, feeling cotton against your arm. _Good... he still has boxers on._

It all felt so intimate and... warm. You blinked lazily, glancing towards the girl. She had a serene smile on her face, your arm hugged to her chest. Her fingers were interlaced with yours. Then you looked toward the boy at your left. He had a smile too, though he simply held your hand between you. He was cute; black hair hung low over his face, nearly obscuring it.

A shifting behind you made you look up, a soft moan escaping the boy that meant he was rousing. His eyes opened slowly, revealing olive-green irises that immediately darted down to you.

He smiled, gently squeezing you closer. "Good morning, dear."

"G'mornin'," you mumbled, closing your eyes for a moment as he pecked your forehead.

Your head was fuzzy still, your memories from the days before were still jumbled. You recalled a big trial and four familiar faces popping out amongst the crowd, but after that was a mess of warmth and limbs and then you woke up here.

You blinked when the face at your stomach peered up at you. The boy was cute, an adorable blush accentuating the smile on his face when he beheld you.

"Haji-kun got to greet you first? No fair," he murmured, pouting slightly. He leaned up to peck your cheek. "Good morning."

You yawned into your hand. "Where are we?" You asked sleepily, tilting your head up. _Oh, there's a mirror there. How fun._

"We're in our bedroom, of course; a complete recreation of the Kumasutra Hotel rooms," the boy with darker hair explained, stretching slightly as he also yawned. "Kaede and Shu brought us all here after the trial ended the day before last, and you've been asleep ever since."

"... you really worried us, y'know," the lighter brown one chimed in quietly. "We thought you'd never wake back up."

"Why did I get knocked out?" You asked, concern coloring your face.

"The trial must have been too much of a shock for you to handle." The one you lay against heaved a sigh. "Do you remember any of us?"

Pausing, you thought for a moment. He looked very familiar, but you couldn't quite place his name. One came to mind, and you scrunched up your nose at it. _No, he doesn't look like an 'Izuru'..._

Seeing your plight, the one at your stomach smiled gently. "I'm Makoto, and that's Hajime." He pointed to the girl, "That's Kaede," and then to the boy at your left, "and that's Shuichi."

Ah, now you remembered.

Nodding along, you squirmed a bit. "Ah, what happens now?" Your memory was starting to come back. You faintly remembered a smaller girl(?) with short blond hair talking to you. Their voice was completely muffled, but their face was scared. _What happened to them, I wonder?_

"For now, we need to focus on getting you readjusted to your life here," Hajime replied, reaching down to cup your cheeks with his hands. He tilted your head back so that you could lock eyes with him, and he smiled lovingly down at you. "Kaede and Shu will be very pleased that you woke up. Those two haven't left your side since we got you settled in."

You heard a soft groan come from your right, and almost as if summoned awake, Kaede's eyes slowly opened, revealing magenta irises that darted from Makoto to you. A smile spread across her face, wide and excited, and she gripped your arm tighter, snuggling into your shoulder. She kind of reminded you of a puppy. It was cute.

"She's awake," her voice was light and happy as she pressed her lips to your collarbone. "How do you feel? Any headaches at all?"

"No, I feel fine," you shook your head. "So, uh... recap for me. How did I get here? What happened?" _Where are the others that keep surfacing in my memories? The one in the yellow jumpsuit? The strong-looking girl? The pretty one with blue hair and glasses?_

At this, Kaede's face fell. She pouted at you, looking away. "Do we really have to tell her?" She whined softly, giving Hajime a look.

"If we don't, she's liable to freak out more," he deadpanned. "Might as well get it out of the way."

"Get what out of the way?" You questioned, giving the boy a frown.

Makoto let out a sigh, hugging you closer to himself. "(y/n), when I tell you, please don't freak out. And not just because Shu-kun is still sleeping."

"Freak out about what?" Your eyes darted about, slightly worried. "If you're telling me that I murdered someone, I'm gonna freak out, but otherwise I can make no promises."

Kaede and Makoto shared a glance.

"(y/n)..." she began, her fingers interlacing with yours, "you were a contestant in a game. It was called 'Ultra Danganronpa Elimination Round', where contestants from Hope's Peak High School were handpicked to participate in a fast-paced final season."

"It's kind of like Survivor, if you've ever watched that American TV show," Makoto hurriedly explained upon seeing your confusion. "You get voted off due to special games and hidden prizes you find. Ultra Elimination was like that, but instead of voting off via games, you get voted off by special 'whodunnit' cases."

"Anyways," Kaede interjected, "we were the hidden masterminds of the game. Our goal was to both blend in and get as many eliminated as possible before we were found out. A few days ago, we held our last Elimination Trial, and since everyone else managed to vote out the wrong person..." she hesitated for an uncomfortable few seconds, her stare making you feel uneasy, "... we were able to win the game."

"Okay, sounds legit, but... why was I left with you then?" You shook your head, trying to wrap it around what you'd just been told. "If everyone else got eliminated..."

"You were the one accused, (y/n)," Makoto piped up. "Did you really think we'd ever let you get eliminated at all, though?"

"We'd never let you lose our game, (y/n)," Hajime's voice was low and soothing, and you shivered when you felt his breath near your ear. "We love you too much to let that happen."

"That's right!" Kaede chirped, kissing your collar again with a grin. "And now we've finally got you here with us, and nobody else can have you!"

"Wh... what do you mean by that...?" You felt your stomach sink with the strange gleam in her eyes.

"The game show we were a part of," Hajime said, "was actually a bid to plague the whole world with despair. If their shining elite were to fall, who knows what that would do to their fragile grasp on hope?"

"I was called the Ultimate Hope during my time at school, instead of the 'Ultimate Luck' talent that I was given upon enrollment," Makoto giggled. "When it was revealed that I was one of the masterminds, you should have seen the ratings skyrocket! People were devastated, but they just couldn't look away!"

"And that brings us to you." Hajime continued, stroking your face lovingly. "You caught our eye from the very beginning, Ultimate Figure Skater. You're so... graceful, so ethereal... we just had to have you for ourselves."

"And now here you are!" Kaede giggled again. "Within these walls, you'll be totally safe! Nobody can break out, and nobody can break in!"

A soft groan next to you made the others stop. "You're being so loud..."

Slowly, the last boy awoke, blinking groggily at the others. The frown on his face melted away when he locked eyes with you, and the softest of smiles spread across his face as he squeezed your hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling, love?" He asked, his voice still husky with sleep.

"We were just telling her about what happened before," Kaede explained, reaching out to hold his free hand. "Isn't this exciting? I've always wanted to room with a girlfriend, but I've never actually had one!"

"You're safe here with us," Hajime echoed those words, and it sent dread straight to your chest. "We'll always protect you and love you, (y/n). You're our entire world now."

"B- but," you protested feebly, "what about the outside? Your families? Friends?"

"All of that is gone now, love," Shuichi replied. "Now that Despair has finally ravaged all of humanity... oh, as that weird Junko girl used to gush about, I suppose hope as finally died out."

The color drained from your face as the four closed in. _My family... my friends... they're all dead? Just like that?!_

"That look on your face... ah, I can't get enough," Kaede groaned. "You're so beautiful when you've lost all hope, (y/n)~"

The four pressed in, their lips landing at different spots on your face. Lips, cheeks, forehead. The warmth from their close contact seemed to burn differently, engulfing your entire body in flames.

Defeated, you lay there with your kidnappers doting on you, resigned to your fate.

Maybe someday you'd start to care about them. Maybe when all of your memories returned and the sting of betrayal faded away could you return their feelings. But for now, you were totally numb.


	102. Kazuichi Souda x Reader - The Morning After

Birds chirping outside the window awoke you, only a split-second before the throbbing in your head did its job.

You groaned, peeling yourself off of the warmth beneath you as you cupped your forehead, squinting at your surroundings. The light hurt, the sounds hurt, even the soft snores of the guy you woke up on kinda hurt.

You clenched your eyes shut, rubbing slow circles on your temples with your thumbs and forefingers. "Urgh..."

The boy below you groaned, his eyes fluttering open. "Hwaz...?"

"G'mornin', I guess," you mumbled, opening your eyes to give Kazuichi a wry grin. "Is the hangover hitting yet?"

"Oof, yeah," he suddenly hissed in pain, grabbing his head. "Fuck that hurts. How much did I drink last night?"

"How much did _either_ of us drink last night?" You asked instead, sending a glance to the still-half-full glass on the desk. "Judging by our surroundings... too much."

He chuckled weakly before groaning again. "Oww... it hurts to laugh."

Slowly you both got up, trying not to stumble with your still-wobbly legs. You gripped onto the table with one hand, eyeing the alcohol in distaste. As good as it still looked... it'd been out all night and was flat.

Kazuichi didn't seem to share that sentiment, grabbing the bottle and chugging it down. He set the empty cup down with a sigh, wiping his mouth with his wrist.

"Wanna grab some breakfast?" He asked nonchalantly, as if you both weren't naked in an empty storage room.

You shrugged, bending over to grab your dress. "Food sounds really good right now... but first, maybe we should get some painkillers."

"Good with me." He chuckled, grabbing his underwear and slacks.


	103. Kyoko Kirigiri x Reader x Kirumi Tojo - Unfriendly Rivalry

The two girls stared each other down as you worked happily between them, humming a tune while you worked on your Animal Crossing island.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at the maid, and Kirumi returned the look.

How on earth did this rivalry come about? Neither of them knew for sure, but they did know one thing: the battle for (y/n)'s heart was _on_.

* * *

Man, you were having the time of your life!

Ever since you'd introduced yourself to Kyoko and Kirumi, the two girls seemed to take to you like a duck to water. Only a few weeks into your friendship and you considered yourself pretty close to both of them.

They always did nice things for you; Kyoko sometimes brought you your favorite snacks, or Kirumi would press your clothes so that they looked crisp in your closet. Or Kyoko would take you out for ice cream, and Kirumi would bring you bubble tea (just the flavor you liked). Every time they'd do it with a smile, an expression that made you feel happy inside.

Although sometimes they acted strangely around each other... whenever Kyoko and you studied in your room, and Kirumi would enter to ask for your help with something, sometimes you caught a cold look get shared between the two. Same goes when you were hanging out with Kirumi and Kyoko came to fetch you for an activity that you'd previously agreed to.

Strange indeed. It was almost as if they hated each other. But they couldn't possibly hate each other, right? After all, they were both such good friends with you... surely you were just overthinking it!

After all, you had two best friends now! You'd hate to pit them against each other.

* * *

It was Kyoko's study day, and she was looking forward to having alone time with you. Both of you would be in her room, with your favorite snacks and drinks, studying for the upcoming exam. _Best of all,_ she thought, _no Tojo._

Before meeting you, she was largely unaware of the maid's presence. She was just a part of the background, just another face in the crowd. But when you'd accidentally stumbled into the detective on the first day of school, something changed -- and soon enough her face began to pop up everywhere you were.

It made her feel uneasy, to say the least. Kyoko wasn't always possessive of people or things, but with you, she didn't want to share. You felt different; your bubbly personality was a bit to deal with at first, but you truly endeared yourself to her and now she couldn't think of letting you go.

She walked up to you after class with a barely-there smile. "Are you ready to study?"

"Oh!" you perked up at this, your face lighting up. "Yeah, I just need to stop by my room to grab something real quick."

"I'll walk with you then," she replied, and followed you as you left the classroom.

The two of you talked (well, you talked, she listened) all the way to the dorms. But just as you entered the dorm, who else but Kirumi appeared.

"(y/n), I need your assistance real quick," she said, sparing Kyoko a snide glance. _Tch. How rude._

"Oh?" You frowned, spotting the bright red stain on her uniform. "What happened? Did you spill juice or something?"

"It's paint," she replied in distaste. "I accidentally got splattered by Angie while she was working."

"Oh, that sucks. Well, I need to stop by my room real quick and then I can help you out." You turned to Kyoko with a hopeful smile. "You don't mind me taking a minute to help, right?"

 _No,_ she wanted to say. _Of course I mind._ But this was (y/n), and Kyoko didn't want to give her rival any leverage.

"Sure, I'll be waiting," she agreed, her voice rather flat.

Her mood was soured all the way to your dorm room, dampened further by the smug look in Kirumi's eyes.

She wasn't that fond of swearing (finding it crude in most instances), but at that moment, the only word she could think of to describe the maid was _Bitch._

* * *

Later in the week, and Kirumi was looking forward to laundry day. Usually you did your laundry on Saturday afternoons, wanting to get a leg up on everyone doing it on Sunday, and if she just so happened to synch up her schedule with yours, who was going to call her out on it? Besides, she enjoyed your company.

She hadn't really paid attention to much in the beginning, as she was still trying to adjust to Hope's Peak. But the day you ran into her in the laundry room with a basket full of dirty shirts, your entire demeanor joking and awkward, something endeared her to you. You were cute and quirky, laughing and joking about your clumsy nature (and how you just couldn't be trusted with spaghetti sauce). Sooner or later, she found herself falling for you.

And then with you, came Kyoko. At first, she was largely ambivalent to the detective. She always seemed to fall into the background, much like the majority of your classmates, but when she just kept popping up around you, she began to get annoyed. You were one of her first real friends outside of her class, and she didn't want Kyoko to take you away.

So she started doing laundry on these days on top of trying to get your attention during the week. This was the one time that she could really spend alone time with you without having to compete for it with everyone else.

She tapped her foot, readjusting the basket of clothes on her hip. Where were you?

Suddenly, you came stumbling into the room, your own basket of laundry in your arms. "Ah, sorry I'm late! I had a thing!"

"I don't mind," she offered a smile. "Are you alright? You're out of breath."

"Yeah, just-- just had to sprint," you explained with a laugh. "I ran into Kyoko on the way, said she wanted to get her laundry done too in advance for the exam this week, so she'll be joining us! Is that okay?"

Kirumi froze in the middle of picking up a paint-splattered apron. _What? Why her? Of course I mind,_ she wanted to exclaim. But at the pleading look in your eyes, she faltered. She didn't want to make you upset and give Kyoko more leverage on her.

So she forced on a smile and nodded. "Of course. This is a public laundry space, after all."

The beaming smile you gave her lessened the sting of defeat just a little bit when Kyoko strolled into the room, a victorious gleam in her eye.

* * *

Exam week was finally over, and you had free time again! You flopped onto your bed with a happy sigh. "Geez... that was so totally brutal! I hope I got a good score."

Now you had more time to do things with your friends, and you fully planned on taking advantage of this. You'd been dying to have a gaming party with the others for a while now, and ever since Sayaka mentioned she'd gotten some rare items in New Horizons you'd been meaning to get together to swap clothing and recipes.

You sent a message to the group chat: "hey any1 wanna come 2 my room 4 acnh?"

Almost immediately, a response from Sayaka and Aoi: "yes!! be right there :3"

Then Sakura: "I'd be honored. I'll be there in a minute."

Some of the boys agreed too, and even Kyoko mentioned coming. You fist-pumped the air before shooting a message to Kirumi too.

Of course, it only took a moment for her to reply: "I'd love to."

You grabbed your Switch and started up the game, kicking your feet happily. They knew where your snack drawer was, and your mini-fridge had all the soda anyone could want (plus some water for Sakura and Kyoko).

* * *

Half an hour later, and your entire class (plus Kirumi) had gathered in your room. At least ten of you alone were perched on your bed, chattering and laughing at each other's islands. The others were sprawled out around the room, in beanbags or in chairs, or even sitting on your desk (Ishimaru scolded them, but you waved it off).

You bumped knees with Makoto playfully as you explored his island, not noticing Kyoko and Kirumi at either side of you, giving each other a death stare.

"So when are you gonna make a move?" He whispered to you over the noise.

"Hm? Notice what?" You asked distractedly, trying to catch a dragonfly.

"Notice how Kirigiri-chan and Tojo-san feel about you," he replied, raising a brow.

"What? They're my friends." You shook your head with a smile. "What is there to notice?"

"A... are you..." Makoto stared at you in disbelief. "Are you just obfuscating ignorance? You can't not notice."

You just smiled at him. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Behind you, the two girls glared at each other harder.

Makoto glanced back at them before looking back to you, looking vaguely worried. "Um... good luck, then."

"Thanks?" You tilted your head before going back to your game.

 _As if I needed any outside help, but thanks, Makoto._ You hid a smile in your hand when you caught the dragonfly. _I'm still waiting to see how long it takes them to notice._


	104. Ibuki Mioda x Reader - Rock On!

"HEYOOOO, (y/n)!" Ibuki shouted over the electric guitar riff. "ARE YOU READYYY?!"

"Hell yeah!" You yelled back with an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Show me what you got, babe!"

"OKAY!" Ibuki grinned, strumming on the instrument. The speakers were turned up to almost uncomfortable levels as the music began screaming.

You stood there with a big grin, the headphones over your ears protecting you from the worst of the noise. You could still hear the melody, and it got your foot tapping to the beat. As enthusiastic as your girlfriend could be about her music, she was damn good at it at the same time.

Her fingers deftly plucked the strings with ease, her face bright with concentration. She headbanged, her colorful hair flying with each movement.

Due to the nature that the music talents seemed to take on, the music building was totally soundproofed. Ibuki could turn the speakers up all the way and nobody outside would ever hear a thing.

Finally, at the end of her song, her arm was still raised in the air, pick held in her fingers tightly. She panted slightly when the reverberating notes faded. Then she looked to you, so hopeful in her face. "How was it?"

You took off the headphones and gave her two thumbs up. "I loved it! It was that song you told me you were practicing so much, right?"

"Yeah!" She lit up and carefully put the guitar away. Then she glomped you, hugging you tight. "Ibuki is surprised you remembered!"

"Of course I would," you chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Why wouldn't I pay attention to my girlfriend?"

"You're so cute, babe," she cooed as she pulled away. She grasped your hand tight in hers with a wink. "How does food sound? Ibuki's starving! All that music really strums up an appetite!"

You laughed at her pun. "That cafe down the street sounds nice."

"Let's goo!" She cheered, pulling you along. You let her, the fond look on your face only directed at her.


	105. Mastermind!Byakuya Togami x Reader x Mastermind!Nagito Komaeda x Mastermind!Kokichi Ouma - Possessive

Your life as the beloved of three masterminds was certainly interesting.

Byakuya was cold most days, but it was only when you were alone that his exterior melted and you saw deep within him. He would only be soft with you in your moments alone at night, when the others were in their own rooms sleeping away. He would hold you close, gently enough so that you weren't uncomfortable, but tight enough to keep you at his side. He would look at you as if you were everything, making your heart flutter.

Of course, when the morning came again, he would be aloof in the company of others. The only evidence of his affections would be the moments when your hands would brush together or his gaze would linger a moment longer on you.

Nagito was sweet, almost to a fault; he was clingy and saccharine with you, always wanting to be at your side. He had the unfortunate habit of self-deprecation, and the more you tried to get him to stop, the more he clung to you. He didn't care about others seeing you two together, often seen with a hand at your back, protective and soothing and just there. He constantly worried about others desiring to harm you and decided, 'if I'm there, she'll be safe'.

Kokichi was very much the same as Nagito, but way more public with his affection, if it were possible. Constantly holding your hand, flopping down in your lap, and hanging off of you were his go-tos. He was very mischevous, always joking and laughing with you. If the others tried to pick a fight with you, he would be there, using his status as the self-proclaimed "Supreme Leader of Evil" to try and intimidate them enough into leaving. Of course, afterwards he'd glomp you, demanding that you not believe a word they said because you're perfect to him, and that's all that matters!

It was a strange, yet sweet arrangement. The three boys seemed to have a mutual understanding that, even if they didn't particularly like each other, they had a shared interest in you. As long as you were safe and happy, that's all that mattered.

Of course, that didn't mean _incidents_ couldn't happen.

* * *

You'd been awoken in the middle of the night by someone banging on your door. It startled you out of your slumber, Kokichi's arms still loosely around you as he awoke too. Something was off about his gaze; it was sharper than usual. He gripped you for a moment before telling you to stay put.

He got out of bed, only in his sweatpants, and went over to the door. When he opened it, it was Byakuya there, panting and livid.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Someone tried to sabotage the locking mechanism to try and get into (y/n)'s room earlier," he snarled, wiping something off his face with his sleeve. "Get her to sleep in your room tonight."

"Got it, boss." Kokichi frowned, turning to you. His gaze softened somewhat when you looked up at him, confused and worried. "Hey, darling, guess we'll have to go to my room tonight."

"Do we really have to?" you sighed, getting up regardless. "This'll throw our schedule all out of whack."

"Unfortunately you aren't safe here tonight," he sighed, grabbing your stuffed Monokuma from the bed and handing it to you. He grabbed his shirt and scarf before leading you out.

The entire hall was still dark, although you squinted up at Byakuya as you passed, seeing a smudge on his cheek. "Here, you have--"

"Don't worry about that, just go," he ordered, gently grabbing your hand before you could wipe it off.

You nodded, your lips pressing into a line.

Kokichi's arm around your shoulders was a comforting warmth. He glanced back at Byakuya. "Does Nagito know about this?"

"If he wasn't awakened by the alarm, he will once I notify him." He was terse. "As I recall, it was his turn to operate Kuma tonight."

Kokichi nodded, patting you on the shoulder. "Well, c'mon darling, let's get going."

You murmured an agreement, squeezing your Monokuma plushie tighter to your chest. You knew you were making a gamble, getting involved with the three most dangerous men in the game, but as long as they cared for you, you knew you were safe.


	106. Akane Owari x Male!Reader - Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested by TerraXAqua.) Reader's talent is the Ultimate Masseuse.

"(m/n)!" A voice bellowed across the cafeteria.

You turned your head only to see Owari standing atop a table (its occupants just not even caring), pointing straight at you.

"I got a 90 on the midterms, so you owe me a foot massage!" She declared with a grin.

You ducked your head in embarrassment as the students around you started laughing, but you nodded at her and stood from your seat.

* * *

"Okay, let's get this over with," you muttered, cracking your knuckles. You'd moved the two to your dorm room where you'd thankfully get some privacy.

Akane kicked off her shoes, hopped onto the bed, and peeled off her socks, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

You sat down at the foot of the bed, gently grabbed her leg, and situated her right foot in your lap, giving her a momentary look of warning. "Just so you know, I've been known to make people scream."

"That's kinky and all, but I don't care!" She smirked, wiggling her toes at you. "Have at it!"

You nodded. You took her foot in your hand and, after a deep breath, began to squeeze.

* * *

"Tell me again why I let you talk me into this," Kazuichi huffed as he knelt beside the cracked-open door with Ibuki.

"Because (m/n)-kun gives the best massages!" She cheered quietly. "And since Owari-chan can get very..." she paused before continuing, "... _vocal_ with good massages, then there's no way she's not gonna be yelling by the end of it!"

"I bet you a thousand yen that she's not gonna be that loud," the boy challenged.

"Hardly a bet when you're gonna lose," she chuckled, shaking his hand. "But Ibuki accepts!"

Right after Kazuichi let go of her hand, a loud moan rang out from the room: "Holy _shit!_ _Aaaaahn_ -!"

Slowly, his smile dropped, and he turned to stare at Ibuki in horror.

She just grinned, making a 'gimme' motion with her hand.

* * *

Akane's face was flushed bright red, gripping tightly onto the headboard with both hands. _He really does know his stuff! Dammit, I-- I can't hold in my voice...!_

"Oooooh!" She exclaimed, arching off the bed as you massaged a particularly-rough knot in her arch.

You just worked, the smallest of smiles on your face. You switched to the other foot, giving her a brief reprieve, and as soon as you began pressing your fingers into her foot she screamed again.

You were used to people being vocal during your massage sessions, so you'd already put in earplugs so that some of the sound was muffled.

"(m/n)!" She exclaimed, her jaw agape. She was beginning to drool, and if her eyes rolled back just a liiiiittle bit more she'd be making a great ahegao.

"Is it good?" You asked calmly.

"Good?" She replied with a sharp gasp, "It's, it's... IT'S FANTASTIC!"

* * *

"Are they having sex or is she getting a foot massage?" Kazuichi nearly squawked, his face turning interesting shades of purple.

Ibuki giggled, pocketing her winnings. "I tooold you~!"

The poor boy looked utterly decimated, backing away from the door. "I... um, I'm gonna go fix something," he uttered before rushing away.

She gently shut the door so that no other sound could escape before following, pulling out her phone to gloat about her winnings.

* * *

Akane fell back onto the bed, chest heaving, tongue poking out between her agape lips. She panted heavily, eyes rolled back into her head, sweat beading on her forehead.

You stretched, feeling your back pop, and gave a satisfied sigh. "Good session. I haven't had to do something that intense in a while."

Akane just made a noise, closing her eyes.

"Are you gonna fall asleep?" You questioned with a slight frown, poking her cheek. "I don't mind, but you've gotta tell me beforehand so I could at least give you a towel to cool off with."

She made another tired noise.

You sighed, getting up off of the bed. "Welp. I'll be back to wake you up before class starts."

Patting her head, you quietly left the room to grab a snack from the vending machines.


	107. Gonta Gokuhara x Reader - Slow and Sweet

The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the two figures on the bed locked in a sensual embrace. Gonta held (y/n) carefully in his arms, completely engulfing her smaller form in his, as their lips moved together.

(y/n) sighed happily when the liplock broke, and she rested her forehead against his sternum, carding her fingers through his curly dark hair.

Gonta ran his hand soothingly across her back, his fingers pressing delicately into the cords of muscle there, massaging as he went. His other hand was wrapped protectively around her hips, holding her close.

The girl's eyelashes fluttered when she pulled back, looking up at him through them with doting eyes. She smiled, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against his chin. She worked her way down his throat, ghosting her lips across his Adam's apple, before making a turn and heading for his collarbone. She closed her eyes as she planted open-mouthed kisses on the bone, running her tongue across its shape and causing Gonta to shiver delightfully.

She shifted her hips and the two groaned in unison, her inner walls clenching tightly on his cock sheathed inside. His hand tightened its grip on her hip and guided her up and down again. She bobbed up and down on his lap, her eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure.

(y/n) mewled, arching her back and pressing her chest against his. His heart pounded in his chest, and she could feel it beneath the tips of her fingers. She smiled, tilting her head up to kiss him again.

Gonta moaned into her mouth when her hips found their rhythm, his face blooming with red roses the same hue as his eyes. He licked her lower lip and she eagerly opened her mouth to him, tongues curling around each other in tandem with her thrusts.

"(y/n)," he whispered, whimpering. "Aah~ This feels... so good..."

"Do you feel good?" She murmured in reply, gripping his hair with her fingers. "You're so big..."

His arms grew tighter at that, and she chortled. "Do you get off on praise? Hmmm?~"

He ducked his head shyly.

"You're such a good boy, Gonta," (y/n) breathed into his ear, biting her lip when his cock twitched. "Ooh... I love you so much, you know that?"

"Gonta... feels so good," he whined, tilting his head back. "Love... love you..."

"Mmh..." she gasped when he bucked up, and his dick went deeper than before. She could almost feel it at the end of the tunnel, just a breath away from knocking against her cervix.

"I love you," Gonta keened, looking at her with nothing but adoration in his crimson irises. "Love you so much..."

"I love you too," she replied, her breath hitching. "I'm-- gonna cum..."

He grunted, burying his face in her neck as he pressed in as deep as he could go. A drawn-out moan escaped from his throat, vibrating against her body as he twitched, filling her up.

The two of them sat there for a few moments to come down from the high, panting quietly. (y/n) closed her eyes, inhaling the lingering scent of his cologne.

After a minute of silence, Gonta's head left her shoulder and he kissed her softly. Looking into her eyes, he whispered, "Gonta loves you."


	108. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu x Reader - Bilingual Benefits

It was game night on the third-floor dorms again, and class 77 was gathered in the common area around the TV, chatter filling the air as (y/n) and Kazuichi went head to head in Smash.

It was a battle between Isabelle and King K. Rool, and it was close. At the last second, she was punted from the platform -- and the match ended with Kazuichi the winner.

At the same time he let out a hoot of excitement, (y/n) let out a loud string of foreign-sounding words in rapid succession.

Sonia stared at her in horror and surprise, letting out an audible gasp.

"What is it? What'd she say?" Fuyuhiko asked in alarm.

"She... literally just cussed him out in Novolian," she replied shakily. "How did-- I didn't know (y/n) knew our national language! Where did she even learn those expressions? Who on earth taught her how to say 'your mother was a slut and your father was a whore'?!"

Record scratch. Fuyuhiko blinked.

"Wait... (y/n) knows how to swear?" He whispered, his face dawning with surprise. "What the fuck, what the fuck..."

The girl in question huffed, brushing the tears from her eyes before turning back to Kazuichi. "That's only one, we agreed best two of three," she said quietly.

"I know, don't worry!" he grinned back at her, making her start smiling again. "You're pretty skilled with Isabelle, I'm sorry for doubting you before!"

"No, that's fine," she giggled sheepishly, covering her face with one hand, still encapsulated by her sleeve.

She caught her boyfriend's eye and gave him an apologetic glance, seeing his surprise at her. She caught Sonia's eye and froze for a split-second before mouthing a 'sorry'.

Sonia just nodded, blinking at her.

 _... Holy shit,_ Fuyuhiko thought, clasping a hand over his mouth and getting up from the couch. _Fuck, I got a boner._


	109. K1B0 x Hacker!Reader - Cheat Sheet

K1B0 stormed into your room, his eye glitching again. "(y/n), what on earth did you do to me?"

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about," you giggled, pressing another button on your keyboard.

Instead of his regular voice, K1B0 let out a car horn when he tried to speak next. He startled at the volume and clamped his mouth shut for a moment before glaring at you and trying again. On his next attempt, the horn was louder, and he winced, clapping his hands over his mouth.

You eyed him with amusement, pressing another button.

Immediately, his eyes turned from blue to yellow, and his expression became neutral for a moment. "Camera feed down," his voice uttered in monotone.

From the speakers on your laptop, you heard an enraged girl shouting, "OH _COME_ ON! AGAIN, (y/n)?!"

"Pff, killjoy." You rolled your eyes. If she wanted to have a tantrum every time you had fun with the android, then maybe you should've been the true mastermind.

After a moment, K1B0's eyes went back to blue and he blinked, looking over at you in surprise. Then he groaned. " _Again_?"

"Whaaat?" You whined. "I'm bored, you're the perfect candidate. It's not like I can hack into Monokuma's AI again. Not if I wanna get murdered, anyway."

"Still, you really shouldn't mess with my programs like that!" He scolded, putting his hands on his hips. "What if someday you mess something up so badly that--"

You pressed another button and suddenly he was speaking in Spanish, "Iruma ni siquiera puede-- (y/n)!"

Giggling, you switched him back.

"(y/n), c'mon!" He cried. Then he sighed in relief. "Don't do that again; I don't even know how that worked!"

"Me neither, but hey, you've got multiple language options!" Cackling, you threw your hands in the air. "This might be kinda fun! I have options!"

"Please don't," he pleaded.

"Meh, I can't mess around with you too much, otherwise Monokuma might get pissed enough to actually kill me." Huffing a piece of hair out of your face, you leaned back on your bed, balancing your laptop on your thighs. "Anyways."

K1B0 sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Did you really have to scare Iruma-san that badly?"

"It was a harmless little bug," you defended.

"You made me blare 'Never Gonna Give You Up' in her face _really loudly_ when she was trying to fix that thing with my eye!"

You blinked. Then you giggled. "Oh yeah, I did do that."

" _(y/n)_!"

"In my defense, I had no idea you were getting a check-up, otherwise I'd have waited."

"You're hopeless!"

"I'm a genius," you corrected, grinning as you pecked him on the nose. "Now c'mere babypop, we're watching movies tonight."


	110. Makoto Naegi x Reader x Byakuya Togami - Hot Tubs and Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested part 2 to the 'Rich Tastes' oneshot with Naegi and Byakuya.

You giggled as you sank into the hot water, sighing in content. "It's been a long time since I've been in one of these babies... this feels amazing!"

"You look amazing," Makoto replied with a shy grin as he slipped in next to you. "Where did you even get that two-piece?"

"I bought it when I was shopping with the girls last week." You waggled your eyebrows at him, leaning in close. "You like it?"

"Ugh, save some room for the Lord," Byakuya grumbled as he stepped in, adjusting his glasses with one hand. In his other was a cold glass bottle of champagne.

"Didn't take you for someone so vain, Kuya," you commented cheekily. "Calling yourself a god now?"

"You only wish, peasant," he scoffed, turning around to hide his blush as he fiddled with the three glasses on the ground next to the tub.

Makoto just laughed nervously as you pouted, sinking down to your nose in water.

Byakuya poured the three of you glasses of champagne. He set his own aside before handing one to Makoto and one to you, raising an eyebrow when you accepted yours and blew bubbles at him in the water.

"We aren't even tipsy yet and you're already acting like a child," he scolded with a roll of his eyes as you sat back up. "At least get through your first glass before you can use that excuse."

"Lighten up a little, Byakuya," you retorted, taking a sip. "We're in the most expensive hotel in the country, in a private hot tub with _mood lighting_ , no less, drinking some of the best champagne in the minibar. It's not every day we get to do this sort of thing, y'know?"

"Yeah, we can hardly coordinate enough time to have a sleepover as it is," Makoto agreed, sipping his drink casually. "You're always so busy, Byakuya, and (y/n) is always traveling for her medical duties..."

"And Mako is too damn busy being Hope incarnate," you continued. "This needs to be relaxing. I vote we raid the bar for some shots next."

"I suppose I could... ugh, lower my standards a little bit," the blond grumbled. "At least the view is bearable."

"The night sky, or both of us?" You gestured between you and the boy, winking at him.

He rolled his eyes, a blush dusting his cheeks. "You know what I meant, (y/n)."

"It is really beautiful tonight," Makoto agreed, gazing out of the windows in awe. The night sky was alight with clusters of stars dusting it like sugar, and the moon shone down upon you with all of its waning beauty.

"To our third anniversary!" You cheered, raising your glass.

"To our anniversary," the boys chorused, clinking their glasses against yours. You all took a sip in unison.

"Haa, this is some good stuff," Makoto eyed his empty glass. "I actually might start feeling it soon."

"You always were quite the lightweight," Byakuya snorted fondly. He reached for the glass, "Here, let me pour you another."

"Me next," you announced, finishing off yours with a grin. "I wanna get good and drunk tonight."

"Not so drunk that you're too inebriated for any... after-hours activity, I hope," Byakuya's voice dropped an octave as his fingers curled around yours, taking the glass from you.

"Oh, right!" You hit your fist into your open palm. "We wanted to do it tonight!"

Makoto choked on his champagne, coughing a little bit. "Y- you're speaking about this too casually!"

"Relaaaax, Mako, we're alone!" You grinned, bumping shoulders with him. "Besides, we're well past being shy around each other, right?"

"Oh come now, he'll never be fully used to it." Byakuya eyed the boy for a second as he handed you a full glass again. "Remember the first time he saw both of us nude?"

You cackled at the memory, the liquid in your glass dangerously close to spilling out as you raised it higher. "You damn near passed out! What was that, your bisexual awakening?"

"I- I just wasn't prepared for Byakuya to be so..." Makoto gestured to his chest with his free hand, his face burning red, "... shredded!"

At this, the blond rose an eyebrow, sending him a smirk as he lifted himself partially out of the water, high enough so that water droplets clung to his abs. "So you _do_ enjoy the view?"

Makoto made a strangled noise deep in his throat, and it made both you and Byakuya laugh.

"In all serious, Makoto, I think you're really cute when you're shy." Your words were beginning to stick together. What on earth was in that alcohol to make you this tipsy already? "It makes it more satisfying to dom you."

"Why are you both picking on me like this?" He whined, covering his face with his free hand. "I feel personally attacked!"

"Because you're the bottom," Byakuya said bluntly, glasses glinting as he took another swig.

You choked on your drink.

"K- Kuya!" You spluttered, sending him a wide-eyed look. "You're not wrong, but you shouldn't just _say_ it like that!"

Makoto was sulking in his portion of the hot tub, sipping his champagne with a glum face.

"Mako, don't worry, you're amazing." You reassured, patting him on the shoulder.

"I wanna top tonight," he announced, glaring at Byakuya.

"You can top me, I don't mind." You replied, sending the heir a glance. "I don't think he'd take too kindly to that tonight."

"Okay," he seemed a little bit happier now, sending you a shy smile. "Thanks."

"Well, I brought a whole five boxes of condoms, so we can do whatever we want." Byakuya sniffed, his cheeks going pink at the suggestion. "We have all week, of course, and no obligations."

The both of you stared at him.

"F- _five_ boxes?" You squeaked. _I- I don't know if I could handle that much--!_

"Byakuya, how much are you planning to do it this week?" Makoto asked slowly, fear creeping into his voice. _My ass would totally break--!_

The smirk on the heir's face didn't help either of you.

" _Byakuya_?!" You both exclaimed in unison.


	111. Mikan Tsumiki x Reader x Ibuki Mioda - It'll Be Okay

"I- it's bleeding so much!" You were panicking, tears streaming down your cheeks as you stared at the gashes on your chest, still oozing down your body and staining your skirt. "Mikan, it hurts!"

"I- I know, please don't worry (y/n)," the nurse pleaded, working quickly. "How did you even...?!"

"I don't know, I just... OW!" You screamed when she tried to dab at one of the gashes with a cloth, trying to cover your chest with your hands. "Ow!"

"I- I'm sorry, it's okay," Mikan tried to get you to calm down, wrapping her arms around your head and pulling you to her chest. "Sweetie, it's okay..."

"Hey-o, Mikan!" Ibuki called from the doorway, grinning at her. The look fell off her face when the nurse looked back at her in desperation. "Whoa, what's goin' on, sugarplum?"

"(y/n) is hurt, and I can't calm her down enough to wrap her wounds," she explained, her own eyes tearing up at the sobs that rattled your back. "Please help me."

"No worries, I got it!" The musician announced, shutting the door and walking over to you.

When Mikan let go of you, rubbing your arm to try and soothe you, Ibuki planted a kiss on your cheek. "How're you holdin' up there, babe?"

"It hur-rrrts, Ibuki," you whimpered, looking up at her through watery eyes.

"Ibuki bets that it does," she agreed, wincing when she caught the full extent of the wound. "But y'know what? Ibuki can make you feel better!"

You sniffled, wiping your nose on your arm. Mikan promptly handed you a tissue.

Ibuki pulled off her guitar from where it was strapped to her back, strumming a few chords. "Mind if I sing you a song? I learned it off the internet!"

You nodded, your attention wholly on her.

She grinned, cleared her throat, and began to strum. "Whenever life gets you down, keeps you wearing a frown... and the gravy train has left you behiiiind..."

Mikan paused in her work, squinting at her. _This song sounds familiar..._

"And when you're all out of hope... down at the end of your rope," she booped your nose at this, and you wrinkled it, giving a weak giggle, "and nobody's there to throw you a liiiiine..."

 _Seriously, where have I heard this one before?_ Mikan wondered as she got to work stemming the bloodflow.

"If you ever get so low that you don't know which way to go," Ibuki continued, dipping her voice, "come on and take a walk in my shoes."

_This almost sounds like that one song that... wait a minute..._

"Never worry 'bout a thing, got the world on a string, 'cause I've got the cure for all of my bluuuues," Ibuki sang.

Suddenly, Mikan remembered. She gave the girl a look, "Ibuki-chan, please--"

"I take a look at my enormous penis and my troubles start a-meltin' away!" She belted loudly.

Mikan's face turned bright red, she squawked in surprise, and you burst out laughing.

"I take a look at my enormous penis, and my happy times are comin' to stay!"

"IBUKI-CHAN, WE ARE IN THE NURSE'S OFFICE!"

She paused in her song, giving the embarrassed girl a grin. "Why? It worked."

And so it did. You were laughing, wiping your excess tears with the tissue, and you weren't freaking out about the blood anymore.

"Do ya feel better now, pumpkin?" She asked, smiling at you.

"I feel a little better, thank you Ibuki," you giggled, sniffling.

She winked, gave you a peck on the nose, and then turned to Mikan. "See? Fixed!"

Mikan huffed quietly, giving her a withering look. "Did you learn how to play that song just for something like this?"

"You bet I did!" The singer said proudly.

The nurse sighed. "You're incorrigible."

"Ibuki is _cute_ ," she corrected with a chuckle, patting her on the head. "Do you want me to stick around, or you think you got it?"

"I've got it," you spoke up with a thumbs-up. "You don't have to stay."

"Then I'm off!" She straightened up and waved as she left. "See you at dinner!"

The door shut a little too loudly behind her, so she opened it back up with a sheepish "Sorry" before shutting it gently.

Mikan giggled a little bit, getting back to work. "She can be... wild at times," she admitted.

"Yeah," you whispered with a fond look.

All was quiet in the office while she patched you up, until she looked up at the sound of you humming.

She immediately recognized the tune and frowned at you. "(y/n)..."

"What?" You laughed, wincing a little at the bandages she wrapped around you. "It's catchy!"


	112. Rantaro Amami x Reader x Kirumi Tojo - Between a Flirt and a Stoic

The beginning of your bisexual awakening had been the day you realized that you had a huge, unyielding crush on both Rantaro and Kirumi.

Your crush on Rantaro had begun on the first day of school. He'd introduced himself to you, and he was just so suave and mysterious that you couldn't help yourself.

But then, the very next week, you'd been walking down the stairs while eating a snack, and you'd tripped. You'd fallen right into the arms of Kirumi, who worriedly asked if you were alright. The heavens parted and sent you an angel, you'd decided dazedly as you looked up at her.

So now you were helplessly thirsty over both of them. You hoped that neither of them knew; that would be an awkward conversation to have. _"Hey, so I have this massive crush bigger than Junko's boobs on both of you, so if you're not weirded out by it I'd like to have a poly relationship with both of you!"_ Yeah, that probably wouldn't go over so well.

And so you thirsted, desperate and alone.

* * *

Unbeknownst to you, they both knew about the crush. Rantaro had been in the hall on the day that you shyly gifted Kirumi a box of handmade donuts after a week straight of mooning over her whenever she was in the same room, and he'd been no stranger to the way you'd looked at him in class ever since the first day. He figured it out pretty quickly, and in his next spare moment he grabbed Kirumi and explained the whole thing to her.

To his delight, Kirumi was welcoming of the crush. She thought it rather sweet, actually -- and to his surprise, she found him quite handsome. He'd thought for a while that she was fairly pretty, so the two agreed to work out a plan in private to breech the topic of a poly relationship to you.

* * *

For the next week of school, you'd been subjected to a more-flirty-than-usual Rantaro and a quiet, sweet Kirumi just about everywhere you went. If you dropped something, Rantaro was there to pick it up with a suave smile and a "You dropped this?" Meanwhile, Kirumi would just happen to be nearby when you sneezed, handing you a handkerchief with a quiet "Feel free to give it back whenever you wish, I don't mind."

Your head was spinning from all of the unexpected affection from both of them. From flowers on Monday (Rantaro) to homemade cake on Tuesday (Kirumi) to sharing a textbook on Wednesday (Rantaro) to carrying you to the nurse's office when you sprained your ankle on Thursday (Kirumi, surprisingly -- she was way stronger than she looked) and finally to today, Friday, where you'd been ordered to keep your ankle wrapped over the weekend.

You could walk on it with minimal pain, but you preferred to keep weight off of it, keeping an ice cold cloth to it most of the time to help with the pain.

You were getting things from your locker when Rantaro casually walked up to you, slamming his palm on the door of the next one over. He peered down at you with a smile. "Hello, (y/n)."

You squeaked, hiding your face in your math textbook. "H- hi, Amami-kun..."

He pouted. "Why can't you call me by my first name, (y/n)? I think we're close enough, don't you?"

Your face burned red, and you stuttered, "I- I- I guess I could...??"

Then you heard a dainty sigh, and Kirumi was standing near you, an unimpressed look on her face. "Rantaro-kun, this isn't what we planned."

"But I was getting impatient," he sighed, giving her a kicked-puppy look. "Besides, she's totally blushing right now!"

"K- Kirumi-chan?" You squealed when she pulled you away. She wrapped her arms around your front and rested her chin atop your head.

"Aw whaaat? You were on a first-name-basis with (y/n) before I was?" Rantaro whined. "How?"

"We live next-door to each other, that's why," she said. She sounded a little smug. "Now, we can get back to the plan."

"Plan?" You asked, already dizzy from the proximity. _Am I in heaven?_ "What plan?"

"The plan to ask you if you'd date both of us, of course," Rantaro was quick to recover, giving you a dazzling smile.

You blanked. "Wh- what?"

"We've both noticed how you act around us," Kirumi was the one to pick up the slack, gently interlacing her fingers together across your abdomen. "We both have feelings for you, so we'd like to date you. If you're okay with that, of course."

_T- two beautiful people who want to date me? Maybe I really am in heaven._

You stumbled around an answer before your eyes rolled back into your head and you fainted.

"Oh shoot!" Rantaro's eyes went wide and he reached for you. "I didn't count on her fainting!"

"She's done it before, I'm not surprised," Kirumi replied casually as she brought you in for a bridal carry. "We'll just have to put her to bed with a note explaining everything for when she wakes up."

* * *

Later that evening, you abruptly awoke in your bed with a gasp. "Ran--"

You sat up, confused. "Wait... did I dream that whole thing?"

As you looked around, you began to sulk. _Uwaaa... I guess I did dream it all. I'm such a los--_

Then you caught sight of a note on your desk. Frowning, you picked it up and began to read.

"Dear (y/n),

You fainted, so we had to leave you in your room. Our offer still stands, though. Rantaro and I wish to date you. When you wake up, please text me your answer. -- Kirumi"

Underneath it was a short message by Rantaro: "What she said! I'm looking forward to your answer ;)"

Your cheeks turned red again. You set the note down and grabbed your pillow, hugging it to your chest and screaming from sheer joy into it.

* * *

Kirumi and Rantaro were discussing things in his room when her phone suddenly buzzed.

She checked it and smiled at the wall of text (and emojis). "It's from (y/n). She said yes."

Rantaro grinned in relief. "She did? That's great! Should we go hang out with her a little bit? I feel bad for just leaving her there earlier."

Kirumi shrugged, standing up from the chair. "I don't see why not, as long as we leave before curfew. As much as I'd like to have a sleepover, I don't know if the hall monitor will appreciate a boy staying in a girl's room."

Rantaro paused in putting on his socks, then pouted. "You're so mean! Not even five minutes of dating and you're already claiming sleepover privileges!"

Kirumi stood at the door with a sly smirk. "... I never said you _couldn't_ ," was all she replied with as she walked out.


	113. Izuru Kamukura x Reader x Hajime Hinata - Childhood Friend

_"Do... do you really have to go?" The little girl sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve._

_"I'm sorry (n/n)-chan, but Papa says we have to!" The brunet consoled, hugging her with a frown._

_His older twin stood there beside her, hand tightly clasping hers, an identical frown on his own face._

_"Izuru, Hajime, it's time to go!" The boys' mother called from inside._

_"I'll miss you," the girl whimpered._

_"We'll miss you too! So much!"_

* * *

Hajime awoke with a start, Izuru's hand firmly landing on his chest.

"Get up, it's time for school," the older boy said in monotone.

"Y- you know you don't have to wake me up like we're still in middle school, right?" Hajime gave his brother a glare, flipping the covers over so that he could sit up.

Izuru just walked away, his long black hair trailing behind him.

A lot had changed in the past ten years for them. Their family had moved to Japan to live closer to their sick maternal grandparents, and along the way the boys discovered and honed their talents: Izuru as the Ultimate Analyst, and Hajime as the Ultimate Counselor. They were accepted into Hope's Peak and had been looking forward to meeting their new classmates.

Now enrolled into Class 77-A, the two began their day together. Despite having separate rooms, neither of them had really minded staying with one another; it was part of a special bond they shared (that, and Hajime used to be scared of sleeping alone).

They both got dressed and walked to the cafeteria together to eat breakfast. They could see a few others milling about; older students walked quickly to get simple snacks like muffins or fruit, and others sat together with trays, laughing and talking together.

They both got their food and found an empty table in the corner to sit at. As they ate, Izuru spotted a girl in a hurry, nearly tripping over her own shoes. She looked... vaguely familiar, and as his narrowed eyes remained on her she met his gaze for a second before rushing on.

(e/c) eyes, so close in his memory...

He hummed, finally recognizing her. "Ah, it's (y/n)."

"Who?" Hajime murmured distractedly, still eating his banana.

Izuru sighed. "(y/n). Don't you remember, that girl with the (h/c) hair that used to follow you around all the time when we were kids?"

Hajime paused, narrowing his eyes in thought. Then they lit up, and he nodded. "Oh, I remember! ... wait, (y/n) is here-?"

He turned in his seat, trying to spot her.

"She's already left," Izuru pointed out blandly. "You'll look idiotic trying so hard to find her now."

The brunet gave him a frown, turning back to his banana. "Do you think she'll be in our class?"

"Why else would she be here?"

* * *

You were so, so late.

You'd planned to get up earlier than you had and try to meet your classmates, but unfortunately you slept through your first alarm and ended up waking at your usual time. You were already cursing your lack of time, so you threw on your uniform and decided to grab a muffin and a fruit from the cafeteria to try and get to your classroom early.

You were tripping over every other step, cursing yourself all the way, when you stepped into the cafeteria and your wandering eyes caught someone else's.

Familiar red eyes met yours, and your own widened for a second before you looked away, searching for your favorite flavor of muffin.

 _Maybe that was one of my new classmates,_ you thought to yourself as you picked up the last (flavor) muffin and a (fruit).

* * *

Later that day, and you were sitting at lunch with some of your new classmates. They seemed friendly enough, though you couldn't help but be taken aback when you noticed that a certain pair were in your class with you. You recalled that Izuru was the one you must have locked eyes with that morning, and all of your nervousness came rushing back to you.

Hajime and Izuru, boys you hadn't seen since you were five or six, were sitting in class with you, both in the middle rows. You were in front, so you couldn't exactly twist and look back at them when you heard their names called.

 _Oh gosh, it's been years,_ you thought as you ate your food. _What do I do? What do I say? Do they even remember me?_

You recalled how you used to play with them and your cheeks pinkened. _I hope they don't remember the huge crush I had on Hajime... geez, that'd be embarrassing._

Footsteps made you look up, and speak of the devil, Hajime was standing near your table with Izuru, a friendly look on his face.

"Hi, can we sit with you?" He asked.

"Sure," one of your classmates said.

He looked to you, and you nodded hesitantly, your cheeks going pink again.

He and Izuru sat down, Hajime at your right and Izuru at your left, and once they were situated, Hajime turned to you.

"My name is Hajime Hinata," he greeted, offering his hand. "Do you remember me?"

 _How could I not,_ you wanted to say, _when you were the whole reason I chose to start cultivating my talent? How could I forget my first love?_

Instead, you smiled and said, "Yeah, I remember you. And your brother Izuru, right?"

"Yes," Izuru spoke up from your other side. You turned to see him studying you with his intense crimson eyes. "I believe we briefly saw each other this morning."

You laughed nervously. "So we did."

"Well now that we've found each other again, we should keep in touch!" Hajime took your attention again as he pulled out his phone. "What's your number?"

* * *

The days turned to weeks, and slowly the trio's friendship was cultivated to about the same level that it had when they were younger. The three talked all the time, and slowly (y/n) found herself falling in love with Hajime again -- although jarringly, she found herself gaining a crush on his stoic twin as well.

Hajime found himself with a similar problem; as time passed and he got to know her again, he began to fall in love with the girl. But one night, he snuck a glance at Izuru's phone and realized that he also had a crush on her.

He was torn between his twin and his childhood friend. _What do I do? Do I make a move? Do I let him make a move? Do we make her choose?_

* * *

Izuru had fallen first, surprisingly.

It all started when you were discussing your talents. He had claimed himself an analyst, and you had said yours was the Ultimate Escapologist. Interestingly, you'd fidgeted when you said it. _(y/n) always used to fiddle with her hands when she lied as children,_ he'd noted to himself.

When you noticed his calculating look, you'd caved. With a sigh, you explained that you were hiding your true talent -- and only the staff knew of it. You were supposed to be the Ultimate Pseudologist, but you'd always been treated differently by others because of it. People either found you weird or constantly wanted you to test it out, so along the way you began to lie about it. "At least here people don't look at me strangely if I flat-out tell them I know when they're lying," you'd explained, and he'd felt it so much that it took him aback for a moment.

All his life, Izuru had been treated differently from other kids because of his uncanny ability. Other children either looked at him in fear of him knowing all their secrets, or they demanded proof of it (and ultimately distanced themselves anyway). The adults still spoke to him as if he were a child and not the prodigy that he was, though if he used his talent on them it made them fearful and reproachful toward him as a result. He'd never had any real friends (and his twin didn't count), and with your admission he felt a spark of something ignite in his chest.

All at once he felt emotions that he never really had before; he felt something drawing him to you and your sunny smile. It was confusing for a while, but after confiding in Hajime, he learnt that these feelings were called 'love', something that he'd only ever analyzed in others before.

It was new, it was confusing, and it was... thrilling.

* * *

Hajime fell next. For the longest time, he swore off his latent feelings as friendship towards you and an eagerness to rekindle what you'd had before he left for Japan. He still felt some guilt for leaving you there without even managing to keep in touch (his letters stopped arriving in (home country) after three whole weeks between you two), so he threw himself into the friendship with everything he had in order to catch up.

But one day, while you were hanging out alone at the mall (Izuru had gone off in search of a birthday gift for a classmate), he looked at you and he realized that he loved your laugh. He loved your smile, he loved your personality, he loved everything that made you you. And it startled him.

For a while, he felt guilty about it. He'd already seen how Izuru looked at you, differently from all the others (with a softness usually only reserved for him), and he knew that his twin had feelings for you. So he tried to stamp it down, tried to excuse it as protectiveness for his best friend. But on the night you came to him after a nightmare and you fell asleep in his arms, he was forced to confront the fact that what he felt for you went way past friendship.

He'd already apologized to Izuru (with his analytical skill, he knew that he already knew), but he still had to confront you about it, and that was the scariest part. What would you say if you knew? Who would you choose, if either of them?

After yet another sleepless night wrestling with these questions, he sat up, texted his twin, and planned to have a talk with you about it the next day.

* * *

The next afternoon rolled around, and you sat with the two outside by the fountain. You'd already had lunch together, but when they asked to sit with you alone, you eagerly accepted. After all, you didn't want to waste a single moment away if they wanted it.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" You asked with a smile.

Hajime and Izuru exchanged glances before turning to you.

"(y/n), this is gonna be really hard to ask," Hajime started, taking your right hand.

"But if this doesn't get addressed sooner rather than later, you may get hurt more than we'd ever want," Izuru added, taking your left.

"What is it? You aren't gonna stop being my friends, are you?" You asked worriedly, your smile dropping at the seriousness in both of their faces.

"No, no! We'd never do that!" Hajime defended. "No, it's about... us."

"We both have romantic feelings for you," Izuru finally cut in impatiently.

You blinked incredulously. "... What."

"We've both kinda had crushes on you for a while now, and, um," Hajime's cheeks burned red, and he scratched the back of his neck, "w- we'd really like to date you!"

"As in... a poly relationship?" You questioned. "With you?"

"With us." Izuru confirmed with a nod.

You took a moment to process this. "And... you both don't mind...?"

"Sharing you? Never," the black-haired boy shook his head. "We've already talked it over, and we both agree that this would be the best arrangement."

You let out a shaky breath, looking between them.

"Don't feel pressured to say yes, we just needed you to know." Hajime, always so worried for you, consoled with a frown.

"No, no, it's not that," you shook your head dizzily, closing your eyes. "I just... need a moment. I never would have dreamed in a million years that this would be happening."

The two sat there with you as you caught your breath. When your eyes opened, they were shiny.

"I feel so selfish saying yes," you laughed, squeezing both of their hands. "But... but I love you both so much."

"Then you can have us," Izuru's voice was uncharacteristically gentle as he squeezed your hand back.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Hajime reassured with a smile, squeezing too.

You looked at both of them with a grin. "Then of course, yes, I'd love to date you."

Izuru leaned in to nestle his face in your neck while Hajime planted a kiss on your cheek.

The three of you sat there, basking in the rosy glow of relief from finally getting out your feelings. You truly felt safe being embraced by both of them, Izuru's hair tickling the back of your neck and cologne filling your senses.

You felt safe and loved, and you wouldn't have it any other way.


	114. Gundham Tanaka x Reader - Survivor's Guilt

Despite your best efforts, Mechamaru still died.

You had made sure to stick with your boyfriend day and night ever since the attempted fight, consoling him about how you'd all get out soon enough. He seemed to be taking your words to heart, but you still couldn't sleep at night until you knew he'd fallen asleep next to you.

But one morning, you woke up and he wasn't next to you. You panicked, praying that he hadn't done something stupid as you searched for him. You eventually found him standing near some of the others when a loud bang sounded through the area.

You froze in fear. _No. No, it's... it's happening!_

You grabbed Gundham and tearfully begged him not to have done anything stupid. Fear sent a cold streak straight through your whole body when the others looked around in alarm.

"Please!" You'd begged, cupping his cheek with one hand. "Please, Gundham!"

The flash of guilt running across his eyes for a moment didn't do much to assuage your fears.

* * *

Not even the salty ocean breeze could calm you down. You sat huddled on the sand, head resting on your knees, staring blankly at the ocean.

Footsteps crunched from afar, coming to a stop next to you.

You didn't look up, even when Hinata greeted, "(y/n)."

After a moment of silence, he squatted down next to you.

"Are you... going to be alright?" He asked, resting a hand on your back.

You clenched your eyes shut. "No," you whispered hoarsely.

His hand remained on your back, even as it began to tremble again.

"I thought..." you licked your lips to try and moisten them, "I thought I'd done everything right. I thought..."

"Gundham didn't do it because he thought you didn't love him enough, (y/n)," Hinata reminded you in a soft voice.

"Then _why_?" Your voice cracked, and you let out a shaky sigh. "Why would he do it?"

Hinata didn't have an answer for that. He just kept stroking your back as you began to cry again, tears warm against your cold, wind-beaten cheeks.

You sniffled, burying your face in your knees. "I loved him so much. I would've died for him. So why would he... why would he commit murder? After all I did to try and convince him that hope was coming..."

Hinata sighed quietly. "You remember why, don't you?"

_"I wanted to escape with you, (y/n)... ha, but it appears that I miscalculated."_

You grit your teeth. "No..."

_"No! You didn't have to--"_

_"If I hadn't, I fear that you would have been next."_

"I don't... want to remember," you cried, your shorts becoming damp with tears.

Hinata fell to his knees, hesitantly wrapping his arms around you.

You hid your face away, leaning against his chest as you wept.

_"Make no mistake, (y/n)... I love you. I did this so you could live."_

_"Please... please live for me."_


	115. Ryoma Hoshi x Reader x Kirumi Tojo - Cold Exterior, Kind Heart

It was a quiet evening on campus, and a certain group of three were sitting together in a comfortable heap. A girl rested in the lap of Ryoma while her feet rested in the lap of Kirumi, peacefully asleep. Ryoma was running his fingers through her hair while Kirumi was gently massaging her feet.

Soft music played in the room, filling the air with a calming ambience.

Kirumi glanced up at the two across from her. Ryoma had a soft smile on his face as he looked down at (y/n), his hands weaving a braid into her hair.

She couldn't stop herself from mirroring his expression. "You look really happy."

Ryoma paused for a moment, surprised at her voice, before he looked away with a blush. "... was it that obvious?"

"You've never looked so serene," she continued with a soft chortle.

His embarrassed look became worse and he hid his face in (y/n)'s hair.

Kirumi studied him with a gentle smile. "I get it, you know. Every day with her in my life... she makes some of my problems melt away."

He didn't say anything at first, but slowly he brought his face away and looked up with a contemplative frown.

"It's true," he admitted, "I haven't felt this... peaceful in a long time. I feel more-- or rather, I feel less doubtful of my own existence."

She nodded, pressing her fingers deep into (y/n)'s arches. This elicited a sleepy sigh from the girl before she nuzzled into Ryoma's chest.

His eyes softened and he smiled again. "I never thought I would find someone who eases my pain so easily."

Kirumi hummed, closing her eyes with a nod. She'd been observing the changes in him ever since they started dating (y/n); and true to his word, he had been a little less doubtful of himself as the relationship progressed.

(y/n) was changing him in a big way, whether she knew it or not. The bubbly girl always had a way of making you smile, even the most hardened among them.

She didn't say a word when she heard Ryoma press a kiss into (y/n)'s hair, content to let them have this moment. After all, he deserved it.


	116. Kyoko Kirigiri x Reader x Kirumi Tojo - Bubble Tea Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested part 2 to the "Unfriendly Rivalry" chapter. Enjoy!

"Eeee, it's so cute!" You gasped, pointing at the bubble tea vendor at the food court. "Can we get some? Please?"

Kyoko glanced up and nodded with a smile. "Sure, why not? Kirumi, you know her usual order, and can you get me one with matcha?"

The maid nodded and left your group, walking with purpose towards the stand. You and Kyoko stayed at the little table you'd been sitting at, your food sitting untouched.

You were bouncing in your seat with a big smile, eyeing the sign eagerly. "I can't wait! It's gonna taste so good with this sandwich!"

Kyoko folded her hands in her lap, patient. She knew it might take several minutes, but she didn't mind waiting a little longer. Her food was cold, thankfully, so she wouldn't have to worry about it cooling off too quickly. Kirumi had gotten cold soba too, so she was good.

She watched her girlfriend with a fond gaze, noting the way you hummed happily as you pulled out your phone. 

Then a thought struck her. It'd been a month of dating, but she still puzzled over it from time to time. "(y/n)?"

"Hm?" You asked, looking up from a text someone'd sent you.

"How did you... first find out about our," she cleared her throat with an embarrassed wince, "little rivalry over you?"

Your eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, that! Well," you giggled, "you two aren't very good at keeping your emotions a secret, Kyo-chan."

"How, um, how long?"

"I'd known ever since Kirumi sat in with us on study night that first time," you chirped with a wink. "But back then I'd kind of misunderstood it as some severe sexual tension, so I didn't say anything because I wanted you both to make a move first."

 _Well, she hadn't been wrong,_ Kyoko thought with a worse blush. A couple of weeks in, she'd realized that she had a crush on Kirumi too. When she brought it up with the maid, she'd confessed that she'd felt something for her ever since before they started dating (y/n).

"Well, it all worked out in the end anyway!" You smiled at her, your cheeks pinkening cutely. "Ah, you should see this photo that Sonia texted me! It's really cute~"

* * *

Kirumi walked back to the table, a carton of bubble teas in hand, smiling at the sight of her girlfriends doting over a photo.

"What is it?" She asked in amusement as she slid into her seat between them, setting the carton on the table.

"Thank you Kiru-chan!" You chirped, pecking her on the cheek before showing her your phone. "Sonia found a stray puppy and convinced Gundham to adopt it! Isn't she cuuuute?"

The photo was of Sonia and Gundham, the princess happily smiling at the camera with an adorable snow-white puppy in her arms. Gundham was trying to hide his blushing cheeks with his scarf.

"That is cute," Kirumi commented with a smile. "Well, I've brought the tea, so we can begin eating."

The three of you took your bubble tea and began eating your food. You laughed when Kirumi dabbed some sauce off of the corner of Kyoko's lip with a napkin, chastising her for eating so messily. She got even with you by gently taking your hand in hers and taking a deliberately-slow bite of your sandwich, locking eyes on you the whole time.

Kirumi just shook her head fondly, slurping her soba.


	117. Kyoko Kirigiri x Reader x Mukuro Ikusaba - Lavender Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some really sugary-sweet domestic fluff with Kyoko and Mukuro.

At the end of a really stressful day, all you wanted was a bubble bath with lavender. You had stormed into your house with water still clinging to your clothes, a sour expression on your face.

Mukuro had peeked out from the kitchen, a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Bad day," you replied with a heavy sigh, kicking off your shoes and peeling off your socks with a grimace. "I just want to bathe and go to bed."

She nodded, glancing at the bedroom door at the end of the hallway. "Kyoko will be home soon, can you wait?"

You shrugged your shoulders, hanging up your coat and shambling in. "I guess."

You followed her into the kitchen, where she repositioned herself over a wok. She glanced up at you with a smile, "I've been learning how to make more dishes. Do you like fried rice?"

"Love it, actually," you said, your mood lifting a bit when you felt her kiss your cheek. Leave it to Mukuro to be an anchor during a storm like this.

When she felt your wet clothes, she wrinkled her nose. "Maybe you should go ahead and get the bath ready. Make sure to include lavender oil."

"Kyoko?"

"Kyoko." She confirmed with a nod. "She'll want to get in with you, I know for sure."

You mumbled a confirmation and walked out of the kitchen, regrettably leaving the amazing aroma of food. You walked into your bathroom and knelt beside the tub, running the water.

* * *

Kyoko got home a little earlier than expected, shaking the water from her umbrella before stepping inside. "I'm home!"

Mukuro peeked out at her from the kitchen. "Welcome home. (y/n) is already preparing a bath."

She perked up somewhat at this, nodding at her as she removed her shoes and coat. "Perfect. I'll have to be right in, then. Is dinner almost ready?"

"Yes." The black-haired woman disappeared for a moment before reappearing, revealing the her cute blue apron. "I'll take care of dinner, you can go comfort our poor wife."

The lavender-haired woman chuckled, shaking her head. "Was she that upset?"

Mukuro gave her a look. "Her clothes were totally soaked through. She was miserable."

"Seems I'm needed, then." She gave Mukuro a quick kiss before walking down the hall. "We'll see you at dinner."

* * *

You sighed in content, the warm water soothing your aching muscles. The lavender oil reminded you of your detective spouse, and it made you miss her a little bit. _I hope she gets home soon,_ you thought as you cupped your hand, watching the bubbles spill out of it.

As if on cue, the bathroom door opened and Kyoko stepped in, already in the process of taking off her blouse. She smiled at you. "Rough day?"

"I brought out the bubbles," you pointed out with an exasperated sigh. "Terrible."

"I'm sorry, dear." She undressed as quickly as she could, leaving her clothes in the hamper. "I'll have to join you in a sec."

You watched as she took off her gloves and stepped into the tub. You made grabby hands at her, to which she chuckled at, sinking down into the water behind you.

You leaned back against her as she gently wrapped her arms around you, resting her chin on your shoulder.

You groaned when she began massaging your hips, working her way back to your spine. Kyoko's massages were amazing, even if they weren't on the same level as Mukuro's. That girl could probably rouse the dead with her skill.

"Are you feeling better already?" She murmured into your ear, pressing her lips to your earlobe.

"Mhm," you hummed, your eyelids fluttering shut. "Although you may want to ease up a bit, lest I fall asleep and we miss dinner."

She laughed at that, her fingers easing their movements on your back. "Right, we'll have to save that for after dinner."

Upon a knock at the door, it opened and Mukuro looked in. She assessed you both with a fond smile. "Dinner is ready, if you're feeling better."

Your eyes lit up. "Food! We'll be right out, 'kuro-chan."


	118. Kaito Momota x FTM!Reader - Reach For the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don't offend anyone with this chapter. Enjoy the fluff!

The night sky was bright with clusters of stars, dusting the darkness like glitter. It was a perfect night to do some constellation-searching, especially with Kaito's telescope.

You'd been begging him to bring it out for as long as you could recall, even back in the beginning when you started dating him back in high school. He'd just laugh and tease you, telling you that he was waiting for the "right moment" to bring it out.

Finally, tonight after dinner, he told you that tonight was the night. To your giddy excitement, he said that there was a certain constellation he was looking for, and since you had great eyesight, he wanted you to help.

You could hardly wait, finishing your dinner as quickly as you could and cleaning up even faster. You were bouncing in your spot by the time he joined you outside with the telescope in his arms.

He set it up by the time you spread out a blanket on the grass, and together you sat, gazing up at the beautiful diamond-studded skies, looking for something.

You peered through the telescope with a contemplative expression. "What should I be looking for?"

"It's like a w-shape," Kaito replied. "Can't miss it; it's pretty bright."

After a moment of searching, you found it. "Is that it?"

"No, there should be one that looks like a diagonal house."

You frowned, looking around for it. "I don't... oh wait, I see it!"

"Good." He sounded like he was smiling.

You looked over at him, only to see him in one knee before you. "Kaito--!!"

Your surprise didn't deter him, and he pulled out a ring box from his coat pocket. Flipping it open, he presented a beautiful band with two little diamonds on top, like stars.

"(y/n), I've known from that disastrous spaghetti date we had in third year that I wanted to marry you someday," he began with a chuckle at your red face. "But I was always too nervous to make a move... well, until now. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my husband?"

Tears filled your eyes, and you fell to your knees beside him. "Kaito, I-- I'm so honored, but..."

His face fell somewhat. "But what?"

"I... already bought a ring to propose to you with!" You pulled out a box from your back pocket, flipping it open to show him a beautiful silver band with his and your birthstones on top.

He stared at it for a moment before looking at you. You looked at his ring and looked back at him.

Then he started to chuckle. That made you start laughing too.

The both of you collapsed against each other, laughing from the sheer absurdity of the situation. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close, kissing your forehead.

Finally, when both of your fits had calmed somewhat, he let out a light sigh and looked at you.

"Man, I shouldn't have waited then," he joked as he gazed down at the ring. "That thing must have cost a fortune!"

"Same to you," you retorted with a smile. "Are those real diamonds?"

He looked away. "I... don't feel like I should answer that."

Laughing, you shook your head. "So what now? We just...?"

"Well, my question still stands." Kaito gestured to the ring box. "Will you?"

"Only if you will," you replied, holding up your velvety box.

A soft smile spread across his face. "Then yes, I will."


	119. Gundham Tanaka x Reader - Merging Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to "Survivor's Guilt".

A soft hiss escaped the pod as it opened, and your eyelids fluttered as your consciousness came back to you.

 _Where... am I?_ You thought groggily, looking around. _What is this?_

"Welcome back," a familiar voice beckoned to you. You (and the others who had begun to awaken too) looked up to see a friendly-looking young man in a suit with short brown hair.

 _Makoto Naegi, your underclassman,_ your brain whispered to you. Your memories were slow to return, but minute by minute you were recalling the previous events as if recalling a dream.

"Some of your other classmates are waiting to see you," he continued. "You slept for quite a while. We were worried you wouldn't wake up."

Your breath hitched when you looked around the circle. Nagito, Peko, Ibuki... you remembered the names that went with the faces, but what about...

 _Gundham_. He was sitting up and disoriented, looking around the circle with a frown.

Your eyes locked, and his own widened. So he did remember you. You remembered bits and pieces of what happened on the island, but his face popped out easiest of all.

I remember, you thought, I remember.

You reached for him, and although he hesitated, a guilty look flashing across his face for a moment, he reached back.

* * *

A few hours later, you were in fresh clothes and standing together with your other classmates. Some of your memories were still kind of scrambled; mostly they were a blur around your death, but Makoto had reassured you that that was normal. They would return in due time, to avoid too much of a shock to your mind.

You held Gundham's hand tightly, looking down at your boyfriend with a solemn frown. "You were right," you said suddenly.

He flinched, caught off-guard, before turning to you with a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You were right," you repeated sadly, squeezing his hand. "I was targeted not long after you were executed. I... I died." The words choked up your throat, and every time you closed your eyes you remembered what had happened. "Someone pushed me down the stairs."

Gundham looked stricken for a moment before he stepped closer to you, squeezing your hand back. "That was a simulation, (y/n) -- you didn't really die. It's alright."

"That's easy for you to say," your laugh was wet. "You got executed."

He went quiet, looking away.

Neither of you said anything for a long moment before you broke the silence. "Would we... have died in the Funhouse had you not killed Nekomaru?"

Gundham flinched again, his countenance growing troubled at the memory. "I... don't know. While I do know that Komaeda might have done something... given someone pushed him enough, I do not want to push him to talk about it. Nobody really wants to... for good reason."

You nodded, closing your eyes. You were still exhausted, the emotional whiplash doing a number on your mind. Seeing your friends alive again had been nice, but... "So Chiaki was a real person, huh..."

Gundham nodded. "She died long before we ever went into the program. She was... a very good friend of mine."

You exhaled slowly. "Dammit... I was really hoping to see her and Hajime finally stop beating around the bush."

At this, he chuckled. "They were quite close in high school, as I recall. Ah - you were in the other class, so perhaps you didn't see much of it, but he really made her happy."

Despite your solemn mood, you smiled. "That's really cute." You paused, biting your lip before looking over at him. "Do I... make you that happy?"

Gundham stared at you for a moment, puzzled, before his eyes widened. "Of course you do, (y/n). I would not have wasted time on you if you didn't. I meant everything I said."

You nodded, bringing him in for a hug. You squeezed his body to yours, ignoring the burning in your eyes. "I meant what I said too, y'know. I love you too much to see you hurt."

He made a noise of surprise at the hug, but he was hiding his face in your chest soon enough.

After a moment, you said, "Don't ever do something so stupid again, okay? Or I'll be the one to kick your ass this time."

Gundham chuckled, patting your back. "You don't need to worry about that, (y/n). From now on, we'll be able to watch each other's backs. You have my word."


	120. Kaito Momota x GN!Reader - Monokuma's Love Trial

For the past week, you had been acting strangely, and it was pissing the robot bear off something fierce. He knew from watching you that you had specifically been acting off since the last trial, and if anything he wanted to make sure himself that you were either going to commit murder or not.

And then he caught it. On the cameras, while you were hanging out with one of the others in your room, he caught the way you looked at them. A shy glance while they weren't looking, a barely-visible pink dust of a blush across your cheeks. Ah-ha! You had a crush on someone! And that person, to boot? Interesting combo!

Sure enough, later on a rumor began to spread about you. You had a crush on someone, but you just wouldn't spit it out. No matter how much he poked at you, no matter how much he teased you (and your crush), you were too stubborn. Not even the girls could get you to fess up, and the boys really just didn't care. Your crush seemed interested in the rumor, but they also seemed a little more tense about it, as if they already had an idea as to who you liked (and supposedly wasn't them).

Of course, he couldn't just harm you without due cause if you pissed him off enough; the audience would throw fits at that, and since you were relatively trouble-free, he'd need to find some other way to get you to spit it out for good.

... So he arranged a class trial.

* * *

Everyone was nervous and tense that morning, as Monokuma awoke everyone with an announcement.

"Everyone haul your asses to the courtroom! We're havin' a class trial!" He exclaimed on the monitors one morning. "Anyone who's late is gettin' executed, so don't delay!"

You'd been freaking out that entire morning, and only your friends could calm you. You hadn't thought of anything that you'd done wrong, so someone must have been murdered -- and yet there was no body announcement, nor was anyone missing! So what happened?

Kaito caught your worried look and squeezed your shoulder with a tense smile. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We'll just have to find out when we get there, huh?"

You could only make a noise like a strangled chortle in return.

 _Could Monokuma have done something?_ You brainstormed it while on the way to the courtroom, a blank stare on your face as you thought. He'd been harrassing you more than usual this past week, sure, but you hadn't done anything to--

_Oh._

_Oh no._

* * *

"Alrighty everyone, let's skip the boring bits and get straight into it!" Monokuma crowed, covering his mouth with one paw as he giggled. "Starting off with you, (y/n)!"

"(y/n)?" Ouma echoed with a frown. "What'd they do?"

"D- don't ask _me_! I have no idea!" You shook your head rapidly. "Monokuma, why'd you call me out specifically?"

"Don't play dumb, little heartbreaker!" His face grew red with irritation, and he pointed to you. "You've got a big stinking crush on someone, and I wanna find out who it is!"

"Wh- wh- _whaaaaaaaat_?" You exclaimed, your own face burning with embarrassment. You hid it in your hands, not wanting anyone to see. "What are you t- talking about? I don't--"

"You're really pissin' me off, acting all weird like this!" The bear accused. "You're makin' me nervous! I dunno whether or not I should be anticipating a murder or a breakdown!"

"H- huh... wha, I don't..." Your voice trailed off and you rested your arms against the podium in shock.

"Hey now, we shouldn't start ganging up on them like that," Kaito spoke up with a frown, folding his arms across his chest.

Saihara nodded in agreement, dipping the brim of his hat low over his eyes. "Yeah, whoever they like is strictly their business. I don't see why we should waste valuable downtime with this sham of a trial."

"A- a _sham_?" Monokuma screeched, jumping up and pointing at him. "I'll have you know that this is a very pressing issue, Sherlock! The future of my game is at stake!"

"... because they were acting kind of off?" The detective said blandly.

Monokuma spluttered for a moment before retorting, "Like you around that Kaede chick? Don't think I didn't see how that crush went, mister!"

Immediately, Saihara's face went bright red and he bowed his head, weakly protesting, "I- it wasn't like that!"

"A- anyways," K1B0 chimed in, "what do we have to do to finish up? Find out who (y/n) likes?"

"That should be easy enough!" Ouma chirped with a grin. "(y/n) sucks at lying!"

"Gonta does not feel like this is an appropriate thing to be asking he-- them," the taller man poked his fingers together, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah! Like what the shit, Monokuma?" Iruma exclaimed, sending the bear an annoyed look. "We already tried to get them to fess up, and we got nothin'!"

The other girls agreed.

"This is utterly ridiculous," Kirumi huffed, folding her arms. "Can't we skip this? I had laundry to catch up on today."

"If you leave, you're getting executed," Monokuma threatened, his red eye gleaming malevolently.

"Ugh, fiiiiiine," Ouma sighed. "(y/n), tell us who it is."

Said person shook their head, still hiding their face.

"Okay, that didn't work." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Shuichi, you know?"

"What makes you think that I'd know that?" He retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe they told you to keep it secret or something," the 'supreme leader' suggested.

"That's true, you are the trustworthy type." Shirogane pointed out.

"Even if they did trust me with their secrets, what makes you think I'd out them like that?" He argued. "If someone trusts you that much, would you really do that?"

"If it meant the difference between living and dying, uh yeah obviously." Ouma rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Shuichi, read the room."

"Still, disregarding that, there must be someone who knows something." K1B0 looked around the room almost nervously, his eyes lingering on Kaito for a moment before moving on. "Do any of the girls know?"

"As previously stated, we know nothing." Kirumi spoke up, her eyes sharp. "Monokuma, this is too invasive, even for you."

"Yeah, don't be such a lecher," Maki scolded with a glare. "Whoever they like is their business."

Kaito stayed quiet, watching everyone with a keen eye. Once or twice he looked over at (y/n), who looked like they wanted to die from embarrassment. Their knees were buckled enough so that their face was resting on their podium, and their back was trembling slightly with the effort of stooping like that.

He wanted to leave his podium to comfort them, but that would only draw attention to himself, and the last thing he wanted was for all eyes to suddenly be on them. _But I can't just stand here..._

Then one of the girls did just that; Kirumi's hand came down gently on their back and she coolly said, "This could have been solved by just asking them yourself, you know. You didn't have to call this grand trial just to humiliate them."

"I tried that, missy! But they're more stubborn than a rock!" Monokuma threw back.

"Then maybe it's not your place to know," she countered. She caught Kaito's eye and gave him a firm nod of solidarity.

He felt slightly relieved, though he was offput by the look. _Did she know something? If so, why wasn't she speaking up? Did (y/n) trust her enough to let her know before me?_

"This is getting nowhere," Ryoma sighed harshly. "(y/n), just tell us who it is so we can leave."

Then all eyes turned to them, and when they peeked up they were cowed by the stares. Their back trembled harder. "I... I..."

"Go on," Ouma encouraged.

"I..." They opened and shut their mouth helplessly for a few seconds before clenching their eyes shut. "I-- _I can't say it_!"

Instantly that garnered groans from all around the circle.

"Look, maybe they just need less pressure," Kaito offered at last. "Kirumi, why don't you get them to whisper it to you and you can tell us."

(y/n) gripped the maid's sleeve and hid her face, causing her to look at her in worry.

"Do you feel comfortable with that?" She asked them quietly.

(y/n) shook for a moment before slowly lifting their head, looking Monokuma right in the eye with a frosty look.

"I... I don't get why I'm suddenly... g- getting called out for this," they spoke with a tremble in their voice, though their body was rock-still. "You want the truth? Fine."

They turned to Kaito. "I like Kaito."

Cue theatric gasps from around the circle. Kaito turned pink, his eyes widening.

"R- really?" His voice came out slightly higher than he would've liked. "Me?"

"A- a _male_?" Tenko gasped.

"FI-NA-LLY!" Ouma cheered, crossing his arms behind his head with a grin. "Now can we leave?"

"What, so it was the space cadet the whole time?" Monokuma grumbled, propping his head up with one stubby paw. "Ugh, fine. I guess that was what I wanted, technically... gah, this is so anti-climactic! I hate it!"

Waving a paw, he called, "Trial dismissed, I guess. Don't let the door hit your tail on the way out!"

(y/n) stood there for a moment, still looking at Kaito, before they turned and dashed off.

"(y/n)!" He called, rushing after them.

The rest of the students just looked at each other in befuddlement before slowly leaving the room, leaving a grumbling robot headmaster to his own devices.

* * *

"(y/n), can I please come in?" Kaito pleaded, knocking on their door. "I... I know that was super humiliating, but I'm not gonna make fun of you! I promise!"

Tenko had caught him on the way with an icy look and threatened him if he dared go near you in a demeaning way, and even the other girls seemed to agree with her for once. Kirumi just nodded to him, motioning for him to go. It was... almost touching how Tenko still protected you, even if you weren't a girl. She seemed rather unsure of herself as he walked off, before going to Himiko to continue bothering her.

 _If only Kaede were still here,_ he thought to himself glumly. _She might've helped the situation._

Knocking again, he called, "(y/n), _please_ let me in?"

 _I'm sorry,_ he wanted to say. _I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry that I never noticed before._

His thoughts were interrupted by the lock clicking. Slowly, the door cracked open, revealing a flushed, teary-eyed (y/n) on the other side.

His face fell. "How are you holding up?"

Sniffling quietly, they replied in a hoarse voice, "... I'm falling apart."

"I'm sorry." He shuffled from foot to foot. "Would it help to talk it out?"

Wordlessly, they opened the door wider to let him in. The fluffy blanket around their shoulders mostly covered their (f/c) pajamas and bare feet as they walked further into their room. It was dark inside, the only light coming from the laptop sitting on their bed.

Kaito shuffled in, shutting the door behind himself. He looked awkwardly from them to their bed. "So, uh... where do you want me to sit?"

They sat down on their bed and shrugged. "Wherever, I guess."

He nodded and went over to sit down next to them. His legs hung off the bed as he settled in, folding his hands together.

(y/n) didn't say a word, just leaning further into themself and looking just as miserable as before.

After a moment, they looked up at him guiltily. "I'm... really sorry that you had to find out like this."

He tried to smile. "I mean... better now than never, right?"

They chortled, wiping their eyes. "I guess so. Either of us could die any day here."

He leaned in, touching shoulders with them. "For the record, I'm actually glad I know now."

Blushing, they ducked their head. "Are you just trying to get me to feel better?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "Well, yes, but-- no, that's not what I meant."

(y/n) looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm saying that I..." he faltered for a moment before steeling his nerves. "I like you too. I have for a while."

Their eyes widened, but then they frowned. "Are you just saying that?"

"Would I lie to you?" He countered.

(y/n) opened their mouth for a moment, but then shut it.

"I'm being serious," he insisted, reaching out to gently place a hand on their shoulder. "I really like you, (y/n). Why else would I be here now? You're one of my special people."

Their stomach fluttered at the mention. Sometime after the first execution, they'd showed up at his door crying from a nightmare and he'd comforted them until morning. Somehow, their talk had turned from Kaede's death to special loved ones that they'd had in their lifetimes, and (y/n) had shyly said that they considered Kaito one of them. Hearing that again at this moment, coupled with the look in his eyes, so earnest and truthful, made them believe him.

They smiled shyly up at him. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered," his voice took a softer turn as he tucked a strand of hair behind their ear. "I remember everything you tell me. What your favorite food is, your favorite color, the songs and shows you like... I've committed them all to memory because I care about you. I want to make you happy."

"Every day I look at you and I just get this feeling," he continued, oblivious to the emotion welling up in their chest. "My heart just... floats, y'know, like I'm totally weightless and I find myself thinking, 'how lucky am I to be stuck here with you?' Every time I see you I just think about how lucky I am to have known you."

"Kaito..." their voice was choked, and they blinked back fresh tears.

"Even if we never get out of here, I just wanted you to know," he finished with a breathtaking smile. "I'm so glad you were born, (y/n). I'm so glad that out of everyone here to be close to, that you chose me. I'm just... just so _glad_ to have known you."

(y/n) turned to him with their lips trembling as they tried to smile, and they leaned in to rest their head on his chest. Kaito immediately wrapped his arms around them, pulling them in the rest of the way for a hug.

When their back began to tremble again, he pet their hair with a gentle hand.

"If... if we don't get outta here," (y/n) tried to speak, though their voice cracked, "I love you, Kaito."

"We _will_ get out of here, that's a promise." He replied firmly, pressing a kiss to the crown of their head. "Even if we have to break a way out ourselves, we'll escape with our lives. Until then, I want you to keep it in mind that I love you too, okay? Hold it in your heart until the day when we can leave with our heads held high."


	121. Miu Iruma x Reader x K1B0 - Mecha Problems

"(y/n)!" Miu shouted one morning, kicking in the door to the lab. "We have a situation!"

"What is it now?" You sighed heavily, looking up from the book you were reading.

She marched in, having K1B0 by the collar, a determined look on her face as he set him before you. The android looked disoriented, his eyes flickering between blue to pink every few moments. He was looking around with a lazy expression before his gaze settled on you, and he smiled.

"(y- y/n)," his voice was glitchy as he reached for you. "I love you."

"That's nice, Ki, but that's not the issue here." You patted his arm nonchalantly as he hugged you before turning to Miu. "What's the bug?"

"He's gone totally fuckin' crazy!" She exclaimed, pointing to him. "He-- he tried to kiss me!"

"And?" Your eyebrow rose in an arch, ignoring the android's happy sighs as he nestled his face in your hair.

"He never does that!" She insisted. "Usually he just shorts out or something, but-- but today he actually tried to reciprocate!"

You nodded, turning back to him. He was still smiling at you, a cute simulated blush on his cheeks. He leaned in and shyly pecked you.

"You're right, something is wrong with him." You sighed, setting the book down on the table. "Alright, K1B0, let's get you on the table."

"I didn't acc-c-count for you wanting to-o do that so early in the day," he replied, getting up with jerky movements.

"We're not having sex," you said bluntly, making Miu choke on her own spit. "I just need to do a quick check-over to make sure nobody messed with your wiring again." Muttering under your breath, "Heaven knows how that worked out for us last time."

Miu watched for a moment before snapping out of it. "Uh, wait!"

"What?" You looked over, slightly irritated.

"He might try to grope you," she warned with a blush.

You blinked. "Okay."

"O- _Okay_?!"

"What? We're dating him. I don't care." You leaned over him, and sure enough, his hand found your right boob and squeezed gently. "Ah, you're right."

"(y/n)!" She screeched, mortified.

"Why are you suddenly against this?" You rose an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you usually the lewd one?"

"This is different! He's not acting like himself!" She defended. "It's weird!"

"Have I ever t-told you," K1B0 slurred slightly, looking up at you with adoration, "how beautiful you are?"

You paused, caught off-guard at that one. Then you smiled down at him, petting his hair. "Aw, you sweetie. Thank you, K1B0, yes you have."

"Why is he so lovey-dovey with _you_ but totally lewd with _me_?" Miu cried.

"Maybe it's a taste of your own medicine?" You hummed as you checked him over. "I mean, maybe he got fed up with your PDA and decided to weird you out enough to get you to tone it down."

You ignored whatever she was saying, finding a weird chip inserted inside his mouth, in a before-unspotted slot on the inside of his cheek. "Ah, that's what it is."

You leaned in, getting K1B0 to open his mouth. You turned the lamp his way, "Hold still, I'm gonna need to get that."

He nodded, watching you with half-lidded eyes. As soon as you got close enough, he leaned in and kissed you, catching you by surprise.

Even though everything was synthetic, the moisture never ceased to amaze you. As he slipped his tongue into your mouth, something came with it. Something square and hard.

You pulled away abruptly, spitting out the chip. You stared at it for a moment before looking back at him, only to find him blinking, the blue-pink flicker fading away to just plain blue.

"That was... strange," he murmured, looking up at you in confusion. "What _was_ that?"

"Some kind of behavior inhibitor, seems like," you replied as you studied the little black chip. Your eyes narrowed and you groaned when you saw a tiny insignia in the corner. "Oh dammit to hell, I'm gonna kill that bear someday."

"W- what?" Miu spluttered, looking over your shoulder at it. "Monokuma was behind this?"

"Or someone looking to frame him," you clarified with a sharp look at the security camera in the corner of the room. "But imagining him... nah, it was definitely him."

K1B0 blinked again. Then he looked up at both of you, his face heating up. "O- oh," he squeaked, hiding his face in his hands. "I... acted inappropriately! I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, you're fine." You patted his head before helping him up. You gave him a cheeky grin. "I'm just proud that you mustered the gumption to grope my boobs, even if you were under the influence."

"I-- I did _what_?" He exclaimed, looking at you in horror. Then his eyes swirled like a dizzy cartoon character and he fainted, his head falling forward and completely shutting down.

"Damn reboots," you sighed.

"So it's over?" Miu asked, still bewildered.

"Seems like it." You wanted to crush the chip in your hand, but instead you set it aside to look over later. "I'll have to have some _words_ with our lovely headmaster later about doing weird things to our boyfriend."


	122. Nagito Komaeda x Reader - Doll-Sized Shenanigans

"Now all you have to do is eat these," the pharmacist explained, dropping a small blue pill into their waiting hands. "It shouldn't hurt, but you may feel numbness or tingling as it starts to take effect."

"How long do we have until it does?" You questioned.

"Oh, maybe like five minutes until it dissolves," she explained, scrunching up her nose. "In all the tests I've done, the pill takes five minutes to dissolve. But the human body may yield different results with how mercurial it can be."

You both nodded, stole a quick glance at each other, and swallowed the pills. You chugged some of the water she'd given you and Nagito took small sips.

Once you were done, you sighed and sat back, giving Nagito a shrug and a grin. "Guess now we wait."

He nodded, returning your look and crossing his ankles. "I hope everything goes smoothly."

"Don't worry none!" The pharmacist chirped, turning around to continue typing. "I've done hundreds of trials on this drug, and none of them ended in death or permanent injury! Everything should go just fine."

* * *

Hajime and Chiaki were hanging out together, sitting and waiting, until Chiaki's phone started to ring. She paused her game, pulled it out, and her eyes widened. "It's from Aida... I wasn't expecting her to call...?"

"Answer it," he urged, frowning in worry.

Chiaki answered it, and scarcely got the phone to her ear with a "Hello" before a panicked voice came through on the other end, "NANAMI! I need your help, the thing went wrong and now they're--"

Chiaki leaned forward, her own face falling into a frown. "Calm down Aida-san, tell me slowly. What happened?"

Hajime could only garner the words 'wrong' and 'tiny' before Chiaki was standing, grabbing his hand and dragging him off.

"Wh- what happened?" He spluttered, his face going pink from her tight grasp.

She ended the call and stuffed it into her skirt pocket before replying, "Something in the drug trial went wrong and now (l/n)-chan and Komaeda-kun are palm-sized."

* * *

Aida was pacing about frantically when the two arrived at the drug lab, and she cried out in relief and hugged Chiaki tightly. "Thank you for getting here so quick! They're over here, at least they should be--"

"(y/n)?" Chiaki called, looking around the table she led them to. "Komaeda-kun?"

"Over here," a tiny voice called out, and their attention turned to a messy corner. Sure enough, two figures, small enough to fit into Hajime's hands, were sitting amongst clipboards and pens and scattered papers, wearing what looked like blue latex gloves. (y/n) waved at them while Nagito just smiled.

"What happened to you two?" Hajime asked, peering over the table at them. "And... where are your clothes?"

"Well, some imperfection in the pill caused us to shrink," you shouted with your hands cupped to your mouth. Still, the quiet sound caused him to lean in more. "So now we're stuck like this until it totally gets flushed out of our systems."

Chiaki turned a worried look to Aida. "What did you give them to try?"

"It was only supposed to be a supplement," she explained, dragging her fingers through her unruly copper hair. "I don't know what I did wrong, but... apparently something in the synthesizing process went awry and now they're... like that."

Hajime sighed heavily, covering his face with his hands. "And... how long will it take until they turn back?"

"That's the thing, I don't know!" Aida exclaimed. "I would say when all parts of the drug is flushed out of their system, but due to their small size and the relative newness of it, I can't say!"

"You've done enough, thank you Aida-san," Chiaki patted her back and extended her hand to the two on the table. "C'mon, let's get you two back to try and figure something out."

She glanced over to where both of your uniforms were folded neatly on the chair. "Hajime, could you get their uniforms?"

"Uh-- yeah, sure," he said, unsure. He went over to grab them both.

"We'll get out of your way so that you can keep working," Chiaki smiled at the pharmacist. "I'll let you know when they grow!"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by as easily as it could with four Hope's Peak students together.

You weren't deterred by your smaller size in the slightest (relieved that you were at least the size of a Barbie), stubbornly trying to do things by yourself. Luckily your phone had been in your pocket when your clothes had fallen, so it was pretty much intact. It took a while to punch in your passcode, but once you were in you scrolled through your missed text messages. Nagito sat nearby and watched you work, seemingly fascinated with how your eyes darted back and forth.

Hajime and Chiaki were relieved that it was so easy to look after you and just sat around your room, finishing up their homework. It was a peaceful atmosphere when you finally sat back, bored with your phone.

You looked over at Nagito, who smiled at you. "Hey, wanna try to get at my snack jar?"

"What do you have this week?"

"(favorite candy bar)."

"Sure." He got up with you and the two of you walked over to the head of your bed.

Hajime and Chiaki had finished their homework a while ago and had fallen asleep leaning against each other. You smiled at how adorable they looked before getting to work.

You stepped onto Nagito's hand and grabbed onto the headboard as he lifted you up. You hoisted yourself up onto the wood and jumped to the desk, walking over to the square box at the corner next to the lamp. You opened the box, peering in with a smile at the aroma of your candy before shutting the lid and hoisting it into your arms. It was heavy enough to make your legs shake a little as you walked back over to the edge of the desk.

"Take cover!" You called in warning as you threw the box over. "YEET!"

You saw it go over the headboard and bounce onto the bed, the lid falling off and the wrapped candies spilling out.

You fist-pumped and jumped back over, doing a cannonball onto the covers.

Nagito was there to help you back up. "Are you alright?"

"Totally fine," you reassured, kissing him on the cheek. "Now I doubt we'll be able to finish a whole one, but we can take bites of one."

* * *

Half an hour later, Hajime snapped awake with a sharp intake of breath. "We forgot about them!"

Chiaki shared his alarm as she awoke, looking around. She saw your bed empty with your snack box spilling out onto it, and she got up from the chair. "Oh no, (y/n)? Komaeda-kun?"

Hajime got up to look for you too. When he peered over the bed, he choked. "U- uh, Chiaki?"

"What?" She looked to where he was pointing and blushed. "Oh. Looks like they... got back to normal."

The two of you were sleeping on the floor, parts of the latex gloves scattered about your bodies. Unfortunately, you were naked.

Hajime hid his face as Chiaki picked you up and lay you on your bed, grabbing your undergarments and dressing you. His face was so hot he could fry an egg on it when she instructed him to do the same to Nagito.

After some struggling, the two of you were dressed again, albeit a bit haphazardly. Your bow was slightly askew, and Hajime didn't even bother to put Nagito's uniform jacket on.

Chiaki put the candy back and put the box back on your desk (while finishing off the last of the open candy that was lying on your bed) as Hajime lifted Nagito to put him with you. He immediately curled up, shivering slightly.

"Well, guess that's the end of that," he huffed, wiping sweat from his brow. "Now what?"

"We should let them sleep," Chiaki advised as she put her phone away. "I've already notified Aida-san, so our job is done here."

She pet your hair down and smiled. "Sleep well, you two."

With that, she and Hajime gathered up their books and left the room, the door clicking shut gently behind them.


	123. Chiaki Nanami x Reader - Gamer Girl Bathwater

"Chiaki, my love, my beautiful, sweet, kind, talented girlfriend whom I love with all my heart," you said slowly, staring at her, "what in the name of Hope are you doing?"

Chiaki glanced up at you from the bathtub she was curled up in, shrugging. "I'm going to sell my bathwater."

"But..." your voice faltered for a second, "... but _why_?"

"Extra money."

"What would you need extra money for?" You exclaimed. "We're rich!"

"The new Animal Crossing Amiibo cards are coming out and I need to finish off my collection," she spoke so casually it was like she was telling you about the weather.

You just blinked, watching as she rinsed off the rest of the soap bubbles on her arms.

"Who knows, maybe someone will go overboard and pay a thousand yen for a bottle," she joked with a smile. "Do you wanna get in?"

You stared at her for a moment longer before giving a heavy sigh and tugging on your necktie. "Why the hell not, I could use a little relaxation after today."

"I put some calming oils in," she suggested, blushing when your skirt and pantyhose dropped.

"Your favorite, right?" You asked.

"Yep."

"Perfect." You dipped your leg into the hot water with a delighted sigh, leaning in to peck her forehead as you knelt down. "Ah, this feels amazing."

* * *

Later that night, after you both finished up your bath (and you fixed yourself a late-evening snack), you peeked into your shared bedroom to see Chiaki smiling at the screen of her laptop.

"What'cha got?" You asked, sipping your tea.

"I already sold my entire stock," she said casually, showing you the screen.

You abruptly choked on your drink, eyes widening at the receipts. "A- a hundred-thousand yen for a single bottle?!"

"Guess I was right," she smugly said, turning the laptop screen again. "Some simp is willing to pay over a thousand yen per bottle. And he bought multiples."

"Why on earth would anyone pay for someone's bathwater?!" You exclaimed.

"I dunno, maybe I'll have to ask him." She hummed in thought.

"No, please don't ask him." You begged, grasping her shoulder. "Chiaki, I love you, but you'll never know what kind of weird creep would pay that much for some of your bathwater."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Japan...

One otaku let loose a hearty sneeze into his handkerchief before sniffling and adjusting his glasses. He squinted at the screen, grinning at the receipt. "Perfect... I finally got my hands on one! I finally got a container of Belle Delphine's bathwater! After months of being sold out, after losing all of my hope... this is amazing! I have to tell my American friends about this!"

* * *

"Hey," Chiaki said slyly. "Maybe you should sell yours. How does Heiress Bathwater sound?"

"Absolutely not," you shuddered. "Togami would never let me live that down. Remember that one time I was a hostess at a themed cafe? He still calls me Neko Neko Kneecaps because of that!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that," she nodded in recognition. "Wasn't that for our cultural festival in your third year?"

"Of course it was that one!" You exclaimed. "That damned snooty son of a gun wouldn't stop sending me cat-themed thigh-highs for a month! Not to mention that they were the wrong size!"


	124. Ryoma Hoshi x Reader - Unexpected Bonding

"Bon!" You called worriedly, running around the grounds. "Where'd you get to? Bon!"

 _Oh geez, first my homework gets drenched, then I lose the cat?_ You thought frantically, ducking near a bush to search underneath. _I knew I should've stayed in bed today..._

Keeping an emotional support animal at Hope's Peak meant you had to go through a few hurdles to keep Cinnabon, but luckily the principal was very understanding of your situation and allowed you to keep him in your dorm room, advising you to keep him either inside or with you at all times (as a few students were allergic to cat dander).

Today you'd thought to take him outside with you to sit in the grass, as it was a beautiful day outside and it was your day off. But the second you took your eyes off of him for one second, he hopped off your lap and rushed off. Cinnabon never left your side, so you were understandably panicked.

"Bon!" You called again, tears clouding your vision. You were losing hope of ever finding him, but as you rounded a corner, about to yell again, you noticed one of your classmates sitting up against the wall.

Ryoma wasn't a boy you were very close to. He was standoffish and rather curt to those who tried to strike up a conversation, claiming that his company wasn't a good omen for others. Even Kaede, one of the friendliest in your class, only managed to start a tentative 'friendship' with him (he wasn't cold to her like the others, but he didn't seek her out either).

You understood why he stood off by himself most times, as you got anxious easily in a crowd. But there was always something that compelled you to try and talk to him, even if you only came away with it with naught more than a dismissal.

And here he was, sitting on the ground, with a cat in his lap. A familiar cat. A cinnamon-ginger cat.

"Cinnabon!" You exclaimed, making him look up at you. Your cat meowed, nudging your hand with his head when you fell to your knees and reached for him. "Thank you for finding him, Hoshi-kun, I- I don't know what I would've done!"

"So your name is Cinnabon, huh?" He chuckled at the cat, scratching him. "Rather cute."

You blushed in embarrassment, covering your face with your hands.

He looked up at you, his eyes soft and a smile threatening to curl his lips for a moment, before it went back to its neutral state. "I didn't take you for the cat type, (l/n). How long have you had him?"

"E- ever since first year of middle school," you explained, taking your hands away to gently pet Cinnabon's head. "I was really anxious all the time, and one night my dad found him shivering in an alleyway. We cleaned him up and searched for his owner, but he must've been abandoned as a baby, so... I took him." You smiled at your cat when he nuzzled you. "We just clicked, I guess."

He hummed low in his throat, watching as Cinnabon jumped out of his lap and into yours, purring into your chest. You held the cat gently, giggling a little bit when he licked your cheek, flicking away the spilled tears.

When you looked at Ryoma again, he had a fond look in his eye.

"Thank you again for finding him," you said quietly, stroking the cat's fur.

"It's more like he found me," he explained. "He wouldn't leave until you found him, it seems."

You giggled weakly at that. "Well, he's always had a knack for leading me to good things."

He watched as you stood. Nodding to himself, he followed suit.

"I would like to spend more time with him," Ryoma said, brushing off the back of his pants. "Would you be adverse to that?"

"Uh, s-sure!" You stuttered, face blooming pink. "I usually keep him in my dorm room, principal's orders, so..."

"Good." He nodded again. "I'll be over tonight. With that English homework due tomorrow."

"Sure," was all you could say in disbelief.

He waved as he started to walk away. "See you."

You stood there for a few moments, staring at his retreating figure, before looking down at your cat.

Cinnabon meowed at you, closing his eyes.


	125. Kaito Momota x M!Reader - Supernova

They say that the brightest stars always burn out the fastest. Such was the case with you, except you didn't just burn out -- you were a powerful explosion, leaving only fizzling ashes in your wake.

He'd known you since childhood; you were the best of friends in elementary school, always together. People joked that you were joined at the hip for a while. You were energetic, kind, and endlessly optimistic -- the kind of person Kaito gravitated towards.

After elementary, though, you began to grow apart -- you found your talent as an acrobat and you were scouted to join Hope's Peak when you hit high school. He bounced around for a while until he finally found his calling as an astronaut. When he joined your class that year, he recognized your name and a brief wave of happiness filled him -- at least he knew someone!

But Monokuma made things difficult too quickly. While you remembered him, you'd become more guarded and skeptical of things, a vast difference from the kid he remembered. Whereas the (m/n) of yesteryear would've been all-too-happy to make friends with your classmates, this (m/n) politely, but distantly, interacted with others. You seemed to have a softer spot for him, though, and it showed whenever the two of you hung out together.

Of course, once the murdering started, you reverted back to your aloof personality. You were terrified of being a victim yourself, and although most of your classmates were friendly, once Ryoma was murdered you stopped trusting everyone entirely. Kaito seemed to be an exception, and you stayed at his side for as long as you could.

With you as his friend again, Kaito was certain that you'd be able to get out of this alive.

* * *

A few nights later, another murder occurred.

Kaito had been getting breakfast with Shuichi and the others when they heard a shrill feminine scream. A horrible feeling settled deep into his stomach as he leapt from his seat and rushed for the door with Shuichi. When they got to the dorms, they found Miu on the ground, crying and pointing hysterically inside a room.

Kaito glanced up and his heart froze when he realized. This is (m/n)'s room...!

He looked inside and fought the urge to vomit as Shuichi gasped.

The body discovery chime rang, and Monokuma cheerfully announced, "A body has been discovered! Gather up your evidence for the class trial! Upupupupupupupu~"

Tears filled his eyes when he saw you lying on the ground, your body twisted into a horrifying angle, your eyes wide open and your mouth agape. Blood was splattered across the floor, staining your body and your face, and your neck was likely snapped.

He let out a sob when Shuichi knelt beside him, grasping his shoulder. You were gone.

* * *

The investigation was a hard one to get through. Kaito spent most of the day numb as Shuichi dragged him around, trying to keep his mind afloat enough to get through the investigation. While they were looking through the room, Kaito noticed a piece of paper trapped between your head and the ground.

When he picked it up and flipped it over, the bottom was slightly sticky with blood, but the writing was still legible. The handwriting quality grew poorer as the letter went on, until eventually it ended in a single line of ink going off the page. Some looking found a pen lying on the ground a few feet away.

_ "Kaito, I've been wanting to tell you something important for a while, and I feel like if I don't tell you now, I'll regret it. I really like you. I don't know if you like guys, but I just need you to know before either of us are targeted next. I hope it doesn't destroy what little friendship we still have. I'm sorry I avoided you for so long, but I didn't want you to get picked on because of me. _

_ Please come find me once you get this letter... I have the feeling you'll want to talk this out. -(m/n)" _

Tears filled his eyes again, and his fingers dug into the paper.

Shuichi glanced over to see what he was doing and gingerly took the paper away. "What's this...?"

"(m/n)... he liked me..." Kaito breathed, staring down at you. "And I never noticed..."

"This...!" Shuichi let out a tiny gasp.

"He died... before he could..." a shuddering breath escaped him, and he wiped away a tear.

"I'm sorry," the detective murmured quietly, resting a comforting hand on his arm.

Kaito just shook his head, reaching for your hair. Your head was crusted with blood, though it was still soft to the touch under his fingers.

* * *

That trial had been a wild one. Almost immediately once the trial begun, Shuichi pointed out Shirogane as the murderer, much to everyone's surprise. She denied it, of course, but Kaito pulled out the most damning evidence: in (m/n)'s unmistakable, yet shaky, handwriting on a place that was sticky with blood, read clearly in black ink: "SHIROGANE". He argued that you wrote out your killer's name a la Danganronpa season one, calling back to memory when Sayaka did that exact thing to identify her killer.

Shirogane resisted, but when more and more evidence came forward, she finally broke down. She was cold and malicious as she described your murder, how you fought back and used your flexibility to try and gain the upper hand. Unfortunately you failed, and she was able to slam your head against the corner of your desk and you went down. She'd expected you to have died there, but when she came back after noticing movement in your room (and ended up snapping your neck to finish you off), you must have written her name on your confession letter. She hadn't noticed it under your body, but now as she recalled it, she remembered seeing a piece of paper on your desk and a pen in your hand (you'd tried to stab her in the eye with it, and had succeeded in jabbing it into her throat -- she tilted her head back and showed the black dot surrounded by red skin there).

Kaito was an emotional mess, angry and frustrated at her. He yelled at her with an intensity that made even Tenko take a step back in silent shock, his fists balled and his face red.

Shirogane just chuckled, rocking everyone's worlds further when she revealed the reason why she was able to keep tabs on you to come back and finish you off: she was the mastermind.

Whatever anger Kaito had felt was quickly encompassed by horror as she gleefully recounted why she infiltrated the academy. When she spoke of you, all eyes were drawn to your portrait at your stand as she told them of your drive to protect your friends.

Kaito's eyes clenched shut painfully as your voice played over the speakers, a video of you playing onscreen.

"Momota Kaito was chosen for it too, right?" You were saying, your fist clenched in determination. Your (e/c) eyes sparkled as you declared, "Then I want to be chosen too! I want to protect him with my life! Because... because I love him with all my heart! He's my childhood friend, and I won't go down without a fight if it means he'll get out alive!"

A choked sob escaped him and he gripped the podium as Shirogane started laughing.

He only stopped crying when Shirogane was finally executed with Monokuma, the sight of them getting crushed by debris finally making his lips curl upwards into a smile.

You were a supernova, and your death caused a chain reaction that culminated in the end of Hope's Peak Academy in a brilliant burst of hope, and from the embers rose ten souls, alight with your fire, determined to make things better for the future of humanity.


	126. Yandere!Izuru Kamukura x Yandere!Reader - Mutual Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Contains disturbing themes associated with obsessive love, mentions of blood (and adding bodily fluids into food), and eventually murder/faked suicide. Please be cautious and skip if you can't handle this.
> 
> I also DO NOT CONDONE any of the behaviors written about in this oneshot. PLEASE DO NOT EMULATE THIS BEHAVIOR IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.

(y/n) (l/n) was unpredictable. Perhaps that's what drew him to her in the first place, all that time ago.

In his first year of high school, Izuru entered Hope's Peak under the title of the Ultimate Analyst. Both a blessing and a curse, not only was he able to read the intentions and the atmosphere of everyone and everywhere he went, but it came at a price: after a while of being around people, you usually tend to memorize how they work and how they react to certain stimuli.

Izuru was not immune to this, and in fact his talent made it even more of a curse; within the first week of school he already knew more about his classmates than they probably knew themselves, and it was all very, very boring.

Just when he thought the rest of the year would be this way, he met (y/n). She was sweet as a button, a candidate for class rep if he'd ever seen one. She was kind and helpful, always willing to lend a helping hand to your classmates if they needed it. And yet... something felt off.

Was it the look in her eyes when she glanced at him? Or perhaps it was the way her smile tended to tighten at the edges ever so slightly when someone else came to him, trying to talk to him? Either way, whatever it was added a whole new element to what he thought he knew about her, and it intrigued him right away.

As the year went on, that tiny element became a whole new facet to her personality, something that made her feel like a turbulent windstorm, unpredictable in its path of destruction.

He found himself endlessly excited by it.

* * *

From the moment you lay eyes on your stoic classmate Izuru, you knew that he was the one.

He was so gorgeous, with long black hair and penetrating crimson eyes that threatened to look into your soul and read every single sordid thought that you'd ever had. Eyes that seemed to pierce through whatever façade others put up and shred right through them, like a spotlight on a shadowy field. Eyes that completely captivated you in their beauty.

At first, you continued to act as you always had; you were kind and considerate to your classmates, even when they irritated you to hell and back in trying to interact with Izuru. Watching him either dismiss them or cause them to go away on their own always sent a spark of pleasure through you, making you smile even more. You resigned yourself to watching him from afar, as you sat in the front of the classroom. You even baked him a cupcake made with your own blood secretly added into the batter; it was chocolate, so you knew he likely wouldn't notice.

You knew, of course, that if you went full-on crazy with him, that you would likely drive him away (you'd learnt this lesson the hard way with your last crush), so at first, you acted like you had an innocent little crush on him. Pairing up with him on projects, walking with him to classes, eating with him at lunch... you did your best to put up the front that nothing was off with your desires, only that you admired him like any other classmate would.

But sooner or later, you realized that you weren't the only one crushing on Izuru. Several other students had approached him during the year, proclaiming some form of love for him. To your relief, he turned each one down, claiming that a relationship with any of them would be 'horribly boring' to go through. To your sadistic glee, some of them even cried when they came to you for comfort. You just swallowed your joy and comforted them, inwardly plotting your own confession to the boy. You were the only one worthy of him, you'd decided, just as he was the only one worthy of you.

No matter what you had to do, Izuru would be yours.

* * *

Izuru tended to notice little things here and there concerning (y/n)'s relationships with your friends and classmates.

For one thing, she was pretty -- and was fairly popular, both because of her outward personality and her status as class rep. (y/n)'s looks came up fairly often when he happened to be in the company of others talking about her, all with shy blushes on their faces as they gushed about her qualities. It disturbed him, but it wasn't like he could complain.

Second, she always seemed to have boys and girls alike coming to her to confess their feelings. He recalled one week in the winter when she had to turn down a record of fifteen confessions from your peers. She was shy yet understanding, turning each one down with a smile. Yet her expression seemed plastic, and her words only placating -- when she was sure she was alone, he saw (y/n)'s face twist in disgust as she ripped the letters to shreds and pocketed them to dispose of later.

Secretly, he found himself glad she turned them down -- and it surprised him. He didn't know when he started to crush on her, but after consulting Nanami of the other class batch about it, he learnt that what he was feeling was affection. What he felt towards the others was jealousy, that he knew all too well. But what was he jealous of?

When he noticed her gently turning down another boy that next Monday, he realized what he was so jealous of.

_I want (y/n) all to myself. She's mine._

* * *

You were getting too careless. Careless, careless, careless!

You cursed yourself as you overheard the crying in the girls' bathroom. One of your target's friends, no doubt grieving her friend's untimely death.

 _In my defense, that bitch was getting too close to him,_ you argued with yourself as you walked back to your room. _I wouldn't have killed her if she wouldn't have been standing in my way!_

One of your classmates had come to you that Friday, shyly telling you about her crush on Izuru and her plan to confess to him that following day. She had told her friends that she was going into town to pick up some things, but in reality she would be asking him to go with her to a museum of some sort (he'd find that terribly boring, you'd hissed to yourself. You knew him too well for that) as a date. You'd tried your best to smile and encourage her to go for it.

She never got the chance to ask him.

Saturday morning, you found her on the roof, trying to steel her nerves. She'd left a letter asking him to meet her there at his door, but when she turned around, all smiles to greet him, all she saw was your pleasant expression.

She'd questioned you on what you were doing there, but all you'd said was "Izuru is mine," before shoving her off the roof. Her screams rang out across the courtyard until she hit the ground, her body splattering across the grass.

You'd just discarded the gloves you'd been wearing and went back to your room like nothing happened. When you saw Izuru on the way, you told him that the girl chickened out, so he shouldn't worry about the letter. The irritation in his eyes was only offset by his curiosity, but you didn't want to stick around less he found out what you did.

* * *

Izuru knew right away what she'd done. To his own surprise and slight disgust, it excited him.

Her heart had been racing, evidenced in the flush of her cheeks and your eyes, wider than usual, and gleaming with something unknown. (y/n) was breathtaking... and a horrible liar.

That certain girl had been getting pushier as of late, trying to spend more time with him than he'd wanted. It frustrated him to no end, and he felt even more disgust with himself when he realized that he was glad she was gone.

 _Just another person out of my way,_ he thought to himself when he watched (y/n) leave in a hurry. _She must have felt that too._

* * *

Later on in the year, much to your surprise, one of your most persistent admirers disappeared one day.

You'd been tutoring him in history for a while, and even though you had been signaling to him that you weren't interested, he still tried to pursue you. He was so irritating that you didn't even bother to memorize his full name nor his talent, only calling him by his last name.

One morning, you awoke and went about your day, only to falter when one of your friends texted you about his death. He was found dead, having seemingly jumped off the roof. A suicide note was found in his shoes on the rooftop, detailing how he just couldn't go on with himself because of the death of his mother. You'd grown confused at this, knowing that the only one he'd told that detail to was you in private. (It was unfortunately one of the only things you recalled about the student.)

Nobody had a real answer as to why he'd take his life now; nobody but you. You recognized the death immediately as a copy to how you'd killed that girl weeks ago, and it disturbed you. Had someone figured you out and decided to taunt you? You paid extra attention to your classmates for the rest of that week, trying to weed out any potential suspects.

* * *

The exhilaration of murder stuck with him, even a week after the murder occurred. Izuru felt on top of the world and simultaneously anxious that someone would find him out.

The boy who had 'jumped from the roof' had been a tricky one to take down, but in the end all he had to do was stun him and shove him from the roof by grabbing him by the shoes and yanking them off as he started his fall over the fence.

He'd worked hard to emulate the boy's handwriting down to every last careful character written, tucking the letter into his shoes once they were neatly lined up on the roof. Too easy, even for a novice like him.

 _That cocky bastard,_ he'd snarled to himself, surprising himself with his heated inner exchange. _One less obstacle in the way for (y/n)'s heart. I wonder how she would react to the news? Ah, she would probably be relieved._

When he sat in class with her that week, he was mildly surprised at the calculating fire in her eyes as they darted around the sullen expressions of your classmates. _You were searching them to figure out who could have done it._ The thought nearly made him chuckle, but he kept his stoic façade. _I knew there was a reason you made my heart feel this way._

* * *

_This game has to end sometime,_ you thought to yourself as you followed Izuru through the hallways one evening. It had been almost a full year since you two had met, and as spring heralded your change from first-years to second-years, you worried about him.

You desperately wanted to tell him your feelings, but as far as you knew, he didn't even like you that way. You wanted-- no, you needed him to want you back.

 _I love him,_ you thought as you sighed to yourself. _I love him so much._

Izuru led you into a stairwell, where he suddenly shoved you against a wall.

You squeaked, your cheeks flushing with warmth. "K- Kamukura-kun--"

"It was you, wasn't it?" He uttered, his deep voice sending shivers down your back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you stammered, your heart starting to race. _He didn't figure it out yet, did he?!_

"You don't have to continue to uphold this façade, (y/n)-chan," Izuru whispered in your ear. His voice wasn't as aloof as it tended to be in public. Dare you think it, he sounded... warm. "I know everything."

"E- e- everything?"

"Everything." His breath ghosted across your lips as his eyes went half-lidded. Their brilliant ruby seemed to gleam with hidden intent. "How you feel about me, how you killed that girl..."

He leaned in closer, your lips nearly touching. "Am I correct in interpreting that you want this...?"

When he kissed you, sparks were kindled in your brain. You closed your eyes and tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling him closer as he pushed your body even more against the wall. Is this happening? Am I dreaming?

After a moment, when he pulled away, you were breathless. You gazed up into his face, searching it for any cruel intent. You only found a fondness in his eyes that you'd only seen a handful of times, aimed directly at you.

"I-- Kamukura-kun," you breathed.

"Call me by my name," he directed, his breathing growing slightly heavier. Mint still danced across your lips from the kiss.

"Izuru," you amended, taking delight in the way his cheeks began to pinken at the sound. "You, I... I didn't know you felt this way."

"I've known, ever since December," he replied, his hand reaching up to card his fingers through your hair. You shivered delightfully at the feeling of his fingers sending feather-soft touches to your scalp. "I had to consult Nanami-san about it, but... but I realized what this feeling in my chest was. I realized why I fought my jealousy every time I saw you with others."

"Love," you whispered in realization, and your face melted into a soft one. "Oh, Izuru... I wish you'd have told me sooner. I've loved you ever since we first met. I thought you didn't see me that way."

"In a way, I suppose it was your unpredictability that drew me to you." Izuru chuckled quietly and cupped your cheek. "And when I realized that you had killed that girl... as much as it disgusted me, I felt... good."

You chortled at that, lacing your hands together behind his neck. "I'm so happy... I guess this means that I don't have to worry about confessing anymore."

Slowly, he brought you in for another kiss, and the two of you remained there, the entire world melting away until it was just you both caught in each other's embrace.


	127. Mastermind!Shuichi Saihara x Reader - There Will Be Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort post for those who feel desolate and depressed. I love you all <3

Soft crying is what greeted him as he entered his bedroom. Shuichi's eyes widened in concern as he rushed over to the giant four-poster, pausing beside the curled-up lump in the sheets.

"Darling, what's wrong?" He asked, gently lying a hand atop your back when you shifted. When your red, tear-streaked face greeted him from inside, he frowned. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Sniffling wetly, you shook your head.

He pet your head, slipping his hand under the covers, and when you leaned into his touch, a soft smile came onto his face. "Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered.

Again, you shook your head. Your arm slipped out, reaching for him.

Even now, you were so adorable. He took your invitation and chuckled, slipping off his jacket. "Sure, give me a moment, okay?"

You watched from under the covers as he took off his shoes, hanging the jacket on a hook and slipping his shoes under a chair. When he was done, he went around the bed to his side and slipped under the covers, joining you in the dark.

You immediately pressed yourself up against his chest, burying your face in his shirt and sighed shakily. His hands reached up, his right hand petting your hair and his left resting on your back, gently bringing you even closer.

He began humming a song, closing his eyes as the two of you lay there. His fingers threaded through your hair, nails gingerly scratching against your scalp in soothing motions.

You shifted your body as he threw a leg over your hip, your own legs curling up again so that the heels of your feet brushed against your backside.

"... I can't wait to kiss you good morning," he was singing softly, resting his chin atop the crown of your head. "With strawberry skies..."

At the sound of his crooning voice, some of your despair melted away. Your tears slowed, though you still sniffled, the sound muted with your face pressed against his chest. The warmth of his body seeped through his clothing, further warming you. Shuichi always felt so warm, and it was comforting. He felt like a human blanket on the best of days, always there if you needed a shoulder to hide in.

"'Cause I get so lost in your blueberry eyes," his voice grew softer still, and he pressed his lips against your forehead. "Are you feeling better?"

Nodding slightly, you whispered, "Yes, thank you."

"Do you feel like talking about it?"

You hesitated for a moment, but when his hand began to pet your hair again, you shrugged. "Just... feeling bad today."

He hummed in encouragement.

"Everything's goin' wrong..." your voice wobbled, and so did your bottom lip. "Just felt like a failure. It's stupid, 'm sorry..."

"No affliction is too stupid for me, dear," he chastised gently, pulling back enough to give you a loving look. "I love you too much to ever think that, (y/n). You don't have to worry."

You felt fresh tears welling up in your eyes, the sheer love in his gaze making your feelings return.

"You aren't stupid, you're brilliant," he continued, reaching up with his left hand to up your cheek. "You aren't a failure, you're flawed, like everyone else is. You have your accomplishments and your failures, but in the end, we all do. We all fail sometimes, love. But then we have the chance to get back up."

"But... but it just feels like life keeps pushing me down," you explained shakily, sniffling again. "I can't keep my feelings under control, and I keep messing up."

"Life is messy," he agreed, his thumb tracing your cheekbone and wiping away the tears that spilled over. "It's cruel, and it's unfair, and it will kick us down over and over again. But I'll be here to help you through it, okay? You'll always have me here at your side."

You let out a keening whine from in your throat, and he smiled against your forehead.

"I love you," he repeated, kissing your heated skin. "You're beautiful, you're funny, you're talented, you're intelligent... and I'll keep reminding you again and again until you start to believe it for yourself. I'll keep letting you know just what I see until you start seeing it yourself."

Your eyelids grew heavier when he began humming again, and the methodical stroke of his fingers through your hair started to lull you to sleep.

When your breathing evened out, Shuichi glanced down at you. Your eyes were closed, your lips parted. You were blissfully asleep.

He caressed your face with his left hand again before he trailed it back down to rest at the small of your back in a protective embrace.

He kissed the crown of your head and whispered into your hair, "Sleep well, darling. I love you."


	128. Makoto Naegi x Reader - Much Needed Intimacy

When your dorm room door opened, you scarcely had to look up before you had 115 pounds of boyfriend in your lap, hugging you and hiding his face in your hair.

You were surprised at the intrusion, but set your phone aside and wrapped your arms around him, holding him in your lap.

Makoto heaved a ragged sigh as you began to pet his back.

"Are you okay?" You asked in a soothing voice.

"No," he replied quietly.

"Do you need to talk about it, do you need snacks, do you need cuddles...?"

"I need cuddles," he mumbled.

"Okay, you can have cuddles." You nodded, scooting backwards on your bed until you could rest against the headboard, letting him lay on your chest.

You picked up your phone from where you'd pushed it and locked it before putting it back down, wrapping both arms around Makoto and holding him protectively. He curled up against you, his arms tucked under your arms and his hands resting on your shoulders.

You closed your eyes, leaning more into his touch. His cologne was a pleasant accompaniment to his proximity, and when he sighed again you could feel his breath fanning against your skin, goosebumps rippling to life in its wake.

Finally, when it had been quiet for a few minutes, he spoke.

"Togami yelled at me today," he mumbled in your ear. "I wasn't expecting it, and it stung worse than usual."

You pet his back, humming in acknowledgement.

"And with midterms coming up, I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do," he continued, gripping your shoulders a bit tighter. "Oogami has been trying to help with meditation techniques, but I just can't focus, so it doesn't help."

His breath quickened a little, and you moved your hand up his back to pat him, your other hand gently squeezing his side.

He ducked his head into your shoulder, hiding his face. "I just... really need to unwind."

"That's a fucking mood," you solemnly agreed with a light sigh. "Is this helping you relax a little?"

He hummed, a small 'mhm' that made you smile. "Do you want to take a nap? They always make me feel better."

"I am a little tired," he admitted, shifting off of you so that he could shrug off his jacket and shoes. Once they were off and you flipped the covers off of your bed to slide in, he slipped in next to you and hugged you again, resting his head on your chest.

"Good thing I was already comfy," you joked with a giggle, resting your hand on the back of his head and stroking his hair. "Is this a good position?"

"Mhm," he murmured again and wrapped his arms around you.

You lay there until he fell asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly.

You kissed his hair (mindful of his ahoge) and grabbed your phone again. Silently, you took a picture of him curled up and smiled, saving it as your home screen wallpaper.

"I love you," you whispered into his ear, closing your eyes when his hold on you minutely tightened.


	129. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu x Reader - You Eat Your KitKats Like That?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of that one vine. I'm pretty sure y'all know exactly what I'm talking about.

You and Peko were coming in from a quick run around campus, lightly sweaty with towels around your necks.

"Great jog today," you complimented, panting as you dabbed the towel against your neck.

"You're a good partner," Peko replied with a nod, adjusting her glasses. "I just hope we're not too late to study with the young master."

You laughed at that, stretching your arms. "He'll be pouting all night if we are; we'd better hurry."

As the two of you rounded a corner in the dorms, you noticed your boyfriend and waved. "Fuyuhiko! Hope we're not late!"

He turned around with a neutral look, an unwrapped KitKat in his hand. As you opened your mouth to continue, he looked at both of you and nonchalantly took a bite out of it.

You froze. Peko's eyes widened.

"You're only five minutes early," he said after swallowing the bite, as if he hadn't just committed a cardinal candy sin. "... why are you looking at me like that?"

"You--" you choked, your hand coming down in an arc until all five fingers pointed at him. "You eat your KitKats... without breaking them?"

"What does it matter?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, taking another bite.

"Young Master, I didn't realize you were like that," Peko quietly uttered, a look of complete and utter betrayal on her face.

"Like what? The fuck are you talking about?" He asked, his face turning red from frustration.

"Fuyu, honey, darling, sweetie," you began, walking over to him and placing your hand firmly on his shoulder, "you don't eat KitKats like that."

"What do you mean? How else are you supposed to eat them? Like this?" He demonstrated by turning it to the side and taking a clean bite out of the side.

"That's... slightly better, but no, you break off the individual pieces first!" You exclaimed.

"That's a waste of time," he scoffed, waving a hand as he turned it back upright, taking another bite. "I don't get why it's such a big damn deal."

"Let's just... get to studying," Peko advised, eyeing the candy bar with contempt. "Perhaps without any KitKats."

"I feel like I'm gonna lose my McMind," you muttered to yourself, shaking your head as you walked off.

Fuyuhiko squinted at the two of you, shaking his head as he finished off the bar. Crumpling up the wrapper, he tossed it into an open trash can before pulling out another one.

You turned to look at him, and you froze when he unwrapped the next one. "Fuyu," you began in warning.

He smirked at you, lifting it to his mouth.

"Fuyu, if you value our relationship at all, you won't," you warned louder, pointing a finger at him.

He opened his mouth.

"Don't,"

He moved it closer.

"Don't!"

Laughing at your horror-stricken face, he lowered the candy bar. "Relax, (y/n), I'm not gonna do it if it freaks you out that bad."

You breathed a sigh, watching as he broke off a piece and handed it to you.

You thanked him, stuffing it in your mouth as he took a bite out of the side.

"FUYU!"


	130. Ibuki Mioda x Reader - Impromptu Party

Life in the dorms was never peaceful. Not as long as (y/n) and her girlfriend were around, that is.

Day in and day out the musician and the Ultimate Jokester pulled masterful pranks on their classmates; from glue on door handles to red drink mix in showerheads, you name it, they'd done it.

As long as the pranks ended up with minimal damage to their surroundings, the principal didn't see the harm in letting (y/n) cause mischief. Her only warning was to keep it light and fun, and she took that rule seriously. All of her pranks ended up relatively harmless, and at the end of the day her victims could laugh with her about it.

* * *

Today was the end of their winter term finals, and all (y/n) wanted to do was de-stress. So she called up Ibuki and together they came up with their best prank yet.

They went to the principal and staff for approval first (and when they found out what they were planning, they went with it) and then got to work, buying silly string and airhorns as well as snacks and drinks.

They worked all during the evening hours after curfew, and when it hit midnight they pulled the fire alarm, and they (along with a few from their class) herded people towards emergency exits and outside the dorms.

As soon as everyone was outside shivering, they flicked on the lights in the lobby and led everyone in, Christmas music playing and warm drinks waiting to be served to them by the first-year teachers.

Everyone's anger quickly turned into confusion and excitement when they saw the decorations in the lobby, and they all rushed in, snacking on cookies and snack foods and drinking hot tea, cider, and cocoa.

(y/n) sagged against Ibuki on the couch with a satisfied, yet exhausted, smile on her face, clinking their cups of hot drink together.

"We outdid ourselves," she said proudly, her eyelids fluttering shut. "I'm glad they let this count as my semester final."

"Ibuki is so proud of you," the rocker cooed, nestling the side of her face against hers. "What will you do for the spring though?"

(y/n) groaned, causing Ibuki to laugh. "Please don't remind me of that until at least January, my brain is gonna melt from thinking too much."

"Alright, alright, drink your (hot drink)," she got playfully nudged and her eyes opened, alert again when the couch dipped. Kazuichi slid in next to them, smiling and holding a shark mug of hot cider. "Great work, (y/n)."

"Thanks, but it's all thanks to my amazing girlfriend here." She gestured to Ibuki, who blushed and pretended to swoon. "She's the one who thought up an impromptu Christmas party."

"Aw, babe," she cooed, leaning in to peck her cheek.

"Ugh, get a room," Kazuichi mock-gagged, giving the two of them a grin.

"Maybe we will," (y/n) declared, sipping her drink. "I'm ready to sleep for twenty hours straight, and you're not getting out of a sleepover tonight!"


	131. Izuru Kamukura x Reader - Prenuptial Pandemonium

Izuru Kamukura was in a bind.

He usually prided himself on having control of things that happened to him; as an analyst he was skilled in reading the atmosphere around him and catching subtle details to help himself stay relatively in control of things at all times.

But this was new. This was... scary, if he was being honest.

He graduated from Hope's Peak, dammit, but he couldn't pop the question to his high school sweetheart?!

* * *

Okay, so maybe the problem wasn't him, per se, but it was the fact that you were incredibly oblivious and things just so happened to happen to cause his attempts to go unnoticed.

Proposing with a picnic date? Some kids' ball got kicked your direction and messed up the food (and caused you to get a bloody nose). Doing it with a restaurant dinner? Somebody had an allergic reaction and you immediately jumped in to help (having had an anaphylactic on you in case of emergencies) and stayed with them until they were carted off in an ambulance. Taking you to the aquarium? You were just too enamored with touching and petting the sea creatures (and marveling at the stingrays).

Taking you to a ball game? While you two got on the kiss cam, when he was about to pull out the ring some rabid fan jumped up in their seat and spilled their soda all over you, causing you to leave to change your clothes.

Going to the beach? Not only was it too windy, but somehow the forecast changed midday and it started raining heavily down on you, forcing you to go back inside before you could see the 'Marry me?' that he'd written in the sand with a stick.

Getting one of your friends to host a surprise party? They somehow gave you the wrong address, forcing Hajime to go get you when your car broke down on the other side of town. By the time you arrived, everyone had either conked out or left, and Izuru just decided to forfeit the attempt when he saw how ragged you looked.

Honestly, if he didn't know any better, he'd think that Nagito's luck had somehow rubbed off on him, and he didn't know whether he wanted to strangle him or have an emotional breakdown.

He'd tried just about everything, even booking a hotel for the weekend (and giving the staff _strict instructions_ to not let any calls or visitors come through for you both), but apparently your mom texted you before he was about to get down on one knee about some family emergency that you needed to immediately leave for. He spent the weekend alone, throwing back that expensive bottle of whiskey, scrolling through the news, and soaking (read: _sulking_ ) in the jacuzzi.

When you came back, you were apologetic about not getting the weekend with him. You offered to take him to your family's vacation cabin in the mountains, a thank-you from your mom for helping with your family member during the weekend. He agreed, sighing to himself that this was his last shot; if he blew it, then he'd just wait for you to ask.

So that following week, the two of you packed and headed to the cabin. Luckily for both of you it had wifi, albeit a slower connection than in the city.

The two of you had a blast together, going on walks and you showed him all of your favorite spots from childhood. As the two of you winded down one night with a bottle of sparkling cider and a bonfire with s'mores, he decided that this was his moment.

You had turned away to grab another marshmallow to toast, and when you looked back at him, you froze upon seeing him with a box in his hand.

"Izuru, what's that?" You asked, pointing to it.

He flipped it open and as soon as you saw the ring, you gasped. "I-- Izu..."

"I've been trying to ask you for weeks, but something always came up before," he explained quietly. "Better late than never, but will you marry me?"

You choked a laugh, wiping the tear that came to your eye. "So all of those dates... those were you trying to ask me?"

The exasperated look he gave you was more than enough evidence, and it sent you into an uncontrollable burst of giggling. You nearly dropped your smore into your lap when you nodded, smiling like a fool. "Yes, I will."

Izuru breathed a sigh of relief. _Hey, nothing horrible happened. It was actually... quite romantic._

As he slipped the ring onto your finger, you pointed to his roasting stick. "Do you want another marshmallow?"

"Why not, I've got nowhere to be tomorrow than with you." He gave you a tired smile as you handed him another marshmallow.


	132. Ryoma Hoshi x Reader - Hard Sweet Candy

It was so incredibly hard for Ryoma to maintain his cold façade around you.

You, as the Ultimate Diplomat, were incredibly sweet and caring to everyone around you. From the extroverts to the introverts, you had a way of drawing people to you like moths to a light and uniting them in friendship.

It honestly felt fake to him. For the longest time he thought you had some deep, dark secret behind that saccharine smile, and he didn't want to be a part of any underbelly you were a part of. But as time passed, he came to realize that it was just... you. You were just a naturally kind person.

At first it confused him, but then he understood. He saw you utilize your talent, respectfully but firmly arguing your points and letting the other side see yours. When you went to him in the evenings to destress, bringing along one of the campus cats that seemed to wander about like they owned the place (which they probably did to some capacity), he saw past the cheer and saw a girl who was tired of getting hurt.

You reminded him of himself, or at least the self he used to know. It was simultaneously comforting and concerning, watching you push yourself so hard to act so perfect. All he could do was lend a shoulder when you needed it. Your smile made his heart flutter, and he soon found himself longing to see it.

When you came to him one day with a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day, shyly confessing your feelings, he had no idea what to think. You, of all people, liked him? Instead of someone more handsome, more outgoing, more optimistic? You chose him over people like Saihara and Gokuhara?

He didn't know why he accepted, but he did, and his flustered demeanor when you leaned in to shyly kiss his cheek made you giggle, and he decided he liked it.

Now as he walked with you, hand-in-hand, looking up at you as you talked animatedly about this and that, he realized that he felt safe. He felt happier than he had been in a long time.

When you smiled at him, he realized that maybe the light he was waiting for was you.


	133. Kaede Akamatsu x Reader - Promenade Sentimentale

When you entered the music room that afternoon, looking totally drained, Kaede understood immediately what to do. Due to the mental and emotional strain that your talent often caused you, you had the habit of either locking yourself away in your room or going to the person you trusted most to help you destress for the day. Luckily for her, as your girlfriend you trusted her the most out of your classmates.

She opened her arms as you stumbled into them, closing your eyes and breathing heavily into her shoulder.

"Bad day?" She asked, petting your hair.

You only grunted, tightening your hold on her.

"Would you like some music?" She offered.

There was a pause, before you mumbled, "... Yes please."

"Okay then." She nodded, bringing the two of you over to the piano bench. She situated you in her lap, straddling her backwards, and began to play.

As soon as the first notes of Clair de Lune hit your ears, your shoulders began to relax. Kaede's playing always had a soothing effect on you and she knew it was the one thing to get you to feel better.

Her skilled fingers worked the keys with expertise, and you felt your breathing begin to even. Your eyelids were growing heavier with every measure, all of your stressors melting off your body like melting snow in spring.

As the piece concluded, she leaned back and began to pet your back again. "Did that help?"

"'m sleepy now," you murmured with a yawn into your hand. "Can we nap?"

"Alright," she agreed. "I could use a power nap anyway."

Before you could blink, she had you up in her arms, your own arms still loosely hanging over her back. You tightened your grip on her shoulders and she chuckled, leaning in to kiss your temple.

She made her way back to her dorm room and lay you down on her bed, pulling off your shoes and doing the same with her own before lining them up neatly at the door.

By the time you were comfortable, she'd snuggled up next to you and lay her head on your chest, hugging you to hers.

Kaede smiled sweetly at you, pecking your temple again. "Rest, okay? I'll be right here with you."

You nodded, trying to smile at her. "Okay... I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Rest now, it'll all be okay."

Your eyelids fluttered shut, and within the next minute, you were fast asleep against her, clutching her close like a lifeline.


	134. Ryoma Hoshi x Gonta Gokuhara x Reader - The Bold and the Brash

The unlikely duel between the Ultimate Tennis Star and the Ultimate Powerlifter was definitely a sight for the ages. Ever since the two realized their shared crush on their classmate Gonta, they'd declared a war on each other that could only be seen to believed. It was fortunate for them that the person of their affections was so incredibly naïve that he didn't see any of it.

It'd lasted since the first week of first year, when both of them had been approached by Gonta on separate occasions. The tall man had endeared himself to them both in the first meeting alone, his quirky mannerisms and shy, kind demeanor a perfect bullseye for a crush.

The others could only sit back and watch as the two subtly fought for his affections. One week (y/n) gave him rare flowers, the next week Ryoma showed him an uncommon coloring for a cicada. Saihara sighed heavily every time he saw the two glaring daggers at each other during class or during lunch, and Akamatsu had to be convinced not to step in when they actually faced off against each other during gym. (That dodgeball game had gone down in the annals of Hope's Peak history as the most violent death match the school had ever seen. Blood was shed, the first-years were horrified, and the gym teacher actually cried. Neither of them were suspended for it, surprisingly.)

It all came to a head on Valentine's Day when (y/n) gifted Gonta some homemade chocolates and declared her love for him. Gonta was touched by the gesture and went to accept when Ryoma slid in and also proclaimed his love for the boy, giving him some expensive chocolates from a store in town.

The two had a staredown as Gonta nearly had a bluescreen trying to figure out what to do. The day was thankfully saved by Miu, who loudly told them to just share him in a poly relationship (and for them to 'just fuck each other already!', much to the class's shared embarrassment). They thought it out, agreed to a poly relationship, and all was well that ended well as the class watched Gonta walk off hand-in-hand with his new girlfriend and boyfriend.

(Ryoma and (y/n) did end up hooking up later on, and Miu took full credit for dispelling the frustrating sexual tension between the two. That lead to the Most Awful Sports Event in Hope's Peak History, where the second-years had to break up a blood match, the third-years had to help hide evidence, and the first-years were traumatized. Again, the two of them weren't suspended due to a miraculous lack of evidence pinning them for it.)


	135. Makoto Naegi x Reader - Mistletoe

The annual Hope's Peak Christmas ball was in full swing, staff and students alike enjoying the festive atmosphere. The student council had come together to make this year's truly unforgettable, with beautiful hanging ornaments and a giant Christmas tree decorated beautifully with baubles of all colors and with little handwritten notes from partygoers, either stating their hopes for the next year or a short expression of love towards their friends or loved ones.

All evening, class 78 had been trying to get Makoto to use the party to confess to a girl he'd had his eye on. You were in the other class batch, lively and cheerful, and he'd fallen for you right away at the beginning of the year. As he stood by with a few friends sipping some cold cider and shyly watching you dance around goofily with your friends, Sayaka nudged him.

"You've still got a chance," she reminded him softly. "Go talk to her."

"I-- I can't drag her away from her friends," he protested with a weak look.

"Then I'll go with you and distract them while you take her away to tell her," she determined.

"Sayaka, no," Makoto pleaded.

"Sayaka, yes," Kyoko spoke up from his other side, startling them both for a moment.

"Kyo-chan! I didn't think you'd make it." Sayaka smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "C'mon Mako, if Kyoko's agreeing with me, then maybe it's a better idea than you think!"

Out of desperation, he turned to Kyoko with a pleading look. She was usually the more rational one of the two and knew when to pick her battles.

Instead, she just gave him an unimpressed look. "Watching you two dance about each other all year has been _vexing_ to say the least. For your own good, you should tell her."

"B- but, I," he stuttered, raising his hands. "It's not romantic enough... I want it to be special, y'know?"

"Really, Makoto?" Sayaka gave him a scandalized grimace as she gestured to the décor with a sweeping motion of her arm. "This isn't romantic?"

Kyoko sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The rest of the class agrees, Makoto. You should get it off of your chest before winter break, at least."

"... Fine," he finally sighed. "But I'll tell her in my own way, okay?"

"Good enough for me!" The bluenette chirped, taking Kyoko's hand. "We'll be waiting over by the tree, tell us how it went later! We're rooting for you!"

She dragged the lilac-haired girl away, the detective giving him one last nod before turning away and trying to match Sayaka's pace.

He watched them go, his nerves overtaking him for a minute. He exhaled heavily, turning to look over at you again. You were laughing at something your friend said, although you were walking away towards the refreshments. Now's my chance!

He tried to look casual as he strode over to the refreshment table as you ladled yourself some punch. When you looked up and smiled at him, he rose a hand in greeting. "Hi, (y/n)."

"Makoto!" You cheered, setting your cup down to give him a quick squeeze. "Great party, isn't it? I swear they get better and better every year."

"Yeah." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, do you wanna hang out for a while?"

"Sure, what's up?" You asked, taking a sip of your punch.

"I just haven't talked to you all night," he shrugged as you took his hand, trying to ignore the way his heart picked up pace at the contact. "I missed you. How'd you think you did on finals?"

You groaned. "Don't even mention them, I'm so ready to sleep for a week now that I don't have to worry about studying anymore."

"Mood," he chuckled.

The two of you walked over to the wall, where you stood around and just chatted together. For the first time all night he found himself relaxing as you laughed at his jokes, and he smiled, his courage rising. Now's my chance to say it...

Just as he opened his mouth, your eyes caught something casting a shadow on the wall and you pointed. "Hey, what's that up there?"

He followed your eyes and his own widened when he saw an innocent little piece of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above you.

"I didn't notice that when we came over here," you hummed, tapping your chin. "I wonder who put it there."

Makoto laughed nervously. "Weird, I didn't see it either."

You looked at him and shrugged. "Well, I don't see why we can't take up the opportunity."

"Wh- wha--"

Before he knew it, you were cupping his cheek and your soft lips were pressing against his, your perfume growing more noticeable when you leaned in. It was a comforting evanescent fragrance, and when he closed his eyes and kissed back, your other arm wrapped around his waist.

After a moment of kissing, you both pulled away, dizzy and excited. Makoto panted quietly, catching your eye with a shy smile.

"That was incredible," you breathed, returning his look. "Makoto, I..."

"I really like you, (y/n), he burst out.

After a taken-aback moment of silence, you laughed. "Guess you beat me to it! Who knew all it took was a kiss to get you to spit it out, huh?"

His blush worsened, and he looked surprised. "Y- you knew?"

"I've known for a while now," you replied with a soft smile. "Around the time of the fall talent festival, actually. I just didn't know if you'd come out with it or if I'd have to bring it up first."

Makoto ran a hand through his hair, exhaling. "So I worried for nothing... somehow that doesn't surprise me."

You just smiled, bumping his shoulder with yours. "Hey, look on the bright side, at least you've got someone to get stuck under the mistletoe with!" You teased, causing him to laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Sayaka slipped a hundred-thousand yen note to Sakura. "Thanks again for doing this," she said, giving the taller girl a winning smile.

"It's nothing," she responded, pocketing the money with a soft chuckle. "I'm more pleased with the thought that I won the pool."

"Togami's not gonna be happy about that one, is he?" Sayaka giggled.

"Well Togami is going to have to deal," Kyoko replied. "He still needs to pay up for the Talent Festival bet. That stingy bastard owes me big."


	136. Kiyotaka Ishimaru x GN!Reader - Happy Birthday, Here's a Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by user extremely_sarcastic.

"Woo! Happy birthday Ishimaru!" Junko cheered, hooking her arm around the man's shoulders. The glass they held nearly spilled its contents over the side. "Can't believe you're all old now!"

"You're too drunk for this," he replied firmly, giving them a scolding frown. "You should stop before you black out."

"Whaaat? C'mon, I'm fine!" She giggled, shrugging her shoulders loosely. "We're all waitin' on you to finally man up and drink somethin', y'know! Loosen up a lil, maybe catch up the courage to talk to (y/n)!"

Immediately, Kiyotaka flushed red. "T- that's! That's something very personal, and I will not be saying anything to them if I'm inebriated!"

"Suit yourself man," she replied, her words slurring as she pushed the cup into his hands. "Juss'... here, juss' finish this'n. I'm gonna go find Makoto..."

With that she stumbled off, leaving the birthday boy with a glass of what smelled like vodka in his hand.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Urgh... how uncivilized. How irresponsible can they be?"

Still, as he looked over to where (y/n) was leaning against the wall, steadying Leon with their hands on his shoulders, his face flushed again. He had admired them for a while, and he had been wanting to work up the nerve to confess...

 _But no!_ He shook his head vigorously. _I will not use alcohol as a crutch!_

... but when you laughed at something the baseball star yelled out, he reconsidered his nerve.

With a deep sigh, he took a swig and promptly choked on the strong drink.

* * *

(y/n) sighed, finally having managed to get away from Leon. As eager as he was to 'get the party started', as he'd claimed somewhere between his second and third shot of Patron, he was nothing short of a koala when he found someone to lean against. At least they'd only been buzzed enough to feel the alcohol, but they knew that Kiyotaka wouldn't appreciate having to nurse them the next morning, so they forced themself to stop.

Brushing off their shirt, they bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, I..."

"(y/n)," a sleepy-looking Kiyotaka slurred slightly, blinking in a disoriented fashion at them. "I hhhhave... have somefing to tell you."

"Whoa, whoa, first off, you _drink_?" They questioned, their eyebrows raising. "I thought you wanted to wait until next year."

"Eno... shima-san handed me a cup, 'n I drank... the whole fing."

(y/n) sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of their nose. "Kiyo, you're my dear friend, and I think the world of you, but you of all people should know not to trust literally anything that party animal hands you."

His only response was to murmur something under his breath, leaning in until his slightly-damp forehead rested against their shoulder. They quickly grabbed his shoulders, ready to steady him if need be.

"Whoa, okaaaaaay," they said awkwardly, patting him on the back. "Let's, uh, get you to bed, okay?"

"(y/n) smells... very nice," Kiyotaka murmured into their shoulder with a light sigh.

 _Okay, screw Leon,_ they thought in disbelief. _Apparently Kiyotaka takes the cake for the clingiest drunk._

They struggled to help him through the hallway back to his room. Luckily, due to living together to save on rent, they had no qualms on entering his room and helping him into bed. Kiyotaka still clung to their shoulders like a child as they tucked him in.

"Okay, there you go," their voice was soothing and low as they pet his head. "I'm gonna get you a new trash liner for the bin so that if you need to throw up, you don't have to race to the bathroom, okay?"

"... fank you," he quietly said, the blush on his cheeks growing worse as he shyly met their eyes. "I love you, (y/n)."

(y/n) paused mid-movement, unsure of if they heard him correctly. "... huh?"

"I love you, (y/n)," he repeated, his half-lidded eyes still locked onto theirs. "I wanted... to tell you sooner, but I never could 'cause... I was a coward."

They nodded slowly, rubbing the back of their neck. "Okay, Kiyotaka. Um... thanks for telling me?"

"You're welcome, I love you," he replied.

"Yeah, got that," they chuckled awkwardly, giving him double finger-guns. "I'll be next door if you need anything, alright? Just yell for me and I'll come running."

"Okay," he nodded, settling into his pillow.

As soon as (y/n) gently closed his door, they leaned against it with their head in their hands, staring at the wall in disbelief.

* * *

The next morning saw Kiyotaka's worst headache that he'd had in his entire life.

From the moment he awoke in the morning, the incessant throbbing in his head made him curl deeper under the blankets and try to hide away. He whimpered when his stomach began churning uncomfortably, and he tried to replay his memories from the night before. What on earth did I do last night?

When he heard a soft knock at his door, he remembered. He remembered and he panicked.

"Kiyotaka, you up?" (y/n)'s voice came through the door, just loud enough for him to hear. "I made breakfast if your stomach can handle it, and I've got some ginger ale."

He swallowed hard before peeking up over the blankets at the door. "Uh... y- yes, I would greatly appreciate some ale."

They walked in with a sympathetic smile on their face as they handed him the glass. "The first is always the worst," (y/n) explained as they handed him some pills. "Here's some medication to help with it."

"T- thank you," he uttered with a slight nod, his head growing slightly dizzy as he looked down at the pills in his hand. "Um... about last night..."

Their face dropped slightly, and their cheeks pinkened a bit as they looked away. "... how much do you remember?"

"I remember confessing," his voice was almost in a whisper as he stared hard at the glass, the cold seeping into his hand and providing a minute distraction from his headache. His head was hung almost in shame as he replayed the fragments of memory over again in his head. "What I did was... highly inappropriate, given my inebriated position... I- I understand if you want to pretend it never happened--"

"No, no," their voice rose slightly, and when he winced, they murmured an apology before trying again. "No, I... actually, I was flattered. It was a bit embarrassing when you told me that you loved me, but... well, you were being really, really honest. It was kind of cute."

His blush worsened. "So..."

"So I'm going to properly reply this time," (y/n) propped themself up against his desk and gave him a small smile. "I love you too, Kiyo. I'm glad you told me, even if you had to get drunk to do it."

"That reminds me, I need to properly scold Enoshima-san," he suddenly recalled, frowning at the thought of the blonde. "I appreciate that she trusted me enough to have me handle her drink for her, but insinuating that I needed to finish it off to confess... w- well she was right, but I shouldn't have trusted the drink!"

(y/n) just chuckled as their new boyfriend began rambling about following up with Junko.


	137. Gundham Tanaka x Reader - Hamster-Go-Seek

Gundham had been searching for his hamsters for hours now. As soon as he'd awoken that morning he'd expected to see them snuggled up in his scarf, but when they were nowhere to be found he panicked. He'd already searched his room ten times and had already asked just about everyone in the dorms. The only person left to ask was (y/n), but he hadn't been able to find her. Nobody else knew where she was either.

"(y/n)!" He called.

"Over here," her voice called faintly from a bush.

Puzzled, he knelt beside it and brushed aside a branch, only to see her peering at him from within.

"Be quiet," she said in a low voice, bringing her finger to her lips. "I'm hiding."

"From whom?" He asked in the same volume.

Then she got a guilty look on her face. "... promise you won't get mad?"

When he nodded slowly, she continued, "I'm playing hide-and-seek with the Devas."

Gundham's eyes widened and he pointed to her. "So that's what happened to my Devas! I've been looking for them for hours!"

She shushed him, but at that moment the hamsters appeared from around the corner, squeaking. She groaned when one of them hopped into the bush and landed on her arm.

"Guess they found me," she sighed, crawling out. Twigs and leaves clung to her hair and clothing. "Game's over, guys."

One by one the hamsters ran to Gundham and crawled up into his scarf. The chubby one nestled against his cheek with a happy squeak.

"At least I've found them," Gundham sighed in relief, scratching one on the head with his index finger. "Please don't take them without asking me next time."

"Sorry about that," she murmured, scratching her arm. "Welp, I've gotta go shower and change. See you later, Gundham."

She leaned in, pecked his cheek, and scampered off.


	138. Angie Yonaga x Reader - Artist's Rendition

"(y/n)~!" Angie called, skipping up to you with a big smile. "I have a present!"

"Oho?" You turned from the game you were playing, tilting your head curiously. "What is it?"

Beaming in pride, she handed you a piece of paper. On it was a beautiful watercolor painting of you standing atop a waterfall, your hair rustling in the breeze.

"Wow," you breathed in wonder, looking up at her with awestruck eyes. "This is so gorgeous, Angie. Thank you so much!"

"Ehehe, it was nothing!" She rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. "Atua inspired me in the middle of the night last night and brought out this masterpiece using me!"

Sweatdropping at the sudden adoring look in her eye as she stared off into space, you set the painting down in your lap and patted the edge daintily. "Well, thank you again. I'll make sure to hang it up in my room later."

Giggling, she kissed your cheek as you stood. "I'll be in later to see it!"


	139. Danganronpa x Reader - Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, y'all. Another oneshot coming tomorrow!

The air was warm and cozy as the wind howled outside. It had been snowing heavily for hours, and whereas there were only a few inches outside when you'd all arrived at the cabin early in the morning, now the snow was piling up visibly outside the windows.

Some of the others had gotten busy around the kitchen earlier, making drinks and snacks. Sayaka had roped you into helping Chihiro make some gingerbread men while Sakura pounded out some dough for sugar cookies with Gonta. Angie was busy frosting the ones already made and Kyoko was stirring a pot of hot chocolate while Makoto talked to her. Luckily the kitchen was large enough to hold all of you comfortably, but you still looked about for an open spot to stand and relax. Junko was sitting with her sister at the kitchen table, a piece of paper in front of them that they were writing on. What it was, you couldn't tell, but it looked like a list of activities (you spotted Just Dance and karaoke among others).

Shouting came from the living room, and when you peered over the bar you saw that some of the others had managed to set up some of the gaming systems. Someone had booted up Smash Ultimate and the rest of your classmates were watching eight people playing. You chuckled when you saw Chiaki, maining as Isabelle, was totally wrecking the other seven with a small, barely noticeable smile on her face.

Aoi was sitting by the fire with Angie and Kaede, sipping a hot drink and laughing with them. Kaede was showing them funny animal videos.

Sayaka skirted up to you and kissed your cheek, handing you a cup of (hot drink) and a cookie. "Who's winning so far?"

"Chiaki, as always," you replied with a smile.

She giggled, folding her arms. "I guess I should've guessed, huh?"

You sipped your drink as Kyoko finally poured Makoto a cup of hot chocolate, a soft smile on her face as he thanked her and walked off. She eyed the two of you and walked over.

"Take care not to eat too many sweets tonight," she warned gently. "Sakura is making french toast and crepes tomorrow for breakfast. Don't want any of us to get too sick of it."

"Ooh, sounds great!" You exclaimed. "Is that why she wanted all of that fruit?"

"Yes." Kyoko nodded. "Better to get them before the blizzard makes it impossible to leave when we inevitably are forced to."

At her dry joke, both of you laughed, catching Sakura's attention. She and Gonta looked over with soft smiles before going back to making cookies.

"YESSS!" Someone hollered from the living room, startling the three of you. You glanced over to see Kazuichi hailing Chiaki as the champion. "Class 78, get your fighters ready!"

"Ah, I promised I'd go play." Sayaka pouted. "Will you come cheer me on?"

"Of course," you replied, and Kyoko brushed your cheek with her hand before going back to the hot chocolate.

You followed Sayaka to the living room and squeezed between her and Yasuhiro on one of the expansive leather couches.

"Heh-hey, (y/n)!" Yasuhiro greeted you with a side-hug and a grin. "Ready to see some real gaming?"

"Knock 'em dead, Hiro." You chuckled.

Mondo glanced over at you and reached over, squeezing your knee. Kiyotaka was resting against him, seemingly engrossed in a book.

You smiled at him, placing a hand atop his. "Hey," you mouthed.

His cheeks pinkened and he gave you a smile back.

Byakuya's irritated huff caught your attention, and you noticed Toko snuggling into his side with a blush. You chuckled at his momentary glance towards you, and when he rose an eyebrow, you decided to save him.

"Hey, Toko," you called, catching her attention for a moment. "You've been working on a new manuscript, right? Would you mind it if I read it?"

She paused for a moment, surprised, before shyly nodding, standing from the couch and going over to you. She squeezed in onto your lap, mindful of your cup, before pulling out her phone.

"Here, it's called Midwinter Absolution," she explained, glancing up at the screen of the TV for a moment before handing it to you.

She waited for you to read through her latest chapter, entertained with the Smash match. Sayaka (Peach) came up second, much to her disappointment, but she congratulated the winner, Chihiro (Lucario).

When you finished reading, you handed it back to her with a smile. "That was so cool! I loved it."

"Thanks," she murmured, her cheeks reddening as she got up. She poked her fingers together and hesitated before asking, "Would you... read over the final copy before I publish it?"

"Would I ever!" You agreed enthusiastically, sipping the last of your drink. "I'm already so hooked on Emiko's journey; I can't wait until you finish!"

She shyly smiled, her cheeks growing redder, as she rushed off.

"Hey-o, (y/n)!" Kaede called, patting the stone next to her. "Come and watch this!"

You got up and walked over to the three girls, taking her spot as Tenko bumped shoulders with you and sat down.

Aoi showed you her phone with a grin, "You've gotta see this! It's from earlier, back when we lost the boys in the store."

It was a video of the store, a staff member's voice over the loudspeaker. "Cleanup on Aisle 5."

The person filming walked over to the aisle, and you heard a choked gasp while someone else (presumably Miu) started laughing.

Leon and about five others had somehow made an entire toilet paper fort on one of the metal shelves, and when one of the store staff walked into the frame, you saw a bunch of them pop out of the fort like clowns from a comically-small car, wearing newspaper pirate hats and wielding candy-bar swords.

You were laughing with the other three as one of them yelped "Scatter!"

"Oh man, of course it was Leon and Kaito," you wiped a tear from your eye.

"So that's where they were while we were out," Tenko murmured in distaste.

At that moment, Kirumi came by with a tray. She extended a hand for your empty mug. "May I?"

"Sure," you agreed, handing it to her with a small smile. "Thanks!"

She blushed, returning your look. "It's nothing but trying to keep down the mess."

Himiko followed her, chirping a cheerful "Cookies!" as she handed each of you a decorated sugar cookie.

Tenko cooed at her with a blush and a smile, getting up to follow them.

Hajime and Shuichi came up to you after that, "Hey, uh, (y/n)? We kinda need your help."

"What happened, Gonta blow up the oven?" You joked, getting up.

"No, but, well, we can't find one of Gundham's cats and he's worrying about her." Hajime explained as you followed them down the hall.

You paused for a moment, mentally going over everyone you'd seen in the living room and kitchen. "... Where's Ryoma?"

"I think he said he was tired, so he was gonna go lay--" Hajime stopped. "... Oh."

"Yeah, he's fine." You replied, turning back to go to the living room.

* * *

Later that night, after the Smash competition was over (Chihiro won, surprisingly) and someone had left out cookies and milk for Santa (which would probably get eaten by Teruteru as a midnight snack), all three classes gathered together in the living room, a classic Christmas movie playing. Most of the others had fallen asleep on one another, resulting in some adorable sights when you looked around from your position leaning against Maki's shoulder. Said girl was paying close attention the movie, but when you shifted, she glanced over and kissed your forehead with a smile.

"Are you getting sleepy?" She whispered to you.

You shrugged, mumbling, "A little bit."

She nodded. "It's about time for us to head to bed anyways. Go on ahead, I'll let the others know as they wake up."

You bid her a thank-you before carefully disentangling yourself from Kokichi's clinging. He just murmured and shifted, snuggling further against Shuichi.

You paused at the staircase, turning to the others. With a soft smile, you said quietly, "Merry Christmas, guys."


	140. Kyoko Kirigiri x Hanahaki!Reader - Bloody Blossoms

Agony had been all you knew ever since you started classes at Hope's Peak Academy. From the very moment you set eyes on her, you had found yourself afflicted with a most unfortunate condition.

Every time you thought of Kyoko Kirigiri, you found yourself coughing up petals. Ironically enough, as you were the Ultimate Florist.

Even though she was your upperclassman (and even though you were friends with some of her friends), your paths hardly ever crossed. Thus you were relegated to pining from afar, your lungs growing weaker and weaker with each passing week.

By winter, you'd finally gone to the hospital upon request. You'd passed out during lunch and Kaede had freaked, taking you straight there. When she learnt of your condition, she was devastated. She begged you to take out the flowers, even if it meant all memories of Kyoko would disappear. She begged you to be selfish for once.

You were conflicted.

On one hand, you were terrified to die. You were still so young, only 16, with your entire life ahead of you. You'd had a fairly good life before Hope's Peak, and while you loved Kyoko, you didn't want to leave your family and friends behind.

But on the other... the thought of forgetting Kyoko terrified you just as much. Nobody else knew of your condition, and you were worried of them finding out if it was revealed in that way. Everyone thought that Hanahaki had been eradicated decades ago, but here you were, the first documented case in almost a hundred years. You were sure to be ogled and gawked at for your diagnosis.

On one hand, you wanted to be rid of the flowers. The thorns were slowly clenching tighter and tighter, and every day began and ended with agony. But on the other, your love for Kyoko...

Taking a deep breath, you made your decision, ignoring the painful clenching of your lungs.

* * *

The next day at school, Kaede stuck next to you for most of it. The two of you went to class like usual, hung out with your friends like usual, and talked and laughed like usual.

You were just as cheerful as ever, taking care of your flowers inside the greenhouse and tending the bouquets that had been requested of you for the annual Christmas ball.

While you were working in the greenhouse, some students from Class 78 showed up, all smiles. Makoto waved to you. "Hi, (y/n)!"

You turned and gave them a big grin. "Hi, guys! Come to scope out the situation before they're finished?"

"We were talking about it today, and we just got so excited that we couldn't help it," Chihiro giggled nervously, glancing around the humid room at all of the vibrant flowers. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not! You're my friends, and I trust you," you replied with a laugh, gesturing around. "Take a look! Just don't touch any of the flowers."

Slowly, the group dispersed. Makoto and Sayaka milled around, looking at some light blue blooms and talking quietly. Chihiro smiled as he leaned in to sniff some white roses, taking in their fresh scent.

You turned back to the forget-me-nots that you were watering, not noticing a certain girl walking up behind you.

"How much time does it take, taking care of all these flowers?" Her voice momentarily startled you. You looked up to see Kyoko's eyes scanning the flowers in slight awe.

"Oh, usually it takes around several hours every day all told." You explained, setting the watering can down. "I stop in here before and after classes every day, plus I sometimes sneak away during lunch."

"I see..." she hummed, grasping her chin with her thumb and index finger.

You glanced over at her, intrigued. Something about her felt so familiar, yet you couldn't quite place it.

She caught you staring and a soft look entered her eyes for a moment. "Yes?"

"Oh, sorry for staring," you stuttered with a blush. "It's just... I feel like I've met you somewhere before, but I can't quite remember. I'm (l/n) (y/n), what's your name?"

At the sight of your outstretched hand, Kyoko blinked in confusion before taking it slowly.

"... Kirigiri Kyoko, Ultimate Detective," she greeted. "Haven't we... talked before?"

"Not from what I can remember, I'm afraid," you smiled sadly. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you! I hope to see more of you in the future."

You didn't notice the faded bloodstain still on the floor from one of your last fits, something that she noticed and immediately understood.

Kyoko's face filled with sympathy, and she smiled. "... Yes, so do I. It's nice to meet you, (l/n)-san."


	141. Teruteru Hanamura x Reader - Comfort Food

A sucky day deserved some self-care, and as soon as you got home that night, tired and sore from your job, you immediately went to your room, grabbed a fresh set of nightclothes, your fluffy slippers, and your favorite bathrobe, and headed to the bathroom for a nice soak in the tub. You got some hot water, put in some bath salts, and lit the candles around the room for fragrance. As a special treat, you got some bubble bath and poured it in.

Your husband would be getting home soon, and he would likely be just as exhausted, so you determined to cook him dinner tonight. But first... a bath.

You sighed dreamily as you sank into the hot water, the steam filling the bathroom and the heat soothing your aching joints.

_Hmm... I wonder what we should have for dinner tonight..._

* * *

Later that evening, Teruteru sighed heavily as he entered the house, rubbing the back of his neck and stretching.

"Darling, I'm home," he called as he took off his shoes and coat.

"In the kitchen!" You replied, and he smiled as he made his way there.

He poked his head in to see a large pot on the stove, an amazing smell coming from whatever was bubbling inside. You turned around and beamed at him, holding a wooden spoon with a stained (f/c) apron on.

"Hey, you're just in time. I ran a bath for you, so go wash up." You directed, pointing at the doorway. "The stew will be finished by the time you get out!"

"Thank you, dear," he said as he left.

* * *

As soon as he was out and dressed, true to your word, when he walked into the kitchen you were ladling portions of stew into your bowls. When he sat down, you kissed his nose and sat down with him, popping open a bottle of champagne and pouring both of you a glass.

"This smells amazing, is this Mom's recipe?" He asked as he picked up a spoon.

"Right you are!" You praised with a laugh. "I finally managed to get her to give me the recipe yesterday. I don't think it'll stand up to hers, but I tried!"

Shrugging slightly, he blew gently on the spoonful and took a sip.

Immediately, he was inundated by memories; scenes of his mother making stew when he was sick, kissing him on the forehead as she handed him a bowl as a celebratory dinner, teaching him how to make it himself...

He sat there, stunned for a moment, just staring at the bowl in awe.

"Hm, could use a little more pepper, I think." You mused, turning to him. "What do you-- _ehh_? Teru, are you alright? It wasn't that bad, was it?"

He looked up at you, a painfully soft expression on his face as he reached for your hand. "It... wasn't horrible at all, dear. This is one of the best stews I think I've ever tasted that I haven't made."

"Really?" You asked hopefully.

"It's perfect," he added, stroking your knuckles with his thumb. A gentle smile crossed his face, and he squeezed your hand. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the Ultimate Chef, not me."

Giggling, you hid your blushing face in your free hand. "We all know my cooking doesn't compare to yours."

Still he smiled at you before taking another bite. "I'll have to call up Mama and thank her. Did she give you any instructions at all? Any special tidbits?"

"All she did was give me the recipe and tell me to do whatever I pleased," you replied, taking another bite yourself. "I didn't deviate much from it... I mostly just followed her guide."

"Well whatever you did, it's just as good as hers." He discreetly wiped a tear from his eye with his napkin. "Thank you, (y/n). This has truly made my night."

"Anything for you, Teru. I love you."


	142. Danganronpa x Reader - Let it Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, y'all.

Early the next morning, you awoke to the sound of talking and fire crackling from the living room. You didn't bother to get out of your pajamas (because there was no way in hell that you were getting outside today), and when you walked into the living room, your attention was drawn to the stockings hung along the wall.

You found yours and smiled when you looked inside, seeing little candies and bracelets. You pulled out a little beaded necklace last, your name spelled out in beads with little (f/c) ones all around it.

"Ah, you're awake," Sakura murmured from behind you. When you looked up at her, she was wearing her own white one. "Would you like to help me slice fruit?"

"Sure!" You nodded, following her as she began to walk away.

She handed you a cute little (f/c) apron and you put it on, grabbing a fruit knife and grabbing a strawberry. She went back to the bowl of batter she was tending to, going back to whisking it.

The two of you worked together for a while in silence until Kyoko walked in, bidding you both a good morning and grabbing a purple apron and a bowl before getting some eggs from the fridge. She began making omelets alongside you, moving out of the way as Sakura paused for a moment to grab a teapot and put it on the stove.

Things were still quiet for a while, save for the sound of sizzling from the food in the pan.

As the smell began to rise, it attracted more early risers. K1B0 walked in, Kokichi chatting animatedly behind him. His new necklace was proudly around his neck, and he snuck up behind you and hugged you from behind, making you squeak.

"Ouma!" K1B0 exclaimed, his cheeks flushing. "D- don't just sneak up on her like that, she has a knife!"

"Oho? I know (y/n) won't hurt me!" Kokichi hummed in reply, resting his chin on your shoulder. "What'cha making?"

"Fruit for the pancakes," you replied, rolling your eyes and patting his head with your free hand. "They'll be done soon."

K1B0 managed to pull him away, and soon after them, a large chunk of the classes started appearing in the living room. The girls exclaimed happily as they dug out their little bead bracelets and necklaces, and Himiko beamed proudly when Tenko praised her efforts on the jewelry. Celestia sat at the bar, greeting you politely as Kyoko handed her a hot cup of tea.

Teruteru popped in with a cheerful hello, wondering what the great smell was. He inspected the pancakes with interest before taking the full plate and bringing it to the large dining table. He quickly got things from the kitchen, taking your platter of sliced fruits and the whipped cream and syrup.

When everything was ready (and the rest of the food was at the table), Sakura called out to the others in the living room.

Some of your friends were still sleeping, so you volunteered to go see if they wanted some breakfast. Hifumi and Yasuhiro agreed to get up, and Toko said that she wanted a few more minutes first. Makoto was already slipping on some of the damp floor outside the bathroom, a towel on his head and his shirt on backwards, but he said that he'd be in soon. Korekiyo was the last one to find, and he patted your head and said he'd be in soon.

When you went back to the living room, almost everyone was there, lounging about in blankets and pajamas. Maki was sidled up to Kaito, hugging a plush bear. Mondo was already sitting by the fire, watching with Kiyotaka as Chihiro played a tough level on a video game. Chiaki leaned against the boy's shoulder in a pink-and-white Usami onesie, snoring quietly. Himiko was sitting with Angie by the window, tracing designs in the fog and giggling. Gonta was standing by the tree, adjusting a few decorations while Shuichi and Kaede sat together by the presents, watching a video together.

They all looked up when you entered, and Kazuichi and Nagito hopped up, rushing to your side.

"C'mon, we've all been waiting for you!" Kazuichi said, tugging on your hand. "What, the others still slackin'?"

Smiling, you let them guide you to the table, Nagito's feather-light touch and Kazuichi's firm grip guiding you. The others slowly got up and followed, and chatter filled the air as everyone found their seats.

* * *

After breakfast (where the stragglers walked in too), you all opened presents. Everyone gathered in the living room again, either on couches or on the floor, and everyone took turns getting up and getting their presents. Class 77 went first, followed by Class 78, and then Class 79. When the bottom of the tree was empty, everyone tore into their presents. Exclamations of delight began to rise from the others as they held up their presents; clothes, games, someone even got an Animal Crossing-themed Switch. You yourself were pleased with your haul; you got a ton of nice clothes (including an _adorable_ cat-themed onesie) and a few games that you'd been really wanting, plus a sizable amount of money from some cards.

Makoto smiled as he held up the copy of Doom Eternal that Chihiro had gifted him. "I've heard this game is pretty good... have you played before?"

"Are you a Doom fan?" You asked, raising an eyebrow at the case.

"I've never played," he replied with a chuckle.

You believed him. With a smile, you shrugged. "If you like killing demons, I'd say you'll like it."

"My sister mentioned that some of the kids she babysits used to play a game like that," he hummed, tapping his chin. "Although I don't think they called it 'Doom'."

You just laughed, getting up from the couch. "Welp. I wanna go put on this onesie and try out one of these games."

"Ooh, I wanna come too!" Sonia called, waving her arm. "I find this garment most adorable! We'll match, won't we?"

"Miss Sonia in a bunny suit," Kazuichi drooled.

Gundham gave him a weird look.

You shook your head, letting Sonia loop her arms around your right and leaving the living room with your stuff in your arms.

* * *

Later that afternoon, you were in the living room with the others, watching as some of them had a Smash tournament again. You yourself were playing Animal Crossing with a few others, trading resources and items and visiting each other's islands.

Surprisingly, Celestia was into Animal Crossing too. When you visited her island, you found an elegant setup of some of the most beautiful items (and only the most elegant villagers too). Her house was decked out in gold and antique furniture, and when you looked in her closet you found it to be mostly clothing. (Unsurprisingly, she was a millionaire.)

Some of the boys had taken to teaching Makoto how to play Doom, and surprisingly, he was really good at killing demons with a relaxed look on his face. The jarring difference between the violence and his serenity was kind of amusing to watch.

Sonia was both playing with you and watching Gundham play Nintendogs. He had the cutest dogs and was playing with them with a determined look on his face. The happy yips from the dachshunds caught your attention for a moment, and you cooed at them.

It was warm and cozy where you all were. Christmas music softly played in the background, the fire crackled in the fireplace, and the hum of activity from all of your loved ones made you feel content. You caught Junko's eye across the room, the girl lounging across the couch with her legs in Mukuro's lap, wearing a black-and-white bear onesie (based off of a video game she got you all into once). She grinned at you, waving one manicured hand.

You waved back, mirroring her expression. You really had to thank her for getting you all this chance to relax for winter break.


	143. Gundham Tanaka x Reader - Love Shelter

Dating Gundham was interesting, to say the least.

This man loved animals -- and it showed with how he took care of them. When you first started dating, you'd often see him with different strays on the academy grounds, feeding them and playing with them before class. During the course of your relationship, though, when you mentioned that your parents ran a shelter for animals, he began bringing you abandoned kitties and dogs that he came across. Each one was emaciated, shivering, and skittish -- but with enough love, you were able to get them to trust people again.

Gundham usually went with you to the shelter to see the animals you found. Although they all took time to trust you and your parents, they loved him immediately. The dogs wagged their tails and the cats put their paws up on the sides of the pen when he approached, all eager to see him. It was heartwarming watching his expression melt into something soft when he reached his hand down and a cat he rescued nuzzled into it with a happy trill, or when one of the puppies he found bounced up and down with eager yips.

As much as you wanted to keep them all, you didn't have enough room. But the shelter was the next best thing; your parents were very particular with who they let adopt the animals, and they all received good care from them. Your boyfriend became your most eager worker, treating the animals so gently that your mom once pulled you aside and told you to keep him close.

As the years passed and you graduated from Hope's Peak, the two of you became workers at your family's shelter. One by one, your animals found good homes and others took their place.

The two of you fell more and more in love over the course of your relationship. Gundham ended up proposing to you by having one of the dogs go up to you with the ring carefully hidden in its collar. Your parents were ecstatic when they found out, having been your biggest supporters since high school.

Your friends were overjoyed for you, and the wedding day came soon enough. The entire day was full of laughter and joy, and you even got his hamsters to be little flower bearers, flicking the petals to and fro across the aisle.

As a wedding gift, you decided to give him something special. Sometime before the wedding, you'd found a poor little starving puppy on the side of the road. He had fallen in love with Gundham immediately when he tried to help him, and the two of you had taken him to the shelter where you'd nursed him back to health. When you whistled during the reception and that cute puppy scampered up to the both of you with a big white ribbon around his neck, he immediately covered his mouth with his hands and knelt before it. You knew how much he longed to keep it, and as you were moving into a new house sometime after the wedding, now you could let him have one.

The puppy barked, his tail wagging, making your guests coo at it, and Gundham looked up at you with a grateful smile.

The two of you took your wedding photos with the dog, big smiles on your faces as the newest addition to your family tried to lick your faces.


	144. Byakuya Togami x Pregnant!Reader - What Will You Be?

A soft groan and shifting awoke him from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand, he squinted into the darkness. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," a sheepish whisper came back. "Just... got uncomfortable."

He chuckled, rubbing your belly affectionately. "Aren't you being ornery. We need sleep too, young one."

(y/n) giggled, placing her hand over his. "They're kicking... can you feel it?"

He paused, trying to feel. He moved his hand an inch, and an answering kick against it made him smile. "Yes," he replied, rubbing the skin. "They're certainly getting strong."

She shifted again, resting her head against his chest. "I was wondering what they'll be like," she mused. "Will they be a boy, or a girl? I'm really eager to find out."

"Need I remind you that it was your idea to keep the gender a secret until the birth?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her face flushed in embarrassment, and she turned her face into the pillow for a second. "W- well, it was a good idea at the time! Besides, you agreed!"

"You got me there," he mildly replied, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Still, it's vexing to be uncertain of our child's future."

"I find myself wondering about it more and more every day," she sighed. "Will we have a daughter, or will we have a son? What will they look like? Who will they take after?"

Byakuya hummed in thought for a moment.

"What will their personality be? Will they be meek, or will they be outspoken? Will they be kind, or self-serving?"

"For our sakes, I hope they take after you," he muttered.

"Oh come now, if I didn't like some part of your personality I wouldn't have married you." (y/n) craned her neck to give him an unimpressed look.

He took that moment to kiss her, surprising her for a moment. "I should count myself lucky then. Most have called me a demon."

"You're no demon, but you are devilish." She retorted.

"Careful, lest I do something truly devilish," Byakuya warned, nibbling on her ear.

She giggled, trying to push him back by his forehead. "Hey, hey! Not in front of the child!"

"They haven't even been born yet," he pouted. "If you keep me from affection for that long, I fear I might actually die."

"Oh, you drama queen," (y/n) leaned against him with a smile. "I wonder... they will be a Togami, so they'll most likely take more after you, no?"

He shrugged, closing his eyes. "If they're born with a fiery spirit, it matters not to me if they take after me."

There came a pause, and he opened one eye to see if she'd fallen asleep.

She hadn't, instead looking back at him with a soft smile.

"You'll make a great dad, Byakuya," she said quietly. She squeezed his hand. "I know you will. No matter who our child becomes."

His heart warmed at her words, and the kick thudding against his hand seemed like their unborn baby was agreeing.

He blushed, clearing his throat. "Yes. Well. Obviously the heir of the esteemed Togami family would make a good parent. Now we should get back to sleep, lest we waste the day tomorrow."

He fell asleep to his wife's soft giggles, a content look on his face.


	145. DR1 x Reader - Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the three winter-themed oneshots I've been wanting to finish. I hope you enjoy.

"SNOWBALL FIIIIIIIIGHT!" Leon hollered, grabbing a wad of snow and chucking it at the back of Mondo's head.

"OI! What in the hell do you think--" Mondo yelled, turning around to get a snowball to the face. Chihiro stifled a giggle and Kiyotaka reached up to brush the extra snow from his face.

"It's on, Blue Balls!" Mondo exclaimed, grabbing Chihiro and Kiyotaka and rushing behind a tree with them. "Chihiro, Taka, you're on my team!"

"Be careful," Makoto called. "Don't make any with rocks!"

"Considering them, I'd say there's no promises," Sayaka giggled as Leon rushed by her, grabbing her by the hand and whisking her away.

Kyoko surveyed the battlefield as people began making snowballs, before turning to Makoto and (y/n). "You two are with me."

"Sounds good," (y/n) agreed as they began walking.

"Hey hey, who got (y/n)?" Yasuhiro called. "No fair Kirigiri, I wanted her with me!"

"Kirigiri called (y/n)?" Leon shouted in disappointment. "No fair, we were gonna be the dream team!"

"Yeah," Sayaka chimed in with a pout. "(y/n), come with us!"

"Hmph, they don't deserve you," Celestia's eyes narrowed. "You can come with me."

She looked back and forth, lost, before her hand was taken and she was pulled away. She looked over to see Kyoko, her cheeks dusted with pink, with Makoto trotting at her side.

"Like they said, I already called you for my team," she explained with a small smile. A devious glint appeared in her eye. "Let's demolish them."

"I didn't know you had such a side to you, Kirigiri!" Makoto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "What do you want us to do?"

"You make the snowballs, (y/n) has the best arm out of all three of us." She instructed, glancing up from behind the rock the three were hidden behind. "I'll keep watch and help where needed."

"Okay, sounds good." Makoto got to work gathering up snow in his gloved hands, shaping them carefully.

* * *

The day went by quickly; the kids laughed and shouted as they pelted each other with snowballs. Nobody escaped without getting snow on themselves, in their hair, on their face, even down the back of their necks.

(y/n) cackled when she nailed Yamada in the face and promptly got pelted in the chest with one from Kiyotaka.

She, Makoto, and Kyoko made a good team. At the end of the round, they were one of two teams who hadn't tapped out when the sun started to go down. The game ended in a tie and everyone went back inside to warm up.

That night saw the entirety of Class 78 sipping hot drinks and warming up by the fireplace at the lodge, talking and laughing and listening to music from Chihiro's laptop.

(y/n) smiled, snuggled up between Sayaka and Leon, a drink clutched in her hands. Never had she felt so warm and happy with her friends at her side.


	146. Tsun!Hajime Hinata x Reader - Cooldown Hug

The two of you had been having a nice date out. It was a rainy day, you visited a library, and now you were sitting at a café sipping cute drinks and having equally-cute desserts.

Your boyfriend was actually in good spirits today, having done some cleaning of his room and feeling better after decluttering. You were just vibing with his cheer, giggling as he got some cream on his lip from the cute whipped-cream puppy in his fruit cup. He just blushed at that, dabbing at his face with a napkin.

Everything was great.

Great that is, until some boy started hitting on you on your way out of the café. You didn't recognize what he was doing at first, pausing to chat with him with your hand firmly enveloped in Hajime's. It was only when you felt his grip tightening (and you looked over to see him bright red and glaring) that you realized what he was trying to do.

"Sorry, but my boyfriend and I are out by ourselves today," you apologized with a smile.

"Oh, that's your boyfriend?" He looked surprised, pointing Hajime out. "I thought he was your brother or something. My bad, dude. Sorry."

You waved it off and he walked away. Hajime watched him go all the way, his hand trembling with how frustrated he was, causing the umbrella above you to start rustling.

You sighed, turning to him with a softer smile. "Hajime, babe, it's okay."

"I- it's not like I was jealous," he bit out, turning away with a glare. "But that dick shouldn't have been so forward to you when I was _right here_."

"He apologized, it's fine," you soothed, bringing him in for a hug. "Let's have a good day, okay?"

He resisted the hug at first, still giving the sidewalk a deadly look as you snuggled up to him. But when your hand came up to pet his hair, he relaxed a little and his expression began to even out.

"It's alright," you encouraged with a small smile, pressing your nose into his neck. "Listen to the rain on our umbrella."

He obeyed. The steady patter of the droplets onto your green umbrella only relaxed him more, and when you pulled back, his face was set into a neutral expression.

"There we go," you said softly, gently cupping his cheek. "Are you feeling better now?"

He nodded, his cheeks tinging red as he looked away. "Sorry for getting so mad," he murmured.

"It's alright, it was a natural reaction. I would've gotten upset too." You smiled up at him. "You wanna go to the arcade? Play some racing games?"

He searched your face and finally gave a small smile. "Okay," he agreed, slipping his hand into yours again.


	147. Kiyotaka Ishimaru x Reader - Study Date

"Hi, Taka-kun!" You chirped, hugging your books to your chest as you sidled up to him after classes were over. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Of course," he replied with a nod. "I've gathered necessary snacking materials and drinks to help us in our endeavors."

"Ooh, a date?" Aoi chimed in, her eyes sparkling. "Sounds fun! What're you doing tonight?"

"It's a study date," you explained with a grin. "Since the exams are this Friday, we wanted to spend some extra time studying for them, and well, what's better than having a study date so that we don't miss out on time with each other?"

"We hardly ever get distracted, so a study date is the best idea," Kiyotaka agreed. "We shall ace these exams!"

You fist-pumped with him, and Aoi chuckled, sweat-dropping at your enthusiasm.

"Okay," she replied, clasping her hands together. "Well, uh, have fun!"

You both assured her that you would, turning back to each other and seriously discussing your date as she walked away.

* * *

When the time came to head to his room, you grabbed your backpack and laptop and headed over, a skip in your step.

You knocked twice on his door and waited until he opened it to you, his eyes lighting up when he saw you standing there.

"Come in, we can do this at my desk," he said, opening the door wider to allow you inside. "I got the (fav snacks), did you get the drinks?"

"Yep!" You chirped, setting your backpack down on his bed. Unzipping it, you pulled out a few bottles of (fav drinks) and set them aside before grabbing your books and supplies. "Alright, what do you want to start on first?"

"Mathematics, of course." He nodded firmly. "Get your tough one out of the way."

"Bleh, okay." You grumbled, pulling out the textbook.

"If we get through this, you can have first pick over the movie," Kiyotaka persuaded.

You immediately pulled out a pencil. "Done!"

* * *

Three hours later, you were bouncing in your spot as he pulled up (Disney/Pixar movie) on your laptop, hugging your bowl of snacks to your chest.

Kiyotaka settled in next to you as the opening logo-scroll began, taking some popcorn from the bag next to you.

You sighed happily, leaning against his shoulder. "Thanks, Taka. What should we do when finals are over?"

"I wouldn't mind... taking you somewhere," he murmured, his cheeks starting to heat up. "Where would you like to go?"

"A cat cafe would be nice!"

He nodded contemplatively, smiling when you kissed his cheek. _Cat cafe it is._


	148. Toko Fukawa x Reader - Cupid's Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and angst for Toko.

(l/n) (y/n) was so annoying.

Toko hadn't expected the girl from the other class to be so chummy with her class, but whenever she showed up she genuinely made her skin crawl. She was just so... nice, and bright. Even Master Byakuya treated her with less contempt than most of the others, and he was Toko's love! The very thought caused her to broil with jealousy, and she glared at the girl whenever she came by.

(y/n), the Ultimate Matchmaker, was widely sought out for her abilities to find out who you'd be best matched with. Girls hounded her, begging her to tell them if their crushes would be suited for them, and sometimes boys came to her with insecurities about asking out a particular classmate. Seeing the days when she would come in with bags under her eyes and a forced smile made a sick shot of satisfaction go straight to Toko's heart for a moment before the guilt set in and she looked away.

Even more infuriating still was how the girl would stick around. (y/n) constantly hung around her friend group and Toko often caught her staring her way. Whenever she was caught, she would look surprised before smiling and waving and looking away. She couldn't tell whether she should be disgusted or pitying for her blatant admiration.

 _She's such a fake,_ she recalled thinking to herself when (y/n) told her one day that she wouldn't be a good match with Byakuya. _Of course I'm perfect for him! I know everything about him, I'm obviously the one who knows what he needs! I'm the one who would love him the most!_

Her faux sympathy as she apologized afterward had stuck in her mind every time she saw her, and the emotions from that day kept resurfacing. _That bitch wouldn't know a good match if it slapped her in the face._

Toko sighed harshly, glancing towards where the girl was chatting animatedly with Naegi. Her face was crinkled in a happy smile and she positively glowed when Naegi started laughing at what she said.

Honestly, good. The only person who could deal with her insufferable self would be Naegi. They could live happily annoyingly after together.

Toko sniffed in distaste and continued to stalk Byakuya from around a corner.

* * *

You were adjusting quite well to Hope's Peak Academy. Or at least, you figured you were.

Your classmates were friendly and accepting, your teachers cared about your wellbeing, and although you were far away from your family, you felt content. It was pretty nice. It could be better, but it was leagues ahead of your old school.

Some problems still carried over, though. In your old school, due to your sheer level of accuracy when it came to matchmaking people together, people constantly hounded you to match them and their ideal sweetheart together. It stressed you out so much that you could hardly focus on your studies and eventually started charging people a large sum of money to help them. It was mean, true, but once you imposed your price, people backed off. Some richer students still came to you, so at least you were getting paid on top of it. Eventually you went to Hope's Peak where you tried to put your past behind you... and it worked for a while.

But old habits die hard, and you just couldn't help yourself from matchmaking a couple here and there. Eventually word spread around, and the offers came pouring in. Even with your prices, some still persisted and paid you exorbitant sums of money for you to tell them who you would pair them up with. The offers just kept coming, and there came days when you became too overwhelmed to even leave your bedroom.

Still, you loved the academy. As the year wore on and you came to know more and more people, they began to understand and respect your boundaries. Around the middle of the year, the offers weren't as numerous as in the beginning, and you were beginning to feel refreshed... and confused about yourself.

Ever since you were a first-year in middle school, you'd become so hateful of your own abilities that you swore to yourself that you'd never use them for yourself. This led to many people looking at you strangely when you'd inevitably confess that you never planned to enter a relationship yourself. They called you weird, called you unnatural, yet still used your ability anyway. The irony was a bitter pill to swallow, and it furthered your self-hatred and your distaste for others.

But when you came to Hope's Peak, even though you were guarded against others, the more you opened up to them and came to know them, the more they proved to you that they were genuine and could be trusted. The more you felt like you could be yourself without worry of reproach, and the more you began to love yourself again.

Even though you were still wary of using your abilities, the more that you helped others, the more it made you happy. You practically glowed when you saw Leon take your advice and ask Ibuki for lessons on the electric guitar to confess to Sayaka, and you jumped up and down in excitement when Kyoko finally confessed to Makoto via a scavenger hunt. Your classmates were pairing off thanks to your efforts, and every happy couple made you hate yourself less and less. You were starting to have confidence in your abilities again.

And then you used your ability on the Ultimate Archer. The upperclassman had been lamenting her crush on the Ultimate Florist for a while, and when you offered your opinion and told her to go for it, she came back to you a week later overjoyed, telling you that it worked and in return, she'd be happy to give you archery lessons. It boosted your confidence in yourself whenever you saw her and her soft, plush girlfriend hanging out around school, little red hearts practically flying off of them.

Still, you didn't always have successes with matches. Sometimes you would come across a couple that was too doomed to save and you would have to sadly report that. Their confused hurt always haunted you, and if they got nasty it would leave you crying yourself to sleep. One such failure came from your friends' classmate Fukawa, who had begrudgingly come to you one afternoon to ask about her future with Byakuya. She was so eager for your answer, even if she was trying to hide it behind a mask of indifference, that it broke your heart when you had to honestly tell her that she had no future with the heir.

Her anger had stuck with and genuinely hurt you, and her sharp words of reproach left your newly-budding confidence in shambles for a while afterward. Even being around her felt more uncomfortable than before, and that was without her glaring at you from across the room. You bucked up, though; your friends distracted you and your lessons helped you forget about her seething looks every time you walked into the room.

The fact that you were the school's 'Cupid' getting archery lessons was enough to make you chuckle. Every Wednesday afternoon you met her at the archery range, and she taught you how to shoot. Every week you practiced your skills and improved, and it made you happier and happier to have a new hobby.

Your friends often came to watch you shoot, offering encouragement and asking the archer if they could do it too. With your friends came Byakuya sometimes, and with Byakuya came... her.

Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy and the most confusing, yet intriguing girl you'd ever met.

She was cute enough, long dark purple hair tied off into neat braids and gray eyes that gleamed behind her glasses. She was fidgety on some days, and whenever she caught you looking at her, she tended to glare. You figured she was jealous of the attention Byakuya gave you sometimes, but you didn't know why else she hated you. it kinda hurt, considering you wanted to be her friend -- but you paid that no mind, deciding to give her some space.

Leon was next to you, trying to impress Sayaka with a shot -- with a grin towards his girlfriend, he let go of the arrow... and it hit the very edge of the outer ring.

Sayaka giggled at his blunder, socking his shoulder playfully. "Nice shot, Apollo."

You laughed with her, and in your distraction accidentally let go of your arrow. You thought nothing of it until you heard a high-pitched shriek. "OW!"

You looked to the left in horror when you saw Toko rubbing her leg, plucking an arrow out of her thigh. When she looked up at you, she snarled. "Watch where you're aiming!"

"I'm so sorry!" you apologized, dropping the bow and rushing over. At the sight of blood, you panicked, sweeping her up. Luckily it didn't seem to be too sharp, though it was still enough to reliably stick into her leg.

Toko shrieked, instinctively wrapping her arms around your neck as you adjusted your hold on her body.

"Wow, how charming," Byakuya suddenly spoke up. "Not only did Cupid here shoot you with her love arrow, but now she's literally swept you off your feet like a prince from one of your droll novels."

A light laughter came up from your friends, though it wasn't unkind, and it helped you relax enough to nervously laugh.

Toko immediately burst into a brilliant red and started stammering, seemingly torn between denying it and agreeing with whatever he said. After a moment, she fell silent, glaring at the ground.

* * *

_I get it now. I hate it, but I get it._

Toko's face was still a brilliant crimson when (y/n) rushed her to the nurse's office a little after that. Byakuya's words kept running through her mind, and she couldn't stop her racing thoughts.

Over the months of knowing her, the girl had been stewing further and further in what she perceived as jealousy. She was beautiful and charismatic, and for every friend Toko made, (y/n) seemed to make three. On top of that, she seemed to have Byakuya's favor -- and Toko found herself endlessly thinking of her.

After a while, though, her thoughts began to wander -- where before (y/n)'s laughter would send her nerves into a frenzy and she would grit her teeth, now her nerves jumped for a different reason. Every time she shyly smiled and waved, instead of her stomach churning, it seemed to be filled with butterflies. She'd even had quite a few more dreams than usual, and instead of the girl getting humiliated and laughed out of Hope's Peak, instead she would reach out to Toko with that _irritating_ smile as they rose above everyone else on a pedestal of gold straight out of the printing of her book The Princess' Thoughts of Luxury.

It was confusing and frustrating, and for the longest time she pondered hard on what it meant. For a long while she wondered why she just couldn't be rid of (y/n).

And then she felt the sharp point of an arrow hit her thigh with enough force for half of its head to be stuck in her leg, and she shrieked, catching her attention.

Her apologies were sincere enough and the worried look on her face as she dropped the bow and rushed over made Toko feel more faint. She dared not look at her thigh for fear that she would see blood, but judging by the way (y/n) beheld her and hoisted her into her arms (surprisingly strong for her stature), she felt a bit queasy at the thought of yes, indeed, she was bleeding.

It was something straight out of a shoujo romance, but instead of it being a dashing prince (or Byakuya-sama), it was (y/n), the annoying girl who poked her nose into everyone's love lives. On the day she finally went to her and asked her opinion on Byakuya (as many girls before her had done), the bitter anger that had arisen from her being told no was enough to engulf her heart into confusing, conflicting feelings.

Now she knew what they meant, and she detested it.

 _I should've realized sooner. I write romances, for heaven's sake._ She sulked in the nurse's office as she sipped her water. Her leg had been wrapped after she'd gotten a tetanus shot and (y/n) had left her there for a few minutes.

All that bitterness, all that jealousy... was she jealous of (y/n), or bitter that she was out of her league?

(y/n) was pretty, she was smart, she was charismatic... everything that Toko wasn't. And it bugged her to no end that some common nobody like the matchmaker could get into even Byakuya's inner circle while she was forced to linger at the edges.

Was all of that hatred masking her inner desire to get closer to her?

"Whew, sorry I took so long, Fukawa-san." Her voice snapped the girl out of it, and she looked up to see you dusting off your skirt. "I really didn't mean to shoot you. I should've aimed the arrow down when looking away."

Ah, her cheeks were heating up again. Dammit.

She looked away with a frown. "Whatever, I don't care. At least you didn't hit an artery." _Or mention my scars,_ she added as an afterthought. The arrow had come very close to her tallies, and that would've been a bitch to explain.

(y/n) just chuckled awkwardly and bunched up the hems of her sleeves in her fists. "Are you feeling okay?"

_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

"I'm fine."

_Please go away. Go away so I don't have to look at your pretty face._

"Well..." Toko made the mistake of looking over just as (y/n) bit her lip thoughtfully, and the action immediately made her face grow hotter and she ducked her head. "Even though we didn't get off on the right foot, I guess I just... kinda wanted to start over."

_Anything if you can stop making me feel this._

Extending her hand, the girl smiled. "I'm (l/n) (y/n), Ultimate Matchmaker."

Reluctantly, Toko peeked at her and sighed. She grabbed the hand and shook it slowly. "Fukawa Toko, Ultimate Writing Prodigy."

"it's nice to meet you. I hope we get along much better." Sincerity oozed from every word and it made the girl's stomach twist. _How on earth does she live like this? She's so naïve it hurts!_

"And..." (y/n) hesitated for a second, but then sighed. "I'm really sorry about... y'know, having to let you down. With my prediction. I know how much you like Togami-kun."

 _Is it even really just Byakuya-sama anymore?_ Toko honestly couldn't tell where her feelings for the heir ended and her sudden realization of her intrigue with the other girl began.

She just shook her head. "I- it's whatever. I mean, maybe we won't get together now, but... there's always the future!"

(y/n)'s face crinkled with sympathy, and she chortled. "Yeah... I guess there is. Who knows, maybe you're one of the point-oh-one percent of incorrect readings I give. Maybe I just don't know him... or you, as well as I think I do."

Toko's heart skipped a beat at the intense look in her eyes. "W- well, you clearly don't know me at all."

"I'd like to," her words were soft and sincere, and Toko's heart did another flip. _Dammit, why is she so unintentionally smooth?!_

The moment came to an unfortunate end as (y/n)'s warm hand left hers and she stood from the chair. With a stretch and a yawn, she murmured, "I've gotta do my homework soon. Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

The writer looked away. "I- if you want to, I'm not making you do anything."

"Okay." With a soft smile, (y/n) held out her hand.

_I know what this feeling is._

Hesitantly, Toko reached for it and grabbed it.

_My heart is beating so fast... can you feel it through my skin?_

With a squeeze, the girl led her out of the infirmary.

_I can't believe you of all people wormed your way into my affections._

Toko glanced longingly at their connected hands, the girl's soft skin gently radiating with heat wrapped around hers.

_I... I no longer just have room for Byakuya-sama._


	149. Nagito Komaeda x Reader - Sleepy Time Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a gamer reader who always falls asleep on Komaeda. Enjoy the fluff.

You had a problem.

It was widely known among the 77th batches that you had a horrible problem with gaming. Of course, as your talent was the Ultimate ESports Athlete, you had to continue to sharpen your skills as gaming evolved and tournaments tried to catch up to the trends.

Your problem didn't lie in gaming itself, but rather the hours that you chose to play said games. Every night without fail for at least five hours after curfew (oftentimes longer), you would play and play and play until you ran out of coffee and finally crashed. Luckily one of your friends was kind enough to wake you for school in the mornings, but due to your messed-up schedule you often fell asleep during the day, and classes were your worst times for it.

Given that you hardly ever ate a proper breakfast (instead relying on energy bars and small, easy-to-eat fruits), by lunchtime you were starving. Due to having friends in other classes, you generally hung out with the other batch of 77th students and sat next to Nagito.

Without fail, every single time you sat with him, you happened to fall asleep on him. Whether it was in the library, or the gym, or in the dorm's communal living area, you always conked out on his shoulder.

Today was no different. As soon as you took one sip of your soup and had to wait until it cooled a bit, you felt your eyelids grow heavier and heavier until you fell asleep.

Nagito paused in listening to something Chiaki had to say when he felt a weight on his shoulder, and he gave a little sigh, smiling indulgently at your unconscious form.

"Oop, looks like (y/n) crashed again," Mahiru chuckled, pulling out her camera. "Hold still, Komaeda-kun."

"Not like I could move, if I wanted to," he replied, shifting so that your face wasn't digging uncomfortably into the bones of his shoulder.

You just gave a soft sigh and nestled your cheek further into his chest. His heartbeat spiked, causing your nose to scrunch up a bit.

The girls at the table all cooed over this.

"You're so damned lucky, Komaeda," Kazuichi muttered, sulking as he slurped his spaghetti.

"How romantic," Teruteru sighed, smiling saucily at the two. "How about sharing a plate like they do in the-- AIIE!"

He shrieked when someone jabbed him in the knee with a fork.

"Pay no attention to him," Ibuki grinned, setting the fork aside and standing up. "Gotta go get another one!"

Muttering incoherently, your eyelids slowly cracked open and you rose a hand to sleepily yawn. "Oh, I fell asleep..."

You suddenly remembered who you were sitting next to and looked up at Nagito, giving him an apologetic wince. "Sorry, Komaeda-kun. I swear I don't plan when I fall asleep."

"It's fine," he shrugged with a smile. "I would never mind."

Returning his expression, you turned back to your soup and continued to drink it.

Nagito glanced over at you, his cheeks pinkening, as he continued to eat his noodles.

* * *

Later that day, the two of you were in the lounge, your books before you. You'd brewed some of your favorite tea to drink during your study session, and halfway into it you started feeling sleepy again.

Yawning into your sleeve, you struggled to pay attention to your notes. _Maybe some tea will help._

Reaching for your cup, you took a long gulp of the warm liquid and set it back down. It gave you a short burst of energy that quickly faded, leaving you sleepier than before.

Letting out a soft sigh, you set the pencil down.

"Can't focus?" Nagito asked, turning his head.

You hummed in reply, slumping to the right. As soon as your head met his lap, your breathing began to even out.

Nagito froze in his spot, staring down at your hair as you slept.

_Shit... what do I do?!_

He set down his own pencil on the coffee table and gently placed his hand on your head. You leaned into his touch and covered your mouth with your hand, your sleeves covering up everything but your fingers. It was... pretty cute.

His blush was back full force, and as he gingerly pet your head he was lost in his own thoughts.

Does she know? Does she know how much I can't stand this?

For a long time he'd been crushing on you, although it was still up in the air if you returned his feelings. He was worried about it, considering his track record with good things happening to him; what if you outright hated him? What if something happened to you? What if he died before graduation?

If he somehow hurt you or his new friends, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Especially not if his luck ran out and he passed before even graduating. He was already cutting it close as it was.

Something more concerning about you was your habits. He knew you were exceptionally smart; you hardly needed tutoring in any subjects, but ever since you started getting more serious about your egaming, you'd been slipping. Hope's Peak didn't put nearly as much emphasis on traditional academic areas of study, but what good was school if you passed with all F's? He knew you didn't want that, and he didn't want that either. It was challenging for you though, and you were getting more and more frustrated with your inability to balance your life. It was difficult to break out of a habit, and you were whittling away your days more than you wanted.

He sighed, his bony fingers pausing at the ends of your hair. The soft strands were slightly greasy; had you been neglecting personal hygiene again?

His lips pressed together, and although he had to struggle, he stood from the couch, carefully carrying you up with him. He left your studying materials there, intent on getting them as soon as he carried you back to your dorm room.

He paused and slipped his hand into your skirt pocket, where he found your key card. He unlocked the door and walked in, immediately met with the sight of gaming posters and printed-out certificates and pictures of you at in-person tournament centers.

He smiled when he saw how happy you looked in one of them, shaking hands with the organizer as you accepted your trophy. Sure enough, if he looked to the side he could see a pop-up shelf with your trophies lined up neatly on it near the window.

He carefully deposited you on your bed before hurrying out to gather up your books and materials. He packed them all up in your backpack and brought it back, setting it at the foot of your bed. He then proceeded to the bathroom, where he knelt by the bath and turned on the water.

After making sure that it was a good temperature, he went back to your room, gently shaking you. "Hey, (y/n)..."

You mumbled something and cracked an eye open. "Hm?"

"I'm running a bath for you. You wanna get up?" He offered.

You closed your eyes for a moment before slowly nodding your head.

He helped you up and patted your head, assuring you that he'd give you privacy.

"Thank you, 'maeda-kun," you murmured with a sleepy smile. "Love you."

He froze for half a second, wondering if you'd caught it, but when you made to stand up, he figured you hadn't. "T- thank you, (y/n). I'll be in the common area if you feel like you want to finish up."

You hummed at that, and he swiftly turned and walked away to conceal the blush overtaking his cheeks.


	151. Despair Disease!Kokichi Ouma x Reader - Under Duress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If V3 had the Despair Disease thing from SDR2. Pretty angsty.

It was something straight out of a reality show. Well, that much was true, considering that you immediately recognized it when Monokuma cheerfully announced that a few of your classmates had been infected with something called 'Despair Disease' one morning.

Looking around, you'd noticed that a few of your classmates were missing. Shuichi, Kokichi, Gonta, and Angie were gone, leaving the rest of you confused and worried about them.

"Until one of you gets done in, they aren't getting better!" Monokuma had cackled, stabbing a roasted squid with a fork. "Unluckily for you, you don't have a nurse to keep track of 'em. Oh well, it is what it is!"

When you went to find them later that day, what you saw shocked you.

Gonta immediately cowered away from everyone, distrustful eyes darting back and forth as he vehemently cast his suspicion on anything anyone tried to say to him. He would believe absolutely nothing, especially not the others trying to talk him down and consoling him. He wouldn't even believe you when you told him that you didn't want to hurt him, and it stung.

Shuichi seemed to have lost all pretenses of reservation; instead of his usual guarded demeanor, now he was excitable, sinister with the way his eyes raked up and down your classmates as if sizing them up for slaughter. Considering his past interactions with you (and his ongoing sorrow over Kaede), it was enough to send chills down your spine. You couldn't stay in his room for long for fear that he would do something he would normally never forgive himself for.

Angie, despondent, completely denounced her religious beliefs, claiming that Atua never cared about her and wasn't going to save her from the school. Himiko was absolutely crushed at this, begging her to reconsider, but she snapped at her until she went away.

And finally, Kokichi. The boy who clung to you on a daily basis when he wasn't bothering Shuichi or K1B0. Instead of his chipper face and honey-laced words, here he was solemn and quiet, and when he spoke he winced as if telling the truth viscerally hurt him.

He was the most tolerable for you to stay with, and so it was decided that you would take care of him until the disease faded.

* * *

"Kokichi, I brought dinner," you said as you opened his door. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Horrible," he muttered with a sigh as his purple eyes shifted to look at you. "What did you bring?"

"I brought noodles." You sat the tray down on his knees and sat next to him yourself. You gave him a hopeful look. "Is it okay?"

"Good enough." He sighed again and picked up the chopsticks.

You deflated a bit, but remained quiet. It was important not to set off the infected students, lest they do something worse than just remain in their rooms. Even being around them gave you a chance to get infected apparently, but Monokuma was stubbornly trite about all that the disease was capable of. Since you nor the others felt any different by this point, about a day into it, so your guards were beginning to drop.

You watched as he ate, twiddling your fingers together. It wasn't like him to be this quiet, and it was unnerving.

Kokichi glanced up for a moment, an annoyed frown crossing his face. "Could you not stare at me? It's creepy."

"Ah, s- sorry," you bowed your head in embarrassment, your cheeks heating up. "Just... kinda zoned out."

He grunted, finishing up the bowl before letting out a soft exhale, pushing the tray away.

"It was... okay, I guess," he winced, grabbing at his stomach as he spoke. "Urgh..."

"Are you sick?"

"Sick of everyone treating me like I'm condemned," he snapped back, rubbing his stomach. "I feel like I'm gonna puke..."

 _Is it the disease?_ You wondered vaguely before watching his grimace deepen. _From what I've heard, Gonta never had these symptoms... neither did Shuichi, if Kaito's report was accurate. I wonder why he gets nauseated so often..._

"Is that all you wanted?" He asked, snapping you out of it.

"Uh, w- well I was thinking we could hang out more!" You tried your best to smile as you took the tray away. "We could do whatever you want... doesn't that sound fun?"

Kokichi blinked before shrugging. "Meh. Beats isolation."

You nodded quickly, standing up from the bed. "I'll be back in a jiff!"

* * *

True to your word, you came back straight after bringing the tray back to the cafeteria. Kokichi didn't know much of what he wanted to do, but all he wanted was to get out of his dorm room. So the two of you went for a walk outside and sat down on the grass, feeling the soft strands tickling your skin as you lay down side by side.

"I don't think we're ever getting out of here," he abruptly mentioned, his face twisted in discomfort as his hand went back to his stomach.

"What makes you say that?" You asked quietly, your grip tightening on your sweater.

"It's obvious that Monokuma only wants us to turn on each other in a bloodbath... if help was coming for us, why wouldn't it have gotten here by now?" He questioned. "Why else can't we escape ourselves?"

"W- well," you started, though doubt crept into your voice.

"He's banking on the fact that we're becoming complacent. He wants us to believe that we still have hopes of getting out of here without more murder while not actively trying to do anything to bust out." Kokichi glared at the night sky. "Now that this disease is going around... all we can do is wait until one or more of us dies."

"Don't say that!" You turned to him, hurt. "You aren't acting like yourself, Kokichi! Snap out of it! This-- this sickness is turning you into someone I don't know! Where's the Kokichi that I like so much?"

"That Kokichi never existed, (y/n)," he snapped at you. "The sooner you learn that, the easier it'll be to accept our predicament."

"I know you always showed a lot of bravado, but to just change into-- this?!" You gestured to his face. "I know Shuichi's out of commission, but you can't just--"

"I'm not this overblown cocky bastard all the time, y'know." He sounded more and more irritated as he went, sitting up and towering over your form. "I'm not some super evil guy, I'm just me. I'm just a liar. I've been playing you all for fools this entire time, and you just-- you just _let_ me! What's wrong with you all?!"

His fists slammed down onto the grass and his face turned a pale, sickly green. "Shit--" He abruptly turned and vomited onto the grass, alarming you enough into jumping up.

"Kokichi--"

"I'm _fine_ ," he spat, wiping his mouth with his knuckles. "It's the disease... every time I tell the truth, I get sick. It's... it's why it only happens around other people."

Your heart wrenched painfully when you saw him dry-heave further, gagging and spitting more onto the grass. You knelt beside him and rubbed his shuddering back, and when he was done he leaned limply against your side.

"Kokichi," you whispered, tears dotting your eyes. "I... I don't know how to help you. I'm sorry, I don't-- I can't help."

"You didn't have to do anything, stupid." He groaned, eyelids fluttering. "Honestly. If I didn't l--" he groaned, cutting himself off as he clapped a hand over his mouth. It muffled his next words. "If I didn't love you so much, I'd have distanced myself from you much earlier."

"You do?" You didn't feel surprise, only relief. _All this time, my feelings were actually returned? He wasn't just lying to me?_

"Ugh, yes," he miserably replied. "It feels like my stomach is getting siphoned into a black hole."

You hugged him, gripping his scarf as his head fell forward, his breathing shallow.

"I'm sorry," you whispered again, clenching your eyes shut. "I'll try my best to make you feel better, I promise. I'm sorry you're suffering, Kichi."


	152. Izuru Kamukura x Singer!Reader - Afterparty

The show had gone on for much longer than you'd both anticipated. While it was an honor to be invited to Conchella 2XXX as one of the representatives of Hope's Peak Academy, the sheer number of acts during the day _and_ nights was enough to make you weary. It was cool to see some of the smaller creators performing -- much like you had once, pre-Hope's Peak -- but finally on the last day of the festival, your group went out with a bang, knocking everyone's collective socks off with a performance that was already trending on Twitter in several different hashtags alone and was all over many social media platforms. #HPA and #UltimateSuperstars were the two biggest hashtags, and you had a blast scrolling through all of the nice things people had to say.

Granted, you still had haters, but not as much as there usually seemed to be. Not even the Kpop stans were hijacking the hashtag to promote their fancams, surprisingly. The attention was solely on your group alone.

You had brought Izuru with you, given his spectacular talents as a bodyguard (even though you already had the Ultimate Bodyguard with you, a muscular, stern-faced boy who never seemed to take off his black-tinted glasses and perpetually stood with his arms folded). That, and you'd wanted him to watch you perform.

To your delight, your boyfriend greatly enjoyed the show. He smiled at you after you got offstage and as you hugged him, he patted your head, congratulating you on a show well done.

Now at the end of the show, you both were sitting together with the group as the others chatted excitedly over food and drinks, non-alcoholic of course. You were still smiling at your phone as you scrolled through your Twitter, reading all of the supportive comments your selfie with the others had garnered. Your classmates back home had apparently been waiting for your performance too, since when the principal himself retweeted a video of the performance that someone in the crowd had taken, all of your classmates gushed over it, congratulating your group and wishing you all safe travels home.

Izuru glanced your way, only to notice your eyelids falling heavier than before. You'd been up all day, waking early in the morning to be able to see the other acts as well as make certain everything with your act went well. You'd been up for more than twelve hours and you were bound to be exhausted, even with the caffeinated drinks you'd drank earlier.

He rose his hand, petting the top of your head. You'd long since ditched the cute hairdo for the concert and now your hair was hanging free.

You gave him a sleepy smile and set your phone down in your lap, resting your cheek on his shoulder.

He continued to pet your head as one of your friends, Sayaka, noticed you both and cooed over you. Izuru paid her no mind as he continued to pet your head, ignoring the picture she took.

Your breath was even; how had you fallen asleep that fast? He was impressed at your ability to sleep. He gently ran a thumb across the side of your mouth, closing it before going back to his drink.

Sayaka glanced down at her phone, a few of her friends gathering around it and cooing over how cute the photo was. You were totally relaxed against Izuru's shoulder, and the teenager had the barest of smiles aimed at you, his eyes soft.


	153. Chihiro Fujisaki x Reader - Cat Café

"Hi, welcome to-- oh, Chihiro!" The girl smiled brightly as she clutched the menu to her chest. "I didn't expect to see you here today! What do you want to order?"

"The usual, please," he requested happily as a cat slipped into his lap with a meow.

"Okay! Your order will be right out!" She kissed the top of his head and flounced away, her fake tail bouncing with every step.

He sighed in content, stroking the tuxedo cat's head and enjoying its purr into his side. This café was a special place for him; it's where he met his girlfriend, and it's where he liked to visit her during the weekends.

Not only were the cats cute and adoptable, but the food was pretty good too.

A little while later, another cat joined him, a pretty calico who mewed and pawed at his socks.

He smiled down at the girl, dipping his hand down for her to nuzzle her head against.

"Here's your drink!" (y/n) chirped, setting a tall milkshake glass on the table with a strawberry drink in it, the foam on top in the shape of a cat. Then she set a plate of cake there too, "And here's your cake!"

"Thank you." He began to eat the cake and sighed at its delicious taste. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No, I don't believe so," she shook her head. "Why? You wanna come over?"

"If you like," a shy blush dusted his cheeks as he looked away.

She giggled, clasping her hands together. "Aw, you're so sweet! Of course I'd like you to visit! Should I expect you to pick me up after work?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! Enjoy your food, 'hiro-kun!" She made a heart with her hands before winking and turning to help another customer.

Chihiro sighed, his cheeks burning. The cat in his lap watched her go before looking up at him and meowing.

"I know," he replied softly. "She looks really cute in that uniform."


	154. Kiyotaka Ishimaru x Chihiro Fujisaki x Reader x Mondo Oowada - Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a little bit of chaos with this cute little trio!

"Shit! Go away! Shoo!" Mondo exclaimed, kicking at the growling dog's legs.

"Uh, Kiyotaka-kun...!" Chihiro squeaked, trying to keep away three of them advancing towards him.

"A little busy, I apologize!" Kiyotaka called back, busy keeping a dog's jaws from clamping down on his hand.

Mondo growled back at it, making its ears go back and it to back away, intimidated. "C'mon, we're almost to the motorcycle!"

"It's absolutely illegal to have three people on one motor vehicle!" Kiyotaka squawked as he was unceremoniously heaved over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Like I give a shit?!" He exclaimed, picking up Chihiro on the way.

Chihiro looked back at the dogs fearfully as they started running after them. "Hurry!"

Mondo hopped over a low fence and got to the motorcycle, where Chihiro got in front, Mondo got in the middle, and Kiyotaka got on behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle and clenching his eyes shut.

"Hold on tight," the biker warned as he started the vehicle. It roared to life, making a few of the dogs hesitate, but the leader continued to bark at them as he flipped the kickstand up and began to speed away.

Both Chihiro and Kiyotaka sighed in relief, the gift safely nestled in-between Chihiro and Mondo's bodies.

* * *

"What have you boys been up to now?" You sighed, putting your hands on your hips as you stared at your three guilty-looking partners.

Mondo was completely splattered in mud from head to toe, Chihiro's clothes were ripped and torn, and Kiyotaka surprisingly was the only clean one -- save for the dirt smudged right next to a nasty purple bruise on his cheek.

Chihiro smiled timidly at you, poking his fingers together. "Well, we wanted to surprise you..."

"But on the way back, we got ambushed by some aggressive dogs." Mondo finished with a sigh, nudging Kiyotaka.

Said man pulled out a bouquet of flowers, still pristine even after the rough-and-tumble adventure they apparently had.

Your eyes softened and you clasped your hands together. "Aww, guys, you shouldn't have!"

"We wanted to thank you for... putting up with our foolishness," Kiyotaka responded, handing them over.

"Hey, I am strictly chaotic neutral." Mondo griped, smoothing his pompadour back into place.

You beamed at them, setting the flowers down on the table before giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. "I love them, thank you so much. Now will you please take a bath? I don't want you tracking mud and dirt all over the house!"

"Yes, ma'am," the three of them droned in unison as they took off their shoes and walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

You watched them go fondly, shaking your head as you grabbed the flowers and went into the kitchen to find a vase.

Once you found a pretty blue one with cherry blossoms painted across it, you filled it with water and put the flowers in, setting it on the dining table. Then you smirked to yourself, hearing loud voices coming from the bathroom.

Bending down to take off your socks, you decided to join them in the bath.


	155. Teruteru Hanamura x Reader - Fake-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains cheating (non-sexual).

Things had been... frosty lately, to say the least, with your boyfriend of three years. Ever since he opened his own restaurant, you'd seen less and less of him until he barely even called you.

You understood at first; owning and operating your own business was bound to make you busy. But after things stabilized for him, he still didn't see you -- and you were growing tired of it.

You dressed up one night and went to the restaurant, intent on seeing him in person. You still had a vague idea of his operating hours, so when you showed up around closing time and explained to one of the waiters that you were the cook's girlfriend, and they reacted in surprise at that -- you grew suspicious.

You waited around until the restaurant closed for the night and the staff was cleaning up, and then you went to the kitchen, poking your head in.

What you saw was shocking: your boyfriend was standing near the sinks, deep in a lip-lock with another girl who looked to be one of the junior chefs.

Your heart dropped into your stomach and you swallowed harshly, whatever greeting words you wanted to say completely dying on your tongue. A sick feeling of hurt and anger began rising in your chest, and as soon as he parted from the girl, stroking her cheek, you made your presence known by clearing your throat.

The two of them were startled, whirling around to see you tapping the toe of your shoe against the tile with an irritated look on your face.

"(y- y/n)," he stammered, looking from her to you. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been wondering why my _boyfriend_ wasn't trying to see me as often anymore," you retorted sarcastically. "Well, guess I know now! Congratulations on your new relationship. I quit. We're done."

"B- boyfriend?!" The junior chef exclaimed before turning to him. "You never mentioned having a partner!"

"It wouldn't be proper workplace talk, especially with everything being so chaotic!" He defended, turning to you again. "(y/n) please, baby we can talk about this--"

"No, Hanamura." Your sharp voice made him flinch. "I've given you so many chances to see me, call me, hell even text me during your days off, but I've gotten nothing! For weeks! And don't give me that 'I was busy' excuse, because I know things have been easier to manage around here for a while now."

You glared at them, tears filling your vision. Dammit, you didn't want to cry! Not now! "It's over. See you around, Hanamura."

Without another word, you ignored his protests and the junior chef's angry shouting as you walked out of the restaurant. The pitying looks of the staff followed you as you walked out the front doors, and as soon as the cool night air hit your face, you collapsed against the side of the building and began to cry.

You'd thought this time would be different. You'd gone into the relationship trying not to be so nagging or clingy, like your ex had claimed, yet you tried to dote on him for as much as he'd let you. He'd seemed to like it; so what went wrong? Why would he do this to you?

"I never should have given our relationship another try," you spat bitterly to yourself as you shoved yourself away from the wall and began to walk home, your hands stuffed into your pockets. You blatantly ignored the buzzing of your phone. "I'm never doing this again."


	156. Gonta Gokuhara x Reader - A Little Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: angst.

_You giggled, lying back against his chest as you weaved together a flower crown. "I can't believe you found a spot this beautiful!"_

_"Gonta has his ways of finding pretty things," he responded shyly, patting your hair. "Kind of like you."_

_"Aww, you're so sweet." You tilted your head up to kiss his chin before making the finishing touches on the crown and holding it up. "Ah, it's done!"_

_The daisies and wildflowers you'd picked prettily gave the crown splashes of color, the whites, yellows, and pinks working together nicely._

_You turned and gently placed the crown atop his head, smiling fondly at your work. "There we go. Now you're even more handsome, Gonta!"_

_He blushed, smiling at you. He gingerly reached up to touch the crown. "Does Gonta look good?"_

_"You look very good!" You leaned against him again, sighing in content as his large arms wrapped around you. "Thank you for bringing me here, Gonta. I love you."_

_"Gonta loves you too," he responded, closing his eyes as the sunlight gently warmed his face._

_The two of you fell silent then, the only noise being the gentle whisper of the breeze against the treetops, warbling birds, and the cheerful rush of the nearby stream across the stones._

_The day was perfect. Almost too perfect._

_"I missed this," you were sighing then, and somehow he felt himself being pulled away from the scenery. "I missed you."_

_"Please don't leave me again, Gonta..."_

* * *

Gonta awoke with a startled gasp, his eyes flying wide as he looked around. "(y/n)?"

The nighttime darkness wasn't comforting in the least, nor was his surroundings. When he saw the familiar dorm room walls and furniture, he realized where he was. His eyes filled with tears, and he bowed his head as he sniffled.

The quiet room echoed with his whimpering, his face hidden in his hands.

"Gonta is sorry, (y/n)," he sobbed. "Gonta is so very sorry that he left you alone."

The very last letter you'd written him the night before your death still lay on his nightstand, and if he read it he could practically hear your voice narrating every word excitedly.

"Please don't hate Gonta, (y/n)...!"

The bloody fingerprints on the edge of the paper, your blood, from the morning he discovered your body, still marred the innocent white paper.

He wailed in heartbreaking agony, desperately wishing for the impossible. "Please come back, (y/n)! Gonta... Gonta loves you!"


	157. DR2 x Reader - On the Slopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some fluffy cross-country with the bois!  
> (This is Class 77 + Hajime and Impostor, and EVERYONE IS ALIVE!)

"YEEEEEEEK!" Souda shrieked as he zoomed past you wobblily on his skis.

"Be careful! Watch out for the--" you winced as you heard a loud thump and a few branches dumped their contents onto him. "--tree."

"Hmph. Even after coaching he cannot get it." Gundham turned up his nose. He was fashionably clad in a black peacoat, and you could see his Devas snuggled up in his scarf.

"Cut him a little slack, he's never done this before," you protested.

"I agree with (y/n), it is icy out here!" Sonia chimed in, still unsteady on her own skis. "This is fun, though. I've never done this here!"

You nodded, smiling at the princess.

Behind you, Hiyoko was cackling at Mikan as she accidentally fell down for the umpteenth time, while Mahiru and Hajime tried to help her up. Teruteru and Impostor-kun (clad in a disguise of one of the teachers) were talking calmly further back, and Chiaki was snoozing as she went (surprisingly), with Nagito being watched by Yukizome to make sure he didn't accidentally cause a catastrophe.

Akane and Nekomaru had blazed ahead of you in one of their many challenges. Who knew how far ahead on the trail they were. Ibuki was pumped up because of them and had gone ahead too, but you'd likely catch up to her soon.

So far it was a beautiful, peaceful winter morning. The sun shone cheerfully through the trees and it wasn't even that cold today -- only a few degrees below zero!

Sonia bumped shoulders with you and giggled. "It's so much fun to go out together like this! We should do this every day of winter!"

You laughed softly. "Maybe not every day, but definitely on our days off, should the weather permit!"

Behind you, Souda chimed in, "Yeah, that would be awesome! We could totally test out my new snowball machine gun!"

You laughed, making room for the mechanic on the trail.

* * *

After all of you had finished the trail, Yukizome took you into the lodge for refreshments. You huddled beside the fire flanked by Hajime and Chiaki (who was sleeping on you), Komaeda sitting across from you on the couch talking.

The rest of your classmates were spread out around the lounge, on couches, on the floor, or even standing and chatting. It was cozy and warm, and soon enough, you felt yourself begin to drift off against Hajime's shoulder.

The boy looked over and smiled fondly at the two of you before turning back to listen to Ibuki, letting you sleep.


	158. DRV3 x Reader - By the Open Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Despair AU, this class is actually Class 79th at Hope's Peak. Enjoy some wintery fluff!

As a prize for beating out the other first-year class in the exams this semester, your entire class got to spend a weekend at one of the mountain cabins that the school apparently owned (more as a retreat for the teachers, but this time they made an exception for the class 79th).

The night air was crisp and cold, but the inside of the cabin your class stayed in was bright and warm. The living room was filled with the scents of smoke from the fire and warm freshly-made cookies and hot chocolate, the warmth from seventeen people filling the space with a cozy, homey feeling.

Everyone was in their pajamas along with their blankets (and for some, stuffed animals), chatting with one another and drinking their hot drinks, whether hot chocolate, cider, tea, or something else. Festive music was playing from someone's phone through Bluetooth speakers and several were engrossed in Mario Kart.

You sighed happily as you lounged near the fireplace with Kaede and Rantaro, listening to some of the girls chattering excitedly about what to do as an activity tomorrow. Every once in a while you chimed in, but for the most part you leaned against Rantaro, the green-haired boy smiling softly as he ran his hands through your hair, messing around with it.

Shuichi sat next to Kaede, blushing whenever she asked him for his opinion on things. The girls giggled when he pulled down his hat in embarrassment. Kokichi teased him, poking his red cheeks.

Gonta had been roped into helping out in the kitchen, given that he was strong and capable of carrying and/or reaching things. Kirumi stayed by to make sure nobody made too big a mess and K1B0 was good for being ordered around, content to help where he could (and asking questions about certain things along the way, ever curious). Ryoma stood by with Kirumi, making snarky comments here and there. Korekiyo and Kaito worked together for most of the cooking, surprisingly good for teamwork where it counted.

Your eyelids were heavy, and when you closed your eyes Rantaro leaned over to whisper, "Are you sleepy?"

"Mm," you murmured.

He chuckled, taking your now-empty cup from your hands and gently guiding your head to his lap. "That might be more comfortable, right?"

You turned over, covering your face with your hand.

Soon, the others noticed your position. The girls cooed over how cute it was, Kokichi teased you for being so 'lovey-dovey' with Rantaro, and the boy in question just winked.

"Mou, I wanna get in on some (y/n) snuggling action too!" Kaede declared, leaning over so that she could wrap her hands around your middle.

"Snuggle pile!" Angie cheered, and Himiko and Tenko both voiced their agreement. "C'mon, Shuichi-kun!"

The boy was horribly flustered as the girls dragged him in, and Kokichi dramatically flopped onto him with a "You're so comfy, Shuichi! How about I make you my new pillow?"

You smiled behind your hand as everyone got comfortable, Rantaro's hand in your hair easing you even more as Kaede lay her head on your chest.

"Are you comfy now?" He asked you quietly, barely heard in the cacophony when the others in the class realized what your friends were doing.

You nodded your head, cracking an eye open to look up at him. "Mm, I'm warm. Thanks."

He just smiled warmly down at you. "Good, I'm glad."


	159. Despair!77 x Reader - Reclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A yandere-ish oneshot featuring the Remnants and Class 77!Reader (who was never brainwashed). No NSFW, but hints at it.

You'd been snatched in the night, under cover of darkness. Someone had apparently been a double-agent, because your location had been leaked to the Remnants.

You only realized this when you awoke to gentle strokes on the side of your face and through your hair, and you faintly recognized that your pillow seemed harder than usual.

When your eyes opened, you looked up into bright red eyes and you startled. With a yelp, you tried to sit up, but arms dragged you back down.

"Aw, she's awake you guys!" Sonia cooed as her hand dipped back down to cup your cheek. It was unnervingly cool to the touch and you cringed away from it. "You're finally back where you belong, (y/n)."

"Sonia, let me go," your voice wavered.

"Aw, but that wouldn't be fun!" The princess pouted. "Especially after all the work it took to get you here!"

"Yeah, it was fuckin' hard trying to find you, y'know." Fuyuhiko spoke up from a few feet away, grumbling.

"It's all thanks to Izuru that we were able to get you!" Hiyoko chirped, giggling behind her fan. "You're so tenacious, (y/n)... it's cute!"

Freezing, you looked over until you saw red eyes glowing from the darkness. Immediately you recognized them; not just from your nightmares, but as the same eyes you'd sworn up and down you were just imagining for the past two weeks.

"Y- you..." you tried to shrink into yourself. "You're real?!"

He said nothing, just monitoring from the corner of the room.

"Aw, c'mon Izuru-kun," Nagito breathed with a smile. "You helped out so much... you deserve at least to be in the thick of it too!"

The man didn't move for a moment, but when the crowd of people looked over at him, he sighed heavily, as if it were a burden to even move.

"So irritating," he murmured, his rasping voice sending chills up your spine. It was almost like he didn't exercise his voice that often... "Fine. But don't bore me."

"The gang's all here," Kazuichi chimed in with a perverse blush on his face. Then he frowned. "Well, except for Nanami, but..."

You stiffened. You remembered the sweet class rep quite well, her death having saddened you immensely. You'd been off-campus at the time, taking care of your sick mother, so when the Parade happened, you'd heard about it from the news.

"But we've got you now!" Mahiru beamed at you, raising her camera. "I'm quite sure she'd be so happy, if she could only be here now... ah, that expression on your face is immaculate."

Snapping a photo of you, she inspected it and nodded firmly. "A perfect picture. Would you like to see?"

She let you see the screen, and the expression you were wearing in the photo honestly didn't look like you at all. Your face was totally contorted in terror, from your wide, scared (e/c) eyes to the way you tried to grimace out of the camera's focus. You didn't recall making that face at all.

"You're so beautiful, (y/n)," Mikan panted, her face flushed and drool starting to dribble down her chin as she stroked your neck. "So fragile... so full of hope..."

"Don't break her," Fuyuhiko ordered, kneeling beside you to caress your cheek. "We wanna show her all the love we built up since we last saw her, yeah?"

"We don't want to overwhelm her," Gundham spoke up for the first time, his deep voice resonating around the room and making you shiver, not just from the cool air.

"Ah, your pajamas are so cute!" Hiyoko giggled. "I didn't take you for the kitty-print type!"

Your face flushed in embarrassment, and you squeezed your eyes shut. They had been a gift from Kyoko for your 20th birthday, and this just had to be the first night you decided to pull them out.

"I want them," the girl said next, bluntly, and your face burned even redder when you slowly realized what she meant.

"W- wait, please," you begged as the remnants began to crowd around you. Hands began touching you everywhere: your arms, legs, neck, head, face, hands, feet, hips...

"We've waited three years for this," Akane said with a shake of her head. "We're damn tired of waitin'!"

"You're our most precious person, (y/n)," Nagito added, cupping his own cheeks as his grin widened. "Don't you want to catch up with your classmates?"

"It'll be fun! Like one of those high school reunions!" Teruteru chimed in. "I've become such an amazing chef while you were gone... I'd love for you to try my creations!"

"You'll kill me if I do!" You exclaimed, trying to crawl away. You only succeeded in crawling more into Sonia's lap.

The princess wrapped her arms tightly around you under your arms so you could escape. She giggled as you squirmed, your frightened gaze darting from one spot to another.

Frantically, you locked eyes with the mysterious stranger with long black hair. "I- Izuru, was it? Please, help!"

He said nothing, just staring you down with a half-lidded, bored stare.

"We'll finally be together forever, (y/n)," Ibuki whispered into your ear with a grin.

"If anyone tries to separate us I'll beat 'em to death!" Nekomaru added, punching into his palm.

"You said you saw me for me, right (y/n)?" Impostor-kun asked. You vaguely realized he didn't look like Ryota anymore. _So then where is he?_ "Friends keep their promises, don't they?"

"H- help," you weakly cried as someone's hand gripped your sleeve. "M- Makoto... Kyoko..."

"They can't take you from us again, (y/n)," Mahiru stated firmly. "We won't let you go."

Despair began to creep into your heart as your vision was filled with faces, all with swirling eyes and unnatural grins.

"Someone... anyone... please..."


	160. K1B0 x GN!Android!Reader - Just Circuitry Things

"Ugh," (y/n) muttered as they rubbed their shoulder.

"What's the matter?" K1B0 looked over, concerned.

"Just a kink in my shoulder joint," they responded with a wince. "I think I might need to go to Miu for a check again."

He nodded, setting down the book he was reading. He stood from the chair and walked over to the android, taking a peek at the joint in question. It felt hotter to the touch than normal and if he looked hard enough he could detect some smoke.

"Yeah, you definitely need it checked." He offered his arm. "I'll walk you there."

"Aw, you don't have to," they smiled, covering it with their hand before taking his arm with their free one.

"I want to," he said quietly, his eyes softening at them.

They blushed, their cheeks synthetically turning red.

As they walked, they passed by Kaede, who cooed. "Aww, where are you off to together?"

"Miu," (y/n) responded.

"Oh," she winced in sympathy. "Well, uh, good luck!"

K1B0 watched her as they left, humming in thought. "Kaede has a crush on Shuichi, doesn't she?"

They paused, frowning for a moment before shrugging. "I think so?"

"They're cute together," he commented before turning to his partner. "Do you suppose others view us that way?"

(y/n)'s eyes widened and another pretty blush lit up their cheeks.

After a moment of awkward silence, he coughed into his fist and turned away, turning red. "N- nothing, sorry, forget I said it."

A soft touch on his cheek made him turn again, giving the android a grimacing frown.

"Do you... like me like that?" They spoke softly, their (e/c) eyes still wide.

"I was told by the others that I wasn't... obvious enough," he responded shyly, looking down. "But I-- yes, I do."

(y/n)'s gaze softened at him. "Aw, K1B0, I..."

"I hope I haven't scared you off," he said frantically, looking up again. "Kokichi's methods were... well, questionable, but Shuichi and Rantaro's advice sounded sure enough that I thought I'd--"

(y/n) cut him off by pulling his face to theirs, kissing him. K1B0 squeaked in surprise, his ahoge shooting straight up in the air.

After a moment of liplocking, they pulled away, slightly panting. With an unsure smile, they asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Instead of answering, K1B0 started making squeaking noises for a few seconds before his eyes bluescreened and he shut down.

"E- eh?!" (y/n) exclaimed, holding him upright. "K1B0? K1B0, hey!"

Their shoulder joint fizzled again and they winced. "Aw dammit... guess we'll both have to visit Miu."


	161. Shuichi Saihara x Detective!Reader - The Case of the Stolen Precious Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some really cheesy fluff with Shuichi!

Another normal day at school, or at least that's what you thought.

When your classmate Shuichi came to you requesting your help in finding something, you immediately jumped to help him. He hardly ever asked you for favors, and he seemed really worried about this one -- and you had the feeling it was something really important.

So when he told you that someone had stolen something of his, you went into detective mode -- asking him where he last remembered seeing it, a list of people he last interacted with, and most likely suspects depending on what the item in question was.

He led you all around campus, speaking to everyone you could think of (although Kaede was strangely eager to help, giving Shuichi a wink when she thought you couldn't see), and searching through everything.

Still you had no leads. You were growing frustrated when dinner at last arrived and he tried to coax you into giving up the task for now.

* * *

"I just don't get it, Shu!" You exclaimed as you walked. "We've looked everywhere, asked everyone... where could your lost item have gotten to?"

"I don't know," he sighed, patting your back. "But we might as well get something to eat, right? Can't look on an empty stomach."

"I suppose so." You reluctantly allowed him to lead you to the cafeteria.

When you entered the cafeteria, it was strangely empty. The lights were off too, odd, except for plain red candles placed around the room, one on each table in the center.

It was a struggle not to bump your toes into anything. "What the hell? Did the power go out in the last five seconds or something?" You muttered to yourself as you tried to concentrate on not bumping any delicate appendages. "Shuichi?"

He was oddly silent, although he was still at your side -- you felt his hand gripping yours tightly as you made your way through the room.

"Here," he finally spoke up, and it made you jump. "Sit here."

He was gesturing to a table at the center of the room, and carefully you did as asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What's going on?" You questioned. "Is this some sort of prank? Am I about to get jumpscared?"

"What?" He asked, confused. "No. Uh, our food should be coming out in a minute."

"Is this some kind of setup?" You continued, narrowing your eyes. "Am I about to get shanked?"

"No," he replied patiently. "Just... wait a minute, ok?"

With no other choice but to listen, you sat back in your seat and sighed.

A moment later, the doors to the kitchen opened and someone walked out, their shoes clacking on the floor. You twisted around to try and catch a glimpse, but you could only see Kirumi expertly holding a tray of food.

When she stopped at your table, she sat down the dishes and silverware before giving you both napkins. Satisfied with her work, she sat the tray down on the next table over and set two glasses in front of you both, filling them with sparkling cider.

"Shuichi," you said slowly, "what is going on?"

He blushed, pulling down his hat as he cleared his throat.

"Enjoy your meal, you two," Kirumi spoke up with a smile as she grabbed the tray and exited.

No sooner did she disappear through the kitchen doors did someone else come out -- Kaede walked out to a large piano that sat at the rear wall. How in the world did that get there? That wasn't here earlier today.

Shuichi gently reached out to you. "Hey, don't worry about that. Let's just focus on each other, okay?"

"What's going on?" You asked again.

Shuichi sighed quietly, looking down for a moment before meeting your eyes again. "Remember when I said someone stole something from me?"

"Of course, that's what we've been looking for this entire day." You snapped, more than a little irritated. "What of it?"

"The person who stole from me..." he hesitated, his cheeks blooming with red, "... was you."

"What?!" You exclaimed. "What have I taken from you? I swear I haven't touched a single belonging of yours--"

"You stole my heart," he finished, pulling his hat down the rest of the way to completely cover his face.

He stunned you into silence. Kaede started playing the piano in the background, a romantic, lilting melody as the perfect ambience for your dinner.

Neither of you spoke for several moments.

Finally, he peeked at you, only to see you with a neutral expression.

"That was," you began, "horribly, horribly cheesy."

"I know," he groaned.

"For what it's worth," you continued, "I... kinda liked it."

He peeked at you again, his face red as a beet.

You smiled at him. "Is this your way of taking me on a date?"

"... Yes?"

"Because it sucks," you said bluntly.

He winced.

"You could've just asked me," you suggested with a shrug.

"I... I was advised that doing something like this would... make the process easier," he weakly replied.

"Well, now we're here, on a date." You gestured around you. "Impressive work. How long did it take to put this together?"

"A few days." He seemed a little more at ease, and slowly put the hat back on his head.

"Nice." You nodded appreciatively. "Now that I'm not stressed about a belonging I just can't find... why don't we enjoy the date and see what happens between us afterwards?"

Finally smiling at you, he nodded, inwardly breathing a huge sigh of relief as the two of you began to tuck into your food.


	162. Kaede Akamatsu x Reader - Here Comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable adoptive parents time!

Raucous shrieking awoke the two parents from sleep, and (y/n) audibly groaned into her pillow.

"I've got this one," Kaede mumbled as she heaved herself up and off the mattress with a sigh.

"Thank you," the woman called before nestling into the pillow again, trying to get to sleep.

Kaede made her way to the adjacent room where the crying was coming from, having put her hair up just in case, and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she gazed down at your five-month-old baby writhing about in his crib.

"Okay, Rantaro," she sighed, bending to pick him up. "Shh, it's alright now."

Luckily his diaper didn't smell, and she knew that her wife had fed and burped him a couple of hours ago, so when his cries quieted some when he heard her voice, she realized he must have been lonely.

The baby's cries began to lessen as he opened his big green eyes, his face red and damp.

Kaede smiled gently at him as she began to walk about in a lilting pattern around the room.

"There there, you missed us, didn't you?" She spoke soothingly.

His bottom lip still quivered, however. The baby whimpered, raising his chubby arms to try and reach for her.

She went for the rocking chair next to the crib and eased herself down into it with a light sigh before looking down at the boy again.

"What will it take to get you back to sleep, I wonder..." she mused aloud. "Do you want a song?"

The baby waved his little fists, and she chortled.

"You want Mama to sing to you?" She asked again. "Okay."

Clearing her throat, she began humming quietly for a moment before singing. "Here comes the sun, hmhmhmhm... here comes the sun and I say, it's alright..."

Baby Rantaro stared at her face, mesmerized.

"Little darling, it's been a long, cold lonely winter," she sang quietly, smiling at him. "Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here."

Rantaro's wide eyes began to droop, little by little.

"Here comes the sun, hmhm hmhm, here comes the sun and I say, it's alright."

When the baby's eyes shut, Kaede glanced up when she noticed (y/n) in the doorway, gazing at both of them with a fond look in her eye.

Slowly, the woman walked in and stood next to Kaede, singing with her.

"Little darling, the smiles returning to their faces," the woman sang softly.

"Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here," Kaede returned her smile before glancing back down at their son.

The baby seemed to be almost asleep as they both harmonized on the chorus. "Here comes the sun, doo da doo doo... here comes the sun, and I say," they locked eyes and ended together, "it's alright."

With Rantaro asleep, Kaede and (y/n) kissed his chubby cheeks before Kaede gently put him back into the crib.

The two women stood over him for a moment, staring lovingly at the baby, before quietly sneaking out of the room and back to their own.

When they were safely back in bed, (y/n) propped herself up onto her arm with a grin. "You've gotten the hang of this whole mommy business, haven't you?"

"Don't act like you aren't a good mom yourself," she laughed gently as she leaned in for a kiss.

The two snuggled up together, (y/n)'s head on her chest, before she broke the silence. "... I still miss him."

"I know." Kaede heaved a sigh. "I almost wish we hadn't named the baby after him... even hearing his name hurts."

(y/n) looked up with a mild frown, cupping the blonde's cheeks. "Kaede, we did all we could. While I wish we could have been more involved, at the end of it there's nothing we could have done."

Her voice quivered, "I know."

Her lip quirking up into a half-smile, the woman continued, "I bet he'd be awfully honored to have his best friend's baby christened with his name."

Kaede laughed wetly, brushing away the tears that welled up in her eyes. "He would not have stopped talking about it," she agreed. "I just... wish that he could've met him."

"Talk like that isn't going to ease the hurt," (y/n) reminded, leaning in to kiss her again. "I happen to know that he would absolutely not approve of you continuing to sulk about it like there's something you could've done to mitigate his illness."

Kaede closed her eyes as she continued to speak. "What I know is that you're an amazing mother and I know that in the future Rantaro will be delighted to know where his name came from. Okay?"

"You always know how to cheer me up," the blonde replied.

"That's what I'm here for: to be your support." (y/n)'s eyes softened as she was squeezed. "You're an amazing momma, you know that?"

Her cheeks pinkened and she opened her eyes to shyly smile. "You're just saying that."

"Mm, nah, I have other ways of flattering my beautiful wife." (y/n) smirked cheekily at her. "Like how I envy how you can put him to sleep so quickly. You sure you weren't the Ultimate Vocalist in high school?"

"Believe me, you'd have been serenaded with a song rather than a sonata if I was." She nestled her head into the pillow. "Now rest. I don't know how much time we'll have to sleep before we're needed again."

Yawning, the (h/c)-haired woman nodded and closed her eyes. "Alright... good night."


	163. Genocider Syo x Reader - Exception

"Tch." Syo spat on the ground as she admired her latest work. Blood pooled onto the floors beneath her shoes, and she leered at the pretty boy's wide eyes as they stared at nothing.

 _Too pretty for his own good,_ she mused to herself as she turned and slinked away. _A pity. He could've been good boyfriend material._

Another day, another mark to add to her tallies. She honestly didn't give a damn about whether or not Toko would freak about her bloodstained shoes when they swapped consciousnesses; that was her problem and she wasn't about to notify her in some way.

Kicking at a pebble, she glanced across the way to notice a familiar girl exiting a convenience store with a bag in her hands. The (h/c)-haired girl sneezed into her sleeve for a moment before walking on.

Syo decided to follow her, given that they were going the same way anyway.

After a moment of hearing footsteps, the girl paused before turning around. When she saw Syo, her fear turned to cautious relief. "Oh, it's just you, Syo. Are you heading back home?"

"Yeah, might as well knock myself out rather than stay out here." She shrugged, hiding her scissors in her pockets as she approached.

"I see." (y/n) smiled at her kindly. "Well, do you want a snack? I was going to surprise Toko."

She shrugged again. "What'cha got?"

"Pocky," she responded, pulling out a box of the snacks. Apparently since it was close to Valentine's Day, they were cherry flavored. Interesting.

Syo smirked. "Are you trying to seduce me or something? I thought you were into Toko."

(y/n) blushed a deep red, stumbling over her words. "I--! I didn't-- I mean I wasn't trying to-- I mean-- I mean--"

"Calm down, I'm just kidding." The girl snorted, holding out a hand. "Gimme."

(y/n) meekly opened it and pulled one out, handing it to Syo... who immediately put it into her mouth.

"Tastes weird," she commented as she munched on it.

Her companion tasted one herself, only to hum. "I dunno, I kinda like it."

The two walked in relative silence, Syo glancing towards her every once in a while. The lamplight illuminated her, a halo of highlights dancing across the crown of her hair. Her (e/c) eyes darted back and forth as she absentmindedly ate the snack. She was pretty enough for someone who didn't regularly seek out the same sex.

 _Hah, I guess I get why Toko likes her so much,_ she thought dismissively to herself as she leaned in.

(y/n) noticed her in her peripheral and turned her head, wide (e/c) eyes locking onto hers. "S- Syo?"

Syo hummed in reply, her ruby irises locking onto the bare end of the pocky stick in her mouth. "Hold still."

(y/n) squeaked when Syo took the biscuit into her mouth, nibbling slowly on it. Her face began to burn again, lighting up with a blush as Syo's face crept closer and closer...

Her eyes squeezed shut. _Am I about to have my first kiss?!_

... until she broke off from the biscuit just shy of her lips, straightening back up as the girl blinked in confusion.

Once she was done swallowing the treat, she grinned. "Hah! You shoulda seen the look on your face! What, didja think I was gonna beat her to the punch?"

(y/n) blinked once more. "Wh- wha...?"

"I like you, (y/n)," Syo slung an arm around her shoulder and brought her in. "Maybe a bit more than other people. But you're too nice. I can see why Toko can stand you."

"I-- uh-- thank you?" She asked, confused.

"If I do end up smoochin' you, it'll probably be after she does, though," she snorted. "I don't really care either way if she ends up doin' it or not, but I guess polite's polite when it comes to a girl's first kiss."

Then she leaned in with a grin, whispering into her ear. "But don't think for a moment that you're off the hook once she stops being such a wuss, yeah?"

(y/n) squeaked again, and Syo started cackling as she began walking again.

After a few seconds, she turned back. "You comin' or what?"

Thoroughly flustered, (y/n) nodded rapidly and rushed to catch up.

 _Yeah, I can see why Toko likes her so much,_ the killer thought in amusement. _She might even prove to be my exception._


	164. Teruteru Hanamura x Reader - Cherry-Flavored

Teruteru Hanamura was a happy man.

He had a bustling restaurant of his own, his mother was well cared for, and he had a beautiful, talented wife. What more could he want?

He first met her in high school in their first year. She was in the other batch of first-years, the Ultimate Baker, (y/n). She was pretty, with (e/c) eyes that made his heart skip a beat and a smile that set the fire in his chest ablaze.

Perhaps that was just him waxing poetic in the ruminations of love, but he still swore up and down she could make his heart flutter like no one else.

Things had a bit of a rocky start between them, what with his perverted tendencies and the fact that he didn't attend classes at first. But as the year progressed and he started to interact with her (courtesy of both class reps introducing them), he started to gain a liking for her.

She was sweet as her fruit pies, but held a spicy kick like her diabolo brownies. She was intelligent, clever, witty -- and by the end of first year, he was smitten.

When he confided in Nanami about how he wanted to confess to her, she was excited for him -- and helped him plan it out with the help of the other girls (and Kuzuryuu, surprisingly). He confessed his feelings in the courtyard with a delicious, freshly-made cherry torte -- not exactly his forte, but he'd practiced until his friends were too full for more. Luckily it seemed to do the trick, and she excitedly accepted.

By the time their second year kicked off, they were full-swing into the dating scene. Freshmen oohed and aahed over their relationship and the graduating class cooed about how sweet they were together. (y/n) glowed with pride whenever they tried each other's dishes on each other, and Teruteru couldn't have been happier, believing he truly met his match.

Things escalated -- the annual winter ball came, and with it came (y/n) in a beautiful, cherry-red gown. They danced together in a wonderland of tinsel and golden ornaments, in a rush of bitter cold and the comforting glow of the fire. He promised to marry her when he finally opened a restaurant of his own, and she promised that she'd wait for him while pursuing her own dream of owning her own bakery.

Spring came and went, and with it, their third year. Both were among the smartest in their year, determined to keep their promises to one another -- and on graduation day, he proposed, and she tearfully said yes.

After high school came university -- and once they got into the same school, they immediately went about renting an apartment together and getting jobs part-time to support themselves. Their dreams were becoming more and more real -- and their love deepened.

As soon as they graduated, they set to work gathering funds. They advanced in their prospective careers, Teruteru as a chef, and (y/n) as a baker in the shop next door. Every morning she sent him off with a smile and a kiss, painting his cheek with her cherry-red lipstick.

When Teruteru turned 30 years old, he announced that he was going to co-own the Hanamura Diner with his mother, having earned enough money to upgrade the establishment and help keep things running while his mother dealt with her illness.

When Teruteru and (y/n) celebrated New Year's that winter, they announced their wedding.

It would be held in spring when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and all of their classmates and friends were invited -- as well as their families. Her parents were overjoyed, and Teruteru's mother was delighted to hear that it would be held back in their hometown.

At their wedding, (y/n) wore her favorite cherry-red lipstick, and he'd never seen anyone more beautiful in all of their bridal glory. They recited their vows under a canopy of delicate pink, and when they kissed the blossoms blessed their union. The two had laughed and helped pick out the delicate blooms out of each other's hair.

* * *

And now here they were, both 31, both having achieved their dreams. Teruteru's widespread influence in the culinary world drew many a customer to the diner and thanks to him, they had enough staff to keep things running smoothly. (y/n) had suggested they expand to sell baked goods at the counter as well, and that further expanded the business's reach.

She got on quite well with her in-law, and Mrs. Hanamura often gushed about her thoughtful son and her daughter-in-law.

Every morning, (y/n) would apply her cherry-red lipstick and show up to work with a smile, offering her array of delicious goods for the customers to take home, who left feeling full and satisfied with their meals. Every evening Teruteru would reflect on their lives as they lay in bed, reminiscing on their adolescent innocence and how blessed they'd both been.

Every Valentine's day, he surprised his wife with the same delicious cherry torte he confessed to her with, and every time, she laughed, her eyes crinkling just so as she playfully accepted all over again.

Yes, Teruteru Hanamura was a very happy man... and he didn't ever want things to change.


	165. Chihiro Fujisaki x Reader - Confidence Booster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a little bit of a Mondo/Chihiro friendship! Big dude and lil' dude, I love them both so much.

"Alright, you can do this..." he coached himself, taking a deep breath as he clutched the flowers tighter. "C'mon, Fujisaki, you can hack into the government's servers and you can ask her on a date."

"What'cha up to, lil' dude?" Mondo asked casually as he walked out of the classroom, startling the poor boy.

"EEK! Uh, Mondo-kun!" Chihiro exclaimed. "I! Was! Um! F- flowers!"

"They're nice and all, but I'm not a flowers type of guy." Mondo replied, amused, as he took a sip of his tea. "Who are they for? I know you aren't just lurking around here to give 'em to _me_."

"Uh, t- they're for..." he hesitated, before gesturing to the door. "T- they're for (l/n)."

Raising an eyebrow, the biker gestured with his hand. "Go on..."

"I wanted... t- to ask her, um, on a date." He finished, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"I think she'll like 'em," he supplied hopefully. "But you've gotta have more confidence, my man!"

"I know..."

"Look, just pretend I'm her and test your pitch on me!" Mondo took the last sip of his drink and slipped the box into his coat pocket. Raising his arms, he continued, "Gimme your best shot, c'mon."

"Okay..." Chihiro nodded before clearing his throat. "Uh, (y/n), I... I..."

At Mondo's expectant stare, he clenched his eyes shut and thrust the flowers forward. "IreallylikeyouandIwantedtoaskifyouwouldgoonadatewithmethisSaturday!"

After a moment of silence, he heard Mondo snort. Opening his eyes, he noticed the tall man shaking his head.

"That was... I'm gonna be blunt, that was kinda lame." He said seriously, making the programmer wilt a little. "You were way too nervous. You can't just rapid-fire your words like that, y'know? You've gotta slow down, be cool."

"Be cool," Chihiro echoed quietly. Then he nodded. "Okay, I-- I think I got it."

"Try again. Remember, be cool."

"Okay." Clearing his throat again, he looked up at the biker's chest and held up the flowers. "(y/n), I like you. Uh, go out with me? I-- I mean, will you go on a Saturday with me on date-- ugh, no, I mean, will you on go a date me with-- I mean--"

"Okay, stop," Mondo sighed. "You're mixing up your words a bit too much there, little man. You're too nervous."

"I-- I know!" Chihiro slapped his forehead. "But I can't just-- I can't keep myself from getting too nervous and ruining everything! She's just so... so amazing, and every time I'm around her I get too self-conscious and end up looking like a total dork!"

The biker shook his head. "Okay, so here's what we'll do. I'm gonna coach you through what you need to say, alright? Just repeat after me."

"Okay, I can do that." Chihiro nodded.

"(y/n), I like you." Mondo stated.

"(y/n), I like you," Chihiro echoed.

"Will you,"

"Will you,"

"go out with me,"

"g- go out with me,"

"on a date,"

"on a date,"

"this Saturday?"

"this Saturday...?" Chihiro finished.

"Okay, now let's do it again, but with more confidence." Mondo said. "(y/n)!"

Jumping a bit from the bellow, Chihiro tried his best to match his enthusiasm. "(y/n)!"

"I like you!"

"I like you!"

"Will you go out with me!"

"Will you go out with me!"

"On a date this Saturday!"

"On a date this Saturday!"

"Okay, even more!" Mondo nodded with a grin. "(y/n) I LIKE YOU!"

Scrunching up his face in determination, his cheeks blushed from embarrassment at his volume as he bellowed, "(y/n) I LIKE YOU!"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME ON A DATE THIS SATURDAY?"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME ON A DATE THIS SATURDAY?" Chihiro yelled.

After a moment of silence where he caught his breath, a quieter voice made him jump. "Y'know, all you had to do was knock."

Whirling around, Chihiro stared, mortified, at the class representative for the other batch of the 78th classes.

"I-- I-- I--"

"Oh, hey (l/n)." Mondo waved to the smaller girl. "Just helpin' out my bro with some confidence-boosters, y'know?"

"So I can see." She nodded before smiling at the flustered boy. "I like the flowers."

"T-t-t-t-th-"

"My answer to the question is a yes," she winked. "Just text me the details later, okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

She gingerly plucked the bouquet from his shaking hand and bade Mondo a polite goodbye as she walked off, a stack of reports tucked under her arm.

Mondo watched her leave before turning to the dizzy boy with a grin and a thumbs-up. "You got yourself a date! What'cha think, lil bro?"

Instead of answer, the programmer only gave an incoherent noise before tilting forward in a faint.


	166. Izuru Kamukura x Reader x Hajime Hinata - Broken Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: LONG AND ANGSTY.
> 
> Also contains a canon break: where in canon Izuru is an amnesiac Hajime, in this one, Izuru was split from Hajime and they're two separate entities. It'll make more sense in the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this monster brainchild!

The first time (y/n) met Hajime Hinata, she fell deep in love with him.

He was a Reserve student and she was a main course, but that didn't matter -- she often made excuses to go and see him during lunch hour, even if only for a few minutes.

It didn't matter if he didn't exactly know her that well or if he even reciprocated her feelings; just seeing him and being with him was enough to sate her hunger for more. Or at least, it was for a while.

Pretty soon the two came closer and closer together. The more Hajime seemed to like her, the happier she was -- and then came the day when she went to see him and was informed (rather unkindly) by another Reserve student that he dropped out of the program.

(y/n) was heartbroken. She cried nearly every night since he left, desperately wondering where she went wrong. Still, as the months wore on, she forced herself to put on a happy face for her friends. She was, after all, the Ultimate Show Hostess; if she didn't smile, her audience would grow worried.

And then came the day when she met him: Izuru Kamukura.

That was the day her entire world was crushed.

* * *

The Parade was in full swing on campus, and the majority of the Main Course students were either dead or missing. Her own teacher had instructed her friends to barricade themselves into the classroom while he tried to fend off the rioters, but half an hour had gone by and the raucous screaming still hadn't stopped from below.

Her friends had begun to panic when she volunteered to go looking for him. She knew it was stupid (and was vigorously demanded to stay), but she had grown too worried and needed to find another safer place for them to hide, should the rioters make it up the stairs.

No sooner than when she stepped into the stairwell did she run into an unfamiliar young man, about her age, with long, trailing black hair and the most piercing ruby eyes she'd ever seen. When he stared her down with that bored gaze, it felt as if he were reading her whole soul: every thought, every hope, every dream she had was on full display, and his stare made her feel naked.

He looked her up and down for a moment before humming in thought. "(y/n)..."

"Who are you?" She demanded shakily. "You don't look like an Ultimate..."

Instead of answer, he stepped past her and walked on up.

"H- hey!" She exclaimed. "Wait! I still don't know your name!"

He paused on the stair, not looking back. "Kamukura Izuru."

Without another word, he continued on, leaving her dumbfounded in the stairwell.

As soon as her ears caught the sounds of the rioters coming up the stairs, she panicked and followed after him.

On the way, her phone buzzed rapidly in her skirt pocket. When she fished it out, she found frantic texts from her friends, each one more unintelligible until they faded into strings of letters.

_THEYRE HERE (Y/N)_

_NONONONONONO_

_HELDLDFAHDPP USSLDJKFDWH_

_ALDSKFJO234-230!()#)_

Tears blurred her vision as she pocketed the phone, and when she found the door to the roof she let out a sob.

Her knees buckled for a moment, but she used all of her strength to push it open...

... and found three people already there.

One of the girls from the newer classes turned to the terrified upperclassman with a predatory smile. "Oho? Who's this...?"

* * *

The girl, Junko, as it turned out, was the one responsible for the rioters. After going into a lengthy monologue about hope and despair and how she wanted to watch the world crumble to dust, she ordered Mukuro to knock her out. By the time she came to, she was in an unfamiliar bedroom, the windows obscured with thick boards across them, and the man with red eyes staring at her from the darkness.

She spent her first days in the room terrified and lonely, begging him to let her go and to let her see her friends. When he very bluntly told her that they were dead, she couldn't stop crying until she exhausted herself into an uneasy sleep.

Izuru was a blunt man, but he seemed patient with her. Whenever she awoke, he was in the room, and to her knowledge he didn't leave until well after she fell asleep. Sometimes he came with food, other times he came with clothing, likely stolen, and escorted her to a connecting bathroom to force her to bathe.

(y/n) was completely lethargic and depressed and couldn't even muster the strength to care as he delicately undressed her and had her stand under a spray of warm water. She didn't care when he brushed his fingers through her hair to get rid of the grease and grime. She didn't care when he sat her on the edge of the bed after dressing her in someone else's clothes, working a brush through her hair.

As emotionally-drained as she was, she soon found herself looking forward to spending time with him. He didn't say much, but he listened when she spoke. He was gentle when he touched her. Most of all, he didn't have the same creepy aura that Junko and Mukuro had. Unnervingly, his aura was totally empty, as if he were a husk of a human.

This didn't deter her from making a connection with him. She found herself growing more and more attached to him, lighting up when he walked into the room and asking for little implements here and there; a book and pencil to write her thoughts in, maybe on a rare occasion a treat she recalled from her life before, even just asking questions about what he liked or hated. He was patient enough with her, answering her questions and watching her write them down in the notebook he'd surprised her with one day.

One day, though, trouble arrived in the form of a painfully-familiar boy.

* * *

One evening, after Izuru had brought a simple dinner to her bedroom, there came a faint bang from somewhere else. Izuru immediately got to his feet and ordered her to stay put as he swept through the door.

(y/n) remained patiently, anxiously chewing her sandwich.

After a few minutes, he returned -- and had an unconscious form in his grasp, one with familiar brown hair.

(y/n) got to her feet with a gasp. "Hajime--!"

"He has no memory of you," Izuru replied, carrying the boy to the chair near her bed. "I have the memory. Thanks to the procedure, he was considered defective and imprisoned somewhere else in the laboratory. Someone must have let him out."

(y/n)'s eyes filled with tears when she learnt of her crush's fate. As she brushed the hair from his eyes, she noticed the scars on his head. "What did they do to you, Hajime?" She whispered.

Izuru watched as she doted over the boy, quietly collecting the tray and leaving.

* * *

Hajime didn't awaken until the next morning. When he did, he was nervous and scared.

He immediately went to a corner and demanded to know who she was and why he was there -- and when she tried explaining, he became convinced she was lying. (y/n) was in tears by the time Izuru arrived with breakfast. At the sight of his clone, Hajime became angry and demanded to know what was going on.

"Calm down," Izuru ordered. "You escaped from your cell, so I brought you here so that you will have human company."

He set the tray down on the bed, and as (y/n) ate her portion, Hajime slowly got up. He hesitantly approached, but when the girl offered food, he withdrew.

"Give him time, he's traumatized," Izuru said to her dejected form. "It's likely whoever else was here was not kind to him."

* * *

It took weeks for the boy to warm up to her. By the time he did, he learnt of his missing memories, both from her and from Izuru. It frustrated him to no end to realize that he couldn't remember her at all, but was placated with the fact that he was making new memories.

Izuru watched this all with an unreadable face, and neither party grew privy to his true feelings about the situation.

Instead of feeling happy, he was irritated.

Izuru had retained all of Hajime's memories of the time before and had immediately recognized her when he bumped into her at the stairwell -- and had strived to protect her from Junko's deranged madness. Bringing her to the secure location was meant to be a way to cultivate a new relationship with her, one untainted by the chains of 'Ultimate' or 'Reserve', one where they could simply be themselves... even if he technically qualified as an Ultimate himself.

For the life of him, though, he couldn't quite recall how he came to be with this form; he had no memory of accepting any kind of procedure, only that he fell asleep one day and awoke in a strange location with a talent, or rather, _talents_. As far as he knew, he had been born and raised as Izuru Kamukura, coming to Hope's Peak to achieve his dreams. Only Hajime had the answers, and even mentioning talent had him growing red with rage. So far, they hadn't been able to pry it out of him.

He was Izuru Kamukura, and (y/n) was the girl who visited him every day. (y/n) was the girl he'd fallen in love with. What use did he have with someone who only recalled the bitter parts?

Watching her dote over his counterpart made ugly jealousy rear its head, and he bitterly wished it away. He wanted her full love again, one that they'd had before the Parade, but he couldn't get rid of Hajime now. She'd grown too attached to him, and the boy was still skittish enough around him that if he tried anything, he would likely regret it later.

So there he remained, watching the girl he loved dote upon another, one that took her feelings (as far as he thought) for granted.

* * *

The one thing Hajime knew was hatred.

Ever since he accepted the damn procedure to give him a talent, all he knew was hate. His prior memories, all of them, faded away, except for the day he was taken to a secret underground laboratory and stripped of his previous name and identity, only to serve as the vessel for their so-called 'Ultimate Hope'.

Well, needless to say, that failed spectacularly.

Instead of one, they ended up with two -- Izuru, who received the talent, and Hajime, who remained with none. They quickly took away the black-haired boy and left him to rot in a cell far away from any interaction, only kept alive with food. Anyone who did visit him did the bare minimum and wouldn't give him the time of day.

Hajime learnt to hate people. He hated them so much that he wanted to kill them all.

People turned their backs on them when he couldn't give them what they wanted. People ignored him when he craved companionship. People hated him and spoke his name only in the context of disgust.

So when he finally escaped the cell one day and promptly ran into the one responsible for his suffering, he only saw red. The last thing he remembered was lunging at the Hope before everything went black, and when he awoke, he was face-to-face with an unfamiliar, worried-looking girl.

 _She's going to hate you,_ his inner voice hissed. _She's not trustworthy! Stay away!_

In the beginning, it was easy to hate her too. Despite all of her concern ( _it's such a fake act,_ the voice whispered again), it was easy to despise the one he didn't know. It was easy to despise her for the sole reason that she consorted with his perfect other half.

But as time wore on and she continued to worry over him, he found his hatred giving way to confusion. Why wasn't she ignoring him? Why didn't she hate him? What was her goal?

Instead of hate, Hajime grew attached. Since they shared the same room, they were near each other nearly every hour of the day. She seemed just as desiring of human contact as he, and even though his disgustingly-talented other half spent as much time with her as he could, he found himself depending on her.

Before long, he found himself falling in love.

* * *

One morning, Izuru walked into the room with a small cake on a tray along with their breakfast.

"It's been three years since I first took you here," he explained to the girl. To both of them, he continued, "You both should be twenty."

"I'm... I'm _twenty_ already?" (y/n) whispered, horrified. "I missed my eighteenth birthday? Graduation? University?"

"How do you know how old I am?" Hajime asked, suspicious.

"I am you." Izuru replied blandly. "We are twenty by now."

"This is..." she exhaled. "What's going on in the outside world right now?"

"As of now, Junko Enoshima is long dead," he told her plainly. "It still isn't safe to leave yet, but I'll let you know when it is."

"What is... outside?" Hajime asked.

(y/n) gasped, turning to him. "You... don't remember what that's like?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, it's-- it's beautiful," she replied. "The sky is blue, there's this big white ball in the sky called the sun that keeps everything warm in the daytime, and at night it's replaced with another white ball called the moon. There's lakes and rivers and grassy meadows, and trees that change foliage with the seasons..."

"I... don't know what any of that is."

Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Hajime," she whispered. "When we get out, I'll teach you about what everything is, okay?"

He was startled by the sudden affection, but patted her back and nodded. "O... okay."

Izuru stood there without a word, his grip tightening on the tray.

* * *

Finally, one day Izuru told them that it was safe to go outside.

(y/n) practically bounced with joy as she got on a pair of socks and shoes that Izuru lent her, and Hajime was given a shirt, pants, and his own pair of socks and shoes (since he only had a hospital gown and boxer shorts).

(y/n) walked between them, both boys hand-in-hand with her. When they stepped outside, the dust in the sky made her start to cough.

Her eyes watered as she blinked, squinting. "Wh... what's happened?"

"This is a result of Despair," Izuru said gravely, staring at the affected landscape.

Hajime looked around in confusion. "Where's the... blue sky? And the sun? And grass?"

"This... this isn't right! This is wrong, all wrong!" She exclaimed. "You're telling me that the world went straight to hell in only three years? Izuru, what's happened?!"

"Despair ravaged the whole world and left it... like this." He gestured to the torn-up grounds of the school, the buildings standing broken and dreary against the reddish-gray sky. Clouds gathered above, obscuring the sun. There was no grass; instead it was piles of mud and dirt, marred with thousands of footprints.

"Can't we do something to get it back to the way it was?" She whispered, gripping his hand desperately.

"All we can do," he responded quietly, "is wait."

* * *

A little bit after that, Izuru instructed them to take all they owned and follow him. They didn't question him, even as he led them across the hellish landscape and off of the campus, leaving the destruction and bodies behind.

As soon as they entered the nearby city, he stopped and waited.

Soon enough, two people appeared from behind a building: a young man and woman, both in suits.

"Izuru Kamukura!" The young man greeted with a sunny smile. He looked familiar enough, but (y/n) couldn't pinpoint who he was.

Hajime remained mostly-hidden behind her, gripping her hand tightly.

"I've come to surrender all three of us into your custody," he spoke cordially.

"Alright, we've already got rooms for you ready." The young man turned to (y/n). "Do you remember me, (l/n) (y/n)?"

"No..." She frowned, tilting her head. "Were you at Hope's Peak, by any chance?"

"I was in the class after yours," he explained with a chuckle. "I'm Naegi Makoto, graduate of Class 78. This is my classmate and friend, Kirigiri Kyoko."

Suddenly, it clicked, and she gasped. "Kirigiri?! As in..."

"Yes, I am the principal's daughter." She nodded primly. "It's good to see that you're safe."

"To you as well," she nodded earnestly. "We've got some catching up to do! I'm afraid I've been a little... sheltered."

"And that's fine," Makoto replied with a patient smile. "C'mon, I'll explain the bigger points of interest in the car."

* * *

By that evening, (y/n) and Hajime were freshly-bathed, in freshly-laundered clothes, and they were in connecting rooms -- but Izuru was nowhere to be found.

"We're just getting a clearance from the Foundation on what to do with him," Makoto had explained with a sympathetic smile. "You'll see him soon, I promise."

She'd accepted it begrudgingly, but thankfully she had Hajime for comfort.

When three days had passed and there was no word of her friend, she grew more worried.

"Where is he?" She asked that morning as she and Hajime walked to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Aoi paused in eating to exchange worried glances with Yasuhiro (a goofy man who always insisted he saw good things in her future). Finally, she put down her chopsticks and gestured to take a seat.

Once they both did, she gave (y/n) a sad sigh. "I'm really sorry, (y/n). The Foundation insisted that he stand trial for the crimes he helped oversee. Izuru is in custody for right now and awaiting a hearing with the Foundation board. I was hoping to tell you as soon as the paperwork was ready to have you and Hinata-san as witnesses, but..."

"What? No, no he hasn't committed a crime!" She insisted. "He was so kind to me, to _us_! He _can't_ be a criminal, he just _can't_!"

"There are lots of things you don't know, (y/n)," Yasuhiro said quietly.

Hajime gripped her hand as she shook her head and insisted. "There's no way! I can't believe this is happening. Izuru is not a bad person!"

All she got were stares of pity.

* * *

On the day that Izuru stood trial before the Foundation council, she and Hajime were ordered to give detailed testimony on what happened between them during the three years they were missing. (y/n) bravely spoke as clearly as she could, but at the end of her testimony she had to excuse herself to compose herself. While not having as much of a connection as she did, Hajime testified too that he treated them fairly.

It did quite a bit to sway the council members, who inevitably ruled that Izuru was to be put on probation. While he was allowed to see (y/n) and Hajime, they had to be supervised, and they could only visit him during specific hours.

(y/n) was desolate, spending every moment of her visits sitting with him and showing him the notebooks he'd given her, telling him of everything they'd have to do when he was able to leave. He stared at her like always, although now his eyes were soft and sympathetic.

One day while visiting him, she broke down and confessed something.

"I love you, Izuru," she wept into his shirt. "I care about you so much it hurts."

His only answer was a gentle kiss.

...

Unfortunately, Hajime inevitably heard about the confession. Just like that, he grew sullen and irritated with her, no matter how hard she tried to get him to fess up on what was wrong.

 _All this time I've loved her, and she just throws my feelings away?_ He thought to himself angrily as he paced about his room. _I should've known she was like the rest of them. She never cared about me! She just wanted someone to talk to so that she wouldn't go crazy!_

* * *

One day, he snapped.

"I'VE LOVED YOU FOR ALMOST AS LONG AS I'VE KNOWN YOU," he roared in her face. "YET YOU LOVE THAT EMOTIONLESS PRICK MORE THAN ME! YOU PLAYED WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE I KNEW YOU WOULD!"

She burst into tears when he slammed the door in her face, uncaring of her distress.

* * *

It took a whole week before he would speak to her again, and when he did, it wasn't his choice.

(y/n) had gotten depressed again, so much so that the Foundation members feared for her health. She had been in medical for a while so that they could keep tabs on her, and one day Byakuya knocked on his door and ordered him to go visit her.

"She's been damn miserable, and if you don't work things out I will personally make sure you end up in medical yourself so that you cannot put it off any further!" He threatened.

As soon as Hajime reluctantly dressed, he was escorted to her room.

She was drowsing when they arrived, but when Byakuya told her about her company, she became more alert.

Hajime awkwardly took a seat next to her bed as she looked at him in relief and sorrow.

"Hajime, before you start, I never, _ever_ wanted to play with your feelings," she said. "I didn't want to hurt you at all; that's why I never brought up much of our past together."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Even though you don't have any memory of a time before Izuru's creation, you went to Hope's Peak as a member of the Reserve Course, while I was an Ultimate." She let out a shaky sigh. "I... I was in love with you. When I got the news that you dropped out of the program, I was devastated."

His brow furrowed, but he didn't say a word.

"Eventually, I found you again... and imagine my utter luck when you don't remember me at all." She laughed mirthlessly. "So I kept my feelings back. But... but I've loved you all this time. Except now I have love for Izuru too."

"You aren't lying to me?"

"I would never lie to you," she responded tiredly. "I love you too much, Hajime."

All at once, he was overwhelmed with her words. He stood from the chair and excused himself to think about it.

But instead of going back to his room, he headed straight for Izuru's isolation cell.

Once he was let in (and the guard was standing vigilantly at the door), he hissed, "Tell me how we knew (y/n)."

Izuru looked up at him, unreadable as always. "You know how. I have your memories of Hope's Peak. That includes her."

"Yes but how?" He exclaimed. "How did we-- how did _I_ feel about her? Why did I leave her behind?!"

Izuru gave pause for a moment, before answering quietly. "You loved her. You loved her so much that you accepted the experiment so that you could transfer in to the main course to be with her."

* * *

He went to bed that night confused and conflicted. As much as he tried, he just couldn't muster up a single memory -- not a trace of his life before he agreed to the experiment. Not a name, not a face, not even anything except for his own identity.

In her bed in the medical ward, (y/n) cried herself to sleep. Her heart ached with hurt, a pain that she could not soothe. _Have I just destroyed everything?_

In his isolation cell, Izuru pondered to himself. Maybe he and Hajime weren't as different as he thought. While he had loved the girl since before the Tragedy, Hajime had fallen in love with her just as he had re-fallen for her -- her kindness had drawn them both in. And yet it seemed that kindness and hesitance to hurt had broken things further.

Three people, caught in a messy love affair, lay in their beds, hoping for the day that everything could change for the better.


	167. Toko Fukawa x Reader - Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day! This is a part 2 to the 'Cupid's Arrow' oneshot.

Toko huffed, chin in her hand, as she watched another couple walk away from her girlfriend hand-in-hand. The loving vibes emanating from them nearly made her seethe in jealousy.

(y/n) watched them go with a happy face, sitting back down. "I love it when people come together," she sighed.

Toko made a hum of acknowledgement, scooting closer and resting her cheek on her shoulder.

(y/n) looked over questioning it, tilting her head to the side. "Toko?"

"We were supposed to be on a date today," she mumbled.

"I know, I'm the worst girlfriend. I'm sorry." The (h/c)-haired girl sighed, leaning over so that her cheek rested on the top of her head. "Do you want a milkshake?"

Wordlessly, she nodded.

"Okay, we'll get a milkshake." She smiled again, turning to peck the crown of her head. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Toko nodded again, looking up as she got up from the booth and walked over to the counter. Their cake was still on the table, two forks resting on the plate. Its cutesy appearance and the large strawberry was surely mocking her.

She scowled at the cute cake, pushing it aside.

After a moment, (y/n) came back. "Our milkshake will be right out!" She chirped, looking for the cake. "Here, Toko-- say 'aaaaaah'!"

The girl's face flushed, but she hesitantly opened her mouth. "Aaaah..."

(y/n) took a forkful of the cake and guided it to her mouth. Once she closed her lips around it, she pulled out the fork and Toko chewed.

"How is it?" (y/n) asked, eyes bright as she waited.

After swallowing the cake, Toko shrugged. "It's okay... I guess."

"Wow, really?" (y/n) took the other fork and got a piece of cake, but paused when she saw her girlfriend eyeing it.

She giggled, handing her the fork. "Did you want to do the honors?"

"Wh- what?" She spluttered, her face going darker. "I- it's not-- I wasn't--!"

"Go ahead!" She laughed.

"F- fine, but only because you're offering!" Toko huffed, holding up the fork. "Say 'aaah."

"Aaaaaah!" (y/n) opened her mouth and accepted the forkful. She chewed thoughtfully, her face lighting up. Once she swallowed, she clapped her hands over her blushing cheeks. "Woooooow... it's so good!"

Toko gave her the fork and took her own, taking another piece of the cake. After a moment, she gave a non-committal hum. "I guess it's not that bad..."

"It's awesome!" (y/n) chirped, taking another bite with a dreamy smile. "We've got to come back to this cafe sometime! I'm so glad you pointed it out to me."

She ducked her head. "It's no big deal... I just knew this place from middle school. Other girls would take the boys here all the time."

(y/n)'s face shifted into something empathetic. She lay her hand across Toko's and gave her a soft smile. "I know I'm not a cute boy, but... I'm really glad I got to come here with you."

She opened and closed her mouth several times like a fish out of water, her face burning with embarrassment. She adjusted her glasses and looked away.

At that moment, a server came by with their milkshake. He smiled at them. "Enjoy, you two."

(y/n) thanked him and brought the drink closer, cooing at the heart-shaped straw. "Aw, isn't this adorable? I've always wanted one of these straws for home, y'know?"

She took one end of the straw and took a sip. "This is really good! You should try it, Toko!"

The writer nodded, taking the other half of the straw and taking a tentative sip. Her eyes widened some, and she hummed. "It is good."

(y/n) beamed at her. "Hey hey, we should take a photo!"

She hesitated, but after a moment she nodded. "Okay."

Bringing out her smartphone, (y/n) pointed it at the two of them and brought their faces close together, smiling at the camera. "Say 'choco'!"

Toko tried her best to smile and made a peace sign at the camera as she took the picture. Once it was over, (y/n) glanced over the picture and nodded eagerly.

"It's good! Don't you think so?" She showed the picture to her, and surprisingly, Toko mused that she did look decent.

 _But I don't look as good next to her,_ she thought, glancing to (y/n)'s grin in the photo.

"This has been a great date." (y/n) shyly poked her fingers together under the table. "I've never really... been in a serious relationship before. Ironic, huh?"

"I guess," Toko mused with a sigh. "People don't like me. You're... my first serious relationship."

"Aw, I'm honored," the girl cooed, leaning in to hug her. "Thank you, Toko."

All the literary girl could do was blush and stutter, even as (y/n) giggled and pulled away.

As she fed her the strawberry, Toko smiled to herself. _Maybe I am worth someone like this._


	168. Celestia Ludenberg/Taeko Yasuhiro x Reader - Future Unfolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a first for me, mostly because I just generally dislike Celes. Nevertheless, I tried my best to make it cute, and I hope you enjoy.

It had all started with a simple desire for her to be told whether or not she would become a rich heiress.

She'd heard from an upperclassman that one of the seniors could tell you any point in your future, and it intrigued her. So one day during lunch, she headed up to her classroom and asked to see her.

The girl was prettier than she'd imagined; she had been expecting a haggard, unkempt slob, but instead she was perfectly normal and had a captivating gaze. It was simultaneously unnerving and thrilling.

She was sat down opposite the girl's desk and when she asked her if she would live a life of luxury, the oracle's brow creased and her determined eyes stared into hers for a moment before she hesitantly answered, "Yes and no."

This hadn't been what she was expecting, and it honestly threw her for a loop.

To further explain, (y/n) (as she found out her name was) told her that while she would indeed become rich someday, there would be some difficult decisions that she would have to make to secure her wealth, and it was very likely that she would make the wrong ones and lose everything.

Slightly puzzled (but satisfied that she got what she wanted), Celestia thanked her and went about her way. She hadn't given the girl much more thought for the rest of lunch.

The next day, however, she decided to see her again. She didn't know why her feet brought her to her classroom again, but however surprised (y/n) was to see her, she decided that it must be because she wanted to learn more.

Instead of asking that question though, she ended up listening to the girl talk about this and that, delving shallowly into her own past and complimenting the gambler on her incredible talent.

It was nice to have someone around who flattered her without being overly obnoxious about it. (y/n)'s eyes were intense and searching, and although it was hard to meet her gaze for long, once she was caught in it, she found it hard to look away.

It was... utterly baffling.

The days began to pass, and every day at lunch Celestia found herself meeting with the oracle, more often than not just to speak with her and listen to what she had to say. It got to a point where her own classmates began to notice and ask her about where she went every day. To most of them she snapped at them to mind their own business, but one day she broke and confessed to Naegi about who she was meeting.

The boy was ecstatic that she'd met the senior and congratulated her on getting a friend, and it threw her for a loop.

 _Friend?_ Is that what she thought of (y/n)? Was she her friend?

The question nagged at her all day until she finally went to her dorm room in the evening and asked to talk seriously about some things.

When she was sat down on the end of the girl's bed (and subtly admiring some of the décor), she confessed what she'd heard from Naegi that day and asked about why she was feeling so attached.

(y/n) was surprised to be sure, but she seemed happy talking about it with her. During that conversation, Celestia realized that she did enjoy being around the older girl, and she left her room that night feeling a bit more fulfilled.

* * *

One night, Celestia had a troubling nightmare. She had finally gained all the riches she wanted, but instead of feeling happy about it, she grew unhappy when it was revealed that (y/n) had distanced herself from her due to her incredible greed. When she awoke, she immediately got out of bed, put on a robe, and headed to the girl's room.

When she rang the doorbell, she waited for a moment before the door cracked open, revealing an exhausted (y/n) with bedhead and squinting eyes.

"Celes?" She murmured sleepily. "What're you doin' here so late...?"

"I need to speak with you," she replied, shifting from foot to foot. "May I please come in?"

Wordlessly, the older girl opened her door fully and allowed her to walk into the dark room.

As the two settled on (y/n)'s bed, Celestia abruptly declared, "I want you to tell me again if I'll become rich someday."

(y/n) was mid-yawn when she paused, surprised at the request. "Are you sure?" She murmured. "Your future changes nearly every moment, from every choice you make."

"Please tell me," Celestia insisted.

"Okay," (y/n) took a breath, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and brushed her curtains aside to properly see the noirette's eyes.

After a moment, she blinked and looked away. "Do you wanna know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," she retorted, a little testy.

Nodding, the older girl quietly said, "The decisions you've made have influenced that future. Last time, I told you it would depend on your path after getting those riches. Now... it's the path to your riches that will decide whether you earn them or not."

Celestia blinked. "What does that mean in simple terms?"

"Basically, you'll have your first big chance to become rich once you graduate," she explained, brushing away an annoying strand of hair. "Where you go from there will be the biggest factor in your success in wealth."

"And..." she took a breath, "and my relationships?"

(y/n) smiled sadly. "I foresaw a slight increase in your interpersonal relationships compared to my last reading. Depending on your choice, however, you may destroy those relationships permanently."

She nodded, still trying to mull it over. After a moment, she looked up at the girl and sighed. "Thank you for the new reading... I have had a lot to think about. May... may I spend the night?"

(y/n) nodded, giving her a tired, but welcoming look. "Sure. You're my friend, I trust you."

Celestia's heart fluttered, momentarily surprising her. She paused for a second before shedding her robe, lying it across the chair before scooting in next to her.

 _Friend..._ she thought dazedly as the two slept back-to-back. _(y/n) is... a friend, isn't she?_

As the girl in question murmured a 'good night', she closed her eyes.

_Maybe... maybe this could be a blossoming of something else..._


	169. Nekomaru Nidai x Pregnant!Reader - Eating For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some cute domestic pregnancy fluff.

"Neko," (y/n) called as she walked through the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Sit down on the couch," he replied as he peeked over his shoulder at her. "I'm almost done."

"Yeah, but what are you making?" She pouted, trying to see.

"(f/food)."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

He nodded, turning his attention back to the food. "Go ahead and sit back down, I'll be in in a minute."

"Okay." She smiled hugging his arm for a moment before walking back to the couch.

As she settled in, half-watching the talk show, Nekomaru came in a couple of minutes later with the food on a tray.

"Thanks, babe," she chirped, as he leaned in to kiss her.

He sat next to her, watching as she began to eat it. His face was alight with hope as she swallowed her first bit. "How is it?"

She paused for a moment, before turning and giving him a thumbs-up. "You're getting better! This is really good."

"Thanks," he chuckled, blushing as he turned his head away. "Hanamura's been teachin' me."

She giggled and ate some more.

As they sat together, he glanced down at her stomach. There was a bump that hadn't been there last week, a slowly-growing form that made his heart grow warm. The first outward signs of life were appearing -- as well as some more positive side effects, such as (y/n)'s hair being more shiny and voluminous.

Lately she'd even had more energy than usual, and it delighted him when she asked to join him on his morning jogs. (He'd didn't mind to, and he'd never tell her outright, but he had to slow down his usual workout to accommodate her slower, more deliberate pace.)

His wife was more and more beautiful by the week, and luckily her awful nausea had been subsiding a lot in the past few days. She was so excited for the 18-week ultrasound she'd become more active around the house, preparing for the baby and trying to get things ready in advance.

Honestly, her enthusiasm was cute. Nekomaru could definitely vibe with it.

He blinked at the sound of her voice, and finally registered that she'd finished.

She smiled, patting her stomach with a satisfied sigh. "That was delicious, thanks. I'm kinda tired now..."

"I'm glad it was good," he replied as he took the tray from her. he kissed her forehead and got up from the couch. "I'll be back in to carry you upstairs."

"Thanks babe," she yawned, nestling into the couch cushions.

Nekomaru smiled proudly as he looked her up and down. He was so, so proud of his cute wife. Maybe I should make her favorite dessert later.

With another glance, he reluctantly turned and walked to the kitchen to clean up.


	170. Gonta Gokuhara x Pregnant!Reader - Glass Fragility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pregnancy fluff.

Somehow, your high school sweetheart had gotten you pregnant.

Well no, you knew _how_ it happened -- it was a Valentine's date night in your apartment, you were loosened up with alcohol, and you did the deed -- and a few weeks later, you had to take a sick day from work, where you discovered the pregnancy.

You'd been _ecstatic_. You and Gonta had been dreaming of having a baby for a while now, but you never thought it would happen before you hit twenty-five. Adding to it were your jobs -- Gonta was a conservation specialist and you were a hairstylist at the most famous salon in Tokyo. You already had to be on your feet all day, dealing with germs and customers' hair, and it would certainly get harder to work the further along you were.

When you told your boyfriend, he cried.

Gonta simply couldn't believe it, his eyes tearing up as he gingerly touched your belly with his fingertips. "A- are you-- is it-- did Gonta--"

When you confirmed that yes, you were pregnant, he scooped you up into a big bear hug and cried into your shoulder. That night the two of you talked seriously about your future, and while you did want to marry him one day, you decided that you'd have to act fast before you got too far. You both decided to have the wedding around the fifteen-week mark, when you wouldn't be showing so obviously, but when you wouldn't be so sick.

So far he had been a wonderful partner, always so conscientious and careful, although he had an unfortunate tendency to treat you like you would break easily. It could get irritating sometimes, but you knew he meant well, and most of the time he was so sweet about it that you just couldn't get mad at him.

* * *

And that brings you to now, about ten weeks pregnant.

"Are you alright? Do your feet hurt? Do you need Gonta to carry you?" He fretted, walking protectively at your side as you both made your way to the bridal shop.

You chuckled, giving him a fond look as you squeezed his hand. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'll let you know when I can't stand it anymore, okay?"

He nodded, ducking his head shyly as you squeezed his hand again. "Gonta knows, it's just... Gonta worries about you."

Your eyes softened and you paused in your stride to face him, grabbing his free hand and holding both of them between you. 

"You're the most supportive boyfriend I could ever ask for, and I love you," you said, smiling softly up at him. "I appreciate you trying to keep me comfortable, but I have been training to be able to be on my feet for long hours every day. All I ask is that you let me tell you myself, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

You smiled again, continuing your walk. "What would you look for in a dress?"

"Gonta doesn't know," he commented guiltily. "White is traditional, but it's up to you."

"Hmm..." you pondered, narrowing your eyes. "White is traditional, but we're still kinda on a budget considering the baby. How about, if we can't find anything we like, we can just go with what we've got already? I've still got that floor-length gown."

"You would look very pretty," he mused.

"And you still have that suit from Chiaki's wedding, right?"

"Mhm." He nodded, lifting you and carrying you over a puddle. (While you both had lots of fun stomping in puddles, you really couldn't afford to get your shoes, socks, and pants wet right now.)

"So everything will work out either way." You nodded firmly. "I'll have to go shopping for maternity clothes as soon as I hit three months. We'll have to finish setting up for the baby shower next week. My parents are coming in on Friday, so the guest room should be set up..."

Gonta listened as you talked, his thumb stroking across your knuckles.

After a second, you paused in speaking to look up at him. "There's not gonna be a lot of time to spend by ourselves... I'm not making you feel pressured, am I?"

He shook his head, brushing his free hand across your cheek. When you blushed at the action, he smiled.

"Gonta doesn't care, as long as Gonta can spend some time with you," he replied quietly.

Your expression melted, and you cupped his hand. "I made the right choice in deciding to marry you, didn't I?" You sniffled, your eyes misting with tears. "Sorry, sorry, I just-- it's hard to think about without crying like... well, a baby."

You chuckled, wiping your tears away as he laughed with you. "We should really get to that fitting appointment. Wouldn't want to disappoint Mom by just throwing away this chance, huh?"

"No matter what you wear, Gonta thinks you'll be beautiful." He declared. "But Gonta will also support you if you want a traditional dress."

"Thank you," you replied, a rejuvenated spring in your step and a smile on your face. The two of you took off again, Gonta's arm wrapped around your shoulders and your own protectively resting on your abdomen.


	171. Nagito Komaeda x Reader - Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cliche trope that I actually enjoy.

"Hey hey Komaeda-kun!" (y/n) chirped as she flopped down onto the couch next to the pale boy. A bag was in her hand, and she was grinning. "I have a question for you."

Nagito blinked in surprise as she sat down, but set down his book and returned her smile. "Anything for you, (y/n). What did you want?"

She leaned in. "Do you want a kiss?"

His face flushed pink when she came nose-to-nose with him. His heart did a flip when her twinkling eyes met his.

"... Uh," he got out intelligently, "sure?"

"Great! Open up." She beamed at him.

He closed his eyes and parted his lips, fully expecting to feel something soft against them.

In the next moment, though, he felt something smooth go past them, and when he opened his eyes he tasted chocolate and noticed the playful grin on his crush's face.

It clicked, and he chuckled. " _Ohhhh_ , I get it. A kiss. You're very clever."

She giggled at him, poking his nose. "What, did you think I was going to kiss you?"

After a moment of swallowing melted chocolate, he murmured, "I wouldn't mind."

This seemed to catch her off-guard, as her eyes widened and her face turned red. (y/n) opened and closed her mouth rapidly for a few seconds before she replied in a squeak, "R- really?"

He cupped his hand over his mouth. "Oh... I said it out loud."

(y/n) covered her face and bent over, her skin hot to the touch.

As he finished the chocolate, he gently lifted her hands away from her face and tilted her chin up.

"There we go," he smiled. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that."

"No no nonono, that's, uh, that's fine," she stammered rapidly. "I just-- I just wasn't really expecting that confession 'cause I-- heh--"

"Can I?" He quietly inquired.

For a moment, things were still between them. (y/n)'s eyes were still wide, but Nagito gave her a half-lidded gaze, pink dusting his pale cheeks.

She closed her mouth, swallowed hard, and nodded. "Okay."

He leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. (y/n) clenched her eyes shut, her face still a burning red.

 _He tastes like chocolate,_ she briefly mused to herself.

 _My first kiss,_ Nagito realized.

After a moment, he pulled away, and as he lowered their joined hands (y/n)'s eyelids fluttered open.

"Was it okay?" He asked, reaching up to brush hair away from her face.

Slowly, she nodded. "Y- yeah," she uttered, still speechless.

Nagito gave her another look before smiling, reaching for the bag in her lap. Pulling out a candy, he unwrapped it and held it out. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question. Do you want a kiss?"


	172. Kazuichi x Mechanic!Reader - Turning Cranks

"Hand me that gear there," you said, reaching out blindly as you continued to tighten the bolt.

"K," Kazuichi mumbled as he handed you the gear.

You nodded your thanks as you fitted it into the machine. When you tested to make sure everything worked, you rolled out from underneath and sighed with relief, brushing sweat from your forehead and pulling off your goggles. "Okay, should work now!"

Kazuichi fidgeted with his hands as you pushed the start button. _Geez, I hope this works..._

After a moment, the machine hummed to life, and the helmet on Kazuichi's hand began glowing blue.

Slowly, text crawled across the screen on the front: _**I LIKE YOU (y/n), GO OUT WITH ME?**_

You gaped at it. "Holy cow, it works!"

When you turned to Kazuichi, he was blushing, shyly looking away.

"Did you really think that?" You asked excitedly.

Nodding, he confessed, "Can we go on a date this Friday?"

Smiling widely at him, you pecked his cheek and plucked the helmet from his head. Fitting it onto your head, you pointed to the screen. _**YES.**_


	173. Nagito Komaeda x Reader - Quick Change

Humming to yourself, you unbuckled your belt and dropped your pants. Stepping out of them, you picked them up off of the floor and lay them across your bed before picking up the shorts next to them and pulling them up your legs.

Your music was playing loudly in your AirPods, and you bobbed your head to the beat as you unbuttoned your dress shirt and shrugged it off onto your bed.

You were so in the zone that you didn't hear your door opening.

"Hey (y/n), I was wondering if I could talk--" Nagito cut himself off at the same time that you pulled out an AirPod and turned around.

You both froze in place. Neither spoke for a few seconds.

Then you screamed, covering your chest with your arms. "Knock on my door! Knock next time!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think you were changing!" Nagito covered his face with his hands and turned away. "I just wanted to ask you something!"

"Well what is it?!" You exclaimed, searching for your tee-shirt.

"I-- I really like you," he explained shakily, making you pause. "I was wanting to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me."

You turned to look at him over your shoulder. "R... really? You mean that?" Your voice came out quieter than you'd wanted. You briefly thought about repeating it louder, but him nodding his head made you stop.

"Yeah," he replied. "I... I wasn't sure if you'd want to go out with someone like me, but Nanami insisted that I told you."

You were quiet as you pulled on your shirt. As soon as everything was in place, you walked over to him and gently grabbed his shoulder.

He startled at the contact, but as his hands fell away from his face and he turned to look at you, your smile made his tense shoulders relax.

"I... was actually thinking the same thing," you confessed. "I really like you, Nagito. I'd love to go out with you."

His face lit up with hope, and he smiled at you. "Do you mean it?"

"I wouldn't have told you if I didn't."

His cheeks heated up and his gaze flickered away. "Well then... how about tonight? A movie?"

Your hand ghosted down his arm and you nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."


	174. Yasuhiro Hagakure x Reader - Called It!

"(y/n)!" Yasuhiro called, pointing to his crystal ball. "I've got a reading! Trust me, I'm pretty sure it's right this time!"

She sighed good-naturedly, giving him a smile as she walked over. "What've you got for me this time?"

"I predict..." He dramatically waved his hand across the ball for a moment, "... that you'll say yes to a date from me!"

She blinked before giggling. "Is this your way of trying to ask me out?"

"... is it working?" He asked hopefully.

Nodding, she rolled her eyes and linked arms with him. "You know you could've just asked me, goofball."

"Well, I was nervous," Yasuhiro admitted with a laugh. "I figured you'd take me more seriously if I made a prediction."

 _Even though you're wrong two-thirds of the time,_ she thought. She didn't say it out loud, though, not when he looked so happy.

"Well where would you like to go?" (y/n) asked instead.

He hummed in thought for a second. "How about we stay in? I've been practicing my cooking lately."

She just smiled, squeezing his arm. "Sure, whatever you want."


	175. Teruteru Hanamura x Reader - Made With Love

You swallowed harshly, the box in your hands shaking slightly from your tight grip. _All right, (y/n), you can do this. It's just a simple in-and-out mission... just give him the box and ask. C'mon, you can do this._

Taking a deep breath, you opened the door to the cafeteria. "Teruteru!"

A head popped out from over the counter, and when he saw you, his face lit up. "(y/n)! I didn't expect you to visit! What would you like? A meal? A hug?~"

"Actually, I have something to give you." You walked towards the counter and beads of sweat began to break out on your forehead.

"For me?" He gasped, setting down the spatula.

You nodded, and as soon as you were close enough, you handed him the box. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you nervously stammered, "I-- I made it myself. I know it's probably not as good a quality as the stuff you make, but..."

Teruteru opened the box and gasped again. "You made me chocolates?"

"I'm sorry if they taste terrible..."

"Anything you give me will taste amazing!" He chirped, popping one into his mouth.

Chewing for a moment, his eyes went wide. He swallowed and turned to you with starry eyes. "(y/n), that... was..."

"Terrible?" You cringed.

"MAGNIFICENT!"

You flinched back from the force of his shout, but he grabbed your hands and shook them vigorously.

"If you made me chocolates every day, I would be the happiest man on earth!" He exclaimed. "Thank you so much, (y/n)!"

You tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace. "Y- yeah! Also, I have to tell you something... I-- I like you!"

"Oh finally, I thought you would never confess," Teruteru let out a relieved sigh.

You paused, staring at him. "Wait... you knew?"

"Of course I knew! Your feelings were clear as jelly!" He replied with a wink. "I was hoping you would muster up the courage to confess so that I wouldn't scare you away..."

You blushed and looked down. "S- so what now...?"

"I'll be done with the cake I'm frosting in juuuust a minute, and then we can sit somewhere and eat your chocolates!" He let go of your hands and picked up the spatula again. He sighed, looking longingly at the chocolate. "Not eating all of it before I'm done will be a challenge..."

You nodded, face still burning hot, as you sat down at a table nearby, content to wait.


	176. Chiaki Nanami x Reader - Lazy Valentine

You reclined against your girlfriend's chest as you both played your games, a box of chocolates nearby.

Today was one of those days, even though it was a special holiday. You hadn't really wanted to do anything big, so when Chiaki gave you some chocolates and asked if you just wanted to stay in and hang out, you immediately said yes.

Now here you were, visiting her Animal Crossing island, having fun shopping and seeing everything she changed.

You paused in your conversation with Tommy to grab a chocolate, popping it into your mouth.

Chiaki yawned into her sleeve, one hand coming down to rest in your hair.

"I finally got the jacuzzi," you commented with a satisfied smile. "That'll really make my room look good!"

"That's great." She patted your head. "Do you have the whole ice set?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"The tree and the counter."

"Okay, gimme a sec and I'll open my airport." You walked out of the shop.

She leaned down to kiss your head. "Thanks, (y/n)."

"No problem babe!" You tilted your head to smile up at her, and she took that opportunity to peck your nose. You wrinkled your nose and laughed.

She reached for a coconut chocolate and ate it, smiling at your antics.

"I love you," you said.

She pet your head again. "I love you too."


	177. Miu Iruma x Reader - Thrill and Chill

"KYAAAA! (y/n)!" Miu shrieked as you hoisted her up into your arms and started running towards the edge of the roof. "What the shit?!"

You laughed maniacally. "I'm taking you on a date!"

"You could've just fuckin' asked me!" She exclaimed, her arms clinging around your neck for dear life.

"Where's the fun in that?" You teased as you jumped from roof to roof.

Your girlfriend screamed with every jump, but as you got closer to the ground she buried her face in your chest.

After a few minutes, you jumped to the ground, exhaling happily as she cautiously looked up.

You laughed at her bewildered face. "Sorry for scaring you like that. I love you~"

"You should be sorry!" She pouted, looking away. "My life flashed before my very eyes! I'm still an innocent maiden!"

You continued to laugh as you set her down. She brushed off her skirt and wrapped her arms around herself.

Slinging an arm around her shoulders, you led her to a red-checkered blanket in the middle of the indoor garden, a basket sitting in the middle of it.

"Surprise," you did the jazz hands as she looked at it in shock. "That's why I wanted you to wait for me."

"You set all this up for me?" She sniffled, turning to hug you. "Thank you so much! I love you, babe!"

You both sat down on the blanket and as you opened the box, she gasped happily at the foods inside. "You made chocolate tarts?! Babe!"

"I wanted to do at least something special for today," you giggled, rubbing the back of your neck.

She pecked your cheek and pulled out a sandwich, hastily unwrapping it. "I had no idea this is what you were doing! I thought you'd do something weird, like spell out "I Love You" in the snow or something."

You chuckled nervously. _I knew that idea was too lame._


	178. Gundham Tanaka x Chubby!Reader - Warm Hugs

You poked your fingers together as you sat with Gundham. His hamsters had long since made their way to cuddle with you, squeaking happily as they rested in your lap.

Gundham's eyes were closed, his head slightly resting against yours.

C'mon, you can do it, it's your boyfriend! You scolded yourself as you swallowed. Just wrap your arm around his shoulders...

Slowly, hesitantly, you shifted your arm. When his eyes didn't open, you snaked it carefully up and around his neck. As soon as your hand brushed against his wrappings, his eyes slowly cracked open and his gaze shifted to look at you.

You froze, giving him a nervous smile and a wave.

He blinked before closing his eyes and chuckling, the deep rumbling in his chest vibrating against you.

"You could have just asked to embrace me," he pointed out in amusement as he shifted his body to rest against your soft plush.

"I know," you murmured in embarrassment. "I didn't want to wake you."

He hummed in acknowledgement, his arms resting on either side of your hips as his head rested against your chest.

Your blush deepened, and you glanced down at the Devas (who seemed to be smiling at her). They crawled up his arm to curl up between them, their fluff tickling her chin.

(y/n) smiled, resisting the urge to giggle, and closed her own eyes, leaning into her boyfriend's warmth.


	179. Peko Pekoyama x GN!Reader - Movies

When (y/n) asked their girlfriend for a date night, Peko didn't hesitate. They'd both been so busy lately that they were starting to miss each other.

The swordswoman had wished that she could spend more time with them, but things were getting heated with the mafia, and Fuyuhiko needed her. When she showed up one night with bags under her eyes and dead on her feet, though, he ordered her to take some time off with (y/n).

Thankfully, they agreed to reschedule the date night for tonight: staying in and watching a movie together with snacks. Since it was Peko's turn to pick the movie, she decided to pick a Disney title.

As the opening credits of Mulan began to play, (y/n) snuggled into her side, sighing in content as Peko situated the popcorn bowl in her lap. The chocolate and drinks were on the coffee table.

"Thanks for taking time away from Fuyuhiko to stay with me tonight," her partner whispered, resting their head on her shoulder.

"You know I love spending time with you," she replied, her eyes softening as she pet their head. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," they agreed with a smile.

Their hand brushed her cheek, and her eyelashes fluttered in response. Their touch was soothing, and she could already feel a lot of her prior stress melting away.

Peko leaned in and kissed them before Little Brother's barking made them give their attention back to the movie. (y/n) reached for the popcorn and took a handful, and the sounds of quiet munching soon filled the room as they both made their way through the snacks.


	180. Himiko Yumeno x Reader - Magic Trick

For the past ten minutes, you'd been sitting on the couch as Himiko preformed magic tricks for you.

You clapped as she released a dove from her hat, cheering her on as she beamed at you.

"And for my next trick," she announced, "I'll do something special!"

You watched as she waved her wand around the hat.

"Aaaaaaabra...cadabra!" She exclaimed, pulling out a playing card. "Here you go, (y/n)!"

She handed it to you and proudly announced, "For this trick, I've transformed you... into my girlfriend!"

You startled in surprise before flipping the card over and reading it. Instead of a regular playing card, it had the Queen of Hearts in the corners as usual, but in the middle was written, **_Go out with me (y/n)!_**

You stared at the card for a moment before a smile slowly broke out on your face. You looked up at her and nodded.

"Your trick worked!" You replied with a giggle. "I'm your girlfriend now!"

"Wait really?" She gasped, before jumping up and down clapping. "Yaaaaay! I did it!"

She jumped into your arms and hugged you, both of you giggling.


	181. Nagito Komaeda x Reader - Moon Bunny Lullaby

A raucous cry pierced the air from the next room over, and (y/n) groaned, dragging herself out of bed.

She stumbled her way out of her bedroom and made her way to her daughter's room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she blinked.

"Hey, hey now," she called in a raspy voice, bending to pick the writhing infant from her crib. "Shh, there's no need for tears."

She didn't have a dirty diaper... so that was out. Perhaps she was hungry?

 _I fed her a while ago,_ (y/n) mused as she settled down into the rocking chair with a soft groan. _Might as well try._

She lifted her tank top until her breast flopped out, and when the infant's cries died a bit she gave the girl a grimacing smile.

"Are you hungry?" She quietly asked, trying to guide the nipple to the baby's mouth.

The baby let it brush her cheek for a moment before she turned and latched, much to the mother's relief.

She sighed, glancing at the window. The curtains gently swayed, the pink gauze filtering lamplight.

(y/n) glanced down, watching her daughter's gray-green eyes flicker back and forth between the task at hand and up at her own (e/c) eyes.

She smiled softly, her heart melting at the innocent look.

A lot had happened in the past year, from her unexpected pregnancy to graduating high school. Luckily for her, the headmaster was very understanding about her predicament and allowed her to take some classes virtually, but she was encouraged to go above and beyond with her talent. She had to work her ass off to keep up with the others, and with a baby already on her mind and her boyfriend's fears for the future, her world was completely full.

After her graduation, the two decided on the university dilemma; where Nagito didn't feel like university would do anything for him, (y/n) had always wanted to get a degree and carve her way in her career. Thanks to her being the former Ultimate Choreographer, she had plenty of agencies wanting her to help them out, and her income was more than enough to help keep things comfortable for her little family.

Her parents had been shocked and horrified about her situation, but had helped give her a bit of a cushion until she could find a steady source of income while she tried to find her own apartment to live in. They were insistent that she couldn't come home permanently, but they did help her move out (and with Nagito's help).

Due to his finicky talent, Nagito was working as a cashier at a supermarket. He wanted to go into childcare to help prepare himself for dealing with his own child, but his fears for the children getting hurt during his shift superseded his desires. Even now, he sometimes accidentally caused disasters at his workplace, but luckily nobody had gotten sent to the hospital yet.

She snapped out of her reverie when her daughter moved her face away. She tucked her breast back into her shirt and grabbed a handtowel from the changing table, draping it over her shoulder. She rose the newborn to her shoulder and gently, but firmly, patted the girl's back until she burped.

"There we go," she cooed as she cradled the baby again. "Was that all you needed?"

The girl made quiet noises and waved her chubby fists at her mother. (y/n) gently caught one of them and held it until the girl opened it and caught her index finger.

"Ah, you caught me," she chortled.

The baby girl flashed a gummy smile and made more noises.

"Alright now, you should be getting sleepy, right?" She got up from the chair. "Time to get you back to sleep, Chinami."

She started to hum, holding the little girl close. In halting, lilting motions, she swayed around the room. Her child continued to stare up at her with a curious gaze.

"Hm, da-la-la..." she continued. "You'll always be, tsuki no usagi, mmm-da-da..."

Slowly, the infant's eyelids grew heavier. After a few more minutes, her breathing evened out, and she was asleep.

After a moment more where she made sure the baby was asleep, she crept over to the crib and lay her down, tucking her in next to her stuffed cat.

She smiled when she felt arms wrap around her, and she cupped her hands over that of her boyfriend's.

Nagito leaned in, resting his chin on her shoulder. "How long have you been up?" He whispered.

"Only about half an hour," she responded. "Did you just get back?"

"Mm." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

She stroked her fingers across his bony knuckles, feeling the thin, soft skin there. His pale form seemed to glow in the sparse moonlight.

"She looks so much like you," she commented with a huff of a soft laugh. "She adores you too."

"I never thought that I would have this one day." His voice was softer, more emotional as his eyes opened and he stepped away. He smiled down at the sleeping girl and gently ran his hand across her cheek. She squirmed in her sleep and turned towards it, letting out a breath.

"When my family died..." his voice trailed off and a terribly pained expression flashed across his face. When her hand squeezed his, he swallowed and continued. "When they died, I thought my life was over. I thought that... there was nothing left for me."

He turned to his girlfriend and smiled. "But when I went to Hope's Peak and I met you... and the others... I found hope again. And now with Chinami, I feel like... like I can live out my last days in peace."

Her expression grew fond and sad, and she wrapped her arms around his thin frame. He hugged back, his slight coolness surprised her for a moment.

"What did the doctor say this time?" She asked quietly.

"I have only a few years left," he heaved a sigh. "The same diagnosis as last time."

She said nothing, only gripping tighter.

"... at least she'll know me," he continued with a mirthless chuckle.

"Don't say that," (y/n) scolded. "Please, not now. You won't die."

"I can only hope to delay the inevitable for so long."

She clenched her eyes shut, hot moisture welling to the surface.

Nagito sighed again, petting her hair and staring at the opposite wall. They'd both painted this wall, and it had ended with both of them splattered in light-gray paint, laughing and trying to cover the other in handprints. Their handprints on the wall above the changing table -- (f/c) for (y/n), light-green for Nagito, and white for Chinami -- made his heart well up with a fond affection every time he looked at them.

He had so much to fear for. His girlfriend, his baby, his own future...

Closing his eyes, he lowered his head until it was resting against hers.

"I'm not going anywhere just yet," he promised her quietly. "I'll try my best to make the most of the time I have left with you. Not just for yours or my sake... but for her. For Chinami."


	182. Kirumi Tojo x Reader - Freshly-Laundered

Another day of caring for the others. Things were lively around Hope's Peak Academy, and Kirumi had a long day of getting her laundry done ahead of her. Since she was the resident housekeeper (she adamantly refused to be called 'Mom'), she normally collected everyone's laundry on Sundays and did them all consecutively so that everyone had clean clothes for the next week of school.

Once she did her first load, she left to get a quick snack for the girls (slightly puzzled that one was missing, but shrugging it off), and when she came back the second batch was done. She collected it into one of the baskets and sat it atop the dryer.

Kirumi hoisted up the first laundry basket so that it rested on her hip, frowning at how heavy it was. _Did someone convince Gonta to put one of Miu's tools in here as a prank again?_

She quickly set it back down and pulled off one of the towels on top, only to be met with the missing girl, (y/n)'s curled-up form, sound asleep underneath the clothes. _When had she crawled in?_ It had only been about half an hour since the first load got done, and the clothes were cooled off by now.

Her eyes softened as she gazed at the girl. Tiny and adorable, the Ultimate Hairstylist was often seen around the school helping in any way she could. Often that meant she ran herself ragged trying to help out the other students when they had bad hair days or if they just wanted a new look.

It was no wonder the girl had stolen her heart from the very day they met. Kirumi had accidentally bumped into her and the girl had apologized profusely, stumbling over her words and managing to both call her pretty and apologize for being clumsy in the same breath, her cheeks red and hot.

Ever since, she found herself looking after her, lingering nearby whenever the girl looked to be in need of help. Whenever it seemed she was about to trip over her own feet or give up on a task, she would sweep in to help. The grateful smiles she got in return helped satiate her heart's desires for more than just a platonic relationship.

And now here was the person of her affections, in a little ball, gripping one of the towels in her sleep and snoring softly.

Kirumi snapped out of her reverie and replaced the towel on top, deciding to put her to bed. It was lucky she'd conked out in her own basket.

She hoisted the basket up again, this time more gently and trying to avoid jostling her as much as possible.

She made the journey to the girl's dorm room easily, and as soon as she sat the basket down she heard a quiet yawn from inside.

"Kirumi...?" The girl called, peeking from underneath the towel with sleepy eyes. "Sorry I fell asleep..."

"I don't mind at all," she replied softly, patting the girl's head. "I was wondering why you weren't with the girls today. You missed out on cookies and tea."

(y/n) pouted at that. "Aw..."

The maid chuckled, effortlessly lifting her up into her arms. The girl wrapped her arms quickly around her neck to keep from falling, and as soon as she was above her bed she was laid down.

She turned, pulling her covers back and shimmying inside. With a sigh, she rested her head on the pillow as Kirumi, without thinking, gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

She smiled up at the silvery-haired young woman above her. "Night, Kirumi..."

"Have a good nap, (y/n)," she replied, patting the girl's head again as she picked up the basket.

(y/n) drifted off to the sounds of the maid quietly working around her room, folding her laundry and leaving the articles on her desk. Once she was done, she gave the hairstylist one last fond look before quietly leaving her room.

Her cheeks flushed and she sighed to herself. _She was so tired I doubt she noticed... my feelings slipped out. I have to be more cautious in the future, lest I scare her away._

Then she smiled, clasping her hands together. _... But she was so cute, I couldn't resist! She truly reminded me of an adorable child. Ah, never change, (y/n). Maybe one day I'll be able to properly confess._


	183. Gonta Gokuhara x Reader - A Familiar Temperament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has Miu's personality in this one.

Life at Hope's Peak was always interesting with the new batches of students.

Class 79 had started their school year with a bang -- literally. Two students, one from each batch of the class, had somehow created a chemical explosion in the gymnasium accidentally, destroying much of the walls and floors and giving the poor PE teacher a heart attack. Luckily for them, it was found to not be their fault and they were only relegated to a week of remote learning from their dorm rooms.

From day one, Gonta Gokuhara found himself attracted to (y/n) (l/n), the Ultimate Chemist.

She was an enigma -- she and Miu got along like a house on fire (ironically considering their first school day incident), as they had similar personalities. (y/n) was loud, brash, and unashamedly perverted. But it was clear that she was kind, and given her extroverted personality, she quickly made friends with both 79-A and 79-B. She even got along quite well with the upperclassmen; the senior, Kazuichi, was especially fond of her, and the three of them, (y/n), Miu, and Kazuichi, were often seen around campus just goofing off and laughing with one another.

Gonta was, at first, content to watch her from the background. He was still painfully shy around the classmates he was more distant with, and to him he felt that he could never be in her orbit.

Kaede encouraged him to talk to her. "Go make friends," she egged him on with a smile, "she's really nice! Trust me, you'll get along well!"

And so he did. One morning before class, he stood next to her desk until she arrived, and shyly introduced himself. "Gokuhara Gonta, pleased to meet you."

She looked up at him with the biggest smile and took his offered hand, shaking it vigorously. "Nice ta meet'cha, Gokuhara! My name's (l/n) (y/n). I'm lookin' forward to hanging out with you!"

With one meeting, Gonta was smitten.

* * *

As time went on, he slowly became closer and closer to her. She was the sun, bright and friendly (yet not quite as destructive), and he was a planet in orbit.

Slowly and surely, she began to notice him. Her bright smile began to be directed towards him just as much as her other friends, and she began to hang out with him ever more.

Her pervy nature and inappropriate humor meant that he sometimes couldn't understand her, and sometimes it put him off, but he tried his best to laugh along with her at her jokes. He was just happy that she gave him her time, regardless of how many innuendos she threw his way.

Gonta continued to pine from a distance, although the warmth from her presence began to make him thrive.

* * *

One day, she came to him with a question.

"Wanna go on a date with me?" She asked, her cheeks ripe with a rosy blush.

He accepted immediately. "Of course! Gonta would love to!"

Her answering grin and a joke about buying her dinner first before getting that eager made him laugh, his heart full up on her affections.

* * *

Springtime came again, and one night after an unsettling dream he decided he couldn't wait any longer.

At four in the morning, he knocked on her door. It took a minute of waiting in silence, but she cracked the door open, blinking up at him with a squinty gaze, clad in only a gray tank top and matching shorts that came to her mid-thigh.

"What's up? Have you come to serenade me to my bed like a gentleman?" She joked with a chuckle. "I doubt you came here without a reason."

He sheepishly nodded, poking his fingertips together. "Gonta's very sorry for disturbing you at this hour, but Gonta can't take it anymore. Gonta... really really likes you!"

As soon as the words were out, he bowed his head, his face burning.

(y/n) blinked, staring up at him in wonder. "... wait, really?"

He nodded.

The next thing he felt was her soft hand on his arm, and when he looked up, she was smiling warmly at him. The same look that had caused his heart to do backflips before was doing it again, and it made his face grow hotter from embarrassment.

"That's awfully sweet," she replied with a chortle. "Honestly, I've been tryin' to find a way to tell you that I like ya too. I was gonna take Miu's advice and proposition you during lunch tomorrow, but, well..."

"Sorry for ruining your plans," he awkwardly piped up.

"No! No no no, you're totally fine. Actually, I'm kinda glad I don't have to make a move first." She waved it off. "I may not be seducing you, but... how about a kiss? Just to start?"

His heart was pounding in his ears as he nodded. _Is this a dream? Will Gonta wake up now?_

Slowly, he stooped so that she could reach him. She cupped the sides of his face and leaned in until she gave him a soft peck.

Her lips were as soft as he always thought they were and more. The contact sent sparks through his own, and as soon as she pulled away he wanted more.

She noticed the look on his face and laughed, patting his face. "Maybe you'll get some more later when it's not early in the morning, big guy." She winked.

"Gonta is sorry about that," he apologized again.

"Don't, it's fine. I was planning on getting up in half an hour anyways." She yawned into her arm and slipped a hand underneath her gray tank top, scratching her belly. "What now? Do you want to hang out?"

He nodded, trying not to seem too eager. His heart was already blossoming, and they hadn't even been in a relationship for fifteen minutes.

Her hand slipped into his as she led him into her room, already pulling out her laptop and asking him about his favorite anime. His body was a bit big for her bed, but she had no problem with crawling into his lap and talking about the different anime series she had on her hard drive.

His heart did another flip as she smiled up at him, pointing out Cells at Work. She was his sun, cheerful and life-giving, and he was caught up in her orbit, close enough to thrive from her warmth.


	184. MM!Hajime Hinata x MM!Makoto Naegi x Reader x MM!Kaede Akamatsu x MM!Shuichi Saihara - The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part 2 to the original, "We Love You~" This is gonna be really fucked up, so if emotional/mental abuse and gaslighting is a trigger to you, I heavily advise you to skip this one.
> 
> WARNING: This tackles disturbing topics such as gaslighting, emotional/mental manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome, and yandere behavior, as well as sexual intimacy between consenting teenagers. While I do not approve of risky sexual behavior (especially between minors below the age of 15/16) in general, I acknowledge that it happens. Should you decide to have sex, please please please be safe about it. If you're under 15/16, I encourage you to wait until at least that age.
> 
> Please refrain from idolizing/glamorizing disturbing behaviors in the comments. I absolutely do not condone any of the behaviors within. Please do not emulate them in any way, shape, or form.

A year passed since that fateful morning.

A year passed with (y/n) still in the hands of the four masterminds.

A long, long year had passed with no contact with the outside world.

* * *

The beginning days and weeks went by torturously slow. (y/n) did all she could to rebel against them, crying and refusing to eat or even move from the room. Many times they had to force her mouth open and shut while tears streamed down her face, one or more of them holding her down so that she couldn't escape.

Makoto was often the one they used to talk her down, sitting with her in his lap and his hands in her hair as he shushed and comforted her. Kaede was another, given that she was a girl too (y/n) generally felt more safe with her than the boys. This fact displeased them, but they let it go, only wanting her happy.

When she needed to be reprimanded, they brought in Shuichi. As it turned out, his in-game personality had all been a lie, and he could be very sadistic when he needed to be. The other three forced themselves to steer clear of her room when her screams and begging rang out in the hallway. Only when her punishment was over would they send in Kaede to soothe her, but if it wasn't working they sent in Makoto too.

Hajime was the brains of everything; the oldest boy still retained much of his Izuru persona when he needed to make a point. He detested reverting to it, though, and the only times (y/n) ever saw him as Izuru was when she happened to eavesdrop on their conversations.

It had been a long, hard year. But progress was progress, and the four masterminds were happy at the end of it.

* * *

(y/n) went into her captivity with a horrible depression, but when the overwhelming sadness subsided it was supplanted with a burning anger in her heart, one that made her determined to drive her captors so crazy from her antics that they released -- or at the very least killed -- her.

This mindset made her stay unpleasant in the beginning; while they were sweet to her most of the time, when they wanted her to settle down, they forced her to settle down. When she acted up, they would send in Shuichi, the shy detective totally shedding that persona and becoming his crazed, Despair-washed self. The hours when he would emotionally and mentally break her down were some of the worst moments she'd ever experienced in her life, and although she was determined to hate her captors, she couldn't help but lean into their soothing arms whenever Kaede or Makoto would come in to soothe her pain.

Hajime was the most level-headed of all of them, as she came to realize. While he was polite (and a bit awkward around her sometimes), she grew to hate his Izuru persona -- something about it was just too unsettling for her to stomach. This also became a good punishment when she acted up. Just seeing the sheer emptiness in his eyes was enough to make her break down into tears, begging for forgiveness while he petted her hair and admonished her for being so unruly.

Try as she might, her defenses slowly wore down enough to where she craved their presence.

Makoto was friendly and sweet, always chipper and down to sit and talk with her about whatever they pleased. If she had to pick her favorite, he definitely would've had the top spot. He was a good companion for when she was generally lonely.

For times when she missed a good girl friend, however, Kaede was her second favorite. She had an almost motherly aura about her that served well to soothe her when she awoke from nightmares and needed a warm hug. Kaede often rested her head on her chest and hummed to her, offering to play the piano for her or just cuddling up to her. For the few months or so that she got her period, Kaede was a welcome comfort as she cried through her cramps and curling up to the girl's front in a warm bubble bath momentarily became heaven.

Shuichi was sweet much of the time, but his drastic transformation had her wary whenever he came to visit. Usually he had to come in with one of the others at his side (usually Kaede, as they were good friends), and for his visit he spend it awkward and loving, clearly wanting to touch on and dote upon her but not knowing quite how to approach. Eventually, she became more accepting of him on his own, but whenever he walked into her room alone she immediately panicked, thinking she was going to be punished.

Though they fed her well enough, she drastically lost a lot of body fat in her first month of captivity due to her unwillingness to eat. She refused to get up from bed unless she absolutely had to, and when she did, her lack of nutrients often caused her to faint. She remained iron deficient for the first year, and consequently skipped periods and felt all-around worse than before.

When it came to intimacy, they at least had the decency to wait until she felt more accustomed to them. Although Hajime later confided in her that waiting was killing them, the first night that they all spent together (taking turns and being incredibly gentle, so as not to overwhelm her) was enough to satiate some of their desires.

Try as she might to resist, she was starting to fall.

* * *

One morning, she awoke to her four lovers curled around her, a tray of delicious-smelling food on the bedside table.

"Good morning, love," Hajime whispered as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Today is a special day."

"Oh? What is it?" She asked sleepily, yawning into her wrist. "Is it... my birthday already?"

"No, no, that's not for a few weeks yet," he chuckled as he brought over the tray. "Today is our one-year anniversary."

 _One year...?_ She thought to herself in her sleep-addled mind, frowning at the tray as she tried to recall. She looked up as Makoto let out a low moan, his eyes fluttering open as he smiled at her.

"Did... did we ever actually formally start dating?" She pondered.

"Well no, but we might as well be, right?" Makoto chimed in, resting his head in her lap.

She blinked. Well, it made sense. "I guess so," she slowly agreed.

"Dig in, it's gonna get cold and Kaede will pout." Hajime gently ordered.

(y/n) giggled at the thought, taking the chopsticks.

The other two awoke slowly, Shuichi first as he sleepily grabbed at her elbow, and Kaede last, as she murmured something and wrapped her arms around (y/n)'s middle, planting her face in the girl's back.

(y/n)'s heart was warm as the boys conversed quietly while Kaede gingerly kissed up her spine. The morning air was cooler against her bare skin when Kaede pushed up the back of her shirt to cup her hand on her side, but the four's body heat was enough to keep her comfy as she polished off her breakfast.

When she finished her toast, Makoto brushed the crumbs away from her lips and kissed them, making her smile.

 _Why did I ever resist?_ She questioned as she leaned into Hajime's touch. _This feels so... so nice._

Her dead friends were at the darkest corners of her mind as Shuichi helped her out of bed, carrying her while Kaede happily rummaged through the dresser for some cute clothing for the day. Makoto was in running the bath while Hajime washed up the dishes.

"Are you alright?" The detective inquired, causing her to turn her head. "You've been silent for an awfully long time."

"I'm just... thinking," she replied, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "I'm fine."

He smiled shyly down at her as Kaede came back with a cute tee-shirt with a cat motif and a frilly white skirt to go with it.

"We can even break out the cat socks Mako got you for Christmas!" She cheered with a beaming grin as they both led you to the bathroom.

"That would be nice," she responded as they sat her down in the bathtub. Makoto was already there, and he accepted her into his arms with a contented sigh as the other two started to strip.

She was far past embarrassment at nudity by this point, having seen their bodies so many times it was a normal occurrence now.

Kaede giggled with glee as she pulled Shuichi down into the water, the heat and steam clinging to the group as they got comfortable and waited for Hajime.

The scent of some herb or flower was rising from the water, and it was a soothing aroma.

"Aren't you glad you're staying with us, (y/n)?" Kaede cheered, taking her hand in hers. "We love you soooo much, y'know?"

For a moment, the girl took pause. Something in the back of her mind was screaming, _This is wrong!_

But in the next moment, she locked eyes with Hajime as he entered the spacious bathroom already pulling off his shirt, a fond smile on his face as he beheld the four of them. His eyes were full of life and warmth.

In an instant, the voice was pushed back, and she squeezed Kaede's hand with a happy expression.

"Yeah," she replied, a warm glow across her cheeks as Hajime got into the bathtub with them and she was sandwiched between Makoto and Kaede. "I love you too."


End file.
